AMOR EN FRECUENCIA
by usako de chiba
Summary: -Darien… -¿Qué?- rodeándola con fuerza para no permitir que se alejara de el -¡gracias! -¿Por qué? -por devolverme la sonrisa que hacía tiempo no tenia.- Él beso su frente conmovido y cerro sus ojos acunandola en su pecho- S&D Gracias!
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigas!!! Pues el dia de hoy se me vinieron algunas ideas locas a la cabeza y fue asi como surgio este primer capitulo que espero disfruten, estoy muy agradecida con las lectoras que amablemente se han tomado la molestia de dejarme sus comentarios y palabras de aliento siento que esto me ha servido para dar siempre lo mejor de mi. Sin mas preambulos las dejos disfrutando este capitulo, sin dejar de mencionar que la autora de Sailor Moon y sus personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi.

_**UN AMOR INEXPLICABLE**_

**CAPITULO 1.- DESPERTANDO**

-¡quiero el divorcio!- dijo en un grito ahogado la chica, quien hasta el momento habia mantenido falsas ilusiones sobre una metamorfosis en su aburrida y monotona vida marital.

-¡olvidate de ello! ¡te dejare cuando a mi se me de la gana!- respondio con prepotencia el hasta ahora su esposo, y ¿porque no decirlo? Amor de su vida... si, despues de todo y a pesar de todo el daño que ese hombre le habia hecho, ella lo seguia amando, por eso habia llegado hasta ese punto, y aun sentada en la cama mientras derramaba gruesas lagrimas amargas se preguntaba si estaba bien haberle hecho esa peticion.

-¿¡porque? ¿¡para que me quieres?!- comenzo a preguntar con la voz quebrada y un poco menos arrogante que la primera vez.

-¡Mira Serena! ¡olvida el tema! ¡no te dare el divorcio porque no se me da la gana y punto!- con tranquilidad mientras acomodaba tranquilamente su corbata, dandole la espalda a su hermosa mujer la cual lloraba desconsoladamente sobre la cama, esa cama que años atras hubiera sido testigo de las multiples y apasionadas entregas de amor. Por un momento llegaron a su mente los pocos recuerdos felices que su mente albergaban y fue por ello que se atrevio.

-¿porque, porque me haces esto? Si lo unico que yo hago es amarte con...- fue interrumpida

-¡por favor! ¡no comiences con lo mismo de siempre! ¡me das flojera!- el comentario la dejo pasmada, con su camison rosa, y los puños cerrados por la impotencia trataba de controlar sus lagrimas

-¡pero..!- la mano de su esposo le tomo con fuerza las muñecas

-¡dije que ya basta!- mientras le aventaba la mano y ella permanecia boquiabierta, nunca en sus 5 años de matrimonio se habia atrevido a hacerle algo como eso, las lagrimas no brotaron, pero algo dentro de su pecho comenzo a crecer con tanta fuerza que dolia.

-¡tu nunca me habias tratado asi!-

-¡tu lo has dicho!- dijo con indiferencia, rociandose con la fragancia y jalandose el cabello hacia atras para acomodarselo

-¡nuca vuelvas a hacerlo!- se atrevio a decirle, pero una vez mas fue callada,

-¡Mami! ¿porque gritan tanto?- pregunto con inocencia la pequeña de cabellos rosas que mantenia abrazado a su pecho un tierno conejito blanco y se tallaba los ojos

-¡Rini! ¿que haces despierta mi amor? ¡deberias estar dormida- con aire afligido mientras se acercaba para cargarla en sus brazos

-¡es que oi gritos!- dijo la pequeña niña, quien con sus ojos marrones miraba con desconfianza al hombre que estaba a su lado

-¡ya mi amor! ¡no te preocupes!- besandole la frente mientras la apretaba mucho a su cuerpo-¡papa y yo solo estabamos hablando!- mientras se volteaba a verlo para suplicarle que mencionara algo al respecto

-¿vas a salir papi?- pregunto ella, el hombre ni siquiera se molesto en responderle, simplemente paso junto a ellas ignorandolas por completo a la vez que tomaba las llaves, Serena lo siguio unos cuantos pasos hasta verlo bajar las escaleras

-¡no me esperen despiertas! – haciendo un ademan de despedida, la rubia sintio como las lagrimas agolpaban y estallarina en cualquier momento, mas el tener a su princesa en brazos, la hizo mantener la calma, y conteniendose le dijo.

-¡vamos! ¿quieres dormir esta noche conmigo?- mientras le miraba la carita, a sus cinco años de edad, era el vivo retrato de su madre, de la cual habia herededo su singular caracter y alegria ademas de sus rasgos fisicos,

-¿porque se va otra vez mi papi?- entre sollozos y coraje, pues a su corta edad lo que habia visto y vivido le habia hecho despertar sentimientos de ese tipo.

-¡ya sabes! ¡papa trabaja mucho!. Pero ya no preguntes- tratando de sonar lo mas segura posible aunque dentro de su ser estaba hecha pedazos.- ¡ya mañana lo veremos!

-¡mmm!- fue lo que la niña respondio mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su madre y la rodeaba con sus bracitos, poco despues Serena recosto suavemente a su pequeña niña en la cama. Permanecieron despiertas cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, Rini miraba a su madre la cual parecia estar ajena a ese lugar.

"_¿porque? ¿porque si yo te amo? ¡eres y has sido el unic hombre en mi vida! ¿que es lo que pasa?...¿en que te he fallado?, cuando nos casamos dijiste que siempre estarias a mi lado...a nuestro lado_"- pensaba con tristeza

-¿mami, verdad que papa nos quiere?- la pregunta sorprendio a la rubia, quien no esperaba escuchar eso de labios de su princesa

-¿porque preguntas eso?- acariciandole sus cabellos

-¡necesito que me digas que si!- aferrandose a su conejito, la actitud demostro a Serena que lo que realmente queria su hija era escuchar una mentira, una mentira de la que ella se estaba dando cuenta poco a poco, y que se negaba a aceptar, no fue capaz de responderle, se encontraba entre el decirle a su hija lo que queria oir y mentirle o contarle lo que en realidad pasaba y destrozarle la vida, ella que era tan pequeña y por la que toleraba muchas de las cosas que habian acontecido en los ultimos meses.

-¡descansa pequeña! Mañana sera otro dia- besandole la frente para luego apagar la luz de la lampara y evitar ser custionada por su pequeña hija.

Despues de algunos minutor por fin pudo escuchar la respiracion tranquila de su hija, lo que le hizo saber que ya se encontraba dormida, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se levanto y bajo a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche, le dio vueltas al asunto tratando de encontrar una explicacion logica para que su matrimonio halla legado a ese punto, pero no la encontraba, no entendia como es que teniendo al esposo mas atento y cariñoso del mundo, se hubiera vuelto de la noche a la mañana en alguien completamente desconocido para ella.

---------------------------------INICIO FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------

-¡que feliz soy! ¡te prometo que sere la mejor esposa del mundo!- dijo una entusiasmada chica colgandose del cuello de su alto y atractivo esposo, las miradas se posaron sobre ella al observar al hombre que tenia a su lado.

-¡yo tambien!- respondio el chico mientras miraba a su esposa- y ¡te juro que estare contigo siempre! ¡siempre Serena!- mientras le rozaba suavemente la nariz.

----------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------

"_¿en que momento cambio todo?...¿como es que no me di cuenta antes?...¿desde cuando comezaste a comportarte asi?..¡no lo entiendo_!"

Enseguida subio las escaleras al recordar que alguien estaba en su cama, asi que despues de mucho dar vueltas en la cama y pensar sobre lo mismo, cayo rendida en los brazos de morfeo

* * *

Santa me dejo muy buenas ideas y Bueno pues ahi lo tienen!!! Diganme ¿que les parecio el comienzo? ¿les gusto? Espero que si amigas porque en verdad tengo mil ideas en la cabeza sobre este fic y aun no defino bien a los personajes ahorita me voy a la cama a tratar de detallar mas, porque ya tengo muchos avances pero solo en la mente asi que estoy abierta a muchas sugerencias ok?? Bueno pues las dejo y espero leer muchos comentarios en mi proxima visita no sean malas!!!


	2. Incertidumbre

Gracias…muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta nueva locura, me alegran mucho ver los comentarios del primer episodio, espero no defraudarlas y que la historia continue enganchándolas, espero que en este capitulo resuelvan las dudas acerca de el esposo de Serena.

Les recuerdo que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen únicamente los útillizo para dar vida a esta historia.

* * *

**INDERTIDUMBRE**

Los ruidos en la planta de abajo despertaron a la rubia mas temprano de lo habitual eran las 6 de la mañana, se levanto de la cama y colocándose una bata bajo lentamente las escaleras, sintió un leve dolor de cabeza pero sabia perfectamente que se debía a la preocupación y estrés a las que había estado sometida durante esos días. Al llegar a la cocina rio divertida al ver como un par de chicas peleaban y daban de gritos. Lo que mas gracia le causo fue ver en las condiciones en que ambas se encontraban.

-¡lo vi yo primero!- decía una rubia de hermosos ojos azules y escultural cuerpo, llevaba un camisón color naranja muy corto, el cual dejaba apreciar sus torneadas piernas, en la mano tenia un cuchillo y una espátula con la cual amenazaba a otra escultural chica.

-¡no es justo Mina!- se defendió la otra chica, de ojos negros y tez blanca, su larga cabellera negra caia en una larga trenza y utilizaba un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta de colores rojo y blanco- ¡yo no lo he probado en cambio Serena y tu casi se lo acabaron enterito! ¡dame esa rebanada!- grito amenazándola, fue entonces que Serena se acerco y tomo el postre que ellas se disputaban

-¡lo siento chicas! Pero este pastelillo es para mi princesa- tomandolo mientras lo metia en la lonchera de su pequeña

-¡¿para Rini?!- gritaron ambas quedándose paradas en medio de la cocina viéndose una a la otra completamente desesperanzadas.

-¡asi es chicas!- dijo otra mujer que apareció en el umbral de la puerta cruzada de manos -¡esa rebanada se la prometi a Rini ayer en la noche-

-¡Lita! ¡no es justo!- grito la chica de la trenza acercándose a ella- ¡yo ni siquiera lo probe!

-¡es tu culpa!- decía Mina amenzandola con la mirada,- si no hubieras dado tantos gritos histéricos la tonta de Serena no hubiera bajado nunca y yo me hubiera comido esa delicia- con ojos de puchero

-¿a quien llamaste tonta?- dijo Serena con voz fingida. Las cuatro chicas comenzaron a reírse

-¡ya chicas! ¡no se peleen! Prometo traer un pastel más grande para la próxima. -Decía la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, la cual llegaba de realizar su rutina matutina la cual consistía en salir a correr y ejercitarse todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo, llevaba unos pants holgados y en la cabeza una diadema deportiva, Serena miro a sus amigas sin dejar de preparar un licuado y picar unas frutas las cuales colocaba amorosamente en una lonchera de conejitos. Todo esto sin perder nada de tiempo y concentración.

-¿te ayudo en algo Serena?- pregunto la rubia al verla tan apurada.

Mina y Serena eran primas hermanas, cuando solo tenía 8 años Mina perdió a sus padres, quedando bajo la tutela de los padres de Serena criándose ambas como verdaderas hermanas, tenían un carácter muy parecido, ambas alegres y despreocupadas por la vida, pero Serena había aprendido a madurar a muy temprana edad cuando se caso a los 21 años y tuvo a su hija a los 22.

Hacía ocho años que los padres de Serena habían fallecido, quedando la casa de los Tsukino, para su única hija Serena, la cual, apoyaba siempre a su pequeña hermana quien era dos años menor que ella, era por eso que compartían la casa, por que Mina con 25 años de edad trataba de abrirse camino entre el mundo de la farándula, para eso estudiaba comunicaciones, después de haber errado en su profesión y haber intentado en vano convertirse en doctora para casarse con un guapo medico, decidió cambiar de profesión, ahí conoció a Rai y también conocieron a Lita amiga incondicional de Serena, quien había llegado del extranjero aprender mas sobre su oficio, ella era chef y trabajaba en un restaurant de la ciudad, debido al cariño entre ellas y a la falta de ingresos económicos por parte del esposo de Serena compartían la casa, Serena vivía en la planta alta con su esposo y su hija, y Mina en la planta de abajo, la cual compartían con Rai y Lita, ya que era una casa muy grande. Aun asi cada una tenia su propia privacidad pues Serena tenía su propia entrada y su propia cocina, solo que cuando el no estaba, se entretenía con las chicas, quienes la apoyaban infinitamente.

-¡¿Serena?! Mina te esta hablando- dijo Rai poniéndose frente a ella.

-¡No Mina! Gracias ya casi termino, ahora debo ir a ducharme antes de levantar a Rini. -Las chicas notaron un poco de tristeza en su mirada y es que no podía ocultar su preocupación, ellas sabían lo que pasaba pero no querían continuar presionandola, Serena lavo los trastes y con rapidez Con paso apresurado

-Serena….¿ya ha regresado?- la pregunta timida de Lita surgió en el silencio de ese lugar, Mina de inmediato volteo a ver a su prima y la pelinegra se encogió de hombros, Serena les movio la cabeza de manera negativa y se dio vuelta para subir las escaleras, pero eso no logro evitar que ellas se dieran cuenta de las lagrimas que ella había contenido.

En otro lugar..

-¡amor!¡estoy tan feliz de tenerte conmigo! – decía una chica de cabellos rojos que estaba recostada en el pecho del guapo hombre, con sus dedos dibujaba círculos en su pecho haciéndolo estremecer

-¡estando contigo las horas pasan rapidas y los días mas! ¡no quisiera tener que irme!- mientras besaba su frente al momento que le acariciaba la espalda

-¡pues no lo hagas!¡quedate conmigo!- melosamente

-¡Kaoli! Sabes bien que tengo que llegar al trabajo y además ya debo ir a casa

-¿para que? ¡si ella no te valora!- decía ella lamentándose mientras se acurrucaba mas junto a el cuerpo del chico

-¡tengo que irme!- dijo el levantándose de pronto mientras que se comenzaba a vestir-no esperes que regrese, ¡te hablare en cuanto pueda!-

-pero..- la chica fue callada por los labios del hombre los cuales le daban un apasionado beso el cual sellaba la intensidad vivida durante esos días. La chica entendió que no servían de nada sus ruegos y guardo silencio mientras que el chico partia en el automóvil.

-¡Rini! Es hora de levantarse- decía Serena mientras se maquillaba frente al espejo, a pesar de su esmero, el maquillaje no lograba ocultar las ojeras y el semblante de la rubia, la cual había pasado noches en vela durante esa semana. Termino de arreglarse el rostro para buscar en su armario el atuendo de ese dia, tomo uno rápidamente y lo deposito en la cama dándole unas nalgaditas a su hija.

-¡mmm!¡no quiero!- decía la niña tapándose la cara con las sabanas

-¡Rini por favor! ¡llegare tarde si ni te apresuras!- acercándose mientras le jalaba las sabanas, la niña pareció entrar en razón, y sentándose en la cama comenzó a mirar a su alrededor mientras hacia un gesto de berrinche –gracias mi amor- dándole un suave beso en la mejilla- ¡ahora ve al baño en lo que busco tu ropa!. – la niña obedecía y Serena comenzó a arreglar rápidamente la cama mientras que depositaba el uniforme de la pequeña, cuando termino, continuo con su arreglo, sujeto su cabellera rubia en una alta cola y se puco un conjuntito de saco y pantalones beige con una camisa verde limón abajo, se perfumo y cuando iba a colocarse las zapatillas verde limón, miro a su pequeña la cual batallaba con los botones de su camisa, con agilidad y sin dejar de ver el reloj la termino de vestir mientras la pequeña se ponía los zapatos. Luego la tomo en brazos y bajaron las escaleras.

-¡Rini! ¡buenos días!- dijo la rubia quien ya tenia puesto un uniforme azul marino con camisa manga larga de color blanco y moñito rojo y el cabello peinado coquetamente, a pesar de llevar un traje de falda y saco ella sabia como lucir su bello cuerpo.-¡Serena yo la peino!- ofreciéndose

-¿en serio Mina?- respirando aliviada-¿no se te hace tarde?

-¡claro que no! Además sabes que entro hasta las 9 el dia de hoy ¡asi que no te preocupes! Es mas, yo la llevo al jardín- quitándosela de las manos

-¡gracias Mina! – comenzando a abrocharse las zapatillas, mientras tomaba su bolsa y - ¡en la cocina deje su desayuno! ¡la tarea la tiene en la mochila en su habitación, a las dos hay que pasar por ella y…

-¡ya Serena! ¡ya lo sabemos! ¡apresurate o llegaras tarde!- decía la morena con sus libros en mano, -Mina y yo nos encargaremos de ella el dia de hoy no pierdas cuidado, ella les sonrio agradecida y dando un fugaz beso a su hija miro al reloj

-¡santo dios! ¡son las 7 diez! ¡el camión me dejara!- grito corriendo hacia la puerta

-¿tienes como irte?- pregunto Lita la cual apareció lista con las llaves de su auto en la mano

-¡ay no Lita!...¡no quisiera retrasarte!-

-¡Serena tu oficina queda a unas cuadras del restaurant! ¡no seas exagerada! Además tengo tiempo de sobra vamos!- ambas chicas salen de la casa en cuestión de minutos Serena llega a su oficina

-¡gracias Lita! ¡te debo una!

-¡Serena me debes como mil!- dijo bromeando- y yo a ti te debo mas, por permitirme vivir en la casa asi que estamos a mano- guiñándole un ojo

-¡nos vemos en la comida!- dijo ella entrando a su oficina. Subió al ascensor mientras buscaba las llaves de la puerta, llego con quince minutos de anticipación

-¡buenos días contadora!- le saludo una chica encargada de la limpieza

-¡hola buenos días Miriam! – y asi saludo a algunos que ya se encontraban ahí. Inmediatamente entro a la oficina, ella era la encargada del area de recursos humanos de esa empresa la cual se encargaba de contratar a personal para diferentes empresas del país, tenia a su cargo a una linda asistente llamada Molly, la cual era muy eficiente.

-¡buenos días contadora!- dijo la chica un poco timida al darse cuenta de que la rubia había llegado antes que ella

-¡hola Molly! ¡ya te dije que me llames Serena!- dijo sin dejar de ver los papeles que tenia en su escritorio

-¡si! ¡lo siento!

-¡bueno y dime! ¿Qué tenemos planeado para hoy?

-¡tenemos una solicitud para el Master Gym!- ella la miro haciéndole saber que podía continuar -¡ellos buscan a personal femenino y masculino! Una instructora de spinning y dos entrenadores con carta de recomendación-

-¡muy bien! ¡dejame ahí los papeles, vere que puedo encontrar….- la verdad era que el trabajo se había vuelto una forma en que ella se olvidaba de sus problemas , era un trabajo por el que era bien pagada, bueno al menos le alcanzaba para poder pagar lo necesario y pagar el carro que hacia un año había adquirido y el cual le absorbía buena parte de sus ingresos, lo único que lamentaba era el no tener el tiempo suficiente para poder estar al lado de su hija ya que solo tenia libre de 2 a 4 de la tarde y de ahí hasta las 8 de la noche. Cuando llegaba a casa lo hacia sumamente cansada, pero aun asi se tomaba ese tiempo para dedicarlo a su hogar, su hija y cuando estaba presente su esposo, había tenido que recurrir a eso debido a la irresponsabilidad por parte de su pareja el cual no apoyaba en mucho al hogar, era algo inmaduro e irresponsable y habea tenido al menos 6 trabajos distintos desde que se habían casado. La chica pelirroja continuaba hablando

-¡tambien se necesitan dos veladores para una escuela! ¡una asistente de computación! ¡maestros de ingles!...- la chica continuo hablando hasta que termino y se retiro.

Serena se recargo en el sillón reclinable y respiro profundamente, con infinita tristeza tomo el celular y marco un numero… sabia lo que escucharía pero al menos necesitaba seguir intentándolo…

"_Lo sentimos el numero que usted marco no esta disponible le su…."-_ cerro la tapa del celular, a esas alturas no sabia si debía ponerse triste o molesta, aunque eso ya no era algo nuevo en su vida, muchas habían sido las ocasiones en que su esposo partia de la casa con el pretexto de su trabajo y a veces desaparecia por varios días para luego regresar como si nada hubiera pasado, y ella se había acostumbrado a esa rutina, hacia dos años que venia pasándole eso.

Decidida a olvidarse por un momento de eso, se refugio en el trabajo y se dispuso a trabajar.

En otro lugar un atractivo hombre de 31 años, apuesto de porte varonil llegaba puntual a una prestigiada universidad, con sus estudios de doctorado y a una edad tan joven como la suya había conseguido algunas horas en esa escuela.

El dia se le paso a la rubia rapidísimo, debido a que estaba completamente inmersa en sus actividades laborales, tanto asi que era la hora del desayuno y ni siquiera se había dado por enterada. La puerta de su oficina se abrió silenciosamente.

-¡si que estas mal amiga! ¡me vas a decir ahora mismo lo que te pasa!- dijo con autoridad, al momento que depositaba en su escritorio una malteada de vainilla y un sanwich-¡es de jamon!. Dijo para animarla al no obtener respuesta por parte de ella

-¡gracia Amy! No se qu eharia sin ti. Dijo levantándose de su asiento para lavarse las manos

-¡amiga! ¡en verdad me preocupas! ¡no intentes cambiar el tema!- dijo suplicante, Serena no respondió

-¡no se de que hablas!- en los 5 años que Serena llevaba en esa empresa jamás había comentado con nadie algo sobre su vida intima, pero Amy era la excepción, ya que era una de su smejores amigas, se habían conocido en la Universidad y se graduaron juntas, ella tenia un novio con el cual se caso y ahora era la dueña y subgerente de esa empres, fue la misma Amy quien le dio el trabajo, y era la única que conocía a fondo en ese lugar su situación sentimental.

-¡por dios! ¡mi esposo es primo del inútil que tienes por esposo! ¡eso y nuestra amistad me han servido para conocer tu historia!- tratando de ser amable en sus palabras pero dejando saber a Serena una cruda realidad-

-¿Qué te ha dicho tu esposo?- pregunto con algo de esperanza

-¡lo vez! Ni siquiera sabes en donde puede estar- dijo un poco desesperada-mi esposo lo ha estado buscando pero no contesta el celular,-

-¡Amy! Sabes que en su trabajo tiene que viajar y muchas veces no hay señal para comunicarse con el- tratando de justificarlo

-¿y eso es un pretexto para que ni siquiera se tome la molestia de llamarte una vez?- la pregunta fue muy directa, Serena sintió una punzada en su corazón, sus amigas y los que la rodeaban siempre apuntaban con lo mismo, _"¿acaso era ella la única que no veía lo que ellas?"_-¡lo siento Sere!- no quise ser tan drástica- dijo ella mirándola con suavidad- pero ese cuento ni tu misma te lo crees

-pero es que el…-

-¡Serena abre los ojos! ¡tu esposo no es lo que tu crees!- mirándola a los ojos -¡solo ves lo que quieres ver!- la rubia dirijio la mirada hacia el ventanal que había frente a su oficina, leyó innecesariamente el letrero, radiodifusora Via Lactea, la cual se encontraba ahí desde hacia años-¿ves?... tratas de evadirme mirando algo que sabes que siempre ha estado ahí..¡es inútil hablar contigo!- dijo la chica un poco molesta, Serena sintió azotarse la puerta después de un instante, cerro los ojos intentando sacarse las palabras de su amiga de su mente, pero era imposible.

Después de ese mal rato termino su desayuno y comenzó a trabajar nuevamente, en eso miro el retrato en su escritorio, donde aparecían ella y su esposo en medio de ellos una risueña niña de dos años y cabellos rosas, los tres sonreían, ella tomo la fotografía y sintió cierta nostalgia al recordar esos días. De pronto una alarma en el celular la hicieron volver a la realidad. Era la señal para comenzar a despedirse, iban a dar las dos y quería volar para llegar a casa lo mas pronto posible, estar con su pequeña y regresar para las cuatro de a tarde.

Salio de MoonPower, y tomo un autobús, mientras caminaba escuchaba atenta la estación de radio, en la cual daría inicio el programa que siempre escuchaba, a las dos en punto una conocida voz llego a sus oídos.

-¡muy buenas tardes tengan todos nuestros queridos radioescuchas!- ella escuchaba silenciosa, mientras miraba las calles de Tokio abarrotadas de gente, era la hora en que todos iban a sus casas después del trabajo.-¡el dia de hoy es muy calido asi que espero que lo disfruten al máximo! ¡soy El caballero de la rosa…!- decía con voz irresistiblemente sexy-¡y siendo las dos con cinco damos inicio a nuestro programa, "_Amor es…."_ ¡siga sintonizándonos en esta frecuencia!... el dia de hoy iniciaremos con una frase de amor que dice asi…No me hagas llorar, me acostumbro a que ya no estas y, aunque no quiera, lo admitiré ya que es la verdad...bueno tal parece que es una frase muy triste pero muy cierta también ¿no lo crees Luciernaga?- se escuchaba

-¡claro que si!- respondió una dulce voz femenina-pero la dedicamos especialmente para todas las chicas que están teniendo un mal momento esperando que pronto encuentren la paz y la felicidad qu tanto sueñan…y bueno para ellas dedicamos la primera canción Dejame amarte…- y asi dio inicio el programa, Serena lo escuchaba todos los días, ya que a esa hora siempre se dirigía a traer a su hija a la guardería, además le gustaban las canciones de amor, puesto que era una irremediable romantica, aunque en esos momentos creía que la frase citada anteriormente tenia mucho que ver con ella.

-¡mamita!- grito Rini que entraba como ráfaga y corria a los brazos de su madre.

-¡hola amor! ¡chicas!¡ya prepare la comida! ¿quieren?

-¡si!- dijo la pelinegra-¡vengo exhasusta- sentándose en la silla

-¡ni lo digas!- esto se pone cada vez mas difícil- suspiro la rubia, ay de no ser por ese papacito que tenemos como maestro de periodismo nada seria igual

-¿Qué papacito?- pregunto inocentemente la niña

-¡Mina que cosas dices! ¡no hagas caso nena!¡ya sabes como es tu tia Mina!- dice mirándola con ojos de asesina

-¡pues esta vez te doy la razón Mina! ¡el profesor es un verdadero bombom!-asi entre bromas y platicas terminaron y llego la hora en que Serena debía regresar. La jornada continua de igual manera que la mañana, algunas entrevistas con aspirantes a algún puesto la entretuvieron bastante, asi que a las siete pudo respirar tranquila, se dedico a llenar algunos informes para después dárselos a Amy cuando fue interrumpida.

-¡señora Kou! ¡la buscan!- le dijo su asistente

-¿Quién me busca Molly?

-¡su esposo!- respondió para dar entrada al atractivo hombre el cual a sus 30 años de edad se encontraba en sus mejores tiempos. La rubia no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro al verlo sentarse con toda la desfachatez del mundo, cerro la laptop y dirigió la vista al monitor de la computadora, enfrentarlo en ese lugar no era lo que ella esperaba y el lo sabia, por eso se había presentado.

-¡hola amorcito! – acercandose a ella para darle un beso. A ella e irrito un poco la desfachatez con la que el se presentaba ahí, en ese lugar, con gran esfuerzo se estaba controlando para no decirle lo que en realidad quería, pero el la miraba sonriente, al notar como ella rechazo su saludo se levanto y camino hacia la silla de enfrente para sentarse en ella mientras la miraba con desvergüenza. Serena estaba mas que enfadada, se había dispuesto a enfrentarlo, estabacansada de toda esa situación, pero comprendió que ese no era el lugar mas apropiado.

* * *

Ahora si amigas lindas…se preguntaran quien es ¿y porque tanto misterio? Pero al menos ya tienen un adelanto, no se desesperen en el siguiente capitulo sabran de quien se trata, esperare pacientemente sus comentarios los cuales agradezco de antemano.

Bienvenidas a todas a este fic, y especialmente gracias a quienes dejaron su rewiev en el primer capitulo ARIGATO MINA!!!!


	3. Decepcion

Bueno acá les traigo otro capítulo de este fic, verdaderamente estoy muy inspirada en el, jeja espero que les guste.

NOTA. Naoko Takeuchi es dueña de todos y cada uno de los personajes de Sailor Moon que vienen a darle vida a este fic.

* * *

**DECEPCION**

Lo miraba fijamente, dudando aun de que fuera realidad y no un sueño el que se encontrara ahí frente a ella, respiro profundamente para controlarse y no reclamarle nada en ese momento, el apuesto hombre sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿no me digas que aun estas enojada?-pregunto el uniendo sus dos manos con todo el descaro que le era posible, la rubia aun no sabía cómo se había estado conteniendo, respiro profundamente y se llevo una mano a la sien, para tranquilizarse un poco.

-¡Seiya! ¡Acá no podemos hablar!- respondió brevemente, el la miro mientras sonreía, sabía que ella siempre terminaba accediendo y creyendo sus mentiras, y sabia también que la tenía en sus manos. Serena termino de apagar la computadora y sin decir más tomo los documentos que tenía en mano, mientras llamaba por el intercomunicador a Molly, quien entro enseguida.

-¡Molly! ¡necesito un favor!- dijo mientras le daba una carpeta negra.- quiero que le entregues estos papeles a Amy, y dile que me tuve que ir casa, porque mi esposo- clavándole la mirada azul llena de rencor, lo cual no paso desapercibido para la pelirroja- vino a verme, seguro que ella entenderá- dijo para terminar.

-¡está bien! ¡Con permiso!- saliendo del lugar. El joven de ojos azules sonreía de manera estúpida, se levanto y acomodo su camisa para llegar detrás de su esposa quien terminaba de levantar su escritorio, al sentir el cuerpo de su esposo junto a ella, sintió deseos de abofetearlo, no podía creer lo sinvergüenza que era, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer eso?.

-¡por favor suéltame! ¡Estamos en mi trabajo!- zafándose de sus brazos, lo cual no fue muy fácil ya que el la tomo con fuerza mientras le daba vuelta y se pego a su rostro para besarla

-¡Tranquilízate! ¿No querrás que todos se enteren de la clase es esposo que tienes o sí?- aquello logro calmar un poco a la rubia quien moviendo un poco la cabeza hacia un costado, tuvo que soportar el que él le diera un beso frio sobre los labios, ¡no había amor! ¡Quizás deseo, lujuria! Pero no sentía amor en sus besos. En esos momentos se pregunto ¿desde cuándo sucedía eso? Cuando logro su cometido el, se acomodo nuevamente la camisa y acaricio su larga cabellera.

-¡vámonos!- le dijo mientras ella salía de aquel lugar, el rápidamente se coloco junta a ella y poniéndole una mano en los hombros salieron, al pasar junto a Molí Serena le sonrió nerviosa y se despidió, mientras miraba a la pareja alejarse, al verlos así, cualquiera diría que eran una pareja perfecta, el era un hombre alto, guapo, bien parecido, de finos rasgos lo cual enloquecía a muchas mujeres, sus ojos azules estaban poblados por largas pestañas muy quebradas, labios delgados y su carácter alegre y dicharachero le abrían las puertas para caer bien en cualquier parte, además de eso, cantaba como los mismísimos ángeles, según los conocidos de Serena. Apenas salieron de aquel lugar ella encendió la radio, para escuchar algo de música.

-¡este es su programa "Amor es…" con ..- el ojiazul groseramente cambio la estación y puso algo de música, la rubia se sentía tan impotente y ofuscada que no quiso continuar con ese jueguito de poderes, y decidió ponerse a pensar sobre lo que haría esta vez. Iba sumida en el silencio, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas que describieran lo que sentía.

-¡por lo que veo no se te ha quitado el mal humor! ¿Acaso no me extrañaste ni un poquito?- tratando de tomar su mano pero ella la quito, entonces él la bajo y la coloco sobre su pierna.

-¿y cómo quieres que me encuentre?- se escucho -¡te desapareciste una semana completa y ahora regresas a casa como si nada hubiera pasado!

-¡por favor Serena!- comenzó- sabes perfectamente que tengo que ir a trabajar, para mantenerlas a ti y a Rini ¿lo olvidaste? O ¿acaso quieres que tus amistades piensen que soy un mantenido?

-¡no inventes pretextos!- decía ella mirando al frente –te estuve llamando al celular r y…

-sabes que hay lugares donde la señal no entra mi amor- tomando un cigarrillo mientras lo encendía y comenzaba a fumárselo, ella lo cuzo con la mirada ante la respuesta

-¡¿y no hay un solo teléfono para que te comuniques siquiera?!. ¡No te lo creo!-

-bueno, ¿A dónde quieres llegar? ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- comenzó a desesperarse - ¡fui a trabajar y esa es la única verdad, si no quieres creerlo es tu problema!

-¡¿Qué fácil no?!.....¡se te olvida que tienes responsabilidades!

-¡si, ya se! Y créeme que jamás me olvido de esas responsabilidades porque fue por esa causa que perdí la oportunidad de ser alguien en la vida- dijo de pronto, la rubia abrió mucho los ojos ante lo que decía,

-¿quieres decir que..?- mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y una sola idea pasaba por su mente "_te arrepientes de casarte conmigo"_

-¡ay sabes que! ¡Olvídalo!, para ti la gran Serena Tsukino seguramente debe ser fácil porque tienes una profesión y un buen trabajo ¡no quiero hablar más del asunto!- dio acelerando de pronto y dando por terminada la plática, mientras que por dentro Serena comenzaba a sentirse culpable, mientras llegaban a casa comenzó a recordar.

----------------------------INICIO DEL FLASHBACK---------------------------------------------------

Una linda jovencita de 21 años, se encontraba sentada en una cafetería, era muy linda y hermosa, sin embargo su rostro denotaba mucha preocupación, la cual se manifestaba en su mirada inquieta y su movimiento de manos, la cual sacaba una y otra vez el sobre que contenía el motivo de su angustia, unos minutos después se acercaron a su lado.

-¿me esperaste mucho bombón?- dijo con coquetería dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual sonó en todo el lugar, la chica se sobresalto, metió el sobre en el fondo de su bolsa y volteo a verlo y le sonrió, aunque no muy emotiva-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa carita? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto el chico de cabellera larga y negra sujeta en una cola y de mirada azul.

-¡no. No pasa nada!- respondió ella tratando de parecer normal….

-¿en serio?- pregunto otra vez

-¡en serio!- le dijo dando el primer bocado a su pastelillo de vainilla para dejarle claro que nada pasaba.

-¡bueno! ¡Me alegro mucho! ¿Por qué sabes?...¡pronto tendrás a un novio famoso!- dijo el llevando la cabeza para atrás y cruzando las piernas, ella lo miro abriendo mucho los ojos

-¡¿fa-famoso?!- sintiendo que su corazón latía con fuerza

-¡si! ¡Resulta que un amigo mío me propuso reemplazar al vocalista de su banda, es un grupo muy famoso y es la oportunidad de mi vida bombón, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Lo que siempre había soñado! Decía mientras platicaba pero la rubia no escuchaba, en su mente solo recibía los sonidos mas no era capaz de procesar la información mientras su novia seguía hablando-… el único inconveniente es que tendré que irme del país- termino el chico,

-¿Qué tendrás que irte?- pregunto

-¡si!- mirándola y acercándose a ella mientras acariciaba su mejilla-¿tienes algún inconveniente?- no será mucho tiempo, iniciaré una gira que durara unos 6 meses y de ahí iniciaremos con la grabación de un disco, probablemente me ausente algunas veces pero volveré…- de pronto noto la expresión de la chica-¿me esperaras verdad?- pregunto mirándola con amor-¡sabes que te quiero y aunque no sea lo suficiente para ti o para tus padres, ¡quiero superarme para ser digno de tu amor!

-¡no seas tontito Seiya! Tu, eres digno de mi amor…- dijo mientras oprimía con fuerza la bolsa de mano-y claro que te esperare "_no puedo hacerle esto en estos momentos, es la oportunidad de su vida..Pero"_ la chica pensaba en la manera en que debía actuar por un lado estaba el amor y las ilusiones de su novio y por el otro su temor por lo que podía pasar ahora que apenas terminaba sus estudios y no tenía un trabajo fijo.

-¡que alegría me da bomboncito! ¡Sabia que podía contar contigo!- dijo besándole las manos mientras ella trataba de sonreírle forzadamente aunque por dentro sintiera que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.-¿estas bien? No se pero ¿acaso no te dio gusto la noticia? Te noto ausente- dijo el

-¡no, no te preocupes! – en eso sintió un olor desagradable para sus sentidos y sin poder ocultarlo se levanto de su lugar rápidamente-¡lo siento debo ir al baño!- levantándose sin darse cuenta que dejaba caer sobre la mesa su bolsa, el chico la miro y se alarmo ya que de pronto se había puesto muy pálida, y la siguió con la mirada, luego noto el desorden que había sobre la mesa, con rapidez comenzó a meter las cosas en su logar, labiales, monedero, las llaves de su casa y de pronto encontró el sobre, lo tomo sin darle mayor importancia pero al darle vuelta pudo leer Laboratorios Clínicos, levanto la vista para mirar hacia el baño pero ella no regresaba, entonces un presentimiento se hizo presente en el, con rapidez y nerviosismo abrió el sobre y leyó , al encontrar el resultado positivo sintió que su vida dejaba de girar…"¡no, no puede ser!..¿embarazada?" no fue consciente del tiempo en que el tardo con los resultados en mano, pero para cuando reacciono Serena se encontraba frente a el.

-Seiya…¿Por qué lo abriste?- pregunto tontamente

-¿acaso no pensabas decírmelo?- la encaro, Serena noto como sus ojos la miraban con seriedad

-bueno es que yo..yo apenas supone hoy el resultado y…- nerviosa- pensaba decírtelo pero no sabía como y … y hoy que me dijiste que tu…. ¡tendrás que irte y..!

-¿y piensas que te voy a dejar sola?-

-¿y que podemos hacer?. Seiya es la oportunidad de tu vida…¡ no puedo hacerte esto!- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

-¡pues casarnos bombon! ¿Qué más podemos hacer?- dijo poniéndose junto a ella y tomándola por sorpresa!-porque ¿quieres casarte conmigo verdad?

-pero y que hay con tu sueño de ser cantante-

-¡ya tendré otras oportunidades!-respondió entusiasta- ahora lo que hay que pensar es en que debo trabajar para traer a nuestro hijo al mundo. – Serena sonrió al escuchar sus palabras, el siempre había sido un hombre y novio maravilloso y ahora lo estaba comprobando, no pudo menos que echarse a llorar.-¿Por qué lloras?...¡no llores mi amor! Sabes que no me gusta verte llorar…¡prometo que estaré junto a ti siempre!- dijo acariciándola y dándole un beso lleno de amor, con el cual sellaron el compromiso.

---------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASHBACK--------------------------------------

Lejos estaba de imaginar que solo unos años después toda esa ilusión y amor, desaparecerían, Seiya contaba con 25 años de edad y jamás se le volvió a presentar una oportunidad como esa, fue un golpe duro para su ego y a causa de que nunca termino sus estudios le fue sumamente difícil encontrar un trabajo estable, a diferencia de sus esposa la cual era una alumna aplicada, todo eso comenzó a llenarlo de frustración pero aun así hicieron el esfuerzo, el primer año fue muy duro, pero apenas Rini cumplió 6 meses de edad ella tuvo que buscar un trabajo para ayudar a su esposo y fue ahí donde comenzó todo.

-¡llegamos!- dijo el bajando del Jetta y metiéndose a la casa sin siquiera abrirle la puerta a su esposa, eran las ocho de la noche y al verlos entrar las chicas voltearon a verse mutuamente.

-¡hola buenas noches!- saludo la pelinegra yéndose a la cocina

-¡mami, papi!- dijo la chiquilla corriendo hacia los brazos de su padre. Quien se agacho para besarla y cargarla

-¿Cómo esta la niña mas hermosa de la casa?- dándole besos mientras Rini se miraba feliz, Mina miro a su prima la cual parecía molesta pero no dijo nada

-¿y donde esta Lita?

-¡ya llegue!- grito ella en la puerta para luego ver al esposo de su amiga-¡ah! Hola Seiya ¡lo siento!- dijo dejando sus cosas sobre la mesa

-¿Cómo te fue Lita?- pregunto Serena al ver que su esposo ni siquiera la había devuelto la mirada

-¡pues bien! En unos días me ire a Shangai a conocer toda la cultura gastronómica de ese lugar- dijo con emoción mientras que Mina y Reí comenzaban a felicitarla.

-¡que pasen buenas noches!- dijo el hombre rompiendo el silencio subiendo las escaleras con su hija en brazos, todas voltearon a ver a la rubia

-¡yo también me voy! Me alegro mucho Lita… ¡que descansen!-despidiéndose de ellas, llegaron a la habitación Seiya se fue con la niña al cuarto y la acompaño mientras le cantaba una canción, desde su alcoba Serena escuchaba y se arreglaba con la pijama, hasta que finalmente el llego entro al baño se dio una ducha, y salió metiéndose a la cama Serena se encontraba de espaldas a el, no quería hablar le dolía todo lo que le pasaba pero no tenía el valor o no quería darse cuenta de que su matrimonio era un fracaso, estaba cansada y había perdido la cuenta de las muchas veces en que ella le había perdonado sus ausencias.

-¿ya no estás enojada?- susurró el a su oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás, al sentir el contacto con su piel, Serena cerró los ojos de la impotencia-¡vamos! ¿no me digas que ya estas durmiendo?- besando detrás de su oreja y acariciando su cuerpo por encima de las sabanas.

-¡por favor Seiya! ¡Ahora no!- dijo sacando su mano y aventándosela, el chico se sorprendió un poco pero sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-está bien ¡como quieras!- dijo para luego darse la vuelta también y darle la espalada, desde su lugar la rubia soltó lagrimas. _"¿Por qué Seiya? ¿Por qué me tratas así?..¿acaso ya no me amas?....yo te he perdonado todo pero al parecer, tu no has valorado en nada mis sacrificios_" con este sentimiento se quedo dormida.

Los siguientes días parecían ser mejores, para la rubia al menos el no se había ausentado de la casa, y eso significaba una gran ayuda para ella. Pero esa mañana las cosas cambiarían nuevamente, cuando se despertó el ya se encontraba en el baño, lo cual era una mala señal ya que siempre se levantaba más tarde, debido a que entraba al trabajo a las 9 de la mañana. Mientras preparaba el desayuno y preparaba la ropa de su hija y la de ella lo espero, sabía lo que significaba.

-¿te vas nuevamente?- pregunto con voz suave y apenas audible

-¡si!- decía tomando las camisas y pantalones para acomodarlos en una maleta.- ¡me hablo Archí hoy en la mañana!

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto mientras jugueteaba con sus manos para tratar de calmarse y no armar otro escándalo

-¡creo que serán un par de días! ¡No te preocupes te dejare tu auto!- le dijo-

-¡no es el auto lo que quiero!- alzando mas la voz para dejar en claro lo que deseaba -¡si no a ti! ¡Te necesitamos a ti!- entrando al baño y cerrando la puerta con furia lo que provoco que la pequeña Rini lo escuchara y llegara hacia ellos

-¿Qué pasa papi?- luego al ver que el arreglaba las maletas suspiro- ¿te vas a ir otra vez?

-¡si nena! ¡Tengo que ir a trabajar!- al ver su carita triste la cargo entre sus piernas para decirle -¡pero pídeme lo que quieras que yo lo traeré con gusto!

-¡no quiero nada!- le respondió con indiferencia, Seiya sabía que habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las cuales había convivió con su hija su rechazo era evidente ya que para ella a veces resultaba un extraño o un habitante mas de esa casa, la niña se bajo de su regazo y se dirigió a su habitación

-¡pequeña!...¡nena!- llamo en vano pues la niña no regreso, termino de empacar mientras se arreglaba, cuando salió su esposa se acerco a ella.

-¡no te pongas así! ¡Sabes bien que necesito salir a trabajar! ¿No eras tú la que me decía que querías que trabajara?- le pregunto tomándola de los hombros

-¡lo sé! ¡No te estoy diciendo nada!- dijo tratando de ocultar su rostro

-¡es que no te entiendo!- dijo un poco desesperado- ¡tu también te la pasas todo el día en el trabajo y yo no te digo nada, ni te reproche jamás el tiempo que nos dejabas solos!- se quejaba

-¡es diferente yo...!-

-¿¡por que es diferente!?- levantando mas la voz y mirándola con molestia-¿Por qué tu si tienes un titulo que defender y yo soy un imbécil que no termino la preparatoria?- ella lo miraba incrédula- ¿¡es por eso?!

-¡no es por eso!- dijo mientras se soltaba con firmeza, ella jamás gritaba y siempre trataba de ser razonable y hablar las cosas bien-¡será mejor que otro día que estés más tranquilo continuemos con esta plática! ¡Sabes que no me gusta hablar así! La niña podría despertarse.

-¡al diablo con la niña! ¡Se ha despertado hace un momento! – dijo furioso- ¡tu comenzaste con esto y ahora lo terminamos!- amenazante mientras ella trataba de terminar de vestirse cansada de ese asunto rodo los ojos hacia arriba

-¡no entiendo! ¿A qué vienen tus reclamos? ¡Lo único que hago es trabajar para poder darle a Rini lo que se merece y ayudarte un poco con los gastos!

-¡si y para restregarme en la cara que soy un bueno para nada! ¡No entiendo Serena! ¿¡Para que te casaste conmigo eh?! ¿Para echarme en cara que tu eres mejor que yo? ¿Qué la gran Serena Tsukino es autosuficiente?

-¡yo jamás he dicho eso! – respondió con el mismo tono de voz

-¡no pero lo has pensado! ¿Qué crees que no me doy cuenta de tus intenciones?

-¡pero si yo he renunciado a tener cargos más importantes por ti! ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?- dijo mientras sus lagrimas comenzaban a traicionarla -¡si he llegado hasta donde estoy es por mi esmero!

-¡claro y tu crees que no me siento como un idiota al ver que tu ganas más que yo! ¡Que es en tu casa donde vivimos, porque yo ni siquiera soy capaz de conseguir un trabajo decente para comprarte una casa!

-¡Se-Seiya!- dijo horrorizada limpiándose las lágrimas -¡yo nunca te he dicho nada por eso! ¡Sabes que te amo y...!-

-¡no Serena! ¡Estoy cansado de esto! ¡Por tres años soporte tu arrogancia! ¡Incluso cuando te compraste ese auto!

-¡lo compre por nuestra comodidad!- decía, pero el pelinegro no se encontraba en condiciones parecía que todo aquello que había estado guardando por todo ese tiempo estallaba como una bomba frente a sus ojos. Ella no tenía idea de que él se sintiera así

-¡me has humillado como has querido! ¡Es más! ¡De no ser por ti ni siquiera tuviera estas prendas!, ¡estoy harto Serena! ¡Harto!- los gritos comenzaron a escucharse abajo, las chicas pusieron algo de música mientras que Rei cargaba a Rini quien se había bajado asustada.

-¿me estas queriendo decir que te avergüenzas de mi trabajo?- titubeo mucho para decirlo se podía decir que le costo hacerlo porque jamás lo había pensado

-¡no, lo que quiero decir es que estoy cansado de que tu siempre tengas que hacer todo! ¡La que cuida a Rini! ¡La que compra la ropa! ¡La que paga las deudas! ¡La que construye nuestro patrimonio!- Serena comenzaba a cansarse e esa discusión así que enfadado le grito

-¡tengo que hacerlo! ¿Acaso quieres que muramos de hambre?... ¡si tu fueras un poco más responsable seguramente tendrías un buen trabajo!- aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso Seiya se paro junto a ella y levanto le levanto la mano, la rubia al verlo solo se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe…. Sin embargo Seiya diviso sobre la cabecera de su cama un fotografía de ellos dos el día de su boda, ambos sonreían y se veían felices y enamorados… _"¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¡yo no soy así!"_ logro recapacitar y cerro fuertemente los puños, su orgullo no le permitió pedir disculpa alguna así que tomo sus cosas y salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza, mientras Serena ahogada en llanto doblo las piernas y ahí sentada en el piso al lado de su cama comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Al poco rato subió Mina la encontró en el suelo llorando, se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¡ya paso Serena!- acariciando su espalada mientras la rubia se aferraba a su cuerpo

-¿Por qué Mina? Porque?- decía mientras que la joven chica trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas

-¡veras que todo tiene solución!- dijo no queriendo decir en esos momentos lo que en realidad pensaba de su situación-¡no llores! ¡le hablare a Amy para decirle que llegaras tarde al trabajo! ¿te parece?- la chica asintió, momentos después ambas bajaban Rini ya se encontraba lista para el colegio Reí la había atendido

-¡gracias Reí!- dijo la rubia-

-mami ¿Por qué gritaban tanto?- serena sintió sus acaloradas mejillas a causa de la vergüenza

-¡lo lamento chicas!

-¡no tienes por que Serena! ¡lo que no entiendo es porque sigues a su lado!- la imprudencia de la pelinegra fue sentenciada por la mirada de Mina-¡lo siento Rini!

-¡si mama! ¿Si mi papi y tu no son felices porque no se separan?- serena se quedo pasmada ante las palabras de su pequeña- en mi escuela unas niñas tienen papas separados y dicen que así ya no escuchan sus peleas y sus gritos- no fue consciente de cómo resbalaron sus lagrimas por su rostro, las palabras de su hija habían sido demasiado, las chicas trataron de animarla pero fue en vano-¿ves ya estas llorando otra vez por mi papa?- dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la sala.

-¡Rini espera!- intento hablarle

-¡déjala Serena, es mejor dejarla sola!- dijo Reí- mejor comete algo rápido para que llegues a tiempo Amy dijo que podías llegar tarde, comprende todo a la perfección

-¡es una suerte que la tengas como tu superior!- expreso Mina, Serena permanecía en silencio desayuno la fruta que Reí le hubiese servido y se tranquilizo un poco

-¡Mina tenemos que irnos!- dijo de pronto la morena- Sere ¿estaras bien?

-¡si chicas! No se preocupen pasare a dejar a Rini y después la traeré Seiya me dejo el carro esta vez.- dijo mas serena

-¡bueno! Nos vemos a la tarde entonces

-¡si!- las chicas salieron, Serena término rápido su desayuno y luego tomo a su hija en brazos y salieron, durante todo el camino iban en silencio, ninguna de las dos quería decir algo al respecto. Llegaron a la guardería.

-¡Rini!,- la detuvo, los ojos de la niña buscaron los de su madre y ella noto la angustia de la pequeña-¡solo quiero que tu estes bien! ¡Sabes que a pesar de nuestras diferencias papa y yo te amamos! ¡nunca lo olvides!-

-¡te quiero mama!- dijo la niña besándola para luego bajar del auto

-¡paso por ti a las dos! ¡portate bien!- guiñándole un ojo, instantes después partia hacia el trabajo.

Mintras tanto en la Universidad Mina y Reí comentaban lo sucedido en la cafetería.

-¡es un idiota! ¡solo me contengo por Rini! Si no yo misma le diría sus verdades en la cara.- mencionaba la pelinegra

-¡no entiendo por que Serena no entiende que solo le están haciando mal a la niña! ¡es algo que no esta en nuestras manos!- se quejo la rubia

-¡es que es un desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratarla así?! Después de todos los sacrificios que Serena ha hecho ¡no lo entiendo-

-¡ella no entenderá jamás! Pero me da tristeza porque ella lo hace por su hija y Rini sufre mas en esa situación.

-¡yo lo vi con otra mujer!- dijo de pronto Reí

-¡Reí eso no es nada nuevo! Lita los ha visto muchas veces

-¡¿Serena lo sabe?!

-pues le dijimos algo pero ella lo enfrento y el se justifico diciendo que era una compañera de trabajo y ella le creyo- dijo resignada

-¡Serena tonta!- dijo con rabia -¡pero la próxima vez me encargare de llevarle pruebas!

-Creo que Serena se niega a ver lo que pasa porque si descubre la verdad sabe que ya no hay esperanza para ellos. Está tratando de mantener la esperanza.- concluyo con tristeza la rubia

-pues ojala ¡pronto abra los ojos!- en eso un hombre que había escuchado todo se sento con ellas.

-¿me permiten?- dijo con su voz galante pidiendo permiso para sentarse-¡saben, diran que soy un entrometido pero… no pude evitar escuchar su conversación!- mirándolas a los ojos, ellas se pusieron nerviosas

-¡ay profesor! ¡disculpenos!- dijo Mina completamente roja- es que mi hermana y su esposo…

-¡no hay problema! Es solo que…¡me llamo la atención porque…..!- pensó con tristeza- tengo una hermana que esta pasando por algo similar y al escucharlas, no pude evitar recordar a mi sobrina, ¡es una pena! Por mas que yo le diga a mi hermana que cuenta conmigo, ¡ella se niega a entenderme!

-¡es lo mismo que pasa con nuestra amiga! ¡ese maldito es un infiel, mujeriego y vividor de lo peor y a ella parece no importarle!- dijo de pronto Reí lo cual provoco una carcajada en el profesor-¡ay, disculpe profe! ¡es que de verdad es de lo peor!

-¡tal parece que el matrimonio no es como lo pintan! ¡por eso yo me niego a casarme!-confeso, dejando sorprendidas a sus pupilas-¡pero nada ganamos lamentándonos! Debemos dejar que sean ellas mismas quienes reaccionen ¿no les parece?- pregunto con una sonrisa encantadora mientras que Mina no le quitaba la vista de encima

-¡pues si!- le respondió Reí dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa a Mina.

-¡bueno señoritas! ¡Entremos a clases!- dijo el levantándose y acomodándose un poco los pantalones-¡las espero! – sonriendo se alejo de ahí mientras que las chicas lo seguían con la vista

-¡ayy! ¡que lastima que no crea en el matrimonio! ¡yo me apuntaba a demostrarle lo contrario!- manifestó la rubia

-¡ay Mina que cosas dices!- comento su amiga tomando sus libros

-¡pues es la verdad! ¿a poco no es guapísimo?

-¡pues si! ¡y no somos las únicas que pensamos esto- señalándole a las otras alumnas que también lo seguían con la mirada.-¡en realidad es muy guapo!- dijo –pero no por eso nos perdonara el retardo si no llegamos a tiempo así que ¡date prisa!- dijo apurando a su amiga y las dos salen casi corriendo detrás de el.

Todo el día paso de lo mas normal en el trabajo de Serena, Amy y ella fueron a desayunar y ella le platico todo, la rubia tuvo que escuchar el sermón de su amiga y sus consejos, no era la única que le decía cosas y ella comenzaba a pensar seriamente en todo lo que le decían, sin embargo Amy conocía a su amiga y sabia lo mal que la estaba pasando así que no quiso enfatizar mucho en el tema. De regreso a MoonPower.

-¡contadora!

-¡Molly! ¡te he dicho muchas veces que me llames Serena!- dijo

-¡lo siento Serena! Es que ¡Es la costumbre! Además usted comprenderá que frente a la gente no puedo tutearla dijo mientras la rubia reía.

-¡esta bien Molly!, pásame los pendientes por favor-

-¡enseguida Serena!- y así termino su jornada de trabajo, la cual la entretenía lo suficiente como para no pensar en sus problemas. Problemas que se habían vuelto u verdadero dolor de cabeza últimamente.

Pasado un tiempo la alarma sonó con puntualidad, faltaban 20 minutos para las dos, así que rápidamente, comenzó a terminar de imprimir apago el equipo y dejo todo perfectamente listo para que su asistente se encargara de lo demás. Diez minutos antes de las cinco salía a la calle camino hacia la siguiente calle para llegar a su automóvil, iba apresurada ya que tenía el tiempo medido y perfectamebte calculado.

" _si salgo a esta hora, en la que todos aun están en sus trabajos me ahorro mucho todo el trafico del centro, es un alivio contar con el apoyo de Amy_" pensaba sin darse cuanta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, caminaba deprisa y en eso levanto la vista al frente, miraba los rostros de las personas sin prestarle demasiada atención, pero al llegar a su auto, noto que una camioneta roja se estacionada detrás de su coche, saco rápidamente las llaves de su bolsa, y mientras lo hacía miro de reojo al hombre que bajaba del carro, el también la mirada, sus miradas se cruzaron y la mantuvieron así por algún tiempo considerable, en el cual ella recorrió los rasgos varoniles del caballero de cabello negro y corto, su tez blanca contrastaba con el tono de su cabello y tenía una mirada de azul intenso, ella termino se sacar las llaves y abrió la puerta, desvió la mirada y entro al automóvil, pero eso no le impidió ver como el joven permanecía en la banqueta mirándola, finalmente arranco y abandono el lugar, desde su retrovisor pudo ver como el hombre al parecer la seguía con la mirada, un poco nerviosa sonrió.

"_¡Serena que cosas piensas!"_ se dijo mientras daba la vuelta en la esquina y perdía de vista al atractivo hombre. "_seguramente debo tener algo en la cara_"- pensó mirándose al espejo "mmm ¡no! Todo esta perfecto!"- se dijo mientras encendía la radio para ecuchar su estación favorita.

Mientras tanto el hombre aun permanecía en el mismo sitio_. "¡pero que hermosa mujer!....¡que mirada tan…!"_ en eso el dueño del automóvil que se acababa de estacionar dejo sonar su alarma y el volvió a la realidad. _"¡perfecto! Ahora llegaras tarde al trabajo a causa de una mujer hermosa de mirada tierna"_. Pensando esto entro al lugar, llego rápido y ya todos estaban listos para entrar en la cabina. La chica lo miro, el reía pero al parecer no era consiente de ello.

-¿y ahora? ¿a que se debe esa sonrisa?- pregunto la jovencita de 23 años cruzada de brazos, sorprendida de verlo así.

-acabo de conocer a una chica preciosa… ¡una verdadera princesa!- les dijo a sus compañeros de trabajo

-me da gusto….-respondió el chico tomando su café sin despegar la vista del periódico pero luego pareció reaccionar- ¡espera! ¿dijiste que tu… conociste a una… una? Hotaru ¿escuche bien?- decía el chico con gafas a su compañera una chica muy joven y linda de cabellos negros con la que compartían horarios.

-¡pues si Kelvin! .. Y de verdad… estoy sorprendida al igual que tu… ¡platícanos todo! Aun tenemos unos segundos.

-¡creo que ya no!- les dijo el chico mientras entraba a la cabina. -Será después de grabar.- ambos lo vieron entrar y cruzaron sus miradas al descubrir en él una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

¡Hola chicas! ¿Díganme por favor y sinceramente que les pareció este capítulo? Fue un encuentro inesperado y algo inusual, ¿Qué suponen que pasara ahora? Me agrado leer todos sus comentarios y es por eso que les mando respuesta acá mismo, saben que se les quiere y estima mucho.

Mary: hola que gusto verte por acá!!! Y pues si creo que en este capítulo tus sospechas se confirmaron, ¡gracias por tu apoyo amiga!

Amafle: gracias por el comentario de abandonado y sin amor, me alegro que te haya gustado, con respecto a este fic, pues déjame decirte que tus especulaciones son muy ciertas, las dos jajá, así que espero que me digas que te pareció este capi, gracias por tu espera.

Neo Reyna serenity: hola nena!! Acá por fin develaste el misterio del esposo de serena jejej ¿Qué te pareció? Espero tu rewiev besos

Sailor O: acá tienes el nuevo capítulo amiga ya sabes quién es el susodicho y también en este capi supimos un poco del pasado de ambos espero que te haya servido de algo.

Andrea Rodríguez: jajaja me causo mucha gracia tu comentario y acá tienes al esposo de Serena, y pues algunas razones por las que el actúa así, sabemos que el amor a veces puede tener ciertas pruebas que no todos pueden superar ¿será este el caso de esta pareja?

Princess-moonlight: jajaj amiga como siempre tienes la razon en todo, y si nuestro Darien es quien piensas que es, aunque ¿que te parecio el final? Espero tus comentarios un besote

Sandy-serena:. Gracias y miles de gracias por tus opiniones, y buenos deseos me allegro muchisisimo leerte amiga por que en verdad que me encanto tu comentario, con respecto a Darien, pues si, tus sospechas son ciertas, y en este capi acabas de confirmarlo ¡arigato!

MAPI: gracias por tus buenos deseos, igualmente y pues sí, este fic tiene muchas sorpresas jajaja espero que te siga gustando

Usako Tenhou: jajajaja claro amiga, como señora Chiba que soy no podía poner a nuestro queridísimo hombre del antifaz como ese patán, me alegro que el fic cause esas emociones en ti, a ver que te pareció este capi.

Princes-serena-tsukino-any-17:

Anyreth: amix!!! Como siempre tu comentario tan acertado y me encanta la profundidad con la que lo analizas pues la verdad es que tienes toooda la razón, la infidelidad es ago imperdonable y además rompe con la confianza la cual algunas veces jamás llega a recuperarse es necesario un trabajo arduo de las dos partes, pero veremos si esta pareja logra pasar la prueba. Me encanto tu comentario Jajajaja ¿el caballero de la rosa?? Mmm a mi también me suena jajaja espero que en este capi salgas de tus dudas y que sobre todo veamos si ella logra encontrar el amor otra vez cosa que no será muy fácil.

Seiya-moon: ¡lore preciosa! Mi queridísima amica y moderadora muchas gracias por una vez mas darme tu apoyo, tu tiempo y tus buenos deseos de verdad que no hay otra como tu, eres incrreible ¿Cómo le haces para leer tantos fics? Jajajaja aunque espero que no me mates al saber quien es el esposo, se que a ti te encanta gomenzai!

Nahima-chan: pues si, esa es la respuesta a tu pregunta si tienes mas dudas no olvides preguntarme espero que te guste mucho y que no te decepciones, besos.

Sailor lady: si, amiga tienes mucha razón, todo lo que ella ha vivido le ha servido para tratar de salvar su matrimonio a costa de lo que sea, sin embargo, tendrá que llegar el momento en que ella ponga todo en la balanza, y lo de inexplicable, va por ese lado, porque el amor llegara a su vida de la manera que ella menos espera. Gracias amiga preciosa por tu apoyo

Varonessa: lo que tu propones seria la solución a todos sus problemas, sin embargo no sabemos que piensa Seiya de eso porque al parecer no quiere dejar tan fácil a Serena así que esperaremos a ver qué pasa.

Lerinee: animo amiga, ¡no pierdas las ilusiones! Yo te apoyo y te mando toda a buena vibra desde acá, se que por ahí tienes algo guardado y que será grandioso, ¡no te desanimes!

MileniodeplataSYD: muchas gracias me da gusto que te haya gustado y pues acá tienes un nuevo capi que espero que disfrutes mucho besos

Usagi13chiba: jojana que risa tú cometario ¡que intensa! pero coincido contigo esa clase de hombres no merecen una sola lágrima nuestra, ahora lo difícil será hacer ver a Serena la realidad de todo. ¡Gracias por estar aquí!

Y bueno a ti estimado lector gracias por tu tiempo y tu apoyo, les menciono que al momento de publicar no tenía mucha idea sobre el titulo que debía llevar el fic, por eso solicito su ayuda para encontrar uno apropiado, como ya más o menos saben de lo que trata, espero que me puedan aportar valiosas ideas o les parece que el titulo que tiene esta bien espero sus ideas y comentarios sobre este capi un besito a todas!


	4. Desengaño

Amigas preciosas!!! Acá me tienen en el capítulo de este fic mi diplomado no me deja tiempo para que mis neuronas se quemen escribiendo así que les pido mucha paciencia para este, Full House de Amor y Guardián de tu corazón, ya que estoy muy ocupada, solo que quería pasar a dejarles este capi que espero disfruten….hay muchas dudas con respecto a cierto pelinegro que nos roba el aliento, espero que en este capi esas dudas se disipen. Un beso y les reitero que Sailor Moon no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes solamente le dan vida a esta historia.

* * *

**DESENGAÑO**

-Su estación de radio Vía Láctea, le da la las buenas tardes – comenzó a decir la voz femenina-Soy Luciérnaga Nocturna y este es su programa "_Amor es_…", pero déjenme contarles amigas y amigos míos que frente a mí se encuentra el enigmático y misterioso Caballero de la Rosa, quien se encuentra totalmente sonriente….Caballero ¿vas a contarnos algo?- pregunto con astucia la chica

-Luciérnaga ¡que curiosa eres!, seguramente nuestros radioescuchas no querrán saber lo que a mí me pasa dijo evadiendo el tema

-¡claro que sí! Estoy segura de que tus fans estarán muy interesadas en saber si por fin nuestro soltero más codiciado ha decidido dejar la soltería.

-¡Luciérnaga!- dijo en tono de reproche y con risa nerviosa

-¡vamos! Queridos radioescuchas les invitamos a que tomen sus teléfonos y nos hablan para saber si desean saber ¿Por qué nuestro querido Caballero de la Rosa se encuentra tan feliz?, llamen a los teléfonos de cabina, 9454567890, además pueden solicitar nuestros consejos

-mejor demos inicio con nuestro programa del día de hoy,- dijo cambiando el tema- y para hacerlo quiero hacer referencia la siguiente frase... "_Tardé una hora en conocerte y solo un día en enamorarme. Pero me llevará toda una vida lograr olvidarte"_. Y antes de que mi querida Luciérnaga nos diga algo los invito a escuchar la siguiente canción del grupo sin bandera Te vi venir, espero que les guste.- la canción comienza a sonar y la chica de cabello corto y negro le sonríe pícaramente mientras lo miraba de forma sospechosa.

Serena sonríe desde el automóvil mientras espera en un semáforo, al escuchar la canción se relaja y piensa.

"_¡Qué bonito habla! …que extraño ¿Qué le pasara al caballero de la Rosa? Al parecer Luciérnaga Nocturna lo conoce muy bien_" cierra los ojos mientras escucha la canción y continua con su camino acelerando para llegar puntual, alrededor de quince minutos después Serena llega al lugar, mientras espera decide llamar a la estación, un poco nerviosa marca el numero que se sabía de memoria y espera a ser atendida.

Mientras tanto…

-tenemos un mensaje que dice, Hola Luciérnaga quiero que el Caballero de la Rosa nos confiese cual es el motivo de su alegría y dile que me encanta su voz, que le mando un beso.- dice la chica con su particular alegría.- ¡valla así que quieren saber! Ni modos Caballero, ¡prepárate! – Decía- nos dicen que tenemos una llamada....voy a tomarla. ¡Hola! Habla Luciérnaga nocturna ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- el chico levanto la vista y al escuchar la suave y entonada voz sonrió, ya que sintió una tranquilidad infinita.

-eh…- Serena titubeo un poco y no supo que decir- ¡Bunny!- menciono- soy Bunny y yo…

-¡hola Bunny!... soy toda oídos

-bueno, yo, quisiera preguntarle al Caballero de la Rosa algo,

-¡ya veo!- dijo con emoción- ¡te lo paso!

-hola….habla el chico misterioso… ¿Cómo estas Bunny? ¿Por qué escucho esa vocecita tan triste? ¿Ha pasado algo?- la voz llena de seguridad hizo a Serena sentirse nerviosa y por unos segundos permaneció en silencio- ¿estas ahí?- repitió el chico

-¡si!, lo siento bueno yo quería preguntarte algo a ti ya que quiero un punto de vista masculino….guardo un poco de silencio y se escucho un suspiro antes de decir lo que ella quería-mi pregunta es…¿porque a veces los hombres se portan mal cuando uno no hace otra cosa más que entregarles todo? ¿Porque nos engañan? ¿Por qué la farsa y la mentira?- se pudo escuchar claramente como la voz de la chica se quebraba al decir eso.

-¡bueno Bunny preciosa! ¿Qué puedo decirte? En realidad se me parte el corazón al escucharte hablar así, se nota que tienes mucho rencor dentro de ti pero, lo único que puede decirte es que, muchas veces los hombres son unos miserables que no saben apreciar y valorar a la hermosa mujer que tiene a su lado- la rubia abrió sus ojos al escucharlo decir eso- ¡somos tontos! ¡Irracionales! Y creemos que por ser hombres tenemos derecho a pasar sobre ustedes, sobre sus sentimientos- hizo una pausa- ¡aunque no creas que todos son iguales eh!- cambiando el rumbo de la conversación para alegrar a la chica- habemos hombres cien por ciento fieles y amorosos, ¡te lo garantizo! – se escucho una carcajada y la voz de la chica que dijo-

-¡eso es cierto eh! ¡Conozco a este hombre desde hace tiempo!- risas

- En lo personal me gusta entregar todo en una relación aunque me hayan pagado mal, ¡como tú, yo también viví una amarga experiencia! Así que lo único que puedo decirte es que, pienses bien si quieres seguir al lado de una persona que no te valora porque imagino que debes ser una maravillosa persona y chica, ¡actúa antes de que te arrepientas y tu corazón termine mas lastimado!-

-¡gracias! ¡Muchas gracias de verdad!, es bueno saber que al menos, hay hombres como tú en este mundo- su voz sonaba más tranquila-¡bueno les mando un saludo! ¡Gracias!-

-¡que estés bien! –la voz jovial del pelinegro de ojos azules resonó en la memoria de la chica que terminaba la llamada.

Al colgar Serena suspiro, sabía que lo que ella presentía era verdadero, su intuición y los actos de su esposo se lo demostraban lo único que faltaba era comprobarlo.

-¡mami!- de pronto su pequeña hija se aventó a sus brazos-

-¡Rini! ¡Mi amor! ¿Como estas? ¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy?

-¡muy bien mami! Mira lo que hice- enseñándole un dibujo.

-¡que hermoso! ¿Lo hiciste tu solita?

-¡si!

-¡que lindos colores!- dándole un beso- Bueno nena vamos, pasaremos donde Lita para qué hoy se tiene que ir y me encargo unas cosas, comeremos ahí y luego ella te llevara a casa ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien- dijo la nena. Subieron al auto y llegaron al restaurant de Lita.

-¡chicas! Qué bueno que llegaron solo ustedes faltaban- dijo la chica de cabellos negros y largos

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día Serena?

-bien Mina ¡gracias!. Toma Lita acá tienes los datos del hotel de Shanghái espero que te ayuden, el restaurant es muy famoso.

-¡gracias Serena!- la castaña le sonrió mientras acariciaba a Rini.

-me alegro verte más repuesta- menciono la pelinegra, sabiendo lo que esa mañana había pasado- ¡es bueno saber eso! – Serena volvió a ponerse un poco triste así que Lita se adelanto.

-¡acá esta la comida! Comamos ya que Serena debe volver al trabajo-

-¡te ayudo a servir la mesa!- dijo Mina levantándose

Mientras tanto Rini se iba a jugar en el jardín que tenía el restaurant y tanto Serena como las chicas comenzaron a platicar. Hacían bromas, la rubia permanecía en silencio escuchándolas y platicaban a cerca de sus logros en la universidad

- ¡Mina no exageres!- decía Lita

-¡es que es verdad! El profesor Chiba es el un hombre guapísimo, interesante, culto y educado, de esos que ya no hay

-¿tanto así Reí?- dirigiéndose a la pelinegra

-pues debo admitir que esta vez la loca de Mina tiene mucha razón, el profesor Chiba es muy atractivo, en la universidad hay muchas chicas interesadas en el, además aparte de darnos clases tiene otro trabajo, ¡no me preguntes de que es! ¡Es todo un misterio!- las chicas reían y de pronto Serena hizo un comentario interrumpiéndolas.

-¡la verdad es que….a veces siento que ya no aguanto más!- la confesión tan repentina logro captar la atención de todas, quienes dejaron de comer y voltearon a ver a su amiga se podía notar claramente el sufrimiento en su rostro.

-¡Serena!- dijo Lita mirándola con esos hermosos ojos verdes

-¡es que….! ¡No entiendo! ¿Qué hice mal?- las lagrimas rebeldes resbalaron por su rostro, se encontraba sumamente sensible, las palabras de su locutor favorito y lo vivido en esos días la tenían muy mal, ella siempre orgullosa se negaba a aceptar que su matrimonio era un fracaso, por eso ellas sabían que había llegado al limite

-¡tu no tienes la culpa Serena! ¡Eres una mujer admirable!- dijo Reí tomándole la mano-eres una mujer inteligente, trabajadora, tratas de estar al pendiente de tu hija y de tu esposo, eres solvente económicamente, y además de eso eres muy hermosa….

-¡Serena!- dijo la otra rubia abrazándola mientras ella trataba de contener en vano sus lagrimas- ¡no llores más! ¡El no merece una sola de tus lágrimas! ¡No las merece! ¡Seiya es quien se ha portado mal!

-yo, no conozco mucho a el pero, lo que he visto me ha servido para ver que ¡el está equivocado! ¿Qué esperas para dejarlo Serena? ¿Porque te aferras a ese hombre?... ¡Tu trabajas!, prácticamente has sabido sacar adelante a tu hija y tu hogar sin necesidad de él, Quien no hace más que darte dolores de cabeza-las palabras de Lita lograban hacer llorar mas a la rubia-¡lo siento! Pero no me gusta ver cómo te trata ¡deberías dejarlo!- dijo un poco enérgica

-¡Lita tiene razón! ¡Serena nosotras estamos contigo!

-pero… ¿y Rini? Yo, creo que si dejara a su padre ¡no me lo perdonaría! ¡Nunca!- decía mirando hacia el jardín donde la niña sonriente jugaba con otros chiquillos de su edad.

-¡Serena! ¡Mírala ahora! ¡Es feliz! Acaso ¿cuando él está en casa ella sonríe de esa manera? Rini tendrá que comprenderlo no es justo que te sacrifiques por ella- las palabras de Reí eran muy acertadas y la rubia lo sabía perfectamente, solo que aun no tenía el valor necesario para tomar esa decisión.

-¡no! ¡No puedo hacerle esto! Rini ama a Seiya y la verdad es que…yo también ¡el ha sido el único hombre en mi vida! ¡Lo conozco desde que era una chiquilla!- comenzaba a retractarse, las chicas entendieron que debían aprovechar ese momento de debilidad

-¿lo amas?- pregunto Reí -¿estas completamente segura de eso?- ella no respondió

-¡no importa eso! ¡Lo que importa es si él te ama a ti. ¿Te ama?- la pregunta de Lita se escucho en el silencio se ese rincón.

Serena se limpio las lagrimas que ahora brotaban con más fuerza, sabía que sus amigas la querían y que no se atreverían a dañarla pero ella, aun se negaba a aceptar la realidad.

-es que…yo..

-¡Serena! ¡Es momento de que tomes una decisión!- dijo Reí

-¡Reí tiene toda la razón Serena! Además- comenzó Mina- ¡Seiya! No merece todo lo que haces por el- Reí y Lita voltearon a verla sorprendidas

-¿Qué…que quieres decir Mina?- Serena sabia quela pregunta era innecesaria, lo que ella había presentido desde hacía mucho comenzaba a tomar forma cada día

-¡quiero decir que…Seiya!- la miro a los ojos, se podía ver que a Mina le dolía y le pesaba decir lo que iba a decir, la mirada en busca de algún apoyo por parte de sus amigas, Serena sentía como algo en su interior quemaba. Volteo a ver a las tres quienes tenían el mismo semblante.

-¿Qué pasa Mina? ¿Por qué se ven así?

-Sere- dijo con suavidad la castaña- lo que pasa es que….hace tiempo que..Las chicas y yo queremos decirte algo,-silencio- es algo muy delicado y queremos que lo tomes con calma

-¿con calma? ¡Me piden calma y no me dicen que pasa!- desesperada- ¡díganme de una buena vez que saben!

-bueno, lo que pasa es que hace tiempo descubrimos que Seiya …- Reí guardo silencio para ver a los ojos celestes de su amiga quien apenas podía contener su ansiedad y sus lagrimas

-¡ya dilo Reí!

-bueno es que Seiya- suspiro- no sabes cómo nos duele decirte esto

-Seiya te está engañando Serena- dijo al fin Mina

-¿a que se refieren? ¿Me engaña? ¿Cómo que me engaña?- mirando a sus amigas mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban a ellas les dolía en el alma eso- ¡¿no me digan que es otra de sus bromas?!

-Serena, sabes que seriamos incapaces de bromear sobre algo como eso-

-¡no! Seiya no puede engañarme- grito de pronto dejando caer sus lagrimas, se aferraba a la idea de que todo era una mentira

-¡pero nosotras lo vimos! Además ya te hemos dicho que no es la primera vez que lo hace y nunca nos crees- se defendió Mina

-¡pues no les creo! ¡Seiya nunca me ha dado un motivo para desconfiar de él!- dijo levantándose de golpe y limpiándose la lagrima

-¡Serena tranquila! Nosotras solo hemos cumplido con tratar de hacerte ver la verdad- dijo Lita-

-mejor me voy ¡no quiero seguir escuchándolas y luego decir algo de lo que me arrepienta- tomando su bolsa

-¡pero Serena!- grito Reí- ¡no puedes escapar ni evadir lo que en realidad pasa! ¡Abre los ojos por favor!

-déjala Reí, nosotras ya hicimos lo que pudimos, es ella quien debe tomar cualquier decisión- intento tranquilizarla Mina.

Serena corría hacia su auto mientras las lágrimas fluían.

"_¡no! No puede ser Seiya me ama! ¡Siempre me ha amado! Yo soy la mujer de su vida! ¡Sería incapaz de hacerme algo así! Podrá ser un irresponsable pero no es ese tipo de hombres, yo soy Serena ¡su bombón! Sin embargo, Amy, las chicas y todos me dicen que estoy equivocada…que la miente, ¡que me engaña! ¡Pero yo jamás lo he visto! ¡Debo confiar en él!"_

Cuando pensaba esto sus lágrimas ya eran incontenibles, se imaginaba todo ese tiempo a su lado y se negaba a aceptar esa realidad. Vio que llegaría pronto a su trabajo así que limpio ferozmente sus lágrimas mientras ponía atención a la estación de radio donde escuchaba,

-¡bien hecho público, nuestro adorado hombre enigmático nos confesara lo que este día le paso! ¡Somos todo oídos Caballero Romántico ¿no es así chicos?

-hay pequeña ¡no sé cómo me deje convencer!- dijo el hombre, Serena con tan solo escucharlo sonrió y comenzó a calmarse- bueno queridas radioescuchas la verdad es que hoy ¡conocí a una hermosa mujer! ¡La más linda! Bueno físicamente era preciosa, ¡sus cabellos dorados y lacios! ¡Sus ojos azules como el cielo! ¡La mirada limpia y llena de paz! ¡Y una linda sonrisa! ¡Fue inevitable que me fijara en ella! ¡Se veía tan linda!

-¡pero cuéntanos! ¿Cómo es que la conociste? ¿Dónde?- pregunto inquieta-

-pues la conocí hoy mismo justo antes de comenzar a grabar, no puedo decir que fue amor a primera vista porque no creo en esas cosas pero ¡me llamo la atención! Fue algo que no sé cómo explicar, no se me llamo la intención y ya ¡eso es todo!

-¡ay! ¡Que emoción! ¿Alguna idea de quién es ella? Quisieras decirle algo- pregunta

-pues me vas a querer matar Luciérnaga pero, no tengo ni la más remota idea, ¡no creo volver a verla!- dijo un poco triste

-¿Qué? ¿¡Pero cómo, porque?!- preguntaba

-¡bueno lo que sucede es que, todo paso muy rápido! Cuando menos me di cuenta ella ya se subía a su coche y se alejaba de mí.

-uy pues eso sí que es lamentable, ¿crees volver a verla?- Serena se retocaba en su automóvil para ocultar las lágrimas mientras escuchaba muy interesada la conversación.

-pues la verdad lo veo muy difícil, es esta enorme ciudad donde nos cruzamos con miles de personas todos los días, las probabilidades son pocas.- respondió.

Serena llego y apago la estación de radio mientras llegaba a su despacho.

-que carita traes amiga ¿Qué paso?-

-¡Amy! No te había visto en todo el día

-¿y cómo?, ¿si en todo el día no has hecho más que trabajar? ¿Me estas evadiendo? ¿Cómo estás?

-pues. Bien- respondió no muy convencida

-¿estás segura? ¡Te noto algo triste!

-¡estoy bien Amy! Gracias por preguntar

-¡ok! Bueno te veo después- dijo mientras la dejaba sola, Amy sabía que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga pero no quiso ser impertinente y tener una nueva discusión con su amiga. Salió de la oficina para luego encontrarse con su esposo.

-¿Dónde andabas cariño¡- pregunto el alto y castaño chico de larga cabellera y ojos color violeta

-¡Taiki! ¿A qué horas regresaste de Hong Kong!- acercándose a él para darle un ligero abrazo

-¡hace un rato quise venir a verte pero no estabas en tu oficina! ¿Vamos a la mía?- dándole su brazo el cual ella tomo gustosa y sonriente

-pues vine a ver a Serena, no se pero siento que cada día está peor, ¡algo le pasa! Y estoy segura que tiene que ver con Seiya!

-¿y de quien más? ¡Ese miserable de mi primo! ¡Se niega a dejar a Kaolineth Hudson! Le he dicho que si Serena llega a verlo será el fin de su matrimonio

-¡no sabes cómo me gustaría que ella lo viera un día de estos!- confeso la peli azul un poco molesta -¡no puedo creer el daño que le hace no solo a Serena sino también a Rini.

-¡tranquila!¡estoy segura de que ese día llegara pronto y espero que el pueda aceptar su realidad. -Dijo tomando de la barbilla a su esposa para luego abrazarla.

* * *

Y ese día llego, después de un tiempo Seiya regreso a casa, llegaba sumamente cansado y se encontraba durmiendo una siesta, era un domingo por la tarde y en casa solo estaban Serena y Seiya puesto que las chicas Mina y Reí habían ido a un paseo con Rini y Lita aun no regresaba de su seminario. Mientras el joven dormía Serena lo observaba.

"_¡no puedo más con esta duda! ¿Seiya de verdad me estarás engañando? ¡No! ¡Me niego a aceptarlo! Cuando nos casamos dijiste que me amarías para toda la vida"_

En esos momentos el celular de Seiya suena y rápidamente Serena dirige la vista hacia la mesita junto a él, su corazón comenzó a latir.

-¿será una señal?- se pregunto mientras permaneció de pie –

"_no, no ¡no puedo hacer esto! ¡No debo tomar ese celular! ¡Debo confiar! ¡Debo confiar!"_ se decía a si misma mas la lucha y la duda no podían contra ella "_si no lo hago ahora ¡no lo sabré jamás!"_ decidida se acerco y tomo el celular vio que el joven aun permanecía dormido y con las manos temblorosas abrió el mensaje, luego leyó.

"_¡Mi amor! Te espero esta noche en "Los Amorosos" tengo la reservación hecha para las 7 de la noche, habitación 407. ¡Te deseo! Hace días que no has venido te amo"_

La mano le temblaba al ritmo que su corazón comenzaba a hacerlo, tuvo que sentarse en el sofá para no perder el equilibrio y caer, no sintió como dejo el celular en su mismo sitio rápidamente lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear a verlo y un deseo enorme de lanzarse a él y golpearlo se hizo presente en ella, sin embargo la inteligencia que la caracterizaba logro que tomara las cosas con sangre fría, rápidamente borro el mensaje y realizo una llamada al terminar suspiro y aun mirándolo con los puños cerrados y conteniendo las lagrimas salió de la habitación para bajar y tomar las llaves de su auto. Las chicas regresaban.

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y Seiya?- pregunto Reí -¿se ha ido nuevamente?- miraban sus ojos los cuales eran tan transparentes que manifestaban sus emociones, la pelinegra noto la ansiedad en su mirada a pesar que tratara de aparentar tranquilidad no podía lograrlo.

-¡no! ¡Seiya se encuentra arriba!- dijo por toda respuesta

-¡ah!- dijo Mina- bueno pues me iré a dar un baño mientras preparas las botanas Reí-

-¿y porque yo? ¡No se vale! ¡Te esperaremos! ¿Verdad Rini?-

-¡si tía Reí! – Mina iba a reprochar algo pero Serena las interrumpió

-chicas Quiero abusar una vez más de su confianza y pedirles un favor- el misterio en su mirada las hizo darse cuenta de que algo no andaba bien

-¿de qué se trata?- pregunto Reí

-¡bueno es que yo! ¡Saldré un rato y necesito saber si pueden quedarse con Rini unas horas!

-¡claro que si Serena! ¡No te preocupes! Pero- bajando la voz de forma misteriosa- se puede saber ¿A dónde iras?- pregunto Mina con su característico modo

-¡Amy pasara por mi! Es solo una reunión breve, de trabajo.- Les sonrió forzadamente-

-¡entiendo! ¡Por nosotras no te preocupes!- dijo Reí guiñándole un ojo- ¡espero que en esa reunión todo salga bien!- dándole una palmada a su amiga presintiendo algo

-¡Rini! ¿Qué te parece si nos arreglamos y salimos a rentar una película para comer palomitas y dulces?- pregunto la rubia.

-¡si tía Mina! ¡Palomitas!

-¡bueno pequeñas pero antes nos daremos un baño! - Serena subió con su hija en brazos y se metieron al baño, el tiempo paso rápidamente pero para la rubia los minutos se hacían eternos y estaba inquieta y con el corazón a punto de estallar, sabía que ese día ¡sabría la verdad! ¡Ese mensaje había sido demasiado directo! pero ella necesitaba verlo. Durante todo el tiempo los nervios y la ansiedad la estaban torturando, al verlo sobre la cama ver unas películas tan tranquilo Serena quería fulminarlo, golpearlo, gritarle y reclamarle, aun no sabía cómo podía mantenerse entera después de lo que había leído, de pronto a las siete Seiya recibe una llamada, suena un par de veces, toma el celular y al ver el número lo ignora y hace como si no paso nada.

-¿tu celular sonó?- pregunto Serena nerviosa, mientras metía en unos cajones la ropa-¿Quién era?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Sabes bien que solamente me hablan mis amigos o del trabajo- respondió mientras la miraba, ella intentaba fingir pero el parecía notar algo raro -¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿estas seguro?-

-¡pues claro! ¿Quién crees que pueda ser? ¿acaso mi amante?- dijo ironico mientras lanzaba una carcajada, Serena alzo una ceja y trato de tranquilizarse.

-entonces ¿es del trabajo?

-¡mmm si ha de ser el trabajo pero déjalo! ¡Esta noche no quiero saber nada!- ella cerro los puños se impotencia, sabía que seguramente era la persona, la mujer con la que se encontraría, así que insistió.

-¡pero puede ser muy importante! ¡Toma la llamada!- dijo en eso el celular sonó nuevamente-¡anda! Te dejo solo iré al cuarto de Rini para que puedas hablar- fingiendo una sonrisa mientras salía pero se quedo detrás de la puerta, estaba dispuesta a ese día, llegar hasta la verdad.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! Sabes perfectamente bien que no debes llamarme a la casa- dijo levantando un poco la voz, desde su escondite Serena sentía una opresión en el pecho-¿un mensaje? ¡No! ¡No me ha llegado nada!.... ¿en donde estas? ¿Ahorita? ¡Estás loca!... Pero… ¡no se!.....está bien, pero regresare a casa temprano… ¡yo también! Bey!- después de unos segundos que le sirvieron a la rubia para controlar sus impulsos entro a la habitación mientras su esposo ya estaba perfumándose y peinándose

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto con toda la naturalidad que podía fingir-¿vas a salir?

-¡debo salir un momento pero regreso pronto! ¡No te preocupes!- dijo. Hacer acercándose a ella para darle un beso, sin embargo ella esta vez no abrió los labios y solo intento besarlo por encima, al contacto con sus labios sintió un asco infinito, era un beso tan superficial.

-¿estas seguro? ¿Vas a volver o te desaparecerás como siempre?- dijo irónica y hasta cierto grado molesta, el fingir le estaba costando más de lo que imaginaba

-¡¿ya vas a comenzar?!- pregunto el evadiendo el tema como siempre-¡mejor me voy! Regreso luego- y salió.

Minutos después de que saliera, Serena bajo las escaleras tomo su bolsa y se sentó en la sala, miro a sus amigas, ellas estaban en la sala a punto de ver la película cuando Amy llegaba a la casa, desde la ventana ella vio estacionarse el coche y apresurada fue hacia la puerta.

-chicas me voy-

-¡pero ni siquiera vas a dejar que Amy nos salude!- se quejo Mina

-¡después Mina! ¡No tengo tiempo!, princesa ¡pórtate bien! Regreso más noche-

-bueno mami ¡te quiero!- le dijo regalándole su hermosa sonrisa. Ella abrió la puerta y respiro profundamente mientras la morena y la rubia se veían entre sí, ellas sabían que algo se traía entre manos Serena pues actuaba sospechosamente.

Apenas subió al automóvil ella ordeno.

-¡a los Amoroso Amy! ¡Por favor!- la peli azul miro entonces a su amiga la cual hasta ese momento comenzaba a desmoronarse, el movimiento de sus manos demostraba lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué quieres ir ahí? ¡Serena me preocupas! ¡Me llamaste casi exigiendo que viniera a tu casa y ni siquiera me diste tiempo de saludar a las chicas! ¿Qué paso?- algo le decía a Amy que su amiga estaba muy mal, y no era solo el verla a punto de llorar

-¡lo desabrí Amy! ¡Descubrí a este bastardo!- en un grito ahogado mientras cubría sus ojos con sus dos manos y lloraba estruendosamente, Amy no necesito hacer más preguntas, si ella quería ir a ese hotel, era porque sabía algo, solamente le puso una mano sobre la suya en señal de apoyo

-¡Amiga! ¡Estoy contigo!- susurro-¡llora todo lo que quieras!

-¡soy una idiota!- decía-¡lo cito en ese lugar! ¡Estoy a punto de descubrir lo que tantas veces tú y las chicas me han dicho- se quejaba limpiando sus ojos.

-¿estás segura de que quieres ir allí?- pregunto con timidez, al verla en ese estado no sabía que podía pasar, si algo caracterizaba a Serena Tsukino, era la templanza y la paciencia que tenia con todos, su carácter así como su carácter alegre y optimista, pero en esos momentos sus ojos solo reflejaban odio, y rabia.

-¡Si Amy! ¡Quiero verlo! ¡Necesito hacerlo! Para poder dejarlo de una vez por todas- la chica de cabellos y ojos azules no dijo más, y en cuestión de algunos minutos llegaron al lugar

-¡buenas noches! La habitación 408 por favor, a nombre de Amy, Amy Kou- el joven rápidamente lleno la ficha y las chicas subieron por el ascensor, ella se mordía los labios y caminaba de un lado a otro

-¿Qué voy a hacer Amy? ¿Qué voy a decirle?- preguntaba

-¡tranquila Serena! ¡Ten en cuenta que lo que va a pasar ahora puede ser algo desagradable! ¡No sé, si tendría el valor de verlo pero es necesario! ¡Solo de esa forma la no t podrá negártelo como lo hace siempre!

-¡es verdad! ¡Por eso estoy acá!- llegaron a la habitación y vieron que frente a su habitación se encontraba la puerta donde quizá Seiya y su amante se encontraban en esos momentos juntos

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡no se! ¡Tengo que ver la forma de entrar a la habitación!

-¡si! ¿Pero como piensas lograrlo?- pregunto inquieta, Amy comenzaba a sentirse igual de nerviosa que la amiga, pero Serena sentía un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, su respiración estaba agitada y una sensación extraña en su estomago la hacían sentirse nerviosa

.¡Tengo una idea! Pero necesito tu ayuda- la miro a los ojos rogándole que aceptara

-¡sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea!- respondió sonriéndole para darle confianza-¡esta noche terminara tu martirio!

-¡bueno entonces esto es lo que haremos! Tu tocas la puerta, y cuando él o ella- le rechinaron los dientes solo de mencionarla- salgan entonces entramos con todo ¿entendido?

-¡eh!...¡si! ¡Claro!- dijo la chica de cabellera corta. Se limpio las manos para limpiar el sudor y tocar la puerta,

-¿Quién?- la voz que se escucho comprobaba que él, se encontraba con alguien más, ¡con una mujer, Serena sentía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería!

-¡servicio de habitación!- respondió Amy mientras temblaba de nervios- la manija de la puerta giro y se abrió lentamente, Serena y Amy vieron a una escultural pelirroja que prácticamente salía en lencería roja a recibirlas, sin fijarse mucho en la chica se giro a preguntar

-¡Seiya! ¡Mi amor! ¿Pediste algo?- al escuchar el nombre Serena no dudo un segundo mas, quería tener la convicción de que todo era un juego, una broma del destino, algo malinterpretado por ella, pero el tener el mismo nombre que su esposo era demasiada coincidencia, camino y empujando la puerta entro a la habitación

-¡ay! ¡¿Qué te pasa estúpida?!- grito la pelirroja viéndola, mas no pudo ocultar su sorpresa a reconocerla

-¿¡tu?! ¿Qué haces acá?-

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué gritas Kaoli?- Seiya salió del baño cubierto por una diminuta toalla, su cabello y cuerpo mojado, al ver a su esposa parada junto a su prima política sintió que las piernas le temblaban

-¡Serena! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡eso es lo que yo quiero saber! ¿Que demonios haces acá?. Aunque no necesito que me expliques, ¡Es más que evidente lo que ha pasado en ese lugar!- grito con rencor al ver las sabanas en la habitación y recorrer a los dos semidesnudos

-¡amor! ¡Dejame explicarte! ¡No es lo que tú piensas!- dijo acercándose a ella, mas al hacerlo recibió una fuerte bofetada la cual no se esperaba

-¡no me toques! ¡Me das asco! ¡Eres un estúpido!- comenzó a decir mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas, Amy vio como la pelirroja sonreía al ver la escena, pero se mantuvo al margen

-¡pero Serena es que yo! – la tomo de las manos mientras ella las solto arrebatándolas y aventadoselas

-¡pero Serena nada! ¡No quiero volver a verte en la vida! ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Te odio! ¡Eres lo peor! ¡Recoges tus cosas y te largas de mi casa! ¡No te quiero un segundo más en ella! ¡eres un canalla! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿a mi y a Rini?...¡eres….eres!, ni siquiera mereces que te menosprecie, eres peor que un parasito ¡maldito infiel!-

-pero tu no puedes dejarme ¿Qué va a pasarnos?

-¡puedes pasar por tu ropa! Si eso es lo que te preocupa

-¡no es necesario que vayas a la casa por tus cosas mi amor!- dijo Kaolineth acercándose a su lado, mientras él la empujaba

-¡déjame! ¡Suéltame!- dijo el mientras Serena la miraba con odio

-¡hace un rato no me decías lo mismo!- dijo logrando su cometido, Serena se die vuelta mientras gritaba

-¿desde cuándo?

-¡Serena es que yo!

-¿¡solo dime cuantas veces!?- hablaba con más seguridad y autoridad que nunca y eso espantado al joven acostumbrado a ver a su esposa tranquila y serena.

-¡no me hagas esto!- suplico intentando una vez más acercarse a ella-¡yo te amo! ¡te juro que te amo solo a ti! ¡Esto no significa nada para mí!

-¡para mi si! Para mí significa todo!- escupió

-pero Sere

-¡quiero el divorcio! ¡Así que espera pronto los papeles!, no pienso quedarme un minuto más en este lugar- y salió furiosa mientras Amy solo lo veía con desprecio

-¡Amy! ¡Tienes que ayudarme!- menciono el descaradamente

-¡que imbécil eres! ¿Cómo crees que voy a ayudarte? Cuando Taiki y yo tantas veces te vimos no solo con ella sino con muchas más y te advertimos lo que pasaría, ¡me alegro que al fin Serena haya abierto los ojos y se dé cuenta de la clase de basura que tiene por marido!- mientras se daba la vuelta y corría a seguir a su amiga

-¡espérense! ¡Serena! ¡Escúchame!- grito, desde el pasillo

-¡por favor Seiya! ¡Metete! Estas haciendo un escándalo, ¡mírate!- lo que dijo su amante y el ver a los curiosos que salían de su habitación a ver lo ocurrido, lograron ubicarlo un poco y entro al cuarto.

En el automóvil Serena lloraba como una niña-

-¿Por qué Amy? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué si yo lo amo tanto?- a la peli azul se le quebró el corazón al verla en ese estado y parándose a su lado la abrazo con fuerza

-¡no se qué decirte Serena!.-acariciaba sus cabellos dorados ahora desordenados por el éxtasis vivido

-¡es que no entiendo! ¿Por qué me engaño? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿En qué me equivoque Amy?

.¡En nada! Y tú lo sabes bien, ¡fue él quien no supo valorarte!- Serena lloraba más aun hasta que Amy le dijo-¡mejor vallamos a otro lugar! Pueden regresar. Subieron a la camioneta azul eléctricos de la Contadora y se alejaron de ahí, hasta llegar a un café, en el cual la rubia lloro desconsoladamente y su amiga trataba de animarla y darle todo su apoyo, dándole a entender que ella no era culpable de nada.

-pero es que ¡no lo entiendo!- se lamentaba

-¡Serena! No quisiera decirte esto pero ¡te lo dijimos!- comento con timidez

-¡fui una tonta! ¿Cómo fui capaz de creer en él y no en ustedes?- la miraba con ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡no te sientas así! ¡Sabes que cuentas con nosotras! Ahora lo importante es ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? Serena te conozco, y se lo orgullosa que eres pero, ¿lo perdonaras?- pregunto temerosa de escucharla

-¡lo voy a dejar! ¡No puedo estar a su lado y ¡no quiero! ¡Ni un minuto más!- dijo con determinación, eso alivio mucho a su incondicional amiga

-¡eso es bueno, pero!....- aun no se atrevía a decirlo aunque Serna sabia a que se refería

-¡aun no sé qué decirle a Rini! ¿Qué crees que me diga? ¿Y si lo toma mal?

-¡ese es un riesgo que tiene que correr! Aunque Rini parece estar de tu lado, es algo muy feo para un niño saber que sus padres van a separarse. ¡Pero tienes que hablarle con la verdad!

-¡no puedo!- comenzó a llorar otra vez- ¡no puedo decirle que su padre me engaño con otra mujer! ¡no tendría corazón para verla llorar

-¡Serena! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡? De lo contrario te odiara a ti

-¡no me importa! – chillo, y así permanecieron por un largo rato, hasta que Amy dijo.

-¡llevamos mucho tiempo! ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a casa aun?

-¡no puedo! ¡No quiero que Rini me vea así! No podre fingir junto a ella,

-pero piensa que quizá, Seiya llegue y tu no podrás estar ahí ¿quieres que la ponga en tu contra?-la pregunta la hizo reaccionar

- tienes razón ¡vámonos! Además las chicas debes estar preocupadas. Pagaron la cuenta y se fueron, la rubia iba en silencio y Amy no quiso presionarla, sabía que había sido un día muy difícil y lo que venía sería peor, e preguntaba "¿_sería capaz Seiya de darle el divorcio?"-_ finalmente llegaron a la casa

-¿quieres que baje contigo?

-¡no Amy! ¡ve a casa! Taiki debe estar preocupado por ti ¡ya has hecho suficiente por hoy!¡Amy ,muchas gracias!- dijo abrazándola fuertemente. Amy le acaricio la espalda

-¡sabes que lo haría con gusto! ¡te quiero amiga!¡espero que todo salga bien!, ahora piensa bien las cosas y trata de dormir

-¡si! ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡hasta mañana!- la chica subió a su camioneta Expedition y la rubia entro a su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar

-¿y Seiya? ¿Ha llegado ya?

-¡no! El no ha venido aun….¿paso algo?-

-¡no Mina! – desvió la mirada

-¿y Rini?

-¡se acaba de dormir! Se canso de esperarlos, ¡Esta en mi recamara!- respondió Reí, entonces las dos se vieron a los ojos

-¡ahora! ¿Nos dirás que paso? ¿Por qué esa salida tan misteriosa? ¿Por qué Amy te consolaba? ¡Tienes los ojos enrojecidos del llanto ¿Qué paso?

-¡son muchas preguntas Mina!, déjala-

-¡no Reí! ¡Déjala! Ustedes, son mis amigas y deben saber lo que paso, ahora que Rini duerme, es buen momento para hablar!-

-¿es por Seiya verdad? ¿Qué te hizo?- levantando un poco la voz

-¡Si Mina! Es por ese idiota- la respuesta las sorprendió mucho

-¿pues qué paso Serena?- esta vez la curiosa era la chica de cabellos negros.

-¡lo descubrí chicas!- bajo la miraba para ocultar las lagrimas que nuevamente amenazaban con salir

-¿a qué te refieres? ¿Quieres decir que ..?

- me engaña, ¡Seiya me engaña! ¡Tenían razón!- para esos momentos sus ojos ya dejaban caer las gruesas gotas de lagrima

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?-

-¡chicas!¡lo siento! Siento mucho no haber creído en ustedes,- aferrándose al cuerpo de sus dos amigas quienes permanecían inmóviles- ¿Cuántas veces me dijeron lo que pasaba y yo…¡fui una idiota! ¡No quise oírlas! ¡No quise ver la realidad!

-¡amiga! ¡No llores! ¡Seiya no merece que llores por el!

-¡es que no puedo evitarlo! Yo siempre me forme la idea de que él y yo viviríamos muy felices juntos, y que llegaríamos a viejos ¡jamás pensé que él me traicionaría!

-piensa que es lo mejor, ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Qué te siguiera viendo la cara?

.-¡no! ¡Claro que no!

-tranquila….piensa en Rini y en lo que vas a hacer

-¡ya está decidido! ¡Quiero a Seiya fuera de mi vida! ¡le pediré el divorcio!

-¿estás segura?

-¡si!- dijo y luego recordó a su pequeña- lo único que me preocupa es lo que pueda decir Rini

-entendemos, para cualquier niño es doloroso ver a sus padres separarse

-¡si pero Rini ama a Seiya! Aunque a veces lo desprecie, se bien que lo rechaza porque le duele que se ausente y la deje sola, ¡no se qué valla a pasar!- en eso Reí llega con un té y se lo da a la rubia

-¡toma! Esto te ayudara a relajarte y dormir bien el día de hoy

-¡gracias Reí! Mina. ¡no se qué haría sin ustedes-

-¡no agradezcas nada! ¡Te queremos y Rini es como nuestra sobrina! Sabes que te apoyamos en todo

-¡de verdad muchas gracias!- suspiro mientras termino de tomar el té y permaneció con la mirada perdida, las chicas sabían que para Serena sería muy duro enfrentar a la sociedad y la realidad, siempre se había hecho grandes ilusiones sobre su esposo y comprendían que al enterarse de su traición había sido un golpe demasiado duro para su orgullo. Se quedaron en silencio acompañándola, y dándole algunos consejos para reanimarla.

- ¿y tú crees que Seiya te dé el divorcio? La otra vez nos contaste que él no quiso- menciono Mina

-¡tendrá que hacerlo! ¡No lo quiero junto a mí!- los ojos azules le brillaban del rencor

-¡será mejor irme a descansar! Mañana iré a ver a un abogado

-¡si quieres te acompaño!- dijo Reí- conozco a un amigo mío muy bueno

-¡te lo agradecería mucho!- acercándose a la cama de ella para cargar a su pequeña

-¡entonces hasta mañana! ¡Descansa!

-¡gracias! Que descansen!- subía las escaleras y acostó a su hija en su cama, después de cubrirla y darle un beso en la frente salió de su cuarto entro al suyo, al ver las fotografías en la pared de ellos el día de su boda no pudo contener el llanto , tomo las fotos y las rompió todas, quería deshacerse de todo recuerdo que pudiera haber en su vida, las tiro a la basura y después de este arranque de ira se aventó a la almohada con los puños cerrados, lloro hasta el cansancio, mientras se preguntaba y se lamentaba

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Seiya? ¡Yo te amo! ¡te di todo lo mejor de mí! Por ti renuncie a muchas cosas ¿y así me pagas?, ¿Por qué?- son sus puños golpeaba con fuerza la cama, no supo cuanto tiempo lloro, cuanto se lamento, pero poco a poco su cuerpo demostró lo agotador que había sido para ella tener esos arranques, ya que finalmente quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, en este capítulo Serena descubrió por fin al infiel de su marido ¿pueden creerlo? Fans de Seiya no me maten, el chico no me cae mal, así que tampoco intento hacerlo un monstro, así que espero seguir contando con su apoyo, les dejo este chap y espero poder actualizar en un par de semanas Full House.

15 de Marzo de 2010

Mis agradecimientos sinceros para ti por leer este fic y en especial este capi y a las chicas que me dejaron un rewiev anterior un beso.

**Princess-moonlight, Mapi, Neo Reyna Serenity, Seiya Moon, Anyreth, Usako Tenoh, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, nahima-chan, amafle, lerinne, princess-serena-tsukino-ani-17, Sandy serena, usagi13chiba, lita japon, Sailor_ Pink.**


	5. Decision

Es el turno de actualizar este fic que se que va muy lento, lo siento por eso, pero tengan en cuenta que tengo que actualizar poco a poco todos, jeje así que no se preocupen que como ya les dije jamás las dejare con un final inconcluso eso me da rabia!!!

Aclaro que los personajes de Sailor Moon solo le dan vida a esta historia, la cual es de mi inspiración.. No me adjudico nada más.

* * *

**DECISION**

La noche paso lo mejor que podía pasar entre levantadas a la cocina encender la tele y tratar de olvidarse de los miles de motivos que pudiera tener su aun esposo para engañarla y que ella no comprendía, fue una noche difícil, triste, melancólica, cuando aun concilio el sueño sintió que el despertador le anunciaba que era hora de levantarse ese día Serena se levanto más temprano para poder llevar a su hija a la guardería, ya que Lita aun no volvía, en el camino iba en completo silencio.

-¿mami, estas triste?-

-¡no Rini!- tratando de sonreír

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te peleaste otra vez con papa?- pregunto, Serena no sabía que decirle-¡mami!- insistió

-¡Rini!...hay cosas que han pasado y…- era muy difícil, no encontraba las palabras precisas para confesarle aquello

-¿y qué?

-¡mira en la noche hablamos! ¿Si?- la niña movió la cabeza mirando hacia la acera sintiendo en su interior un miedo y un presentimiento y apenas pudo contener sus lágrimas

-¡paso por ti!- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo y un beso ¡Recuerda que pase lo que pase te amo con todo mi corazón!- mirándola a los ojos, la niña no respondió, era lo suficientemente inteligente e intuitiva para saber que las cosas no estaban bien.

La vio alejarse mientras que ella se dirigía a su trabajo.

* * *

En otro lado, un atractivo joven fumaba un cigarro antes de entrar a clases, se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando es interrumpido.

-¡hola profesor Chiba!

-¡hola Mina! ¡Reí!- dijo apagando su cigarrillo como respeto hacia ellas-¿Cómo están?

-¡lo que pasa es que teníamos una duda acerca del ensayo que nos pidió!

-¡a ver díganme! ¿De qué se trata?- y las chicas comenzaron a plantearle la problemática,

-¡mmm! Saben habrá un curso donde quizá puedan obtener información sobre eso, si gustan tengo entradas libres-enseñándoles unos boletos-

-¡muchísimas gracias! ¡es usted un verdadero angel!- comento Mina- así entre risas y preguntas por parte de ellas lograron hacerle estallar en risas por las ocurrencias de la rubia, a ellas les extraño mucho ya que el profesor Chiba se distinguía por su seriedad con todo el mundo

-¡es raro verlo sonreír!- Reí volteo a verla amenazadoramente-¡lo siento! ¡Soy una entrometida!

-¡no Mina! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy acostumbrado a eso! Seguramente debe ser porque, he perdido la ilusión – en su mirada transparente se podía ver nostalgia

-¿profesor?- pregunto tímida la pelinegra- hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarlo…¿Por qué dice eso?, no debería hablar así, la vida es algo muy hermoso, vea nada mas nuestro alrededor, los niños, los arboles las plantas, ¡el amor! ¿Acaso usted nunca se ha enamorado?-

A la mente de Darien vino inevitablemente un amargo recuerdo.

-----------------------------------------INICIO DEL FLAHSBACK---------------------------------

En una sencilla pero pintoresca capilla una hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes, ondulados y largos llegaba en su tradicional vestido de novia, pero lejos de recibir una recibimiento cálido y una sonrisa por parte de los invitados aprecio que todos la veían con indiferencia y hasta cierto punto con algo de pena, terminando de bajar de la limosina pregunto al fin.

-¿Qué pasa?....¿porque me ven así?- la cara de algunos era de lastima y otros simplemente evitaban verla a los ojos-¡¿díganme de una buena vez que demonios pasa?!- grito histérica, fue cuando ella descubrió que había algo anormal en esa ceremonia, el padre no había salido a recibirla, y busco con sus ojos a su futuro esposo-¿y Darien?...¿donde está Darien?- pregunto con la voz quebrada y a punto de perder más el control

-¡hija! ¡Tranquilízate!...- dijo su madre quien se encontraba muerta de pena

-¿Qué me controle?- haciendo una escena en ese lugar-¡díganme! ¡¿Dónde está Darien?!

-¡Darien no vendrá!- le respondió una amiga-¡lo siento Esmeralda!...vino antes para cancelar todo

-¿¡qué?!- dijo dejándose caer al suelo-¿¡pero porque?! ¿¡Porque?!, el no puede hacerme esto! ¡No puede! ¡Darien me ama!- dijo casi al borde de la locura

-¡Esmeralda! ¡No hagas esto!....Darien ¡no vendrá! Será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que continúes con esta escena-prosiguió su amiga

-¡no Petzite! ¡No quiero!...¡esto no se va a quedar así!- dirigiéndose a sus amigos y familiares -¡díganle a Darien que esto no se va a quedar así! ¡No le voy a perdonar esta humillación nunca!- señalando con el dedo

-¡Esmeralda! ¡Cálmate! Será mejor que no digas nada- dijo suavemente para tranquilizarla

-¡es un maldito! ¡Lo odio! ¿¡Como se atreve a hacerme esto?!- maldecía

-¡eres tu quien no tiene cara para decir nada!- levanto la voz una chica valiente de cabellos negros y cortos y mirada violeta

-¡Hotaru Tomoe! ¡Claro! ¡La mejor amiga de ese! ¿Acaso crees que no se que lo amas? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué le habrás inventado de mi?- lanzándole el ramo que aun tenía en la mano

-¡maldita! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Esto es por todo lo que le hiciste a Darien!- dijo ella lanzándole una cachetada, la peli verde le lanzo una mirada de odio y estaba depuesta a responderle cuando

-¡basta ya Esmeralda! ¡Súbete al carro en este instante y no sigas haciendo esto más grande!- reprendió su padre

-¡pero papa!

-¡he dicho basta!- en el rostro del señor se podía ver la rabia contenida-¡te irás ahora mismo fuera del país!...- respiro para tranquilizarse- ustedes disculparan pero la fiesta y todo el banquete ya esta pagado así que por favor disfruten de la comida ya que no habrá boda alguna ¡lamentamos este amargo incidente!- tragándose su orgullo el padre y la madre de Esmeralda dieron media vuelta llevando a su hija casi a rastras quien no dejaba de gritar como histérica, ante la mirada compasiva y alegre de otros.

----------------------------------FIN DEL FLASBACK----------------------------------------------------------

-¿el amor Reí?, ¡bah! ¡El amor es para los débiles!- comento amargamente dejando con la boca abierta a sus alumnas

-¡pero Profesor!- exclamo Mina-¡el amor lo es todo! Yo he buscado enamorarme de un apuesto chico, rubio de ojos verdes y que sea medico, -con rostro de ensoñación- mi ilusión es casarme y formar una linda familia – luego un poco desanimada- no lo he encontrado aun, y a pesar de eso nunca me he dado por vencida por que se que en algún lugar lo encontrare!

-¿casarse?...¿para qué?...¿para qué te paguen mal?- mirando hacia un punto inexistente, las chicas comprendieron entonces que detrás de ese guapo hombre, serio reservado y tímido había un pasado doloroso, quizás trágico

-¡Profesor!-

-¡Mina, Reí! Son aún muy jóvenes y tampoco quiero hacerlas cambiar de opinión, ni amargarles la vida, solo creo que cada quien vive esa experiencia de manera diferente

-¡pues dígaselo a mi amiga!- dijo Mina tristemente

-bueno chicas, las espero en el seminario de Modulación y dicción, es mañana por la tarde a partir de las 6, así que si gustan ahí podrán sacarse de sus dudas yo estaré presente

-¡está bien profesor!

-¡ah y una cosa más! ¡Por favor díganme Darien! ¡Es más cómodo y no me siento tan viejo! ¿O lo soy?-

-¡claro que no, si está usted como me lo receto el doctor!- comenta la rubia recorriéndolo con la mirada, mientras que a Reí se le resbala una gota por la cabeza

-¿Qué?- pregunta el divertido-jaja ¡que graciosa eres Ahino!.Bueno ¡nos vemos!- alejándose de ahí

-¡ay Mina! ¡Eres una tonta! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso?

-¡ay ya!, es para que se dé cuenta de que el amor aun puede llegar a su vida, ¿no ves lo joven que es? Y ya está decepcionado de la vida…¿Qué le pasaría?- pregunto

-¡ya deja de andar de chismosa y vamos a la clase!.

Así ambas se fueron a su salón.

* * *

-¿así que estas decidida?- dejando la taza de café sobre la mesa

-¡si Amy! ¡Completamente! Mañana Reí me llevara a ver un abogado amigo suyo, creo que se llama Usami Akihiko

-¡lo conozco!¡es muy bueno!-responde para luego agregar- Y…¿Qué le dirás a Rini?

-¡eso es lo que me tiene muerta de nervios! ¡Hoy mismo le diré pero Amy…tengo mucho miedo!

-¿Por qué?

-¡es que no sé como valla a reaccionar!- respondió cabizbaja-¡ella es tan sensible!

-¡pero ella debe entenderte!

-¡de ninguna manera le diré lo que su padre me hizo, y por eso se me hace más difícil

-me parece muy gentil de tu parte que trates de guardar la imagen de su padre, pero entonces ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¡es lo que no se!

-¡ay Serena! Pues realmente estas en un dilema…y dime ¿Seiya ya se comunico contigo?

-¡ha estado intentando llamarme todo el día, miles de mensajes llamadas perdidas y demás, ¡imagino que estará en casa! ¡No se! ¡No quiero verlo!

-comprende que tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrenarlo, más vale ahora y no después

-¡tienes razón!- dijo mas resignada

-¡bueno me voy! Tengo una junta con el corporativo luego platicamos

-si Amy gracias- la rubia se quedo pensando en todo eso, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que faltaban quince minutos para las dos, bajo rápidamente por el elevador y salió a la calle

"_Amy tiene razón…tarde o temprano debo enfrentar a Seiya, y más vale que sea ahora no le daré oportunidad de que piense que podrá volver a mi lado..¡Rini! ¿Qué voy a decirle a mi pequeña? Seguramente va a odiarme pero…no puedo estar a su lado un minuto más. ¡No puedo!"_

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dieron cuenta y choco contra alguien dejando caer su agenda.

-¡discúlpeme!- dijo agachándose para levantarla cuando sintió que la persona frente a ella también se agachaba , antes de poder verlo a los ojos sintió que al mismo tiempo pusieron sus manos sobre la agenda, al sentir el roce con su mano levanto la vista para apreciar el rostro masculino y el porte varonil del chico.

-¡perdóneme a mí! ¡Venia completamente distraído!- respondió sin dejar de verla a los ojos, ninguno de los dos había guitado la mano y cuando el reacciono sintió algo extraño y rápidamente le dio la agenda-¡creo que es tuya!- le sonrió y no dejaba de mirarla, la rubia sonrió y se sintió nerviosa de pronto, sintió como su corazón se acelero y levantándose le dijo

-¡gracias!, - aun sin moverse de su lugar sintió como le pesaba alejarse y continuar su camino, no podía despegar la vista de ese par de ojos azules, hasta que finalmente reacciono-¡disculpe llevo algo de prisa!- alejándose de ahí mientras le sonreía amablemente

-¡que le vaya bien!- respondió siguiéndola con la mirada, hasta verla abordar su auto, dio algunos pasos y ella sintió que alguien la observaba, muy nerviosa volteo a verlo antes de subir a su auto, en la veía fijamente ella le volvió a sonreír nerviosa agacho la mirada y se metió a su coche alejándose de ese lugar.

"_¡es ella! ¡Es la chica del otro día! Pensé que no la volvería a ver"_

Pensó el hombre de negros cabellos y mirada azul metiéndose a la productora Vía Láctea completamente feliz.

-¡hola Kelvin! ¿Ya llego Hotaru?

-¡si Darien! Ella esta lista

-¡muy bien comencemos entonces!- de pronto todos notaban que había un brillo singular en el rostro de ese hombre

-¡llegas tarde Darien! ¡Que no se te haga costumbre!

-¡Hotaru! Me da gusto verte también- respondió secamente-tomando su libreto

-¡por lo que veo estas feliz! ¿Puedo saber porque?-mirando a ese hombre que ella conocía desde que era prácticamente una niña.

-¡la vi Hotaru! ¡Volví a verla otra vez!- apenas disimulando su alegría

-¿a quién?-

-¡a la chica! ¡Es un ángel! Vi su rostro tan cerca- decía ignorando que la pelinegra a su lado guardaba silencio y lo observaba-¡esta vez la vi de cerca!, parecía una muñeca, su sonrisa es perfecta, sus dientes son aperlados, su cara… de ensueño y sus ojos son celestes ¡es hermosa!

-¿ah sí?- dijo ella dándose vuelta para evitar verlo a los ojos-¡es la primera vez que te veo tan entusiasmado con alguien después de lo que paso con Esmeralda!

-¡ni la menciones!- le dijo el- tampoco digo que vaya a pasar algo entre nosotros, pero cada que la veo, parece que mi día se ilumina-

-¡debemos entrar a cabina!- dijo por toda respuesta, el pelinegro no aprecio el cambio en su tono de voz y se apresuro a entrar

-¡Darien!- dijo ella deteniéndolo del brazo como si tuviera la enorme necesidad de llamar su atención

-¿dime Hotaru?- deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta, pero ella al verlo y ver en el lugar donde se encontraban volvió a hacer lo que muchas veces había hecho, callar.

-¡me alegra verte feliz!- cerro un poco los puños al decir eso y bajo la mirada luego entro a la cabina y como una profesional sonrió y comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Serena escuchaba su estación favorita mientras conducía hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su hija. La subió al auto y decidió pasar a comer en algún lugar, no podía seguir dándole más vueltas al asunto. Las dos estaban en completo silencio, la niña inteligente como su madre, sabía que algo quería decirle por eso la había llevado a ese lugar. Después de comer y estar un largo rato en silencio la pequeña de cabellos rosas pregunto.

-¿me dirás que es lo que pasa mami?- Serena se sorprendía ante la madurez que su pequeña demostraba

-¡está bien! ¡Te lo diré de una vez!...pequeña, quiero que me escuches atentamente y sobre todo que no me juzgues mal-comenzó, acaricio sus cabellos y su rostro, trataba de encontrar las palabras precisas

-¿Qué pasa?- los ojos de ella se abrieron mas

-¡Rini! ¡Papa y yo no podemos estar más tiempo juntos!- tomando un poco de limonada ya que sentía la garganta seca

-¿Qué quieres…decir?- el corazón de la pequeña latía con fuerza

-¡pequeña!...tu papa y yo hemos decidido que es mejor vivir separados- vio como ella cerró los ojos y bajando la mirada pudo notar como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla hasta estallar en la mesa, a Serena se le rompió el corazón al descubrir eso-¡Rini!- llevando su mano para limpiar la lagrima cuando la niña le avienta a mano

-¡no me toques!...¡lo sabia! ¡Sabia que esto pasaría!- viéndola con rabia, ella no podía creer como un ser tan pequeño pudiera lanzar tal mirada, eso le dolió en el alma

-¡hija! Comprende que es lo mejor para todos…tu papito y yo no podemos vivir juntos pero los dos te queremos y estaremos pendientes de ti!

-¡los odio! ¡A los dos!- estallando en lagrimas mientras apretaba sus dos puños con fuerza y se enfrentaba a su madre con tal fiereza- ¡¿Por qué no podemos ser felices como las otras familias?!-

-¡es que no puedo!- dejando escapar unas lagrimas también- ¡no puedo seguir a su lado!-la voz se le quebró-¡lo intente todo!....pero ya no puedo mas- respondió con pesadez

-¿Por qué mami?- lloraba mientras se levantaba y corría

-¡espera Rini!- dejando un billete sobre la mesa y corriendo detrás de la niña hasta alcanzarla-¡no me hagas esto! ¡Por favor! Seiya no dejara de ser tu padre y yo tampoco dejare de ser tu mama, los dos velaremos por ti, solo entiende que no podemos vivir en la misma casa! ¿O quieres que vivamos siempre pelando?

La niña miraba a el horizonte las palabras de su mama resonaron en su mentecita y finalmente abrió la puerta del carro sin decir nada más. La rubia suspiro y la llevo a casa, bajaron y ninguna decía nada.

-¡chicas ya llegue! ¡Debo irme voy algo atrasada!- las chicas vieron los ojos enrojecidos de ambas y a la pequeña Rini entrar y subir a su cuarto sin saludar

-¿tan mal esta?- indago Reí

-¡si! Me parte el corazón verla sufrir pero No puedo dar marcha atrás-

-¡pobrecita!- dijo Mina- entiendo cómo debe de sentirse- recordando que ella perdió a sus padres cuando era una niña

-¡por favor! Se las encargo mucho ¿si?

-¡despreocúpate Serena! ¡Estamos contigo! Además Lita regresa hoy

-¡que bien!- sonrió – bueno debo irme ¡nos vemos en la noche!- y subiendo a su auto fue a sus oficinas. Aun limpio sus lágrimas sabían que no debía hacer sufrir a su hija y se lamentaba por no poder hacer nada al respecto.

"_¡si tan solo Seiya no me hubiera engañado!...le había perdonado todo ¡todo!...¡pero una infidelidad jamás!"_ pensó con coraje, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse. Al bajar y pasar por la calle recordó el incidente de esa tarde.

"_¿me pregunto quién será ese hombre? Es la segunda vez que lo veo y…¡no sé porque me siento tan nerviosa!...¡Serena deja de pensar tonterías!...pero el era…¡esos ojos! ¡Esa mirada!.... sentí una descarga cuando el me vio…. ¡es realmente muy atractivo y su voz!...¡su voz es tan ..!"_

-¡buenas tardes Serena! ¡Tienes entrevista con algunas personas ya esperan!- la voz de Molly la saco del trance en que se encontraba

-¡si Molly! ¡Los recibiré!- entrando a su oficina

* * *

Mientras tanto en un pequeño departamento un hombre se asomaba por el ventanal para ver como las palomas emprendían su vuelo en el parque de enfrente, tenía una hermosa vista por eso había elegido ese lugar, le gustaba la soledad y en ese sitio sentía estar cerca del cielo, ya que podía apreciar lindos amaneceres y atardeceres, ese día mientras miraba como la luz del sol se despedía de este planeta se puso a pensar.

"_¿Por qué Esmeralda?...¿porque tuvo que ser si?"_

Cerrando con fuerza sus puños

-¡yo la amaba!, la amaba tanto- dijo-¡toda una vida a su lado! ¿Para que?-azoto con un puño la base de concreto de su balcón.

"_¡nunca volveré a enamorarme!...las mujeres son todas iguales, frívolas, y superficiales"_

Pensaba mientras veía como los primeros luceros de la noche comenzaban a titilar en el cielo.

* * *

Casi estaba por salir, Molly ya se había retirado y en el lugar solo quedaban algunas cuantas personas, termino de imprimir algunas solicitudes y apago la computadora, estaba a punto de tomar su bolsa cuando escucho pasos.

-¡Moly! ¿Sigues ahí?- metiendo los oficios en una carpeta y metiéndolos en una gaveta para guardarlas con llave. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente.

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto de inmediato irguiéndose y arqueando una ceja

-¡Serena! –Se apresuro a cerrar y correr hacia ella-¡He estado llamándote y traes el celular apagado! ¿Por qué me evitas?...¿Molly no te dio mis mensajes?- acercándose a ella pero se alejo

-¡no te acerques más! ¡Creo que fui muy clara! ¡Te quiero lejos de mi vida! Así que si quieres puedes ir por tus cosas y largarte con tu amante

-¡pero Serena! ¡Déjame explicarte!-

-¡no quiero ninguna explicación! ¡Todo está claro! Así que alguno de estos días voy a mandarte los papeles del divorcio- tomando su bolsa y parándose frente a él, cuando la vio el descubrió que de pronto ella ya no era la chica tierna y dulce que el había conocido y a quien tantas veces había manipulado, un presentimiento y la frialdad de su mirada le decían que esta vez no sería como las otras tantas.

-¡no!- dijo con los ojos enrojecidos y con mirada suplicante-¡no puedes hacerme esto!-jalándola con fuerza del brazo en un intento por retenerla a su lado- ¡Somos una familia! ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿lo recordaste tu?- pregunto secamente, jalándose, el no tuvo palabras para responderle en esos momentos la sentía tan lejana, ¿la había perdido? ¿Cuántas veces se había planteado el que ella lo descubriera? Pero confiaba en que ello lo perdonaría-¡¿no verdad?! ¡no pensaste en mi ni en tu hija cuando te estabas revolcando con ella!- reclamo con amargura-...¡lo siento Seiya! Pero esto es algo que ya decidí, ¡te quiero fuera de mi casa y de mi vida!¡te odio! ¡me has hecho lo peor! ¡y eso ….nunca! ¡óyeme bien! ¡Nunca lo podre olvidar!

-pero –buscando la manera de hacer presión-¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros con Rini?

-no te preocupes –rio irónica-¡Rini ya está enterada!- de pronto sus ojos se volvieron hacia ella y tomándola con fuerza de los brazos le pregunto

-¿le dijiste? ..¡Serena! ¿No te abras atrevido a decirle que…?- apretó los dientes al contenerse

.¿Que?, ¿Qué su padre me engaño con otra mujer? Jajajaja- la risa de ella resonó en el silencio de aquel lugar, Seiya la soltó, estaba irreconocible, esta vez no bajaba la mirada, no se doblegaba no lloraba y suplicaba por que él se quedara, -¡no te preocupes! Que yo no soy tan vil y despiadada como tu! A pesar de todo Rini sigue creyendo que tu eres el mejor padre para ella, y nunca Sere yo quien la desmienta!-caminando hacia la puerta, el pelinegro se quede de una pieza al oírla hablar, se sentía claramente el rencor y la rabia en cada una de sus palabras de su mirada de sus gestos.

-¡Serena! ¡bombón no me hagas esto por favor! ¡no me dejes!- suplico con voz entrecortada-¡perdoname! ¡por favor! ¡tu eres mi vida! ¡¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?!- gritaba, ella lo veía con indiferencia como si cada una de sus palabras se evaporaran.

-¡por favor! Cierra la puerta al salir- dijo caminando frente a el y saliendo sin voltear a verlo, Seiya se derrumbo, en ese segundo vio como toda su vida al lado de el amor de su vida se escapaba de sus manos la veía esfumarse como si fuera una ilusión de su mente. Comprendió que Serena Tsukino, la orgullosa chica, amable, tierna e inteligente que todos adoraban jamás podría perdonarlo, y mientras escuchaba los tacones de su esposa alejarse por los pasillos cubrió su rostro, para intentar detener las lagrimas que brotaban libremente por su cara.

* * *

MI AGRADECIMIENTO PARA MIS FIELES LECTORAS,

**Usako tenoh, shiru chiba, neo reyna Serenity, Mitzuko 2000, natsch, sailor lady, anyreth, isabel20, MOON SAILOR-PINK, amafle. LITA-JAPON, princess-moonlight, Seiya moon.**

Y A LAS QUE NO LES RESPONDI VIA MAIL, ACA SUS DUDAS ALCARADAS.

**Sandy serena**: jeje si tienes toda la razón como has visto en este episodio, ¿será que Seiya se dio por vencido? ¿Tu qué crees? El pobre sí que cometió un gran error y lo pagara muy caro. La parte en que Darien ayuda a serena aun si saber quién es ella también me fascino, jeje de alguna manera ya están conectados sin que se den cuenta. ¿Cómo viste este reencuentro?

**Serenitychiba8**7: qué bueno que descubriste el fic y me da mas gusto verte por acá y que te haya gustado, y respondiendo tu pregunta en este capi te siete cuenta de que si Darien es el locutor de la radio y también el profesor de las chicas y la locutora es alguien de ellas y también guarda un secreto.

**Neo Reina-sailormoon**: bienvenida y espero que te quedes y leas también los otros full huose es mi favorito de todos es el que más amo porque me divierto con él, mil gracias por tu apoyo espero que este capi te haya gustado.

**Patty ramirez de chiba**: tiene razón pero a poco ¿no te dio un poco de pena el pobre de Seiya? Ni modos ahora le tocara sufrir pero ahí está nuestro príncipe azul solo que tiene un problema ¿lo superara?

**Nahima-chan**: que forma tan mas cruel de descubrir la verdad yo creo que en su lugar habría armado un escándalo jajá pero si tiene el apoyo de sus amigas y de el caballero de la rosa

**Psique**: amiga lamento mucho lo que piensas pero creo que en el mundo de los fics as cosas son así, tengo historias donde Seiya es un verdadero amor, y Darien un completo orangután jajá todo depende de la situación, lamentablemente esta vez le toco a Seiya ser el malo, y tienes sus propias razones.

**Mapi**: si de un desamor nacerá otro amor esperemos que esta vez sea menos complicado ya que después de un divorcio las cosas no son tan buenas.

Besos a todas nos vemos pronto…ahora si a descansar una semana al menos y luego a trabajar con los otros fics jeje no sean impacientes las quiero mucho.

Usako de Chiba

6 de Abril del 2010


	6. Tranquilidad

_Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están? No saben lo mucho que las he extrañado, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por los rewievs que me han enviado diciéndome que quieren saber más de mis historias, ¡guau! En verdad chicas mil gracias no pensé que gustara tanto jeje, me da alegría saber que no me olvidan y tienen presente algo de mí, en verdad agradezco eso y sus palabras de aliento y bueno pues para terminar solo quiero agradecer que mi inspiración haya vuelto un poco antes de lo planeado es que resulta que hoy fui a una librería y compre luna nueva,,,, lo sé ando atrasada pero es que no la había leído jeje y como en mi país está próximo el estreno de eclipse, pues decidí comprarlo me leí 154 páginas! Y como por arte de magia un poco del estrés por los exámenes se alejo y he aquí el resultado, les dejo el capítulo de esta historia que recién empieza y espero ver ansiosa sus comentarios, muchas gracias nuevamente las quiero un montón_!

**TRANQUILIDAD**

Apenas cerró la puerta de su automóvil, piso el acelerador tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible de aquel lugar, evitar nuevamente alguna confrontación, no quería hablar con nadie, manejo sin rumbo ni dirección, preguntándose una y otra vez ¿_Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella?, _cuando al fin logro tranquilizarse se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un solitario y oscuro parque, entonces las fuerzas doblegaron y la gruesas y saladas lagrimas rodaron por su mejilla.

Tomo fuertemente el volante con sus dos manos mientras acercaba su rostro a el mismo, y mientras sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho, dejo salir todo lo que su corazón sentía, ahí, en la soledad de la noche se permitió ser solo ella, una mujer despechada, y con el corazón destrozado sintiendo el dolor de perder, de la manera más ruin al único hombre que había amado desde su juventud. Golpeaba fuertemente sus puños contra el volante, como si con eso pudiera aliviar un poco su pena

-¡No puedo perdonarte Seiya! ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿En qué te falle? Siempre creí que tu y yo viviríamos juntos por el resto de nuestros días, viendo crecer a Rini, ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

Por más que lo evitara, no podía dejar de pensar y preguntarse todas estas cosas. Lloro desconsoladamente sin el temor de ser descubierta, por esos ojos color marrón de su pequeña y hermosa hija.

Mientras en la casa Lita había llegado ya y pasaban de las once de la noche, las tres se encontraban sumamente preocupadas, pues Serena jamás se había retrasado tanto, Lita a pesar de su largo viaje se las había ingeniado para hacer dormir a Rini quien no dejaba de preguntar ¿a qué hora llegaría su mama? Mientras que Mina y Rei trataban de distraerla con algunos cuadernos para iluminar y viendo un programa en la televisión, finalmente el sueño venció a la pequeña y la rubia la llevo a su habitación, dejándole la lámpara encendida salió al encuentro con sus amigas.

-espero que no despierte nuevamente-

-ni lo menciones Rei, ¡pobrecita! Me da tanta pena verla así- se lamento Mina aun recargada en la puerta de madera y con la mirada pérdida

-¡no imagino cómo se encuentra Serena! ¡Debe de estar destrozada!- menciono la castaña- ¡me hubiera encantado estar ahí para romperle la cara a ese estúpido!- los puños se le cerraron hasta dejar ver los nudillos completamente blancos y sus mirada pareció más oscura- ¿¡como se atrevió? ¡Poco hombre!- levanto la voz sin darse cuenta

-¡Lita! ¿Acaso quieres despertar a la niña?- dijo Mina quien se acerco a ella para calmarla

-lo lamento- tratando de respirar tranquila- pero es que ¡no puedo perdonárselo!

-¡vamos Lita! Sabíamos que él era infiel desde hace mucho, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano- menciono la pelinegra asomándose por la ventana para ver si el coche de su amiga aparecía por algún lugar.

-¡pues si! Por ese lado me alegro de que al menos Serena al fin haya abierto los ojos, pero ¡ellas no se merecen tanto dolor!

-es cierto, Serena no ha hecho más que preocuparse porque su familia tenga lo mejor y que vivan felices, ¡no es justo que Seiya le pagara de ese modo!

En eso, las luces neón se dejan ver por la ventanilla, el ruido del motor y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse logro que ellas se tranquilizaran, se miraron una a otra sin saber bien qué hacer ni que decir, finalmente la rubia entro, ¡no eran necesarias las preguntas para saber lo que había pasado! ¡Su aspecto la delataba, los ojos aun enrojecidos y su rostro sin maquillaje y los cabellos desaliñados les provoco una infinita tristeza, no sabían que decir ni que hacer, querían evitarle más penas y preguntando no llegarían a nada. La pelinegra se acerco a ella con una taza de café.

-¡toma! – la rubia le agradeció esbozando una media sonrisa

-¡Serena! – Lita se detuvo antes de proseguir no estaba muy segura de lo que debía o no decir, mas Serena al verla se aventó a sus brazos y se soltó a llorar, lo cual no se esperaba ninguna de ellas, -¡Serena!- exclamo la ojiverde, acariciando sus cabellos-¡estamos contigo! ¡No lo olvides amiga!- la rubia se hundió en el cuerpo de Lita y se permitió llorar muy bajito -¡tenían razón chicas! ¡Siempre tuvieron razón!

-¡ya Serena! Ahora no tiene caso que pienses en eso intento Mina -¡no llores por él no lo merece!

-piensa en Rini, la pobre la ha pasado muy mal-

-¿Dónde está Rini?- pregunto de pronto dejando de llorar y separándose de Lita

-¡no te preocupes! Duerme en mi habitación, la pobrecita estuvo llorando y al ver que no llegabas pregunto por ti

-¿pregunto por mi? – inquirió esperanzada .- Pero si ella me dijo que…- ellas advirtieron el paño de tristeza que ensombreció su mirada.

-¡no importa lo que te haya dicho Serena! Sabes bien que ella te ama, ¡te admira! Solamente que ahora, no está pasando por su mejor momento- Serena limpio con puños cerrados sus lagrimas

-¡Rini es muy inteligente! Veras que pronto estará más animada, pero ahora ella te necesita amiga- los ojos oscuros de Rei la miraban fijamente- ¡debes de sobreponerte por ella! ¡No permitas que te vea así!

-es que no se qué hacer ¿Qué decirle? ¡Me odia! ¡Ella ama a Seiya! ¡No me lo perdonara jamás!

-¡Serena tranquila!- dijo Mina hablándole suavemente- será muy difícil, pero deben superar esta prueba juntas, quizás por ahora Rini te rechace, pero ¡entiéndela!- tomándola de los hombros

-¡es cierto! ¡No te desesperes! – Serena levanto los ojos celestes inundados por las lagrimas rebeldes, ahí estaban tres de sus mejores amigas, quien junto con Amy trataban de animarla-

-¡muchas gracias amigas! De verdad que no se qué haría si ustedes- les sonrió

-por el momento debes descansar – dijo Rei levantándose- ¿subimos a Rini?

-lo hare yo Rei,- entrando al cuarto mientras Mina le ayudaba a depositarla en sus brazos, Serena comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente cuando de pronto se volvió para preguntar- por cierto Rei ¿ya hiciste la cita con tu amigo el abogado?- su pregunta las desconcertó pues aun pensaban que ella cedería ante su flamante y apuesto esposo

-eh… si- titubeo la morena- ¡ya hable con el licenciado! Solo esperaba que me dijeras el dia si quieres podemos hacer la cita para la semana que viene ¡tu dime!

-¡el miércoles está bien!, no estaré muy ocupada

-¡está bien! Mañana hablo con mi amigo-

-¡gracias!- sonrio y acaricio la espalda de su hija- Buenas noches chicas

-¡que descanses!- dijeron todas viéndola desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación.

-¡valla! En realidad se viea muy mal. ¿Me pregunto donde se metió todo este tiempo?- se pregunto Lita

-¡seguramente no quería que la viéramos llorar! O que Rini le reprochara nuevamente su decisión.

-¡es un momento muy difícil para ella!, esto me recuerda al momento aquel en que un muchacho me rompió el corazón- expresó con melancolía la más alta del grupo

-¡ay Lita! ¿¡Otra vez con esa historia?- grito Rei dando por terminada la conversación mientras se dirigía a la habitación

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿No quieren oír mi historia?

-¡Lita! La sabemos de memoria- dijo Mina- no queremos ser groseras pero, es caso media noche y mañana tenemos cosas que hacer ¿nos vamos a dormir?- ella accedió y cada una se metió a su habitación.

En la soledad de su habitación Serena; un poco más tranquila; acariciaba los rosados mechones de su hija mientras pensaba.

"_mi pequeña…¡no sabes lo que daría por evitarte todo este sufrimiento!, ¡te amo! Y prometo que todo pasara pronto …¡no me odies! ¡Tu no! Eres lo único que me queda y lo que más amo en el mundo, por favor ¡perdóname!"_

Le dijo con voz apenas audible mientras se acomodaba y le daba un suave beso en la frente, para luego acostarse y apagar la lámpara mientras intentaba dormir.

En un bar conocido de la ciudad una pareja disfrutaba del ambiente.

-¡me da mucho gusto que hayas accedido a salir!- la alegría de la jovencita se notaba a kilómetros.

-¡es verdad! No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que vine a un sitio de estos ¡me siento como un viejo!- dijo el atractivo hombre hablándole cerca del oído, debido al ruido. Se encontraban en la barra y habían pasado más de 4 horas, en las cuales se habían divertido y recordado viejos tiempo, ahora, el tiempo había curado las heridas y el varon no estaba tan sensible.

-¡no exageres Darién! Mira nada mas a todas esas chicas intentando filtrear contigo toda la noche

-la exagerada eres tu- le dijo rozando con sus dedos la pequeña nariz de la guapa pelinegra quien con su tez tan blanca y el vestido color purpura hacia resaltar su lindo rostro. -¡además también tu has despreciado a uno que otro chico!

-¡estás loco!- rio abiertamente llevándose un sorbo a la boca

-¡y dime Hotaru! Recuerdo que antes solíamos platicar mucho pero después de aquello, te he abandonado

-¡estoy totalmente de acuerdo!-

-lo siento pequeña- le sonrió dejando ver sus aperlados dientes, ella agradeció que el lugar estuviera semioscuro para que el no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas- ¿aun no ha llegado nadie a ese corazoncito? – cuando escucho aquello los ojos de Hotaru se abrieron y no supo que decir-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo que te ofendiera?

-¡n-no, no Darién! ¿Cómo crees?- menciono con fingida sonrisa

-entonces, aclárame el misterio de porque una hermosa chica como tu anda tan solita, - esta vez la miro intensamente-¡vamos quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido!- la animo

-¡bueno pues la verdad es que…!- no sabía que decir- simplemente creo que él no está preparado

-¿me estás diciendo que hay alguien en tu vida?- pregunto entusiasta mientras levantaba su copa- ¡vamos! ¡Brindemos por eso! La última vez que te vi con alguien fue, después de que Esmeralda y yo nos hiciéramos novios y al parecer no salió del todo bien- golpeo su copa con la de ella quien con su acostumbrada timidez le sonrió-¿Quién es el afortunado?

-¡Darién! Deja de preguntar tonterías, te he dicho que no tengo a nadie, ¡el chico en cuestión no está interesado en mi!- menciono con un dejo de tristeza

-¡¿pero cómo es posible?, si eres una chica muy linda, y tierna, además de hermosa- Hotaru nuevamente se sintió intimidada por la manera en que el la halagaba

-¡bueno! Pues así son las cosas, tal parece que aun no llega un príncipe azul a mi vida-dijo por toda respuesta-

-¡pues que tonto es!- exclamo el-¡estoy seguro de que pronto se dará cuenta de la valiosa mujer que eres

-¡ojala!- menciono ella esperanzada y sonriéndole, de pronto ve su reloj-¡santo dios! ¡Es tardísimo!- Darién vio su reloj

-¡es verdad! ¡Ya es más de media noche! ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-¡oh, no, no, no! No te preocupes, mi casa queda justo del lado opuesto de la ciudad ¡puedo irme sola! ¿Además traes tu auto no es así?

-¡es cierto! Pero al menos podría acompañarte buena parte del camino

-¡de ninguna manera! Tú tienes clases en la universidad así que no te quitare más tú tiempo

-¡es verdad! Creo que me hacía falta salir que el tiempo se paso volando- la miro con ternura-¡gracias Hotaru! Por estar siempre a mi lado- la miro mientras ella sentía como sus orbes azules se le clavaban en el alma, y guardo silencio una vez más, callando y guardando celosamente para sí misma aquel secreto que solo ella y su corazón sabían.

-espero que se repita con más frecuencia- le respondió entusiaste.

-¡claro que lo hare!- él se levanto cuando ella se despidió y abandono el lugar. Pidió la cuenta y mientras esperaba cruzo los brazos sumiéndose en sus recuerdos, pensando en cómo el dolor de aquel amor lo había hecho alejarse poco a poco de sus amigos, recordando que hacia algunos años, el se encontraba en un sitio como ese llorando amargamente y sufriendo por el amor de aquella mujer quien jugara con sus sentimientos, esto lo hizo volverse tímido y retraído, alejándose de todo circulo social que no fuera su campo laboral.

Sonrió al verse ahora en ese sitio disfrutando de la compañía de su amiga Hotaru quien siempre había estado ahí a su lado para apoyarlo, pensó en Esmeralda y sus músculos se tensaron al descubrir cuan frívola era, pero en eso los sollozos de alguien lo volvieron a la realidad. Levanto la vista al frente para ver que el barman depositaba la cuenta y después de checarla dejo un billete sobre él, se disponía retirarse mientras acomodaba su cartera en el bolsillo de su pantalón cuando escucho nuevamente el lamento de un hombre y la voz del barman.

-¡señor! ¡Señor! Creo que ya ha bebido demasiado ¡debería irse a su casa!

-¡tu cállate y sírveme otro trago que para eso te estoy pagando!- grito con altanería, pero Darién percibió en él una angustia infinita

-pero señor, no creo que sea prudente que usted siga tomando de esa manera, si quiere llamo un taxi para que lo lleve a su casa

-¿¡acaso crees que soy un inútil! ,¡sírveme otro trago te digo o llamo a tu gerente!- levanto la voz azotando con su mano abierta la mesa. En eso se giro para ver a la persona junto a él-¿puede creerlo?- le pregunto con los ojos enrojecidos, el aspecto de aquel hombre le recordó a Darién el momento en que años atrás había descubierto algo que le había roto el corazón, y sintió pena por ese hombre que al parecer sufría, como el sufrió años atrás y se había sumergido en el alcohol.-

-¿le puedo ayudar en algo amigo?- pregunto

-¡amigo!, snif.- se limpio la cara con las mangas de la camisa- usted si me comprende- apoyando su pesada mano sobre el hombro de el alto hombre, quien dudo un momento al presentir lo que pasaría, tendría que escucharlo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. El hombre intento ponerse de pie pero debido al estado catastrófico en el que se encontraba perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Darién de inmediato lo ayudo, mas la ebriedad del tipo era tanta que perdía noción de la realidad-¡no empujen! – señalando a otros que permanecían de cerca.

-¿está bien?- lo miro nuevamente, al parecer era muy joven quizás unos cinco años menor que él-¡mire lo llevare a casa!- el joven estaba en tan mal estado que él tuvo que tomarlo con fuerza- ¡joven! Por favor llame a un taxi

-¡tenemos unos aca fuera señor!- ayudándole a sacar al joven de cabellos negros quien apenas podía sostenerse en pie

-¿Qué le diste?

-¡pues se ha tomado botella y media de whisky!- se encogió de hombros el chico, pero creo que ya venia tomado.

-¡pobre hombre! Creo saber cómo se siente- pensó con tristeza-¿lo conoces?

-¡claro que sí! Frecuenta mucho este lugar, -

-¡te pido un favor, podrías decirle al taxista que lo lleve!- luego, sacudiéndolo un poco , le hablo- oiga amigo ¿A dónde lo llevamos?

-¡en seguida!- el chico se alejo dejándolos solos

-¡quiero que me lleven al infierno! – se quejo –

-por favor- suplico Darién, se cómo se siente seguramente su mujer o su novia, lo abandono, pero créame ¡lo superara!- esta frase resonó en su cabeza en forma de pregunta ¿era cierto o mentía como lo hacía con el mismo?

-¡no, no! Yo soy una mala persona. – comenzó a lloriquear una vez más acomodando su despeinada cabellera negra la cual estaba en total desorden

-¿Por qué dice eso?- preguntaba el, mientras buscaba con la mirada a que el taxista y su auto llegaran pronto.

-¡mi esposa es una buena mujer! ¡Además es hermosa! Y tiene un corazón bondadoso!- decía mientras su mirada se perdía, y se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza.

-¡en serio!- parecía escucharlo- ¿ y entonces porque se queja? Seguramente debe estar muy preocupado por usted esperándola en casa- esas palabras lograron hacer que los ojos azules del joven brillaran nuevamente conteniendo las lagrimas

-¡soy un estúpido! –se tambaleo-¡Me deje llevar! Y cometí una gran estupidez- Darién se intereso un poco en el- ¡amigo! La engañe, engañe a mi dulce bombón, ¡no sé como paso! ¡No sé porque lo hice!. Creí que estaba bien, ¡que era algo muy normal! ¡Todos mis amigos lo hacían! Así que pensé que no pasaba nada- las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro pero de inmediato se las limpio.

-¡que mal amigo!- el negaba con la cabeza- una infidelidad es lo más bajo que pueda cometer una persona ¿Cómo puede traicionar la confianza de la persona que lo ama?- reclamo pues se sentía identificado con la desdichada esposa de aquel joven.

-¡lo sé! ¡Lo sé!- se llevo una mano a la frente- por eso ahora estoy sufriendo- sé que mi mujer no se merece esto, ¡ella es tan hermosa! ¡Tan linda! ¡Si usted la viera!- decía- ¡ella me dejo! ¡Me descubrió!- grito-¡No quiere saber nada de mí!

-¡y es lo menos que puede hacer si aún le queda un poco de dignidad- comento con rencor, el joven levanto la vista y frunció el ceño

-¡oiga amigo! ¿Esta de mi lado o del lado de ella?- pregunto desesperanzado el joven de cabellos negros.

-¡lo lamento! Pero es que, me parece muy ruin lo que usted ha hecho, ¡no se que mas decirle!- se llevo una mano detrás de la cabeza- entiendo que esta usted pasando por un mal momento pero imagínese ¿Cómo se estará sintiendo ella?

-¡es verdad! ….mi bombón y mi hija deben estar muy mal

-¿tiene una hija?- pregunto -¡pues si que ha cometido un error gravísimo! ¡Espero que pueda solucionarlo! En verdad, un hijo es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, y aunque no estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted hizo, esa nena no tiene por qué pagar por sus errores. – las palabras del locutor solo amedrentaban mas y mas el dolor del joven.

-¡ella no me perdonara jamás! ¡La conozco bien!- una tristeza se asomo en sus ojos tan azules como esa solitaria noche, en eso un chofer llego junto a ellos.

-¡señor Seiya! Mire nada mas como se encuentra ¡lo llevare a su casa! ¡Usted dígame!

-¡que le valla bien amigo! ¡Suerte!- dijo Darién mientras le entregaban las llaves de su automóvil. Vio como el joven llamado Seiya subió al automóvil de lujo, en color rojo y sintió mucha pena y a la vez coraje, pues él había sido víctima de una traición y no podía concebir que hubiera ese tipo de personas. Permaneció pensativo mientras abordaba su coche.

_Pobre hombre en verdad ¿pero que tienen las personas que no pueden simplemente ser felices? ¡amar a la persona que tienen a su lado ….¡creí que el sufría por una mujer y resulta que es él quien ha causado dolor en una dama….¡pobre hombre! Ojala esto le sirva en un futuro._

Pensó mientras se dirigía a su solitario departamento en el corazón de Tokio.

Pasaron algunos días, la relación entre Serena y Rini no había cambiado mucho, la niña apenas le respondía con monosílabos y procuraba solo hablarle para lo indispensable, esa conducta lastimaba a la rubia quien trataba de tomarlo con naturalidad y parecer optimista, mucho ayudaban sus amigas, en eso, pero le estaba costando mucho sobrellevarlo y en la soledad de su habitación cuando nadie podía verla sufría y lloraba en silencio.

Por otro lado los encuentros entre ella y un misterioso hombre de hermosos y profundos ojos azules se estaba haciendo una rutina, curiosamente se topaban justo a la hora en que ella iba del trabajo hacia la guardería de la pequeña y aunque no habían cruzado palabra alguna, las miradas entre ellos eran frecuentes, ella podía notar por el rabillo del ojo como al hombre se le iban los ojos detrás de ella cada vez que se encontraban y ella se hacia la desentendida.

-¿en serio Serena? ¡Pues debes de gustarle mucho!- comentaba una entusiasmada Amy, al oírla

-¡no exageres! Seguramente debe pensar lo mismo que yo, que es una gran casualidad que nos encontremos todos los días a la misma hora

-¿y no le has preguntado cómo se llama? ¿Dónde trabaja o algo así?

-¡por dios Amy! ¿Cómo crees? A estas alturas lo que menos quiero es entablar una amistad con cualquier hombre, si te platico esto es porque me parece extraño, ¡nada más! ¡No alucines!- dijo levantándose de el escritorio- lo único que deseo es que esta pesadilla termine pronto- suspiro llevando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo mirando al frente.

-¡oh, vamos! No te enojes conmigo- le dijo hablándole en tono de puchero- solo quería hacerte sentir mejor…¿me perdonas?- parándose a su lado, Serena la vio y le regalo una sonrisa.

-¡esta bien! Sé que lo haces por eso- le sonrió

-¡y además porque por la forma en que lo describiste,-imitando su voz entusiasmada- ¡alto, elegante, imponente, con unos ojos de azul intenso, una sonrisa perfecta y una voz masculina! ,- Amy sonreía- se me hace sumamente interesante ¿a ti no?- pregunto inocentemente.- además ¡claro esta! De que se le van los ojos detrás de ti cada que te le apareces enfrente.

-¡Amy!- chillo la rubia

-¡ya, ya! – Caminando hacia la puerta- te dejo

-¡Amy!, hoy iré a una entrevista con el abogado, es a las doce, Rei me lo presentara es gran amigo suyo

-tranquila amiga, tomate el resto del día si lo necesitas

-¡no es necesario! Solamente con que me permitas salir temprano hoy, regresare a trabajar.

-¡por mí no hay problema! ¡Hazlo!- camino hacia la salida

-Amy, ¿no crees que…?- lo pensó antes de decirlo.-¿crees que es lo correcto?- la peli azul la miro con ternura

-¡Seré! Yo lo haría sin dudarlo, pero lógicamente yo no estoy sintiendo lo que tu, ni tengo a una hija en medio de este asunto, así que ¡haz lo que tu corazón te dicte!, ¿Seiya te ha buscado en estos días?- ni siquiera pudo responder a la pregunta-¡bien! Entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Sacarlo de tu vida para siempre o perdonarlo y vivir con la incertidumbre de que volverá a hacerlo, todos los días de tu vida?

La puerta se cerró y Serena pensó en las palabras de su amiga. Molly entro de pronto llevándole a unos aspirantes para trabajar en un nuevo centro comercial y con esto se olvido un poco de todo lo que pasaba.

Ese día salió más temprano de lo habitual, así que cuando caminaba hacia su estacionamiento buscaba con la mirada algo, como si le hiciera falta o tuviera la necesidad de algo que no se lograba explicar, incluso aminoro un poco su paso deteniéndose a comprar unos chocolates para su hija, pero ni eso logro que al final llegara a su automóvil, con tranquilidad saco las llaves, y dando un vistazo hacia las aceras subió a él, sin saber porque se sintió extrañamente triste y dando marcha al auto se alejo de ahí, sin percatarse de que era lo que realmente buscaba.

Veinte minutos después, Rei Serena esperaban al abogado.

-¿lo conoces?...es decir ¿es bueno? ¡Tengo miedo!- confeso

-¡tranquila! ¿A que le tienes miedo?

-a que las cosas no salgan bien y que Seiya intente quitarme a la niña

-¡no creo que se atreva! Y nosotras no vamos a permitirlo- trato de infundirle confianza- ¡conozco a Mal!, estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria, era el chico bajito y gordo de la clase, muy inteligente además usaba unos gruesos anteojos, pero era muy simpático, todas decían que estaba enamorado de mi. – Se carcajeo ante esto último- ¡se recibió en leyes! Había escuchado que era un buen abogado pero viendo ahora todo esto.- alzo sus bellos ojos por la elegante sala de espera y oficina donde se encontraban- creo que se quedaron cortos al mencionarlo

-¡es tu amigo! Eso me tranquiliza

-¡bueno!- rio nerviosa jugando con su negro cabello- en realidad, no lo he visto desde la preparatoria pero a menudo nos encontramos en el chat y esas cosas.

En eso, un señor salió del estudio y la secretaria joven y rubia que estaba en la recepción las llamo.

-¡pasen por favor!

De inmediato las dos mujeres se encaminaron hacia la oficina, la primera en entrar fue Serena seguida de Rei quien cerraba la puerta, el hombre detrás del escritorio, sorprendió a Serena, lo había imaginado de muchas formas pero aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que Rei había descrito. Frente a él se encontraba un atractivo hombre de unos 26 o 27 años, de larga cabellera gris plateada la cual combinaba con sus bellos ojos y de tez morena, por debajo del traje se podía apreciar el cuerpo atlético. Su sorpresa fue grande pero lo fue más para la morena quien solo pudo decir.

-¿Mal? ¿Malachite Takeido?- el hombre se levanto y su rostro dejo ver una enorme sonrisa, Serena noto como sus ojos brillaron

-¡señorita Hino!...- dijo en tono infantil- es decir-¡Rei! -¡que gusto me da verte!-le dijo acercándose y mirándola de pies a cabeza, cosa que Rei también hacia, entre ese intercambio de miradas la rubia se sintió un poco incomoda, pero comprendió.

-¡guau!- decía ella sin saber que mas decir- no sé que decirte – decía Rei mirándolo frenéticamente recorriendo cada milímetro de aquel ejemplar de hombre, estaba claro que se había impactado- ¡estas….!- se detuvo en sus ojos de un celeste tan claro que asemejaba al gris de sus cabellos…-.¡cambiado!- completo al fin

-¡y tu, tan hermosa como siempre!- haciendo gracia de su aplomo retiro las dos sillas – pero siéntense.- hasta ese momento Serena sintió que volvía a la realidad- disculpe, mi falta de educación. –Le extendió la mano – usted debe de ser la señora Kou.- Serena no sabía si llorar o reír de la histeria.

-¡Mal!...- recrimino la pelinegra- te platique la situación de mi amiga- dijo entre dientes.

-no se preocupe licenciado Takeido, ¡creo que, ya me voy acostumbrando!

-¡lo siento! Es que, me encuentro un poco nervioso.- confeso inesperadamente viendo a los ojos violáceos de Rei, quien sonrió tímidamente. Serena sonrió pícaramente.

-bueno ….Serena, ¿te parece si nos tuteamos? ¿Si eres amiga de Rei me parece lo ideal o no?

-por mí no hay problema – contesto ella, viendo como a su amiga se le iban los ojos con aquel hombre.-

-¡pues cuénteme! – abrió sus brazos recargándose en el respaldo de su escritorio.

-¡pues vera, la situación es sencilla! ¡Quiero separarme de mi esposo!- Rei se sorprendió con la crudeza de las palabras con las que se expresaba su amiga.

-¡muy bien!, ¿Cuál es la situación?- concentrándose en escribir en una hoja lo que relataba

-¡Mi esposo me fue infiel, creo que esto fue desde hace más de dos años! ¡No lo sé bien!

-mmmm- decía concentrado- ¿Cuántos años de casados tienen?

-¡cuatro, casi cinco!

-¿hijos?

-Tenemos una hija – agrego-y mi mayor preocupación en este momento es ¡ella!, ¡no quiero que me la quite!

-¡despreocúpate! Si el cometió infidelidad tiene completamente nulas las posibilidades de quitártela.

-¿en serio?- pregunto ella sonriendo- no sabes cuando me alegra escucharlo

-¡claro! Ten la seguridad de que muy pronto estarás separada de él, claro, siempre y cuando él no se niegue, porque en ese caso, las cosas podrían complicarse un poco.- Serena se puso un poco triste- pero mejor te platico lo que podemos hacer….

Días despues Serena preparaba la lonchera de su hija.

-¡Rini! ¡Mira te compre tus chocolates favoritos!

-¡ah!- respondió la pequeña amarrándose las agujetas

-¿quieres que las meta en la mochila?

-¡si quieres!- contesto, Serena cerró los ojos y suspiro para contener las lagrimas

-¡Vamos Rini!- la animo Lita- ¿a poco no te gustaría probarlo? ¡Tu mama te lo compro especialmente para ti!

-¿Cómo se dice?- pregunto Mina

La pequeña frunció el ceño y en un gesto de berrinche respondió.

-¡gracias mama!- pronuncio con desgano, Serena termino y se apresuro.

-¡vamos pequeña se nos hace tarde! . Además esta tarde la tengo libre ya que Amy no me necesita ¿te gustaría ir a algún sitio en especial?

-¡no gracias mama!- respondió

-¿en serio? ¿No quieres ir al parque de diversiones? ¿O al cine?, no se ¡pídeme lo que quieras!- trato de insistir

-¡ya dije que no quiero!- grito mientras salía hacia la puerta y ferozmente la azotaba-

-¡pero Rini!

-¡déjala Serena!- la detuvo Rei- no las presiones

-¡pero es que!- sus ojos se ponían cristalinos

-¡ya Seré! ¡Intenta no llorar o ella se dará cuenta de esto y no es bueno! Solo dale tiempo

-eso intento Lita pero al parecer, ¡ella no me perdona!

-¡no te preocupes! , hoy tenemos una conferencia por parte de la universidad en un amplio salón, haba bocadillos y juegos, pero si quieres podemos llevar a Rini a que se distraiga, ¡después podemos encontrarnos todas en el cine y ver una película ¿Qué te parece?

-¡no lo sé!- respondió sin ánimos

-¡vamos Sere! ¡Rini se olvidara un poco de todo esto, si la sacamos un rato de este ambiente –secundo Rei

-¡esta bien! ¡Las veo a las siete en el cine ¿esta bien?

-¡claro! ¿Lita vienes con nosotras?- pregunto la rubia de moño rojo

-¡pues claro que sí! Ahí estaré- el pitido del automóvil de Serena las volvió a la realidad

-¡uy! Que genio el de esta niña-

-¡es el mismo que heredo de su madre!- grito Mina

-¡cállate!- dijo, en son de broma y cerrando la puerta .

Muy concentrada en sus actividades Serena repasaba una y otra vez las solicitudes que habían llegado mientras llamaba a su incondicional y excelente amiga Molly.

-¡dime Sere!

-¡Molly! Quiero que lances en el periódico estas solicitudes, necesitamos varios meseros para un restaurant, y algunas edecanes para cubrir un evento durante las próximas cinco semanas, será algo temporal. – la pelirroja tomaba nota de todo esto-

-¡muy bien! ¿Algo más?

- sí, sí, también necesito algunos contadores y administradores públicos, para unos bancos, y una constructora requiere jóvenes ingenieros.-

-¡muy bien! ¡Saldrá todo mañana a primera hora!

-¡excelente! ¿Dime Amy ya se fue?

-¡si dijo que volvería un par de días, ella y Taiki se fueron a Kioto, Amy me encargo que hoy te fueras a casa temprano,

-¡si, lo se Molly! Gracias por recordármelo – la chica le servia una café y le llevaba unas galletas- ¡no se que haría sin ti!- agradeciendo el gesto

-¡tienes algunas entrevistas!-

-¡solo dame cinco minutos!- exclamo ella estirándose un poco para relajarse por las dos horas continuas que había estado metida en la computadora.

-¡esta bien!

Las horas pasaron más que rápidas, pues era tanto el trabajo y tanta la preocupación que embargaban a la rubia que se concentro de tal manera que pronto escucho la alarma de su celular anunciándole que era hora de partir, rápidamente tomo su bolsa y su saco mientras salía.

-¡me voy Molly! Te encargo apagues la computadora y dejes todo en orden, ¡se me hace tarde!

- ve sin cuidado Serena! Hasta mañana.

Rápidamente bajo por el ascensor, y presurosa cruzo la calle hacia su automóvil el cual estaba a unos cuantos metros curiosamente y sin que ella lo esperara, alguien en la calle de enfrente hacia lo mismo, solo que el logro verla desde hacia unos segundos, sonrio traviesamente, del lado de Serena, cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo, se decidió cruzar la calle y entonces al levantar la vista lo vio, como las otras veces, con su sedoso cabello negro y esa mirada penetrante que la ponían nerviosa, le sostuvo la mirada durante algunos segundos pero al final, la mirada penetrante y cautivante de él fue más fuerte que todo y desvió la mirada, pasaron uno cerca del otro, era lo más cerca que habían estado, y ella pudo percibir el suave y exquisito aroma a madera proveniente de el chico el cual inundaba todo a su paso. Sin atreverse a voltear, subió a su auto y se alejo de ese lugar.

Más tarde, una rubia y una pelinegra llegaban con la pequeña Rini a el seminario de Modulación y Dicción, en el cual había un área infantil a estilo de guardería.

-¡escucha bien Rini! Solo tardaremos una hora ¡después te llevaremos al cine a ver una película! ¿Quieres?

-¡si!- dijo la niña al ver los juegos infantiles y a la infinidad de niños que jugueteaban en el.

-¡bueno! Regresamos pronto,- dejaron con las encargadas mientras daban mil recomendaciones y finalmente entraron al lugar. El seminario había iniciado, varios conferencistas dieron su tema a lo largo del dia y a ellas solo les interesaba esa área en específico así que llegaron casi al final.

Mientras que en el aérea infantil la pequeña Rini se había aburrido pronto de jugar, y sentándose en un columpio mientras miraba a la nada, se mecía sin parar, esto llamo la atención de un hombre que pasaba por ahí con una bebida en mano, la observo por un rato, pero la actitud de la niña no cambio en lo más mínimo, a diferencia de los otros niños quienes disfrutaban, ella parecía triste, y por alguna razón extraña sintió como su pecho se hacía pequeño al verla, así que sin que se diera cuenta de lo que hacía tomo un helado y se acerco, quería saber si al menos estaría hablando en voz alta o con algún amigo imaginario como muchos niños, pero solo noto la mirada perdida de la pequeña la cual era muy bonita, con dos expresivos y picaros ojos de color rojizo y una esponjada cabellera rosa atada a dos graciosas coletas. Parecía sumamente triste así que sin saber que hacer menciono con voz suave.

-¿quieres?- la pequeña no levanto la vista pero si fijo sus ojos en el postre apetecible-¡vamos tómalo!- insistió al advertir un brillo en sus ojos.

-¡mama dice que no debo hablar con extraños!- menciono

-¡tienes una mama muy inteligente! ¡Apuesto que están hermosa como tu!- sentándose en el columpio junto a ella, mas se admiro con su respuesta

-¡mama no es nada inteligente! ¡Es una tonta y también es fea! ¡por eso mi papa nos dejo!- el pelinegro, no daba crédito a lo que escuchada, más que una niña de tres años parecía una adolescente, era como si de la noche a la mañana ella hubiera crecido, y tal revelación lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¡¿en serio?.- dijo acercando su helado- pues no creo que sea porque no es bonita, todas las mueres son hermosas, y creo que tu te pareces mucho a tu mama, ¡todas las niñas se parecen a su mama! por eso eres tan bonita.

Hasta ese momento Rini levanto los ojos al sentirse halagada, para ver a su interlocutor. El se maravillo más aun al ver su carita en forma de corazón y su sonrisa tierna, y Rini se ruborizo por completo al descubrir que aquel tipo que comenzaba a desagradarle por sus comentarios, era muy apuesto, alto, de negros cabellos, cejas, largas y definidas enmarcando esos ojos azules tan bellos, y al descubrir su sonrisa se sintió invadida por una extraña calidez.

-¿ves?, eres más linda aun cuando sonríes así

-¿crees que soy linda?- pregunto tomando de pronto el helado

-¡claro que sí!

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-¡Darién!...¿y tu?

-Rini

-¡que lindo nombre! Tus papas debieron elegir tu nombre con mucho amor

-¡no es cierto! ¡Ellos no me quieren! ¡Mi papa se ha ido! Pero esta vez no volverá, me lo dijo mi mama- respondió con amargura

-¡oh!...entiendo….perdone mi ignorancia señorita- bromeo logrando que ella sonriera y se sonrojara-¡pero no deberías sentirte mal por eso!

-entonces tu que eres adulto dime….¿porque hacen eso los papas?- la pregunta lo tomo completamente desprevenido

-¡bueno! Puede haber muchos factores, yo ignoro lo que paso con tus papas, pero ¿sabes? Nunca debes dudar de el amor que te tienen, así cometan muchos errores y entre ellos tú salgas herida, ten presente que todo lo hacen porque te quieren y te aman. Si ahora ellos han decidido separarse debe ser lo mejor,

-¿tu crees?- saboreando su helado y sintiéndose en confianza con el

-dime algo, ¿Qué preferirías ver a tus papas peleando todos los días, o verlos felices?

-quiero verlos felices

-a mi me paso algo muy parecido- inicio mientras la niña lo miraba sin perderse ni un detalle. -mi papa dejo a mi mama cuando yo tenía ocho años, se fue con otra mujer, y antes de ese dia, en casa no había más que gritos y pleitos, yo lloraba todas las noches, y un día el se fue, mama lloro mucho tiempo hasta que al final un día la mire sonreír y ser feliz otra vez, entonces entendí que lejos estaban mejor porque juntos se hacían mucho daño y yo también sufría, desde ese dia papa, fue mas feliz y mama también.

-es verdad, si no pueden estar juntos …..Mejor cada quien debe ser feliz- dijo como si de pronto descubriera esa verdad.

-¡me alegro que lo entiendas!- la miro por unos momentos- ¿pero porque sigues triste?

-es que, me he portado muy mal con mi mama, ¡ella es muy buena y yo soy mala!

Darién sonrió al oírla.

-¿no me digas que eres de esas niñas que se portan mal con su mama por haber dejado a su papa? – pregunto con voz lastimosa

-bueno…-

-¡muy mal hecho señorita!- fingiendo indignación-¿Cómo es posible que una niña tan hermosa se porte mal con una mujer tan buena? – Rini bajo la mirada al suelo y Darién comprendió- lo menos que puedes hacer es darle muchos besos y abrazos, estoy seguro de que si es tan buena y linda como mi madre, debe llorar todas las noches y necesita a alguien a su lado para que la consuele ¿no lo crees?- pregunto

-¡es cierto!- levanto la cabeza sorprendida-¡eso es lo que hare!- una enorme sonrisa aprecio de pronto en su rostro

-¡bien me alegro de oírlo! – se levanto

-¿te vas?

-¡debo hacerlo! Tengo un compromiso ¡fue un placer conocerla!- dijo tomando su pequeña mano galantemente y depositando suavemente un beso en ella. Cosa que provoco que los colores subieran al rostro de la niña.-¡nos vemos!. Se alejo de ahí sin que ella pudiera decirle nada más.

Horas más tarde, Serena, Rini, Lita, Mina y Rei salían del cine.

-¿te gusto la película?- preguntaba Lita

-¡si tía! Estuvo bonita

-¿Qué te gusto más?

-¡los fantasmas y las brujas!

Serena caminaba detrás sin muchos ánimos, pero sin dejar de estar al pendiente de la niña, al menos ahora ya no decía cosas hirientes.

-¿y a ti mami, que te gusto más?- le pregunto de pronto la pequeña

-bu-bueno, yo- miro a todas sin entender

-¡ay Serena tonta!- exclamo Rei, la rubia reacciono ante el golpe que le diera Rei

-¡me gusto todo, pero fue muy divertido cuando , el fantasma asusto a todos los niños

-¡si eso estuvo divertido!- reía Rini, al parecer las cosas se iban tranquilizando, eso la hacía sentir mejor.

-oye Serena ¿Por qué no Rini y nosotras vamos a comprar algo para la cena y nos esperas aca?- dijo Rei

-pero es que…

-vamos solo queremos tranquilar a Rini, al parecer ahora esta sensible y queremos aprovechar – dijo Mina muy bajito-¿nos esperas?- pregunto subiendo la voz

-¡claro estaré aca!- sonrió

-¡ahora venimos mami!- dijo la pequeña y el corazón de la rubia saltaba de alegría, no sabía que había pasado con su niña pero agradecía al cielo ese cambio de actitud.

Mientras su pequeña se habi alejado no dejaba de sentir una enorme tranquilidad, pues con su cambio de conducta y lo que había pasado ahora pensaba que todo se estaba acomodando por si solo, tenia la esperanza de que muy pronto, todo quedaría atrás, estaba tranquila, segura, como si Rini le hubiera devuelto las fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Permaneció sola unos instantes, sentada en el borde de la fuente de aquella plaza comercial, respirando esa tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba. Cuando de pronto, un suave aroma llego a su olfato, de reojo pudo ver como alguien se sentaba junto a ella, y giro su rostro, para verlo ahí, con su perfecto perfil dejando ver su afilada nariz, sonrió como tonta al descubrirlo, y se sintió cual chiquilla, frunció la frente al arquear las cejas y sin darle más importancia, decidió clavar la vista al frente, analizando los detalles del centro comercial, y repasando con los ojos los establecimientos, sintiéndose intranquila con su cercanía.

De pronto su curiosidad pudo más y una vez más se giro discretamente a mirarlo, mas esta vez no fue solo ella quien tuvo la misma idea, el hombre junto a ella, la miro, y abrió los ojos al descubrirla, parpadeo un par de veces, le sonrió y ella le correspondió mirando al suelo, levanto la vista y el también, de nuevo sonrieron hasta que al fin fue él quien después de mucho pensar lo que diría menciono.

-¡valla! ¿Parece que el destino se empeña en hacer que nos encontremos, no es así?- sonrió con amabilidad, ignorando en realidad todo lo que el significado de sus palabras hubiesen profetizado .

-si….- menciono ella con esa voz de ángel que ya había escuchado- ¡así parece!- lo vio y le sonrió,

-¡pues entonces creo que lo justo es que me presente! Después de todo nos hemos visto muchas veces- sonrió amable y la sonrisa de la rubia, le dio a entender que podía seguir- ¡soy Darién! ¡Mucho gusto! Darién Chiba a sus ordenes- dijo clavándole esa mirada cautivante, ella nerviosa extendió su mano también para sentir la suya, la estrecho con firmeza pero a la vez con suavidad, pero no fue eso lo que la asombro sino, que descubrió que una calidez recorrió su mano hasta llegar a su brazo. Y casi pudo sentir como si el aire le faltara a los pulmones _"¿seria acaso por el clima del cine_?" Se pregunto.

-¡Serena….!- dudo- ¡Tsukino!- dio su apellido de soltera, -¡mucho gusto!

-¡créeme!- le dijo-¡el placer es todo mío!- nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, y aun no se soltaban las manos cuando de pronto alguien dijo.

-¡Darién! ¡Ya estoy aca! Lamento haberte hecho esperar – menciono una cálida voz que se le hizo conocida a Serena, mas por los nervios ambos se soltaron abruptamente, y la rubia volteo a ver a la graciosa muchacha que aparecía frente a sus ojos, debía tener al menos unos 22 años, de hermosos rostro, y llamativos y grandes ojos, que la miraban fijamente y silueta perfecta. Seguramente debía ser su novia. Esta opción no le agrado del todo y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció.

-¡bueno! Mucho gusto Darién, me retiro ¡que se la pasen bien, hasta luego- se despidió mientras casi corría de ahí, dejando a la pareja atrás. Rápidamente se alejo de ahí y corrió al estacionamiento, desde ahí envió un mensaje a sus amigas diciéndoles que las esperaba ahí debajo.

En otro lugar

-¡Seiya Kou! ¿Piensas estar así todos los días? ¡Mira nada mas como vienes!- grito desesperada la pelirroja

-¡kaoli! Me duele la cabeza ¿quieres guardar un poco de silencio?

-¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme, si se que tienes la camioneta que te regale!- se acerco a el abrazándolo para evitar que se cayera al suelo. – No puedo estar tranquila sabiendo que algo malo puede pasarte amor- hablo melosamente

-¡ya llegue! ¡estoy bien!- se acostó en la cama-¡estoy bien Serena!... – dijo mientras se quedaba dormido, mientras que Kaolineth, permanecía muerta de rabia sentada junto a él, pensando ¿Por qué diablos no podía dejar de pensar en ella?, cerro sus puños fuertemente mientras los celos la invadían.

"¿_Por qué, porque si te tengo conmigo, no dejas de pensar en ella?"_

Lanzo con furia una almohada a la puerta y más que furiosa decidió meterse a la cama, para tratar de olvidarse del asunto.

Bueno, tarea cumplida, aca les dejo este sexto capítulo que espero haya rebasado muchas de sus expectativas, ¿Qué creen que pensara Rini ahora? ¿aceptara a Darién? ¿será el capaz de borrar todas las huellas de dolor que Seiya dejo en Serena? ¿Qué pasa con Hotau? Si tienen dudas solo pregúntenme, les mando un fuerte y cálido beso y abrazo a todas mis lectoras agradeciéndoles por su tiempo y por sus dudas y platicas via msn, las quiero chicas. Y espero pronto actualizar full house y las demás, después del próximo sábado 12 de junio prometo sentarme a escribir algo de ese maravilloso fic, gracias por sus buenas vibras y buenos deseos ya presente mi primer examen, falta el segundo, asi que ya veremos, cuídense, las quiero.

Un agradecimiento especial a todas las que dejaron su rewiev anterior:

**Moon Sailor-pink, ahim-chan, shiru chiba, natsch, anyreth, sailor lady, princess- moonlight, MAPI, LITA-JAPON, usako tenoh, lerinne, isabel20, seiya-moon, VAMPIREPRINCESMIYU, usagui13chiba, y anahis.**

En verdad disfrute mucho leyendo sus comentarios pobre seiya en verdad que unas quieren matarlo y otras adoptarlo pero algunos comentarios me hicieron reir como loca, eso me hacer sentir que en verdad viven cada momento de la historia y por eso miles de gracia,

Ahora si me despido, espero verlas pronto chicas, besos cuídense.


	7. Cercania

NOTA: Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenece solamente dan vida a esta historia que espero disfruten mucho.

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

**CERCANIA**

Aun de pie el pelinegro no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada a la cautivante rubia que acababa de tener a pocos centímetros de él, inexplicablemente sonrió al verla y la chica frente a él no pudo evitar apreciar su maravillosa sonrisa por lo que también dirigió sus bellos ojos hacia donde él veía.

-¿Quién es? –no pudiendo ocultar su curiosidad, al notar a la rubia alejarse

-¡no lo creerías Hotaru!- extendiendo sus brazos para tomarla de los hombros y verla fijamente, ella aprecio el brillo en su mirada y tuvo un presentimiento

-p-pues, deberías contarme ¿no?-sin saber si el verlo así debía emocionarla o no.

-¡ella es la chica de la que te conté Hotaru! ¿No es linda?- volteando a ver con insistencia hacia donde la rubia ya no se encontraba.

-¡la chica que me contaste!-

-si, ¡la chica que conocí hace unos días!- ella permaneció pasmada, sin saber que decirle

-¡ah!, así que es ella…- sonriendo mientras ocultaba su mirada

-dime ¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto buscando sus violetas ojos, ella cerró los ojos y haciendo un esfuerzo por sonreír le respondió

-¡en realidad es muy bella!- contesto mientras caminaba- pero creí que ¡no se conocían!

-es que apenas acabamos de cruzar palabras…- volvió a decir el con todo el entusiasmo posible- se llama Serena, ¡un lindo nombre!, Serena, ¡Como ella!- dijo en un suspiro

-veo que, te ha gustado mucho-

-¡mucho!, ¿sabes? Hacía tiempo que no me sentía atraído por una chica así como me siento ahora

-pues ¡que bueno Darien!- mirándolo con tristeza, lo que no logro notar el ojiazul- ¡me alegro mucho por ti!- luego agrego-¡me disculpas! voy al baño ¿Por qué no compras los boletos y ahora te alcanzo?- dijo sin darle oportunidad a que el respondiera.

Darien sin percatarse de lo sucedido se dispuso a hacer la cola para entrar a ver una película que había elegido Hotaru. Sin pensarlo sonrió al recordar a la rubia.

-*****INICIO FLASHBACK*****-

Mirando un folleto sobre las películas que ofrecía el cine, camino hasta llegar a la pequeña fuente que había fuera de la entrada, por donde se podía acceder a la plaza, sin mirar tomo asiento mientras leía, solo unos segundos pasaron cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Una fuerza inexplicable lo obligo a voltear a ver, pero él se contuvo clavando la mirada hacia el frente, sintió claramente como la mujer a su lado volteaba a verlo y sin saber porque su corazón latió y se puso nervioso. Instantes después no pudo reprimir el deseo de mirarla algo en su corazón decía que lo hiciera y lentamente se giro, mas esta vez se encontró con su cálida mirada, la reconoció de inmediato, la rubia de bellos ojos y mirada tierna de hacia unos días. El sonrió al reconocerla sin pensarlo más menciono:

-valla, parece ser que el destino se empeña en hacer que nos encontremos ¿no es así?- regalándole una sonrisa, ella nerviosa bajo la vista y para su sorpresa le respondió

-si, ¡así parece!

-pues entonces creo que lo justo es que me presente-mencionó con seguridad- soy Darien ¡mucho gusto! ¡Darien Chiba a sus ordenes!- extendió su mano esperando la de ella, se encontraba tan nervioso, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba a solas con una mujer. La mujer le respondió el saludo estrechando su mano, al sentir su delicada y frágil mano su corazón pálpito con más fuerza aun, la vio a los ojos

-¡Serena…Tsukino! ¡Mucho gusto!

-¡créeme! El placer es todo mío- aun sostenían sus manos y no dejaban de verse a los ojos Darien se sentía transportado a otro mundo cuando de golpe volvió a la realidad

-¡Darien! Ya estoy acá, lamento haberte hecho esperar- dijo la vocecilla a su lado.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

"_es hermosa, simplemente una chica hermosa, ¡sus ojos!, su pequeña nariz, sus rubios cabellos, y esa voz, esa voz tan suave y delicada, no pude preguntarle ¿Dónde trabajaba? Espero que pronto me la encuentre"_

Mientras tanto en el baño una linda chica miraba al espejo mientras el agua fría caía en sus manos.

"_¡sabias que esto pasaría!... ¡solo debes tranquilizarte! No permitas que esto te haga daño, has podido soportar vivir a su lado y tener su amistad, ¡vamos! Solo sal y sonríele,… es en verdad muy bonita, ¡Darien jamás se fijara en mi! ¿Es que soy tan insignificante para él?"_

Contuvo las lágrimas mirando al techo y respirando profundamente.

"_¡debo ser fuerte! Darien es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perderlo"_

Se limpio el rostro y salió del baño al encuentro con su amigo.

Pasaron un par de días en los que la rubia se sentía inquieta por la cercanía del chico, finalmente llego el día lunes, así que como acostumbraba paso a dejar a su pequeña a la guardería y después se fue a su trabajo, el día paso como acostumbraba, en otro lugar un joven guapo de ojos color zafiro se levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza los rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana.

-¡Kaolineth!- grito poniéndose de pie

-¡valla! Al fin despiertas, creí que dormirías todo el día

-¡por favor basta! No quiero discutir ¿Dónde está mi ropa?- pregunto con fastidio

-¡esta donde debe de estar!- respondió conteniendo su molestia-¿vas a salir? ¿No me digas que nuevamente vas a tomar? ¡Llevas días así! El chico tomo sus prendas y busco unas toallas negándose a responder.- ¡Seiya Kou! ¿Me estas escuchando?- esta vez la mujer levanto mas la voz-

-¡dije que no quiero discutir!

-¡pues habla entonces! ¿Por qué me ignoras?, hace días que estas así conmigo ¿Qué no era lo que deseábamos? Poder estar solos tu y yo, - él le clavo una mirada fría.

-¡ya no estoy tan seguro!- la pelirroja permaneció pasmada al oír aquello

-¡bueno! Entonces supongo que debo cancelar la cita con Armand – dijo con astucia cruzando los brazos y apoyándose en un pie, el joven se detuvo al oír aquello así que la chica agrego-¡si lo que quieres es ir a su lado y regresar a tu triste vida hazlo! Encontrare a otro joven lleno de talento que si tenga ganas de triunfar en la vida-

-¡hoy no tomare! Regresare tarde ¡eso es todo!- dijo por toda respuesta, haciéndose la indignada ella se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Serena iba directamente al despacho de su mejor amiga, sin tocar entro dentro Amy estaba junto con su adorado Taiki, ambos se miraban a los ojos y en ellos se podía ver el amor que se profesaban, la rubia sintió un dolor en el pecho al sentirse tan miserable. _"¿Por qué la vida no le había sonreído de esa manera? ¿Por qué ella no había podido tenerla dicha de encontrar a un buen hombre? Es que ¿tan mal se había portado en su otra vida?"_

-¡no sabes cuan feliz me haces! ¡Te amo Amy!- decía el castaño sin apreciar a la rubia quien había optado por retirarse.

-¡Serena!- exclamo Amy al verla, ella se detuvo

-¡lo siento! No quise interrumpir

-¡para nada amiga!- la rubia miro los ojos de su amiga los cuales brillaban de forma singular

-¿pasa algo?

-¡Serena! ¡Estamos tan felices!- dijo Taiki pasando sus brazos por los hombros de su esposa

-me alegro mucho- les sonrió aun curiosa

-¡Serena! ¡Taiki y yo estamos esperando un bebe!- soltó de pronto la peliazul

-¡¿un bebe?- grito también ella, mientras los ojos de su amiga se humedecían, pues ella bien sabia lo mucho que su amiga anhelaba embarazarse

-¡lo acaba de confirmar mi medico!-Serena la rodeo por el cuello y la abrazo fuerte

-¡felicidades Amy!- , luego abrazo a su ex cuñado-¡Taiki! Muchas felicidades, ¡Estoy segura de que serán unos padres maravillosos!

-¡gracias Serena!- respondió el

-¡estoy tan feliz!

-¡me alegro!- sonrió

-¿querías algo?-

-¡no!- respondió no queriendo echar a perder el momento tan mágico-¡no es nada! Solo quería saludarte

-¡ok!

-bueno supongo que querrán celebrar así que me retiro-

Taiki y Amy observaron a la rubia alejarse, ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sentir pena por su amiga, a quien la vida la había tratado injustamente.

-¿tan pronto volviste?- pregunto Molly

-¡no pude hablar con ella! Será otro día

-¿lo has pensado bien Serena?

-¡si Molly! Creo que es lo mejor-suspiro

-¡bueno! Si tú lo dices-

-¡será mejor que me valla! Regreso en la tarde, ¡te encargo los contratos de Wall Mart!

-los tendrás puntualmente a tu llegada solo los imprimo y ya

-¡gracias! No sé qué haría sin ti- tomando su bolsa y su saco y caminando hacia el elevador.

Más o menos a la misma hora un hombre de cabellos negros daba por segunda vez la vuelta a la manzana en busca de algún lugar donde estacionar su automóvil.

-¡medición! ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto?- decía molesto cuando encontró un lugar pequeño en donde había un automóvil color gris plata. Hizo el intento por entrar cuando se pronto vio a la hermosa rubia quien abría la puerta del auto, sonrió al verla.

-¡hola Serena!- dijo entusiasta, Serena lo miro y nerviosa le correspondió el saludo

-¿vas a estacionarte?

-¡eso intento!

-¡te dejare el lugar solo espera!- dijo con ese tono que a él le encantaba.

-¡te lo agradecería mucho! Es más estoy en deuda contigo- dijo aun en el auto queriendo legar a su lado pero debido al tráfico desistió la idea

-bueno… ¡entonces estas en deuda conmigo!- repitió ella divertida-¡nos vemos Darien!

-¡que estés bien Serena!- respondió entusiasmado-¡me dio gusto volver a verte!

-¡cuídate!- la rubia abrió finalmente la puerta de su auto y entro en el, dando marcha para luego arrancar, por el retrovisor vio los penetrantes ojos de el joven, quien tocando el claxon agito sus manos despidiéndose de ella, la rubia correspondió a ello y mirando su sonrisa se alejo de ahí.

Mientras manejaba escuchaba su estación favorita.

-¡el caballero de la Rosa los saluda!-Serena frunció el ceño-

"_que raro, ¡su voz se me hace tan conocida!"_

-el día de hoy, quiero confesarles que me encuentro más feliz que nunca y es que al fin he podido hablar con esa niña. Creo que muy pronto podremos ser amigos.

-¿en serio?- pregunto la voz femenina-¡eso me da alegría!- intentando sonar convincente.

-Luciérnaga ¿Qué puedo decirte? ¡Solo espero tener la oportunidad de conocer más de ella!

-¡oh! Esto me huele a que nuestro caballero de la Rosa se ha enamorado- comenzó la chica

-mejor pasemos a la canción del día de hoy, la cual se titula, Un ángel no es, de Eros Ramazoti- la música comenzó

**Ella pronto llegará, un momento que  
esperado yo una eternidad; y no acabo de creerme  
que conmigo vendrá, me lo ha dicho  
sonriendo así sin más.  
**

-¡wau! Veo que en verdad esa chica ha causado efecto en ti ¿acaso la canción es para ella?- la risa del joven se dejo escuchar

-¡Luciérnaga! No seas tan directa

**Yo le he preparado ya flores frescas en la mesa  
que darán más alegría. Esta  
vez ya no será mentira, a casa  
llegará; esta noche ningún otro la  
verá.**

En mi mente ella está, como una  
obsesión está, arden mis sentidos y  
mi fantasía. Me imagino cuando llegue  
aquí, me imagino cuando yo la estreche  
entre mis brazos, un largo abrazo así.  


-¿entonces si es cierto?

-¡bueno entonces dinos para quien es!

-¡aun no puedo decirles el nombre! ¡No quiero asustarla! Pero esta canción es para ti ¡Mi ángel!

**En mi mente siempre está, en mi piel  
aún está, como un fuego que no  
sé cómo extinguir. Con mis ojos yo  
la sueño así, como un ángel  
ella es para mí; justo ella que un  
ángel no, no es.  
Medianoche debe ser, las estrellas bajo el techo  
ahora ya las apagué; vuelvo a la cama y  
pienso que conmigo vendrá, me lo ha dicho  
un día, mucho tiempo atrás.  
**

Serena suspiro y sintió como su corazón latía. Se sintió como una chiquilla.

**Me imagino cuando llegue aquí, me imagino  
cuando yo la estreche entre mis brazos, un largo  
abrazo así.**

En mi mente siempre está, en mi piel  
aún está; como un fuego que no  
sé cómo extinguir. Con mis ojos yo  
la sueño así, como un ángel  
ella es para mí, justo ella que, un  
ángel no, no es...

-¡que hermosa canción!-pensaba mientras la escuchaba. Momentos después llegaba a la guardería.

-¡hola buenas tardes!

-¿señora Serena?- pregunto la encargada con incertidumbre

-¿Qué tal se porto la latosa?

-Bi-bien, pero…

-¿pero qué?- pregunto pronto al ver el nerviosismo de la mujer, -¿Dónde está RinI?- al no verla a su lado.

-¡lo siento señora Kou! Pero su esposo ha venido por la niña

-¿¡que!- grito ella

-el señor Seiya llego hace unas horas y se llevo a su hija

-¿pero porque lo permitió?- decía alterada-

-¡tranquila señora! Usted en ningún momento me dijo que no podía entregársela a su padre, yo creí que…- decía nerviosa la mujer mientras que Serena caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-¡no puede ser! ¿Hace cuanto se fueron?

-¡al menos deben ser 20 minutos!- dijo confundida. Sin despedirse Serena subió a su auto y comenzó a buscarlos entre la gente. Busco en los parques cercanos y entre las plazas o restaurantes, mientras un miedo se apoderaba de ella.

El teléfono en casa sonaba con insistencia.

-¡hola!- saludaba

-¡Mina! ¿Ha llegado Rini a la casa?- dijo apresurada

-¿Rini?, no se supone que está contigo- respondió preocupada

-¡no! no está, Seiya vino por ella y no sé dónde diablos esta- grito

-¡tranquila Serena!- sin saber que hacer-¡le hablare a Lita y a Rei! ¿Ya hablaste con Seiya?

-¡trae el celular apagado! ¡No se que hacer!- lloriqueo

-¡Serena! Tranquila dime donde estas para que Rei se valla contigo mientras y voy donde Lita. Seguramente estando con Seiya nada malo le pasara.

-¿tu crees?

-¡claro! ¡El es su padre!

-¡pero Mina! Tengo miedo. Dijo con la voz quebrada

-¡tranquila! Rei va a tu lado.

Mientras en otro lado un hombre cargaba en brazos a su pequeña hija quien lo llenaba de besos.

-¡te quelo papi!

-¡y yo a ti mi amor!- besándole el rostro

-¿Cuándo vienes a casa? ¿Es verdad que ya no volverás? ¿Por qué papito? ¿Por qué mi mama no quiere que vengas?- decía con lagrimas en los ojos dejando caer su helado, el hombre sintió una puñalada en el corazón.

-¡Rini! ¡Mi amor! ¡No llores!- le acaricio los cabellos-¡mama y yo solo estamos pensando en hacer lo mejor para ti!- dijo sin atreverse a formar ilusiones falsas en su hija, pues conocía tan bien a su aun esposa que sabía que ella no lo perdonaría jamás.

-¡te quelo!- volvía a decir entre llantos

-¡no llores pequeña! Aunque mami y yo ya no estemos juntos, ¡ten por seguro que yo siempre te amare a ti! Y estaré al pendiente de lo que te pasa ¡no te abandonare!- limpio sus mejillas, Seiya sentía un nudo en la garganta al ver cuanto sufría su pequeña y mas al saber que el era el causante de todo eso.

Mientras tanto cerca de ahí Lita manejaba su automóvil.

-¡pero que demonios se cree! ¡Esta vez si lo mato!- gritaba la castaña

-¡Lita por favor! Ahora solo debemos ver que Rini se encuentre tranquila…. ¿donde podrán estar?- decía Mina inquieta buscando a todos lados.

Por su parte Rei se había alejado un poco para buscar a Rini y a Seiya, según algunas personas, habían visto a una niña y un hombre en la heladería por lo que no debían estar muy lejos.

Serena se tronaba los dedos de la agonía, ya no lloraba, únicamente veía como el cielo perdía claridad y con ello todas sus esperezas parecían desaparecer. Entonces alguien la llamo

-¿Serena?- volteo atenta al llamado, para encontrarse con ese misterioso hombre de sonrisa franca y mirada sincera-¡que sorpresa! No esperaba verte aquí.

-¡Darien!- respondió-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto intentando tranquilizarse y no soltarse a llorar.

-¡pues yo vivo ahí!- señalo los departamentos, ella levanto la vista-¿y tú?

-¡yo…! Vengo con unas amigas, ¡estoy esperando a mi hija!- soltó de pronto sin pensarlo. Darien escucho las palabras, las cuales le habían caído como un balde de agua fría.

-¿tu… hija?- pregunto ansioso-¿tienes una hija?

-¡si!- dijo ella pasando por alto el interés del hombre y también des apercibiendo como su sonrisa desaparecía.

-¡entiendo!- murmuro-¡bien! entonces, no te interrumpo mas, espero que pronto pueda conocerla ¡cuídate!- le dijo nervioso sin saber que otra cosa decir, el saber la noticia lo había desconcertado y sumido en sus pensamientos subió a su departamento.

"_¿una hija? ¿Tiene una hija?... ¡claro debí suponer que no estría sola! ¡Seguramente debes estar al lado de un hombre que la ama y la adora! ¡Es casada!... ¡casada!"_

Se repitió una y otra vez llevándose una mano a la frente, había descubierto una cruel verdad y ahora se daba cuenta de que eso lo lastimaba enormemente.

-¡Serena!-grito la pelinegra

-¿los encontraron? –con el rostro iluminado por la esperanza

-¡Corre antes de que Lita lo mate!- la jalo del brazo. A lo lejos pudo divisar las tres siluetas y a su pequeña hija.

-¿sabes la agonía que hemos vivido todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no llamaste siquiera?-lo enfrentaba Lita, mientras Mina se interponía

-Lita tranquila- decía Mina- no asustes así a la niña- susurro, logrando que ella se calmara, mas no así fue con la rubia quien apenas llegaba a su lado le había colocado una cachetada al pelinegro. El sonido provoco que las aves en los arboles emprendieran el vuelo y que las chicas permanecieran calladas.

-¡eres un desconsiderado! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba por Rini?- comenzó a llorar -Pensé que algo malo le había pasado

-¡mami!- grito la niña-¡no le grites!

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme eso? ¿Acaso no puedes llamar por teléfono y avisarme?

-¡Sere yo!- tomando su mano- ella se la arrebato mirándolo con odio.

-¡suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que te le acerques a mi hija! ¡No sin mi permiso!

-¡mama!- lloro Rini, en eso ella pareció reaccionar.- ¡Rini! ¿Estás bien?-

-¡no pelees con mi papa! ¡Yo quería ir con el!- lloro aferrándose a la pierna de su papa, la escena le rompió el corazón a la rubia quien no sabía qué hacer.

-¡lo siento!- las chicas se alejaron de ahí permaneciendo cerca -¡perdón Rini!- se cubrió el rostro totalmente avergonzada por lo que había hecho

-¡Rini!- le dijo su papa- ¡no te enojes con mama! La verdad es que yo tuve la culpa pues no la llame para avisarle que estarías conmigo- él se agacho levantándole el rostro.- ella solo se preocupo por ti, ¡porque te quiere!- Serena se irguió al oírlo luego Seiya se levanto

-¡Bombón!

-¡no me digas así!- dijo seria

-¡Sere! Lo siento, es solo que….creí que no me permitirías verla y...-¡la extraño mucho! Por favor perdóname se que hice mal pero… ¡dime que no me impedirás verla! – la miro suplicante

-¡ya hablaremos otro día de eso! ¡Y por favor! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo!- le dijo-¡Rini despídete! Nos vamos-

-pero mamá

-¡dije que nos vamos!- repitió más seria

-¡no hagas enojar a tu mama Rini! ¡Pórtate bien!- cargándola en brazos-¡nos volveremos a ver ¡te lo prometo!

-¿te quelo?

-¡te quiero mi amor!- dijo besando su rostro la niña lo rodeo por el cuello con fuerza y lo beso en la cara, la rubia sintió su corazón estrujarse al ver la escena

-¡Serena! ¡Por favor! ¡Piénsalo! ¡No me alejes de ella! Comprendo que no quieras verme pero ¡no me separes de mi hija! quisiera hablar contigo a solas me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de…- ella solo le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos.

-¡que estés bien Seiya!-camino altiva encontrándose con sus amigas para subirse a su auto.

Seiya las vio subirse y alejarse de ahí. Sentándose en la banca pensaba.

"_¡Serena! ¡Luchare por ti! Tienes que darme otra oportunidad…¡solo necesito firmar ese contrato!...¡no te dejare!. ¡Lo juro!"_

Pensaba con dolor.

Los días siguientes fueron más relajados para Serena quien pensaba mucho lo que haría, el encuentro con el enigmático chico de negros cabellos y ojos azules eras casi cotidianos, se saludaban y cada uno continuaba su camino, pero es no impedía que ambos sonrieran con cada nuevo encuentro y sintieran que el día les pintaba mejor.

Esa mañana Serena le entregaba un oficio a Amy, quien alzando una ceja, repasaba las líneas.

-¿estas completamente segura de esto Sere?

-¡por supuesto Amy! Lo he pensado mucho y..Creo que es lo mejor- la chica de cortos cabellos azules la miraba.

-¡no se qué decirte! Esta vez me has tomado por sorpresa, ¡esto es lo que siempre anhelaste y lo que también rechazaste muchas veces por Seiya!

-¡lo sé!- con la mirada gacha- pero esta vez ¡no es así! Creo que Rini y yo, necesitamos darnos un respiro, y…¡he decidido tomar la gerencia!

-bueno, sabes que tenemos que meter los papeles para que en cuanto haya un lugar podamos transferirte

-¡gracias Amy!

-¡tendrás que irte a otra ciudad! Hiroshima, Kioto, quizás Nagoya ¿estas consciente de ello?

-¡si!

-¡Serena! No quiero entrometerme pero, ¿lo has consultado con Mina y las chicas?

-¡Amy! Creo que ya ha sido suficiente de pensar primero en los demás ¡ahora necesito tiempo para mí y para mi hija! Además, ¡necesito el dinero!

-¡está bien Sere! Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, ¡solo tendremos que esperar una vacante.

-¡lo agradezco!- la chica salió de ahí.

**Mientras en la casa de Serena**

La pelinegra terminaba su rutina de spinning gracias a la cual mantenía su bella silueta, acalorada y fatigada fue a la cocina a tomar un vaso con agua ante la mirada atenta de la pequeña Rini.

-tía Rei… ¿y para que lo haces si te cansas?

-¡ay mi amor! Cuando seas mayor comprenderás mucha cosas, la belleza cuesta- dijo colocando una mano en su cintura y llevándose la botella de agua a los sedientes labios

-¡si tu lo dices! En realidad tía Mina dice lo mismo- decía poniendo a su muñeca de cabeza.

El sonido del timbre las saco de su conversación.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- viendo su reloj- aun no es tiempo de que Lita llegue- abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con una visión que la dio sin habla.

-¡Hola Rei!- saludo con voz varonil, mientras abría la boca al ver el estado en que la chica de ojos violetas se encontraba- espero no ser inoportuno- sin evitar recorrerla de pies a cabeza y es que el top y el mini short que la chica llevaba puesta dejaba poco a la imaginación, anudado a esto el sudor hacia que la vestimenta se apegara más a su cuerpo.

-¡Mal!- pronuncio al fin intentando sonar lo más tranquila posible- ¡pasa por favor! – sintiendo como sus mejillas se ponían calientes al sentir la fuerte mirada de el hombre, Rini miraba atenta

-¿Quién es el tía?- pregunto la niña

-¡ah sí!- sonrió nerviosa mirando al platinado quien rápidamente llego a su defensa

-¡soy un amigo de Reí!- sonrió- me llamo Malachite y seguramente tú debes ser Rini ¿me equivoco?

-¡soy Rini! Entonces tú debes ser el novio de Rei ¿verdad?- menciono ingenua. Ambos chicos se buscaron con la mirada y no evitaron sonreír nerviosos.

-¡Rini! ¿Podrías dejarme solas con Mal?- indago ella,

-¡si está bien! Tía Mina también dice que no debemos hacer mal tercio- comento sorpresivamente logrando que ambos volvieran a ponerse nerviosos, la niña tomando su muñeca se fue a un rincón a jugar con ellas

-¿te ofrezco algo?- pregunto ella aun incomoda por el atuendo que llevaba

-¡gracias!- respondió, la chica entro a la cocina mientras Malachite intento concentrarse en otra cosa y no seguirla con la mirada, comprobaba que era más bella aun que como la recordaba. Rei Hino continuaba siendo una diosa, y apenas podía contener el impacto que le provocaba descubrirla. Se sentó en el sillón. Segundos después la chica de cabellos negros volvía con una jarra de agua de Jamaica le sirvió un vaso y se sentó frente a él.

-lamento haber venido sin avisar- se disculpo el- es solo que tengo listos los papeles y quería entregárselos a Serena-

-¡me parece bien!- luego miro hacia el rincón donde la niña jugaba- ¿no te parece una lástima? Ella es tan pequeña- comento con tristeza ante la mirada atenta de el joven.

-¡si! Es una verdadera pena, pero al fin y al cabo, creo que estará mejor así, Serena se ve que es buena persona y según lo que me platico ha sufrido mucho

-¡como no tienes idea!-

-bueno pues – sacando de su portafolio algunos papeles- ¡acá están los papeles!- dile que puede leerlos atentamente y si hay algo que quiera agregar o omitir que me lo haga saber de inmediato- revisando los papeles con semblante serio.

Rei observo la forma en que él se vea y sonrió tímidamente sorprendiéndose a si misma por lo que estaba sintiendo. El levanto la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros y de mirada profunda en el acto Rei Hino desvió la mirada sintiéndose más que tonta, y jugó con sus cabellos negros algo que hacia cuando se encontraba nerviosa, Malachite solo sonrió al observar esto y le extendió la carpeta. Ella lo tomo.

-se los daré a Seré apenas llegue-

-¡te lo agradecería!- se reclino en el sillón y durante unos minutos estuvieron en silencio, no sabiendo que decirse.-bueno, creo que eso es todo- dijo al fin Malachite sintiéndose poca cosa e inseguro al recordar las veces en que ella lo haba rechazado años atrás.

-¡creo que si!- respondió la chica mordiéndose el labio. El se levanto y arreglo su saco gris oscuro dijo-¡me dio gusto verte! – la miro con intensidad y extendió su mano

-igual a mi- apretando su mano y encontrandose con esos bellos ojos tan celestes. Al contacto con sus dedos ella sintió un choque de energía sorprendida volteo a verlo, el rostro de él parecía sereno pero Malachite recorrió la piel blanca de su rostro imaginando la suavidad de ella, sin soltarla aun le regalo una sonrisa Rei sintió las piernas doblárseles de la emoción. En ese momento la puerta se abrió intempestivamente y una chica de rubia cabellera se encontró con una escena que jamás imagino, rápidamente sonrió

-¡hola!- colgando su bolsa en su lugar y depositando unas bolsas en la mesa-espero no interrumpir- menciono con picardía mirando como ambos aun se sostenían de la mano, de inmediato se soltaron.- ¿siempre recibes así a tus amigos Rei?

-¡Mina!-

-¡oye Rei! ¿Quién es este hombre tan guapo eh?- acercándose-¡me llamo Mina Ahino! Vivo con Rei y Serena ¡mucho gusto!- dijo rápidamente sin darle tiempo a su amiga de responder.

-el gusto es mío Malachite Takeido- le respondió, la rubia dirigió la vista hacia la pelinegra quien no se había movió de su lugar- no quiero ser grosero pero ¡ya me iba!-

-¿tan pronto? Que lastima iba a preparar una deliciosa pasta y pensé que sería genial si te quedaras a cenar. Rei frunció el ceño y Malachite se percato de eso por lo que bajando la mirada y tomando su maletín de piel señalo-¡seria un placer! Pero justo ahora tengo un compromiso ¡lo lamento en verdad!

-bueno, ¡pero es una promesa eh!- dijo sonriendo, en eso Rini llego y se abrazo a las piernas de su tía

-¡Tía Mina!-

-¡hola preciosa! ¿Qué haces?

-juego con mis muñecas ¿quieres jugar?- le pregunto sonriente

-¡claro que si!- levanto a la niña en brazos- bueno chicos los dejo para que terminen lo que estaban haciendo guiñándole un ojo a su amiga quien solo la atravesó con la mirada para luego sonreírle a Malachite.

-¡bueno Rei! Me voy, espero verte pronto- dijo sin pensar

-¡claro!- respondió en el acto dejando a un Malachite más nervioso aun

-¡salúdame a Serena!- la chica lo acompaño a la puerta, apenas se había cerrado y cuando volteo ya la rubia estaba esperándola con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Quién es él? ¡Tienes que contarme!- jalándola del brazo-

-¡Mina!-

-¡por dios! ¡Es tan guapo! Nunca creí que tuvieras tan buenos gustos.

-¡solo somos amigos!

-pues la forma en que el te estaba devorando con la mirada no parecía ser de amigos- ella se ruborizo- pero claro ¡solo a ti se te ocurre atenderlo de esa forma tan…sugerente!- estallo en risas

-¡Mina!- le grito

-¡anda cuéntame de él! ¿No vas a decirme que no es guapísimo? ¿De dónde lo conoces?

-bueno pues, es un amigo de la preparatoria ¡se llama Malachite! ¿Contenta?

-¡noo!- exagerando y golpeándola en el brazo-¡dime más! ¿Como es que se reencontraron?

-pues es el abogado- dijo cuidando de no ser escuchada por Rini

-¿en serio?- Rei sonrió triunfal-¿aun hay mas verdad?- golpeándola con el codo

-¡el estuvo enamorado de mi en la escuela!- menciono con orgullo, metiendo sus manos entre sus piernas.

-¿y qué?- mas que emocionada

-¡jamás le hice caso!

-¿Por qué? Si es un dios-

-¡¿me creerías si te digo que era un nerd?-

-¡no te creo!

-pues si, el no era como lo ves ahora, era más bien bajito, algo llenito, de anteojos y cabello corto y pegado a la cabeza Era el cerebrito del salón

-¿y no le hiciste caso? ¡Que cruel eres!

-bueno en ese entonces salía con el capitán del equipo de futbol, el más popular de la escuela- se encogió de hombros

-¿pero que te parece ahora?- pregunto inquieta

-pues…. Me ha sorprendido. ¡Está muy cambiado!

-¡pues es tu oportunidad! ¿No me digas que no te gusto?

-¡Mina! ¿Crees que esté interesada en mí? Cuando lo único que hice fue rechazarlo – dijo dándose vuelta

-bueno pues…- buscando una forma de convencerla

-¿ves? Será mejor que prepares la cena jugare con Rini las chicas no deben tardar en llegar.

-¿Por qué yo? ¡Yo hice las compras te toca a ti!- comenzaron a discutir.

Mientras que a esa hora, Serena salía apresurada de las oficinas, introdujo las llaves en el auto cuando alguien le hablo.

-¡Serena! ¿Aun estas acá?- indago el joven quien se coloco a su lado

-¡Darien!-llevándose una mano al corazón-¡me has asustado!

-no quise hacerlo, ¡vengo saliendo de una reunión de trabajo pero se nos hizo tarde ¡no creí encontrarte!- viendo su reloj el cual marcaba las 8 de la noche.

-¡si! Es la hora de mi salida- Darien encontró el pretexto perfecto para saber de ella, aunque por dentro algo le decía que estaba mal, ella era una mujer casada y con hijos.

-creí que solo trabajabas por la mañana, valla ¡eres una mujer fenomenal!, no solo eres muy bella – dijo sin pensar- sino que además eres una mujer trabajadora e independiente ¡eres admirable! No quedan mujeres como tu-Serena se sintió intimidada por la forma en que le hablaba-¡seguramente tu esposo…debe sentirse muy orgulloso de ti!- cuando él dijo estas palabras los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas. De inmediato desvió la vista e intento alejarse

-¡lo siento! ¡Debo irme!- sin embargo Darien noto como una lagrima resbalo por su rostro y como su voz se quebró, Serena no podía evitar llorar, todo estaba aun muy reciente y aunque trataba de refugiarse en el trabajo y aparentar frente a sus amigas y su hija, la verdad es que la estaba pasando mal ¡necesitaba gritar lo que sentía! ¡desahogarse! Y en ese momento todas sus barreras se desvanecieron.

¡Serena!- la tomo suavemente del brazo y le hablo con suavidad-¿estas bien?-ella le sostuvo la mirada y el comprobó que en efecto lloraba-¿acaso dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal? ¡Lo lamento mucho yo…!

-¡ay Darien!- se lamento ella, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de el hombre, quien parecía tierno y amable, de pronto la necesidad de hablar se apodero de ella.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Por favor! Dime- suplico, Serena se encontraba tan sensible, tan lastimada y herida que en ese momento le pareció una persona confiable, no menciono nada pero el llanto se hizo presente impidiéndole hablar, sin saber que hacer Darien, la atrajo delicadamente y la acuno en su pecho, en un intento por protegerla.

Al sentirse en los brazos de aquel hombre, Serena cerró los ojos, respiro su fragancia y se tranquilizo, el paso sus manos por su espalda y ella se estremeció con esta caricia, por su parte Darien, la sintió tan delicada y frágil y el deseo de consolarla se hizo grande en el. Después de unos instantes ella reacciono y se separo de él.

-¡lo siento! Soy una tonta-limpiando su rostro.

-¡shhh! No digas eso ¡no eres una tonta! ¡Eres una mujer increíble!...¡no sé porque estas llorando pero no te dejare ir sin remediar mi error y lograr que me regales una sonrisa!

-¡no es necesario Darien!

-¡claro que si! ¡Fui yo quien te provoco esas lágrimas! Y eso no me lo perdonare, además ¡Estas en deuda conmigo! ¿Recuerdas?- ella abrió sus ojos al oírlo.-¡así que te invito a tomar un café y si quieres puedes contarme lo que te pasa!-ella iba a decir algo-¡hey! No aceptare un no por respuesta!- dijo sonriéndole y presionándola un poco, sabía que esa era una oportunidad para al menos tener su amistad y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Después de pensarlo un poco.

-¡está bien!- respondió-¡solo déjame hacer una llamada!

-¡hay un lugar cerca de acá! Podemos irnos caminando y regresar por los autos- dijo.

-¡claro!- sonrió, entonces ella tecleo unos números-¡Lita! ¡Soy Sere!, mira, - viendo a Darien- te aviso que no llegare a cenar, ¡tengo algo que hacer! Así que ¡te encargo mucho a Rini! ¡Por favor!

En ese momento Darien se dio cuenta de algo, que había pasado por alto, cuando ella colgó le dijo.

-¡Oye Serena! ¡Que tonto soy! ¿No te estoy metiendo en problemas? ¡Olvide que tienes una hija y un esposo!- repitió, ella sonrió ignorando lo último que dijo-¡si quieres! ¡Lo podemos dejar para otro día!- menciono completamente preocupado.-¡ya es noche y seguramente..!

-¡no te preocupes Darien! ¡No tendré problemas! Y no creo que el que nos tomemos un café me cause problemas, ¡además! –Agrego regalándole una sonrisa-¡estoy en deuda contigo!- el la miro y sonrió aliviado. Momentos después entraban al restaurant.

En otro lado una pareja abordaba el lujoso automóvil. La chica acaramelada se sentó muy junto de su pareja y le susurro al oído.

-¡oh Seiya! No sabes cuánto me alegra que me hayas invitado a salir- hacia días que no lo hacíamos.-

-¡Kaoli! ¡Déjame ver el camino!- dijo el al volante mientras ella le besaba el cuello

-¡estoy tan contenta! ¿A dónde iremos?

-¡si quieres podemos ir a un café! ¡Conozco uno muy bueno!- dijo el

-¡claro amor! ¡Lo que quieras!

El joven le abrió la puerta a la rubia que caminaba a su lado, luego tomaron una mesa-

-la verdad es que…¡no sé por qué razón acepte tu invitación! – Comenzó ella-¡me has caído bien y..Me has dado confianza! La verdad es que nunca salgo si no es con mis amigas.

-¡entiendo!- dijo él, les pasaron la carta el pidió un paquete Café y ella un frapuccino de vainilla y unas banderillas con papas fritas.

El permaneció observándola, ella al parecer distraída miraba hacia la nada, pensando en porque de pronto sintió la necesidad de contarle a el lo que le pasaba, el se había ofrecido y ella había aceptado sin poner objeción alguna, sonreía nerviosa sin percatarse de la mirada que él le propinaba.

-¿y bien donde trabajas?- rio. –Creo que nos hemos encontrado tantas veces y no sabemos donde trabajamos- comento ella

-¡tienes razón!- dijo el rascándose el cuello- soy Licenciado en comunicaciones trabajo en una escuela de nivel superios dando clases ¿y tú?

-soy contadora, ¡trabajo en Moon Power!

-¿en Moon Power? ¡Valla! Pues yo también trabajo en otro sitio, en la radiodifusora Vía Láctea-, mientras eso pasaba, una pareja llamo la atención pues ella vestida provocativamente fue el blanco de las miradas masculinas. Ella recorrió con la mirada el lugar y de pronto sonrio al ver algo que le llamo la atención así que jalo a su hombre y se sentaron muy cerca de el lugar donde la rubia y Darien platicaban. Sería cuestión de segundos para que Seiya los descubriera.

-¿en Vía Láctea?

-¡si cubro un horario por las tardes!

-¡esta frente a mi oficina!- decía ella alegre levantando la voz- ¡sabes me encanta el programa de las dos de la tarde, ¡es mi favorito! – el la miro y rio

-¿en serio?

-¡claro! El Caballero de la Rosa tiene una linda voz, creo que debe ser un tipo muy agradable y simpático- decía sin imaginar que lo tenía enfrente-¡debes conocerlo!- Darien sonrió al oírla-¿en que programa transmites? ¿O eres editor?

El chico iba a responderle cuando de pronto alguien se paro junto a su mesa.

-¿así que esto es lo que haces ahora? ¿Dónde dejaste a Rini?-

-¡Seiya!- dijo Serena levantando la mirada, Darien al oír cómos su voz tembló también volteo a ver al hombre quien le hablaba en ese tono autoritario.

-¿Qué pretendes Serena? ¿Acaso tienes un amante?-dijo viendo a Darien de pies a cabeza, el locutor sintió que la sangre le hervía al oírlo hablar de esa forma de ella.

-¡óigame no le permito que le falte al respeto!-poniendose de pie

-¡usted cállese!-dijo empujándolo aunque no logro moverlo ni un solo centímetro, luego agrego- ¡Esto es entre mi esposa y yo!- grito mientras la gente comenzaba a ver- Darien se quedo sin habla al escuchar lo que decía. ¡Era su esposo! Vio a Serena quien de inmediato bajo la vista a causa de la vergüenza que estaba pasando y el vio como sus lagrimas comenzaron a invadir sus pupilas, sintiéndose impotente, confundido y a la vez ruin por provocarle un mal momento a la chica.

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

¡HOLA AMIGAS! ¿Cómo ESTAN? AHORA SI QUE ACTUALICE RAPIDO LOS DOS FICS JEJE ESPERO QUE CON ESTE ENCUENTRO HAYAN QUEDADO MAS CONFORMES, AUNQUE NO ME ODIEN POR DEJARLO ASÍ ¿Qué CREEN QUE HARA SEIYA? ¡RESULTO CELOSO EL CHICO! SI QUE TIENE AGALLAS Y NUESTRO DARIEN…SINTIENDOSE TAN CULPABLE Y TAN MAL POR SABER QUE SERENA ESTA CASADA Y TIIENE UNA HIJA ¿Qué DECISIÓN TOMARA? ESPERO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO.

LES DEJO BESOS Y ABRAZOS, GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEVS ENVIADOS, Y POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEERME ¡UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO! CUIDENSEE.

LA CANCION ES DE **EROS RAMAZZOTI** SE LLAMA **UN****ANGEL NO ES**.


	8. Ammistad

No estaba muerta… ¡andaba de parranda! Jeje, si se que no es gracioso amigas pero abajo expondré mis motivos por lo cual he estado ausente. Por lo pronto no les quito más tiempo y las dejo con el capitulo.

NOTA: Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo le dan vida a esta historia.

SS&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

**En el capitulo anterior….**

-¿Qué pretendes Serena? ¿Acaso tienes un amante?-dijo viendo a Darién de pies a cabeza, el locutor sintió que la sangre le hervía al oírlo hablar de esa forma de ella.

-¡óigame no le permito que le falte al respeto!-poniéndose de pie

-¡usted cállese!-dijo empujándolo aunque no logro moverlo ni un solo centímetro, luego agrego- ¡Esto es entre mi esposa y yo!- grito mientras la gente comenzaba a ver- Darién se quedo sin habla al escuchar lo que decía. ¡Era su esposo! Vio a Serena quien de inmediato bajo la vista a causa de la vergüenza que estaba pasando y el vio como sus lagrimas comenzaron a invadir sus pupilas, sintiéndose impotente, confundido y a la vez ruin por provocarle un mal momento a la chica.

**AMISTAD**

Las personas miraban hacia la mesa de la esquina donde dos pelinegros parecían enfrentarse, las miradas entre ellos podían manifestar cierto recelo, no había duda de que parecían querer asesinarse solo con mirarse, en el medio, una rubia colocaba las manos intentando controlar a uno de ellos.

-¡por favor Seiya! ¡cálmate!- decía mostrando un gran pesar pues solamente bajo los ojos al suelo, Darien miraba estupefacto, recorrió de pies a cabeza al tipo aquel quien se le hacía conocido y miraba como Serena parecía molesta, herida y triste, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

-perdón…- dijo extendiendo la mano y haciendo gala de su aplomo- ¡debe haber un malentendido!, me llamo Darien Chiba…-el joven de larga cabellera lo miraba fijamente, y Darien no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, al no obtener el saludo de respuesta bajo la mano y rio- bueno Serena, creo que te he metido en problemas ¡por favor perdóname!- le rogo con los ojos y ella se sintió conmovida por tanta caballerosidad de su parte-joven, su esposa y yo solamente estábamos platicando, ¡no malinterprete las cosas! Solo somos amigos- le dijo aun serio, mirando como tomaba las muñecas de la rubia con tanta fuerza que el gesto de ella evidencio su malestar. Tuvo que contenerse una vez más _"¿Qué clase de tipo era ese sujeto para tratarla de esa forma?"-_le ruego me disculpe, soy el culpable de todo esto...

-¡nadie te pidió explicaciones!- finalmente aparto la vista del hombre-Serena… ¡estoy esperando!-apretando mas fuerte su brazo, Darien sin poder evitarlo se acerco a él quedando a pocos centímetros de su rostro, frunció las cejas y tomo la muñeca de Seiya firmemente haciendo un poco de presión lo cual fue suficiente para que el reaccionara.

-¿Por qué no la sueltas?- dijo entre dientes sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a hervirle, Serena abrió sus ojos, estaba tan conmocionada que no lograba articular palabra alguna.-Serena y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo ¡así que tranquilízate! ¡No deberías tratarla así!- los ojos azules de Darien parecieron oscurecerse de pronto.-de no ser porque eres su esposo ¡te rompería la cara en este instante!

-mi esposa…-

-¡basta Seiya!- grito Serena jalándole el brazo, lo cual dejo sorprendido a Darien-yo no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación- luego tomo a Darien del brazo provocando un cosquilleo en el por tanta cercanía-Darien…¡vámonos!-dijo ella, y su respuesta no se hizo esperar, dejo un billete sobre la mesa y comenzó a caminar aun confundido.

-¡Serena!- intento Seiya pero Darién lo detuvo impidiéndole acercarse a la chica quien estaba temblando, el lo había sentido al tenerla cerca.

-¡ya la oíste! ¡Ella no quiere hablarte!- respondió rápidamente.-tu esposa esta indispuesta

-¡el no es mi esposo!- dijo ella con seguridad, derrumbando a Seiya en el acto, Darién al ver que el chico no había puesto objeción alguna, continuo caminando analizando las palabras de la dama que lo acompañaba.

Cuando finalmente salieron, el silencio fue su único compañero, Darien miraba el bello rostro de la rubia quien no había levantado la vista y ella luchaba por contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con estallar en cualquier momento, Darien sintió que el corazón se le encogía, caminaron sin rumbo, y aun ella iba tomando su brazo, y llegaron a una banca donde alumbraba muy de cerca un farol, un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-¿quieres que te lleve a algún lado?- indago el tímidamente

-n-no, no gracias- esta vez la voz se le quebró al recordar lo acontecido luego se escucho un sollozo.

-Serena… ¿estás bien?- le pregunto inclinándose para buscar su rostro el cual ella desvió a otro lado, y se limpio rápidamente las lagrimas.

-¡ay….!-suspiro- ¡lo siento Darién! Has de pensar que soy una llorona, con esta son dos veces que me ves asi- intento bromear, pero Darién se fijo de que ella ocultaba algo.

-en verdad lo siento mucho, ¡he provocado que tu esposo y tu se disgustaran y…!

-el y yo no somos esposos- esta vez sí levanto la cara y lo miro a los ojos, sus lagrimas cristalizadas le daban un aire melancólico y Darien apenas pudo reprimir el deseo de consolarla.

-bueno, como sea….por favor perdóname- le dijo acercándose a ella

-¡no puedo creer lo que hizo!- termino de decir, mas nuevamente llevo su mano al rostro ocultando las lagrimas, se sentía aun avergonzada, lastimada, herida y además tonta. Esta vez Darien la tomo por los dos brazos y la acerco a su cuerpo para rodear su espalda tan delicadamente como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal que temiera romper, acaricio sus cabellos y ese acto tomo por desprevenida a Serena quien solo pudo sentir como su corazón latía aceleradamente.

-¡no llores! ¡No vale la pena!- suavizo sin dejar de acariciar su espalda y su cabello, ese acto revelaba a Darien algo que hacía tiempo no sentía. El tenerla entre sus brazos y consolarla le estaba devolviendo la felicidad que creía perdida, y Serena sintió como podía contar con él, aunque aun se preguntaba porque se ponía tan nerviosa. Muy a su pesar tuvo que separarse.

-gracias- limpiando sus ojos-la verdad es que… ¡nos estamos divorciando!

A Darien poco le falto para esbozar una sonrisa, las palabras de la rubia lo habían hecho inmensamente feliz pero también advirtió que tras esas palabras se escondía una enorme tristeza, así que solo decidió guardar silencio.

-lo lamento- Serena bajo la mirada-vallamos al auto ¿quieres?- sugirió el, comenzaron a caminar bajo la sombra de los cerezos que había por los pasillos de ese parque el aroma suave que desprendían con la brisa nocturna los relajo aun mas. Ella lo miro de reojo, caminaba sonriente con las manos en su bolsillo, llevaba los ojos cerrados por lo que advirtió sus pestañas y sus delgadas y largas cejas, bajo la luz de la luna observo que su nariz afilada era simplemente perfecta. Sonrió tímida al descubrir la forma en que lo estaba mirando.

-que lastima que nos hayan interrumpido- dijo ella cambiando el tema- ¡pareces agradable!

-bueno, si gustas podemos dejarlo para otro día ¡solo dime cuando!- respondió con rapidez. Provocando una sonrisa en ella.

-pareces muy apurado- dijo mientras llegaban al automóvil plata de ella, de detuvieron.

-¿en verdad?- metió las manos a su bolsa y sonrió, ella se enamoro de esa forma tan franca de sonreír, y se olvido del mal rato, -la verdad es que ¡me gustaría invitarte a algún sitio! ¡Me gustaría conocerte más!- Serena no dejaba de verlo, movía sus pies de un lado a otro y eso la hizo reír al darse cuenta de que estaba nervioso.

-déjame ver….- haciéndose la interesante, provocando que Darien la mirara larga y tendidamente.- ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

-¡el sábado me parece perfecto!- le respondió

-muy bien- dijo ella-¿a las seis?

-¡a las seis!- comenzó a caminar y a mover las manos, mientras ella no dejaba de sonreír y caminaba hacia su puerta, el rápidamente corrió a abrirla. Ambos sonreían cual chiquillos, y antes de que ella entrara sus miradas se encontraron durante unos segundos, ese gesto logro erizarle los poros de la piel, la rubia sintió un cosquilleo que la recorría, y el, sintió como su corazón se acelero de pronto al ver su rostro hermoso tan cerca, no cabia duda de que era sumamente hermosa.

-¡gracias por lo de hace rato!-

-¿de qué?-

-creo que el mal rato lo pasaste tu… y aun así ¡tuviste el valor para defenderme aun sin conocerme!- le dijo

-no te preocupes- se jalo los cabellos hacia atrás.-ademas ¡eres una dama y no mereces ser tratada de esa forma! –Serena desvió el rostro intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

-gracias.- subió al auto y el cerro la puerta suavemente, sintiendo la necesidad de alargar mas ese momento-¡nos vemos el sábado!- se despidió dando vuelta a la llave.

-el sábado a las seis.- dijo poniendo su mano sobre la coronilla de su frente en señal de acuerdo, mas reparo en un detalle.- E-¡espera! ¿Dónde no vemos? ¿Quieres que pase por ti a algún lado?

-mmmm, ¡toma! Este es mi numero- le dio la tarjeta- ¡si te arrepientes o algo así solo dímelo!- le dijo juguetona, se asombraba así misma por descubrir cómo se comportaba.

-¡jamás!- revelo el emocionado leyendo

-¡así que Serena Tsukino! ¿Contadora?- sonrió- valla eres una chica inteligente- la halago, ella lo golpeo suavemente en el brazo

-¡no te burles…!

-está bien Serena, hasta el sábado- mirándola

-hasta entonces- respondió reflejándose en sus zafiros

-no quisiera decirte esto pero ¡se te hará tarde!- ella reacciono y arranco dejándolo solo, luego el miro la tarjeta y emocionado la beso metiéndola en su cartera. Luego subió a su auto y se fue de ahí.

**En casa de Serena.**

-tía Rei ¿a qué horas vendrá mi mama?- preguntaba la pequeña Rini sobándose los ojos

-¡pronto mi amor!- le dijo acariciando sus cabellos mientras miraba el reloj y le lanzaba una mirada a la rubia que estaba en el otro sillón, esta se levanto hacia la castaña.

-¿quieres un vaso de leche y pan?- le pregunto Lita-tengo unos panqueques en el horno que te encantaran

-¡si!- respondió la niña levantándose y siguiendo a la cocina a la mujer. Mientras en la sala.

-¿Qué paso te contesto?- levantándose de golpe

-trae el celular apagado o descargado- respondió Mina

-¿Dónde podrá estar? ¡Ella jamás llega tarde a casa!

-recuerda que llamo para avisarnos-un poco insegura de sus palabras

-si pero ¿no te parece sospechoso? ¿Qué tiene que hacer Serena a esta hora?- menciono la pelinegra

-¡creo que alucinas Rei! ¡Ya llegara!

-¡estoy preocupada!-

-¡tranquilízate o Rini puede darse cuenta!- la controlo. En eso el motor del carro se escucho afuera, se miraron unas a otras, Rei estaba decidida a preguntarle, la puerta se abrió de par en par, mas las sorprendidas fueron ellas, la rubia entro pintando en su rostro una sonrisa amplia que cubría todo su rostro, tarareaba una bella canción de amor, y al verlas sonrió y suspiro, luego corrió hacia Rini y la llevo a sus brazos.

-Lita… ¡que bien huele! ¡me ha dado hambre!- menciono asomándose al horno donde había unos panqueques, Mina miro a Lita y ella a Rei, hacia días ella no quería comer y ahora de pronto tenía un apetito feroz.-

-Serena.- titubeo la rubia de moño rojo

-¡Mina! …. ¡que bien te ves con esa falda! ¡Tus piernas lucen divinas!- la aludida se miro, luego busca la mirada de sus amigas, Lita y Rei miraban sin saber que decir-

-gr-gracias… ¡es tu falda favorita!- le respondió al fin

-¿ah si? ¡Pues te queda superbién! ¡Deberías quedártela!- dándole a su hija un beso.

-mami…. ¿que pasa?- pregunto, ella no respondió y solo la apretó mas sobre su cuerpo acariciando su cabello rosa. En eso se encontró con los ojos oscuros de la pelinegra

-te amo mi amor- besándola por todo el rostro.

-Rei… ¿Por qué no me has contado del licenciado Takeido? ¡Eres mala! ¡Se nota que le encantas! ¿Acaso aun no te gusta?- le pregunto logrando que su rostro se tornara rojizo

-bueno, es que yo….

-¡te comerán el mandado si no te apresuras!- le dijo mientras continuaba comiendo, luego guardo silencio y sigue tarareando una canción de amor, mientras que sus amigas intercambiaban miradas y se encogían de hombros. Le daba de comer a su hija y ella también comía prácticamente término con los panecillos.

-Serena ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto sin dejar de observarla

-de maravilla Rei ¿quieres?-le ofreció

-Seré- interrumpió Mina tomando el panecillo de Rei y llevándosela a la boca-¡dinos! ¿Qué paso?

-nada ¿Por qué debería de pasarme algo malo?- caminando hacia el sofá para depositar a Rini quien se había dormido

-pues es que… todos estos días tu…quiero decir que…ayer parecías triste y no querías comer y hoy… ¡simplemente has cambiado! ¿Te sientes bien?- la seguían

-claro que si Lita- respondió-¡me siento de maravillas!-levantando lo juguetes que la niña había regado- por cierto Amy esta embaraza- comento logrando que ellas dejaran de acosarla

-¿en serio?

-¿de verdad?

-¡que emoción!- grito Mina- ¡Amy y Taiki lo habían deseado desde hacia tiempo!

-¿cuando lo supiste?-pregunto Rei

-esta tarde. ¡Esta tan feliz!

-pues deberíamos ir a celebrarlo- propuso Lita-¿Por qué no vamos el sábado a algún lugar?

-el sábado no puedo ¡lo siento!- respondió dejándolas pasmadas nuevamente

-¿no puedes? ¿Por qué?- esta vez la curiosidad de Mina no se hizo esperar

-¡tengo algo que hacer!- respondió sintiendo como se ponía sonrosada al recordar al guapo chico de negra cabellera y ojos azules.

-algo…como… ¿Qué?- pregunto sutilmente

-Mina- reprendió ella sonriente- ¡no seas tan curiosa!

-Serena- menciono Rei mirándola tomar a Rini y subir las escaleras-¿viste a Seiya?- pregunto directamente, mas la respuesta de ella las sorprendió aun mas.

-¡ah, si! ¡Lo vi! Fue desagradable pero afortunadamente hubo quien lo pusiera en su lugar.- al decir esto último volvió a sonreír como una niña y comenzó a subir, Lita Mina y Rei no daban crédito a lo que miraban, a Serena le había pasado algo, y sea lo que fuera, la había hecho sonreír nuevamente, como hacía años no lo había hecho.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-no lo sé Rei- respondió la castaña mirando como la puerta de arriba se cerraba

-¡no sean tontas! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?- comento Mina

-¡¿de que?- preguntaron llenas de intriga

-nuestra amiga está enamorada.- dijo uniendo sus dos manos y poniendo en su rostro una extraña expresión

-¡ay Mina!- dijo Rei dándole la vuelta

-es verdad…- se justifico al ver como ambas la dejaban sola-bueno, quizá no esté enamorada pero les aseguro que Serena esta así a causa de un hombre.-ellas se detuvieron y se miraron entre si para luego girar y voltear a ver a su amiga.

-¿Qué dices?

-¿ahora si me creen?- haciéndose la interesante-¡es obvio! Algo ha logrado que Serena cambie y eso solo puede ser provocado por alguien muy especial.

-¿y quién es?-pregunto Lita

-¡eso si no se!- contesto dejándolas perplejas- pero podemos averiguarlo,- es mas ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? ¿Por qué no le buscamos a Serena a algún chico interesante para que se olvide de ese patán de Seiya?

-Mina ¡estás loca!- reprendió la pelinegra- lo que menos quiere ella es salir y conocer tipos ¡amiga alucinas! ¡Búscate un novio!- le dijo – buenas noches.

-¿Qué clase de chico?- pregunto Lita y Mina emocionada le contesto.

-se me ocurre un grandioso plan, pero para eso necesito encontrar al chico perfecto.- tallándose las manos y poniendo una mirada traviesa.

**En otro lugar.**

-¡no deberías estar así Seiya- reclamaba la chica de cabellos rojizos-¡es que no te das cuenta de la enorme vergüenza que me hiciste pasar! ¿Quién diablos te crees?-

-¡basta ya Kaoli! ¡me tienes cansado con lo mismo! Desde que salimos de ese lugar no has hecho mas que repetir lo mismo- reprendió mientras ella se limpiaba las gruesas lagrimas

-¿es que no te das cuenta? Yo no merezco ser tratada asi- lloriqueaba como una chiquilla- yo, que siempre he hecho todo por ti, que me he sacrificado- ocultando el rostro, Seiya solamente lo miraba con las manos en la cintura su respiración agitada daban cuentas de su estado de ánimo.

-¡perdóname!- dijo queriendo calmar las cosas

-¿es que no se porque te pusiste así? ¡ella y tu ya no son nada! ¡están separados! Si ella está con su amante eso no debería molestarte- decía soltando su veneno, el joven solamente mordió ferozmente sus labios y azotando la puerta se encerró en la habitación, el hecho de haber visto a Serena junto a otro hombre le había crispado los nervios y no le había gustado, asi que ya pensaría en algo pero eso no iba a quedarse así.

**En casa del matrimonio Kou. **

Una hermosa chica yacía en los brazos de su amado, antes de levantarse y comenzar su rutina diaria, el la apapachaba haciéndola sentir feliz, le daba suaves besos en el cuello.

-si continuas me harás llegar tarde- comento ella inocentemente.

-mejor aun ¡me encanta disfrutarte!- acariciándola y pasando sus dedos por sus brazos. Luego llego a su vientre, plano y lo acaricio tiernamente.

-me parece mentira ¡al fin vamos a ser padres!- dijo ella emocionada.

-¡soy tan feliz Amy!- besándola en los labios a lo que ella correspondió con el mismo amor.

-te amo Taiki

-y yo a ti.- sin dejar de mirarla- espero que sea una niña y que se igual de hermosa que tu- le dijo.

-amor ¡estas loquito!- sonrió para volver a besarlo una vez más antes de levantarse.

-sabes Serena me solicito el puesto de subgerencia.- le dijo mientras se metía al baño. Taiki buscaba su traje del día.

-¿en serio?- un poco pensativo-¿y que le has dicho?

- le dije que por el momento no hay ninguna vacante pero me dejo sus papeles y en cuando haya lugar quiere que la tome en cuenta.-

-¿y que piensas sobre eso?

-francamente me preocupa. No quisiera que tomara una decisión precipitada pero… ¡es mi amiga!

-te entiendo…pues si quieres mi consejo, creo que le haría bien

-¿tu crees?

- toda esta situación la tiene mal, no solo de ahora, sino de todo el tiempo que ha vivido al lado de mi hermano, - se detuvo- conozco a Seiya y sé que por él, ella dejo a un lado muchas cosas, creo que el alejarse un poco y conocer gente nueva le hará mucho bien

-también pensé lo mismo- dijo ella saliendo del baño – bueno pues ni hablar, intentare ponerme en contacto con las otras agencias.-termino

Darien Chiba llegaba a la Universidad su semblante estaba diferente a otros días, pues a pesar de que estaba serio, en sus ojos podía reflejarse una felicidad y una tranquilidad que no se le veía, sentado en una banca de el pasillo y con el libro abierto recordaba la noche anterior.

"_el sábado podre conocerla mejor…Serena… ¿Qué pudo hacerte ese hombre? ¡Es un imbécil! ¿Cómo hacerte algo malo a ti?"_

Pensaba sin fijarse que un par de alumnas lo miraban con insistencia, finalmente una de ellas estallo en risas.

-¿tan bello esta ese árbol?- Darien salió de sus pensamientos y miro a Mina quien junto con Rei lo veían

-Mina ¡no seas entrometida!- dijo Rei

-Aino… ¡tenia que ser usted!- le dijo sonriendo y cerrando el libro

-parece ser que la primavera se nos ha adelantado-dijo

-¿Por qué lo dices?-indago

-no le haga caso profe- respondió la pelinegra,

-profe ¿es usted casado?- pregunto de golpe dejando a Rei en un estado de shock y a Darién sin saber que responder

-¡Mina!

-pues no, alguna vez les mencione que no estaba interesado en el amor

-¿no estaba? ¿Acaso ya tiene novia?- pregunto un poco decepcionada, bajo la mirada intimidante de su amiga quien no sabía a donde quería llegar con todo eso. Darien sonrió, pero le respondió.

-no Mina… ¡no tengo novia!- le dijo pasando su mano por encima de los hombros de las dos jovencitas quienes caminaron junto a él- Mina dibujo una sonrisa triunfal y misteriosa en su rostro y Rei se preguntaba que rayos estaba planeando.

/******/

En un conocido y elegante Restaurant, Lita conducía a los cocineros dándoles instrucciones justas y precisas de lo que tenían que hacer.

-necesito que le pongan un poco mas de pimiento morrón a este sartén….- se asomaba a otro lugar.-cerciorense de coser solo durante dos minutos el arroz….-¡mmm! Estos camarones salieron esplendidos ¡felicidades Richard!- continuaba bajo la mirada de un hombre de cabellos castaños, casi rojizos, quien se acerco.

-señorita Kino- ella se giro al oír la voz que la llamaba y se sonrojo al descubrir el par de ojos azules que la miraban con fascinación. -¡lamento molestarla! Mi nombre es Neflite Kunitashi –extendiendo su brazo. Ella se sintió un poco intimidad por el porte elegante de aquel tipo de grandes ojos azules, pómulos prominentes, gran estatura y ancha espalda.

-el gusto es mío.- respondió con melodiosa voz, el parecía impactado de aquella mujer quien parecía femenina y tierna y a la vez parecía llena de energía y vitalidad.

-seré breve ¡no quisiera quitarle mucho tiempo, veo que está ocupada!- le dijo- trabajo para el señor Blackmoon, - ella sintió como las piernas se le doblaron al oír ese nombre- el señor Blackmoon ha venido a degustar el platillo especial de este restaurant, y me ha enviado personalmente a hablar con el chef del lugar- decía proporcionándole una tarjeta, ella lo tomo sintiendo como sus manos temblaban.-el señor ha quedado fascinado y le solicita una entrevista, ¿sabe a lo que me refiero verdad? ¿Usted dirá si está en condiciones de aceptar?

Lita no podía creerlo, quería salir corriendo y gritar, estaba a punto de hacer uno de sus más grandes sueños realidad y la cadena de restaurantes BlackMoon Grell, era reconocido en todo Tokio, resultaba una oportunidad imposible de rechazar.

-¡seria un honor para mí!-respondió sorprendiéndole con su sencillez.- el día que guste puedo asistir a esa cita.

-muy bien... ¿le parece bien el lunes a mediodía?- pregunto-pasare personalmente por usted- enfatizando esta última frase.

-claro….lo estaré esperando- dio su mano al ver que el la solicitaba y se despedía dándole un beso en ellas.

-hasta entonces.- sonrió y se alejo de ahí dejándola en un total estado de éxtasis. Lo vio hasta que desapareció de la cocina de aquel lugar y entonces.

-señorita Lita…el menú está listo- menciono una chica volviéndola a la realidad.

**En Moon Power.**

Serena leía el acta de divorcio redactada por Malachite Takeido, al hacerlo no pudo evitar recordar la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué Seiya…? Creí que al menos podríamos llevarnos bien por Rini… ¡lo que me dijiste fue muy hiriente! ¡Eres un idiota! – poniendo una mano sobre su sien.

-Serena- dijo Molly, Serena cerro la carpeta y sintiéndose descubierta solo pudo decir.

-Molly…. ¡entrégale a mi abogado el expediente y dile que puede proceder!-el numero y la dirección están en la agenda.- la pelirroja que sabía de que se trataba solo pudo decir-

-claro Sere.-

-bueno y dime ¿Cuántos tenemos afuera?

-tenemos a cinco personas apuntadas en la lista pero solamente ha llegado tres-

-muy bien a las nueve en punto ¡hazlas pasar!..Necesito terminar con eso- dijo respirando profundamente y decidida a olvidarse por un momento de sus problemas y trabajar.

Molly salía con el expediente en mano y buscando en la agenda localizo el numero Licenciado Malachite Takeido. Iba a marcar cuando repentinamente, un chico de cabellos castaños se acerco a ella.

-buenos días.-

-hola buenos días.- sonrió ella amable para ver al tímido chico que apenas y se atrevió a moverse al verla.- ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-pregunto al verlo ahí parado, mas el no dijo nada, solamente podía ver a la chica de hermosos ojos verdes, nariz pequeña y cabellos rojos como el fuego.- ¿tienes alguna cita con la contadora?- pregunto nuevamente la chica un poco asustada por la actitud del, quien llevaba en mano un pequeño paquete y seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna.

-ehh… ¡ah! ¡La contadora Tsukino!- se dijo al fin acercándose un poco a ella.-si, si,… ¡es decir! ¡No! ¡No tengo ninguna cita!- depositando el paquete sobre la mesa- es solo una entrega para ella

-¿una entrega?- abriendo sus ojos y leyendo – cafetería Monet… ¿y quién lo manda?

-mi amigo... ¡Quiero decir! ¡Tiene unan tarjeta!- rascándose la cabeza, Molly Osaka frunció un poco las cejas-

-¿se encuentra usted bien?

-si, muy bien...- respondió acomodándose las gruesas gafas

-bueno pues…. ¡gracias! se lo entregare en el acto- dijo la chica-

-hasta luego….ehhh… ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas?- ella le enseño su gafete

-Molly, soy Molly Osaka.

-¡es un placer Molly! Yo soy Kelvin Taylor, trabajo en la radiodifusora Via Lactea – dijo sonriéndole, cosa que a ella le pareció muy graciosa y comenzó a reírse.

-un gusto Kelvin.

-bueno pues….me voy… ¡adiós!

-adiós- dijo para luego entrar a la oficina de Serena quien al ver lo que traía en manos comento.

-¡Molly! No deberías molestarte…- extendiendo sus brazos y levantándose.

-lo siento mucho Sere, pero no he sido yo- comento dejando a la rubia en suspenso

-¿Cómo que no fuiste tú?-levantándose de su sitio.

-no- comento risueña y mirando la expresión de la rubia.- ¡te la han enviado!

-¿me la han enviado?- comento con sorpresa-¿Quién?

-¿Por qué no lo miras?- dándole la pequeña tarjeta, Serena apenas pudo reprimir el deseo de abrir y ver de quien se trataba pero primero saco de la pequeña cajita un frapuccino y un paquete de banderillas con papas fritas y nachos.- le sonrió a Molly

-¡parece ser que te conocen bien!- comenzó a reírse.- Serena tomo la tarjeta y leyó.

"_lamento que ayer no hayas podido disfrutar de tu pedido, así que me disculpo y cumpliendo esa invitación que quedo pendiente te envió el presente…. ¡espero tengas buen provecho!….saludos…Darien Chiba"_

Sus ojos se iluminaron por completo y sin saber cómo se sentía como una adolescente frente a una enorme caja de regalo sorpresa.

-¿y esto?- pregunto Amy al ver a su amiga

-señora Kou, al parecer Serena nos está ocultando que tiene un novio- dijo Molly molestándola

-¡Molly!- recrimino ella, Amy se acerco y vio la tarjeta

-¿con que esas tenemos?- ella se sonrojo

-chicas ¡no es lo que piensan!

-¡no, que bah!- comento Molly con sarcasmo

-deberías ver tu rostro amiga…. ¡el chico debe ser especial para lograr que te hayas emocionado!- menciono la peli azul un tanto divertida por la situación y a la vez a la expectativa.

-¡chicas!

-está bien, si no quieres hablar allá tú.-

-¡Molly! Pásame al primero del día.

-en seguida- saliendo de ahí mientras Amy la miraba.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Serena fingiendo inocencia-

-nada.- rio- la verdad es que estoy sorprendida, de verdad que la persona que te envió este presente parece ser que te agrada.

-¡apenas lo conozco Amy!

-ah… ¿entonces si es un chico?-la rubia solo sonrió sin saber cómo salir de aquel asunto.

-¡buenos días!- interrumpió un señor maduro.

-adelante señor Kyo-

-te dejo…pero tenemos esta plática pendiente- sentencio la peliazul saliendo de ahí, mientras Serena sonreía al ver la tarjeta y dar un sorbo a su postre.

-muy bien señor Kyo…. ¡comencemos!- sin dejar de sentir en su corazón una sensación agradable y un hormigueo en su estomago, pensaba que en cualquier momento estallaría en risas como una loca y no lograba sacarse de la mente las palabras de aquel chico.

**Afuera de la Universidad de Tokio.**

-Darien- llamaba la agitada rubia que había alcanzado hasta el estacionamiento a su profesor.

-¡Hola Mina!

-ashh.- se quejo doblándose mientras intentaba respirar tranquila- ¡que rápido camina!

-jajá, si, tengo algo de prisa- dijo.

-¿sabe? ¡Tengo un enorme favor que pedirle!

-¿un favor?

-así es… ¡podría darme una asesoría personal!- pidió- ¡solo una!- dijo haciendo un puchero,

-bueno…yo...

-¡ándale Darien! ¡Solo una! Y prometo no molestarte lo que queda del semestre

-¿es en serio?

-claro

-¿y cómo le harás?

-me las ingeniare… ¡lo prometo!

-está bien. Está bien- dijo convencido

-¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?

-¿Qué le parece el próximo jueves?

-el jueves….mmm ¡muy bien! No tengo nada que hacer… ¿nos vemos a las siete?

-claro que si… ¡a las siete está bien!

-ok… ¿en dónde?

¿Podría ser en mi casa?- interrogo

-¡claro! ¿Por qué no?

-bueno, entonces, nos vemos, - rápidamente le anoto la dirección- gracias profe, ¡no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco!

-está bien Mina… ¡no te preocupes!

-no le quito mas su tiempo.

-adiós- dijo subiéndose a su auto.

-¡Mina Aino! ¿Se puede saber que estas tramando?-grito Rei quien ya se había acercado

-¡¿yopo? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué lo dices?-fingiendo

-te conozco Mina y tú te traes algo… ¡dime que es!

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan entrometida?- se quejo caminando a su lado

-porque sabemos que no tienes nada bueno en mente

-¡te equivocas amiga! Mi plan es infalible

-¿de que hablas?- esta vez se detuvo y detuvo a su amiga-¿quieres decirme?

-pues, solo digo que Darien es perfecto para Serena ¿no lo crees? ¡Guapo, trabajador, serio, responsable, inteligente, sexy! …¿Qué más puede pedir una mujer?- dijo con tono soñador

-¡Mina estás loca!-grito mientras ponía los ojos en blanco- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-nada…había pensado en una cita a ciegas,-coloco una mano en su cintura jugando sus rubios cabellos- pero dije que probablemente Darien me mandaría al diablo si le proponía algo así-moviendo las manos- ¿tu que crees?

-si fuera el te hubiera matado- decía desesperada mientras seguía a su amiga.

-¡exacto! Entonces pensé en un encuentro casual.

-¿casual?

-claro, invite Darien a la casa para que me asesore, y esa es una oportunidad para que ambos se conozcan ¿no te parece?-Rei aun con los ojos abiertos no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Mina ¡está loca! ¡Solo a ti se te ocurre algo así!- decía moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

-ay ya, ¡veras como mi plan funciona!-dijo

-pues ya veré, solo espero que no cometas un error-

-ya déjate de cosas y mejor dime ¿Cómo vas con el licenciado ese tan guapo?

-no sé de que hablas

-Rei, Malachite esta que se muere por ti, hasta Serena te lo dijo ese día.

-no sueñen, ¡eso fue hace años! Seguramente ahora le sobran las chicas y lo que menos desea es rogarle a una antipática como yo que siempre lo hiciera a un lado.

-pero ¿Cómo lo sabes? Sus ojos demuestran que le encantas, ¡aquel día quería comerte con los ojos! –emocionada para luego poner un dedo sobre su mejilla-Aunque ahora que lo pienso tu tenias la culpa por tener ese atuendo tan provocativo y revelador.

-¡tonta!- le reprendió mientras estallaban en risas.

-¡admítelo! Te gusta ¿no es así?

-bueno…la verdad es que….- en eso un automóvil blanco y elegante paso cerca de ellas y casi las atropellaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-grito Mina- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas!- de inmediato un hombre de hermosos ojos verdes y cabellera rubia bajo de él y llego hasta el par de chicas que lo recorrieron discretamente de pies a cabeza. Con un traje azul resaltaba la tez de su piel.

-perdónenme, pero ustedes tenían la culpa ¿acaso no vieron el semáforo?- respondió un poco molesto, mientras miraba al par de chicas- por favor perdónenme si quieren ¿puedo llevarlas?- comento mirando a la rubia quien solo le frunció el ceño mirando hacia otro lado

-¡primero muerta antes que subirme a tu auto! ¿Quién te enseño a manejar? ¡Podrías matarme!- dijo mientras el chico solo sonreía

-disculpa, pero no creo que sea para tanto, -insistió. –Rei solo miraba divertida a los dos le parecía inaudito que su alocada amiga perdiera la paciencia con alguien.

-no creas que por ser tan guapo voy a perdonarte, -comento sin pensar

-¿perdón…dijiste algo?-pregunto el sonriendo y dejando apreciar su bella dentadura sumándole puntos a su favor.

-¡olvídalo looser! – dijo pasando por encima de él y empujándolo, no sin antes arrojarle una mirada a su varonil y perfecto rostro, el cual parecía tallado con las manos.- ¡vámonos Rei!

-pero yo solo quería ser amable ¿acaso te estoy pidiendo una cita o algo así?- la detuvo de la mano suavemente, los ojos azules de ella se encontraron con los verdes olivo de él, ella siguió su mirada hasta sus brazo donde él la detenía y nervioso la soltó- ¡perdón!

-¡ni lo sueñes! Debes saber que mi hombre ideal debe ser, guapo, sexy y además debe ser un prestigiado medico, jum- le volteo la cara nuevamente dejándolo sin habla.

-Por favor perdona a mi amiga- se disculpo la morena- es algo… ¡complicada!

-si…ya lo vi- comento mientras las miraba alejarse y sonreía pensando.

"_que chica tan simpática y hermosa, simplemente, ¡única!"_

_/ ***/_

Los días pasaron, hasta que el día jueves llego, Darien llegaba a casa de Mina quien junto con Lita había planeado algo perfecto. Lita terminaba de preparar la cena y Rei solo las miraba desaprobando su actitud.

-deberían dejar esas cosas, ¡parecen niñas adolescentes!

-Rei ¡no seas amargada y ayúdanos! Darien no debe tardar en llegar.- una apresurada Mina

-pues cuando mire las flores y la mesa pensara que lo citaste para una cita romántica-

-Rei- siguió Lita- me parece una buena idea, ¡solo se conocerán! Lo demás corre por su propia cuenta ¡no los forzaremos a nada!

-tías ¿Qué hachen?- indago la pequeña quien estaba muy bien vestida.

-además ¿han pensado en Rini?- continuaba Rei acomodando los manteles-¿Qué creen que pensara?

-Rei Hino ¡no seas tan pesimista!- reprendió Mina- la conocerá y se harán amigos ¡nada más!- la pelinegra iba a protestar pero en ese momento el timbre sonó.

-debe ser el- Mina corrió a abrir la puerta, Lita a la cocina simulando limpiar y Rei tomo un libro y una libreta y hacia la tarea.-profesor ¡buenas noches!

-hola Aino-entrando a la casa-¡linda casa!- dijo recorriendo el lugar mientras aspiraba un suculento aroma.

-jajaja. Si es mi amiga Lita que es una excelente cocinera ¡Lita ven acá!- la castaña llego y saludo

-hola, soy Lita Kino

-mucho gusto- saludo el formalmente, Lita sonrió al comprobar que parecía perfecto esta vez Mina no se había equivocado.

-Profe-saludo Rei

-hola Rei- sonrió el hasta descubrir que se asomaba una pequeña, al verla detenidamente la reconoció.- ¡hola princesita!- le sonrió Rini al verlo sonrió

-hola- se acerco dejando a las chicas sorprendidas.

-¿la conoces?-

-Rini y yo somos buenos amigos- guiñándole un ojo-¿no es así?

-si, nos conocimos en el cine

-¿es tu hija?- pregunto a Lita, quien solamente sonrió

-no, no- dijo rascándose la cabeza- es la hija de una amiga.

-mi mamita no tardara en llegar- respondió la pequeña-

-oh que bien- le siguió Darien mientras las tres chicas notaban la química que entre ellos se había formado y respiraron aliviadas.

-¿te gustaría conocerla?

-¡claro que si! Seguramente es tan bonita como tu- dijo rozándole la nariz

-bueno Rini ¡dejemos a tía Mina y a Darien trabajar!- interrumpió Rei, - mejor vallamos a repasar los colores, -alejándola de ahí mientras Darien la seguía con la mirada.

-es muy linda- rio

-y traviesa- dijo sentándose en la mesa

-¿dime sobre que quieres hablar?- dijo el muy serio y sacando sus libros.

-bueno, sabes tengo unas enormes ganas de incursionar en el ambiente de la televisión, la otra vez en tu clase mencionabas ciertas características que debemos reunir, y sabes me gustaría que me ayudaras…

-muy bien. ¡Eres ambiciosa y eso es bueno! Te diré que el mundo de la televisión es un poco difícil ya que hay que cuidar muchos rasgos- comenzó el- pero de antemano quiero decirte que creo que serás capaz, ¡tienes mucha capacidad y facilidad para desenvolverte!- así comenzaron a charlar.

**En Moon Power.**

-me voy Molly ¡ya ve a casa!

-en un momento Sere, solo termino esto y me voy

-¿estás segura? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-no, no te molestes, mi hermano pasara por mí.

-está bien ¡adiosito!

-¡que descanses!

Serena subió a su Ibiza y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad condujo hasta su casa, iba pensativa y distraída, la verdad que todo ese asunto del divorcio la tenía con los nervios a flor de piel, no sabía cual seria la reacción de Seiya, pero a juzgar por su último encuentro no la tendría nada fácil.

En ese momento en otro sitio.

-¡¿pero cómo es posible?- decía lanzando furioso los papeles al suelo-¡no voy a firmar! ¡De ninguna manera!- decía

-señor Kou. Mi cliente quiere hacer esto de la manera más rápida y precisa- decía el elegante licenciado, en la cocina Kaolineth apenas podía ocultar su alegría.- entiendo que tienen una hija, ¡es menor de edad! Y por el bien de ella queremos llegar a un acuerdo y terminar de la mejor manera- decía seriamente- ¡de lo contrario aténgase a las consecuencias! En este caso el único que puede perder es usted…-le dijo hábilmente acomodando su corbata y levantándose de el asiento.

- ¡dígale que ni lo piense!

-por favor evítese la pena de que le quiten el derecho de ver a su hija,- Seiya guardo silencio al oír aquello- mi cliente está en la mejor disposición de que usted mantenga una relación con ella, ni siquiera le está solicitando pensión ¡es una oferta que no debería desaprovechar!- Seiya permaneció pensativo.

-pero es que yo…

-¡solo tiene dos opciones señor Kou! O le da el divorcio por las buenas, ¡o tendremos que tomar otras medidas!- cerro el portafolios de piel y camino hacia la puerta.- ¡piénselo!- Malachite Takeido salió de aquella casa dejando en su interior a un herido y lastimado hombre quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Su amante lo veía desde la cocina y no podía evitar sentirse completamente satisfecha, las cosas estaban saliendo como ella lo imaginaba.

"_¡Maldición!... ¡no puedo perderla! ¡Ni a ella, ni a Rini! ¡Debo recuperarlas! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¿Pero cómo?"_ pensaba

Finalmente Serena llego a su destino justo antes de abrir la puerta escucho las carcajadas en el interior, y sonrió, pero agudizo sus oídos al escuchar una risa grave. Abrió suavemente.

-¡buenas noches! ¿Cómo esta mi princesa?- dándose media vuelta, mas su sorpresa fue enorme al descubrir a la pequeña Rini sentada en las piernas de un atractivo hombre, quien se encontró con su azul mirada, ella evidentemente nerviosa, solo atino a decir.

-¿Darien?- él se levanto en el acto dejando a la niña en el sillón, las chicas al verlos se emocionaron, ¡era el momento que esperaban y al parecer ellos se conocían!

-Serena- la sonrisa apareció de pronto-

-¿Qué haces acá?- indago al ver a sus amigas en confianza con el

-Serena, ¡quiero presentarte a nuestro querido profesor!- dijo Mina colgándose de su brazo- el es Darien Chiba!-

-jajajaja- comenzó a reírse- ¿así que tu eres el famoso profesor Chiba?- dejando su bolso para tomar a su pequeña quien se había acercado todo esto sin apartar la vista del hombre frente a él.

-¿y tu, no me digas que esa belleza es tu hija?- a ver como la tomaba en brazos, el parecido era en realidad sorprendente, Darien sintió una mezcla de ternura y de temor al saber eso.

-mami…Darien es mi amigo- confeso la pequeña

-por lo visto ya se conocen- dijo Lita-

-¿de dónde se conocen?- pregunto Mina decidida

-Mina- reprocho Rei

-¿Darien, te gustaría quedarte a cenar?- pregunto la castaña, Darien no podía apartar la vista de Serena quien jugaba y daba besos a su hija y lo volteaba a ver, -¿Darien?

-eh... ¡ah, si! ¡Me gustaría mucho!- respondió rápidamente, sonrojando a Serena por la forma en que la miraba.

-muy bien entonces ¡vamos a servir la mesa!- dijo Rei muy alto para que Mina lo escuchara. Así que a pesar de su insistencia por saber más finalmente los dejaron solos.

-parece que el mundo es pequeño ¿no es así?

-si Darién…- nerviosa- por cierto, gracias por el detalle de esta mañana, no te hubieras molestado- Rini al ver eso comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

-¡mami!

-si… me alegro que te gustara- menciono el sin percatarse de la niña, Rini comenzó a jalar los aretes de su madre.

-en realidad no me lo esperaba- siguió

-¡no fue nada!- la niña solo miraba a Darien y a Serena, quienes no dejaban de mirarse parecía que para ellos ella no existía.

-Darien… ¿tienes novia?- pregunto la pequeña de pronto

-eh…no, ¡no Rini!- comenzó a reírse, la pequeña lo miro con recelo- ¿te gusta mi mama?- eso fue tan directo que ambos estallaron en risas.

-Rini ¡por dios! ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tus tías si ya están listas?- dijo Serena evidentemente avergonzada- ay ¡perdónala! ¡Son niños!

-no te preocupes bonita- le dijo, Serena volvió sus ojos a los de él, -perdón…yo-

En eso las chicas entraron con los platos en la mano interrumpiéndolos, mas la rubia había sentido algo extraño al escucharlo, sin embargo reparo en algo, vio a su alrededor y le pareció que tantas flores, las velas y la música hasta el mantel y la cena eran distintos a los otros días.

-siéntate Darien- invito Lita

-gracias-

Todos se sentaron y comenzaron a comer. Las chicas comenzaron a platicar y hacer a Darien entrar en confianza, se habían dado cuenta de que el plan de Mina, no era tan descabellado pues las atenciones de Darien para con Serena eran evidentes.

-¿entonces trabajan cerca?-

-si Lita, pero ni siquiera lo imaginábamos- respondió Darien- tantos años de estar tan cerca y jamás habíamos coincidido.-

-¡pues que extraño!- dijo Rei

-pues que bien, así cuando Sere tenga algún contratiempo puede contar contigo- dijo astutamente Mina- nuestra amiga es un poco despistada y está sola.

-Mina- dijo Serena lanzándole una mirada furiosa-

-claro que si…Serena cuando tengas algún problema ¡no dudes en decirme!- se apunto más que feliz

-es que, no quisiera molestarte.

-para nada, ¡será un placer para mi ayudarte!- nuevamente le dirigió una mirada calida y tierna.

-mami ¡tengo sueño!- interrumpió Rini

-oh…bueno… ¡creo que es hora de irme! Ya es bastante tarde-menciono el pelinegro-¡muchísimas gracias por la invitación chicas! Lita, la cena estuvo deliciosa-

-gracias Darien

-cuando gustes ¡eres bienvenido a la casa!-

-gracias Mina

-¡ven cuando quieras!-prosiguió Rei.

-bueno Serena, ¡que descanses! ¡Hasta luego princesita!- dijo tocando la nariz de Rini quien abrió sus brazos y lo rodeo por el cuello sorprendiéndolo.

-¡adiós Darien!- dándole un beso en la mejilla, Serena se sorprendió pero no comento nada.-

-¡que descansen!- Serena lo acompaño a la puerta seguida de Mina y finalmente cerraron la puerta. Cuando ella se giro tres chicas cruzadas de brazos y con una expresión tétrica en la mirada la esperaban.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo lo conociste?-comenzó Mina

-¿Cuándo?- siguió la castaña

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

-chicas, Rini muere de sueño y yo también, ya les platico el cómo fueron las cosas, además ¡quiten esas caras! ¡Somos amigos!

-¿solo son amigos mami?

-si mi amor.- besándole la frente.- ahora iré a dormir ¡buenas noches!

Subió las escaleras, llego a la habitación de Rini y después de arroparla y llego a su cuarto, se despojo de sus prendas, las zapatillas y se puso la pijama, se recostó en la cama, y una sonrisa surgió en ella al recordar el día, Darien había sido muy lindo al enviarle ese detalle, parecía un buen chico, pensaba.

"_creo que puedo confiar en él, ¡es divertido, inteligente, y tierno! Además él y Rini se llevan de maravilla, y ni se diga de las chicas, ¡creo que podemos ser buenos amigos! ¿Por qué no_?"

Apago las luces de la lámpara y finalmente el sueño la venció.

Las cosas tomaron su rumbo acostumbrado, las chicas no podían estar más que satisfechas y ya habían pues al corriente de todo a Amy quien les había comentado del dichoso paquetito que Serena había recibido, mas ante las negativas de la rubia contadora, decidieron no hacer más presión y hacer como si nada pasaba, aunque para ellas no pasaba desapercibido el estado de ánimo de su amiga. El día sábado finalmente llego y Serena terminaba de arreglarse, peino su cabello con la secadora dándole a sus puntas unas suaves ondas que le daban un aire fresco se maquillo con tonos suaves y brillo labial delineando sus bellos ojos. El vestido que eligió era de color gris oscuro de una sola pieza de corte recto con algunos detalles plisados en el frente y un discreto traslapado en la parte inferior dejando ver sus lindas piernas, calzo unas zapatillas de de plataforma del mismo color y un bolso.

Durante toda la tarde las chicas se resistieron a hacer preguntas sobre la dichosa salida de su amiga pero sabían por Amy que no era algo relacionado con el trabajo.

-me voy chicas, por favor les encargo mucho a Rini-

-¿vas a tardar mami?

-procurare llegar temprano mi amor- dijo besando su carita y acariciando su frente

-que te diviertas- dijo Rei fingiendo leer un documento importante, Lita desde la cocina preparaba algo y Mina se hacia el manicure, Serena sonrió al notar como ellas estaban haciéndose las desentendidas pero les agradeció el gesto.

-¡gracias! ¡Nos vemos luego!

Tomo su auto y manejo hasta llegar al lugar de la cita, debido a que era aun temprano decidió encontrárselo en una plaza comercial, ahí podrían decidir que hacer. Llego con 10 minutos de retraso, pero finalmente lo encontró, vestido en una camisa manga larga rayada de color celeste y azul y pantalones en azul marino, el tono resaltaba aun más el azul de sus ojos, los cuales al verla brillaron.

-hola Serena.

-¿me esperaste mucho tiempo?

-no fue mucho. Contesto

-lamento haberlo hecho ¡el trafico estaba horrible!

-lo entiendo- decía sin dejar de mirarla, es que era tan bonita sus ojos tan expresivos y su sonrisa tan cautivadora, ¡sin duda eso era lo que más le gustaba! ¡Verla reír!

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto jugando con sus manos, era increíble la manera en que se sentía junto a él, era como si los nervios la traicionaran.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-. Pregunto

-¡no se! Jajá, sabes, hace tiempo que…. ¡no solía hacer este tipo de cosas!- confeso- quiero decir que, ¡no se me ocurre que hacer!- él le respondió con una sonrisa franca.

-¿Por qué no vamos por unas crepas y algo refrescante? –ella asintió-¡te encantaran!- decía caminando cuando pasaban en un lugar estrecho él le cedía el lugar y al llegar al establecimiento le retiro la silla, durante todo momento, Darien le daba toda su atención, y se mostraba interesado por cada cosa que decía, logrando que Serena poco a poco se relajara.

-¡eres muy divertido!- decía entre risas

-¿crees que soy payaso?

-no ¡no quise decir eso!- Darien comenzó a reír y entonces ella también

-era broma- le dijo y por unos momentos sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡estuvo delicioso!- le dijo la rubia

-¡me encanta venir acá! ¡La próxima vez podemos traer a Rini!- dijo, Serena lo miraba incrédula, es que no se hacia a la idea de que pudiera existir un chico como él, realmente la estaba pasando bien.

-claro- le dijo

-me tome la libertad para reservar en un lugar cerca de acá… ¿te gustaría ir?-cuestiono, en ningún momento el impuso su voluntad y eso le agrado a la chica quien se sentía bien en esa situación.

-¡vamos! Traigo mi auto así que te sigo.

-la próxima vez me asegurare de pasar por ti.- le respondió con humor.

Cuando ella lo seguía en el auto, pensaba que estaba loca, ¿Cómo podía ser capaz de sentirse bien?, pero Darien se estaba ganando su confianza a base de sus bromas, platicas y sus atenciones. Eso la hacía sentirse increíble, casi había olvidado la sensación de una cita y ahora la estaba experimentando nuevamente. Llegaron al lugar, era un bonito sitio Darien el todo suavemente de la cintura para conducirla, y al sentir el contacto de sus manos con su piel, un estremecimiento la recorrió completa.

-¡adelante señor Chiba!- dijo un mesero al sentarse el retiro su silla y luego se sentó frente a ella.

-es bonito- recorriendo el lugar con la mirada-

-¿te gusta?- pregunto mirándola

-¡si!- dejando apreciar sus aperlados dientes.

Pidieron y la plática surgió entre ellos, era sorprendente la manera en que estaban congeniando, Serena jamás había entablado una relación con alguna otra persona que no fueran sus amigas y su esposo y ahora con él las cosas parecían tan fáciles, era como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Cuando el postre llego Serena le dijo.

-muchas gracias por este día…hacía tiempo que ¡no me había sentido tan bien! Al estar contigo…de alguna forma me sentí bien, ¡aliviada!

-¡no te preocupes bonita!- Serena lo miro y el desvía la mirada en el acto- quiero decir que… ¡entiendo que estas pasando por una situación difícil! ¡No imagino cuán difícil puede ser para ti! Así que para lo que quieras ¡cuenta conmigo! Me da gusto el conocerte y si está en mis manos ayudarte lo hare.- todo esto lo dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, logrando desconcentrarla.

-pues gracias, en verdad que ¡eres un buen amigo!-

-¡cuando quieras!- respondió un poco desilusionado por el término empleado por ella.

-¿quieres que nos vallamos? –comento al ver como ella observaba el reloj.

-si no te molesta…

-por supuesto que no- dijo levantándose- ¡tus deseos son ordenes para mí!- ella sonreía como una tonta al ver como las mujeres del lugar parecían verla con envidia por tanta atención del chico.- ¡te encaminare!

-no Darien, ¡de ninguna manera! ¡Me iré sola!

-claro que no- dijo el caminando a su lado- ¡te acompañare hasta que me cerciore de que llegaste a casa

-pero…pero..

-ningún pero señorita ¡vamos!- ofreciéndole su brazo para salir del sitio. Al tomarlo ella volvió a experimentar ese nerviosismo que la recorría, el contacto con su cuerpo era tan agradable, su olor dulce y exquisito, y su mirada posada en ella, ¡esa noche se sintió como una reina! Y no podía explicarse el porqué.

El la llevo a su auto y la siguió hasta que llego a su casa, una vez ahí, bajo del carro para llevarla hasta la puerta.

-¡gracias por todo Darien!- dijo en la escalinata de la entrada, se sentía como una chica adolescente que regresaba de su primera cita romántica. Darien se detuvo frente a ella, quien debido a su pequeña estatura quedaba justo frente a su rostro. El no pudo evitar admirar sus facciones.

"_es tan hermosa"_ decía mirándola embelesado

-¡Darien!- exclamo ella

-¡perdón! ¿Me decías algo?

-fue una linda noche….¡por un momento me olvide de todo y eso ha sido gracias a ti!- al ver como en sus ojos apareció un velo de tristeza el levanto la mano instintivamente y rozo son sus dedos sus mejillas.

-me alegra saberlo, ten por seguro que ¡estaré acá siempre que lo necesites! ¡Me gusta verte sonreír! Y me asegurare de que no vuelvas a llorar o a poner esa carita triste- tomando su barbilla y levantándola para obligarla a verlo a los ojos, durante fracciones de segundos sus miradas se encontraron, Serena sintió como su corazón parecía palpitar con tanta fuerza que temía ser escuchada por él. Darien le sonrió y se acerco para finalmente posar sus labios en su mejilla.

-fue un día perfecto, debes estar cansada y ansiosa por ver a Rini- separándose mientras que Serena aun no se reponía del impacto- ¡descansa! ¡Salúdame a las chicas!

-si- respondió mientras abría la puerta y en la despedía con las manos. La puerta se cerró dejando a Darien con una expresión de felicidad que no podía con ella, giro y cerro sus puños sintiendo una enorme felicidad, Serena era una mujer inteligente, valiosa, trabajadora y además hermosa. Se sentía satisfecho por el paso que había dado, ahora contaba con su amistad y eso era suficiente para él.

Por su parte Serena corrió hacia la salita en donde todas parecían muy concentradas en su labor. Beso a Rini y ellas continuaban, tratando de ignorarla.

-¡Serena! ¿A que horas regresaste que no nos dimos cuenta?- menciono Mina

-Tía, pero si…

-Rini ¿no deberías ir por las películas a tu habitación?- interrumpió Lita

-chicas ¡no finjan! Las conozco y sé que vieron todo.- comento Serena

-entonces dinos ¿Cómo te fue?- la pregunta de la rubia no se hizo esperar y todas corrieron a su lado para oir, Serena sonrió un poco apenada.

-¡el se miraba muy feliz!-

-Lita ¡déjanos que nos cuente!- reprendió Rei

-creí que no te interesaba Rei- recalco la rubia alocada.

-¡cállate Mina!- lanzándole una almohada.

-pues…- sentándose en el sofá y sirviéndose una taza de té.- ¡fue una linda tarde! Darien es todo en caballero, la pasamos bien y es un buen chico.

-¿en serio? ¿Y que piensas?- Mina si que iba al punto

-¿sobre que?

-¿te gusta?

-Mina por dios, ¡apenas voy a entrar en proceso de divorcio! ¿Cómo me preguntas eso?-rodando los ojos

-pues solo dinos Sere- insistió Lita

-mi pequeña está presente- respondió al ver como la pequeña la miraba con recelo- me voy a dedicar a ella, Darien y yo solamente somos buenos amigos.

-¡si! Como no- ironizo la pelinegra.

-bueno mejor díganme ¿Qué película veremos?- quitándose los zapatos, sus amigas entendieron que no debían preguntar mas aunque se morían de la curiosidad pero prefirieron darle su tiempo, todo era muy pronto y al menos el que ella hubiera salido con él era un gran avance.

**Al día siguiente.**

Ese día Hitara noto que Darién parecía de muy buen humor, ya que mientras transmitían el programa, el se la había pasado de lo más divertido y bromista.

-Luciérnaga Nocturna dime una cosa ¿tu crees que el amor puede llegar cuando menos lo esperas?- la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y nerviosa respondió

-¿estas enamorado?-temerosa de oír la respuesta

-es muy pronto para decirlo pero…me siento bien con ella.

-pues, si ¡el amor es..!- mirándolo- es tan impredecible, cuando menos lo imaginas estas amando a esa persona especial-

-¡tienes razón!, creo que a mi….me ha llegado la hora- la revelación la desubico un poco y no pronuncio palabra alguna- ¡creo que me estoy enamorando!, porque cuando me enamoro, el tiempo parece detenerse, - decía con ojos iluminados, mientras la pelinegra frente a él, se desmoronaba con cada palabra suya.-

-muy bien pues…¡muchas felicidades Caballero de la Rosa! Y dime…¿ella siente lo mismo?

-no lo sé, creo que aun es muy pronto, lo único que puedo decirte es que es tan hermosa, -

Por las calles de Tokio Serena oía la conversación, emocionada.

-¡me da mucho gusto!- dijo la chica-¿y porque no le mandas un saludo?- en su interior Hotaru sentía como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, pero solo de ver la expresión de felicidad de su amigo, la hacia sobreponerse.

-bueno…¡ella me está escuchando en estos momentos!- comenzó a reírse nervioso, entonces Serena descubrió algo en esa forma particular de sonreír, casi pudo imaginar el rostro de alguien al oír la risa.- dice que este es su programa favorito, así que ¡espero que me estés escuchando!- dijo con esa voz ronca y sexy- no puedo decir su nombre pero la llamare bonita.- Hotaru vio como el rostro de su amigo en realidad manifestada la devoción por esa persona, guardo silencio y sonrió tímida siguiendo el hilo de la trama mientras anunciaban que debían presentar el siguiente tema.

-pues ya oíste bonita…¡tienes a un chico rendido a tus pies! Y bueno amigos radioescuchas ha llegado el momento esperado, el siguiente tema es de La quinta estación, se llama Me Muero por besarte.- dijo. –Y está dedicada para todas las chicas que sueñan con que ese amor…. se haga realidad.- dijo mientras Darien la notaba triste.

La música dio inicio y rápidamente Serena freno deteniéndose fuera de la guardería de Rini.

"_no…¡no puede ser!...el caballero de la rosa es…¡Darien!, es que ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? ¡Esa voz! ¡Su risa!"_ pensaba con emoción.

Ella espero ansiosa en volver a verlo pero durante dos días el no había aparecido, únicamente le escribía y enviaba mensajes de texto y es que Darien no quería asustarla y decidió darle ese tiempo. Sin embargo esa noche el sorpresivamente llego a cenar, a petición de Mina y Rei, lo cual el no pudo despreciar, llego a la casa y vieron algunas pelicular, las chicas lo habían aceptado tan bien que se divertían con cada ocurrencia suya.

Durante la cena todo se mantuvo en perfecta armonía hasta que Rini insistió en enseñarle a Darien sus fotos de cuando era bebe.

-mi amor, ¡debemos ir arriba por ellas!

-¡iré yo!- corrió sin darle tiempo a su madre que la acompañara

-esta chiquilla- dijo parándose

-¡déjala Serena!- dijo Mina- ¡está emocionada con Darien! ¿Qué no ves?- eso si que era un consuelo para ella, se mantuvo alerta pero la chiquilla bajo como ráfaga sin darse cuenta y piso una pelota, provocando que resbalara rodando por las escaleras, Darien corrió hacia el lugar pero llego tarde, la pequeña se dio un golpe en la cabeza, el sonido fue hueco la expresión de todos se hizo notar, Serena corrió a su lado.

-¡Rini! ¡Rini!-sacudiendola- ¡Despierta!

-tranquila Serena- acercándose y poniéndose a la altura de su pecho.

-Darien…es que….no responde.

-¡calma! La llevaremos al hospital.- dijo tranquilizándola- Mina- pidió ayuda para que detuviera Serena quien estaba fuera de si.-¡acompáñame! ¡ayúdame con Serena!

-¡no! ¡no quiero!- grito ella desesperada-¡fue mi culpa!

-Serena, Darien tiene razón. ¡Debemos llevarla al hospital!

-conozco uno muy bueno cerca de acá.- dijo mientras le tomaba el pulso.-tranquila Serena esta respirando, y tiene pulso, solo esta inconsciente.- la cargo y la llevo al auto.-Mina ¡necesito que vengas conmigo para que veas a Rini mientras conduzco!

-Rei y yo iremos en el otro auto- se apresuro a decir la castaña, rápidamente los cinco se pusieron en marcha hacia el hospital, el cual quedaba cerca.

-¡un doctor! ¡Por favor! ¡Necesito un doctor!- decía el pelinegro con la niña en brazos.- ¡la niña esta inconsciente!-

-por acá por favor- señalaba la enfermera mientras Mina y Serena corrían detrás de ella.-

-Serena ¡calma! ¡Todo va a estar bien!

-es que no sé cómo pudo pasarme.- se lamentaba.

Finalmente llegaron a un consultorio próximo y de él salía un doctor.

-¿Darien?- indago el joven rubio quien portaba su traje de doctor.

-¡gracias a dios que estas acá!- llevando a la pequeña hacia el, Mina apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Serena había corrido detrás de ambos hombres.

-¡dámela!- cargando a Rini y colocándola sobre la cama.- ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaba mientras le tomaba el pulso y abría sus ojos.

-estaba conmigo ¡jugábamos y de pronto tropezó con un juguete en las escaleras y cayo.- Respondió nerviosa Serena.

-¿donde se golpeo?- indago de nuevo mientras la revisaba.- Mina entraba al consultorio, sin dejar de observar al joven medico.

-en la cabeza.-Serena señalo la parte donde había recibido el golpe

-bien...- tomo un poco de alcohol y en un algodón se los dio para que lo oliera.- ¡vamos pequeña…despierta! Darien, necesito que me dejen a solas. – Decía concentrado en su labor- Señora no es nada grave, seguramente volverá en si en cualquier momento, es el golpe que recibió lo que la ha dejado inconsciente.

-pe-pero

-¡vamos Serena!-entre Darien y Mina la sacaron de ahí mientras se topaban con Lita y Rei quienes ya habían llegado.

-¿Qué paso?

-el doctor la está revisando- dijo Mina- un poco nerviosa.

Serena estaba fuera de si, caminaba de un lado a otro y las chicas le mostraban su apoyo, Darien se levanto y la tomo del brazo.

-tranquila Sere ya oíste al doctor ¡no es nada grave!

-Darien- lanzándose a sus brazos bañada en llanto- es que si algo le pasa a Rini..yo..

-¡ni lo digas!- dijo el rodeándola por la espalda, e inclinándola en su pecho para consolarla, Serena cerro los ojos sintiéndose reconfortada por tenerlo a su lado, durante ese instante solo pudo sentir tranquilidad y seguridad, asi que cerro los ojos para ahogar su llanto.

Darien solamente se dedico a abrazarla, y consolarla, en ese acto el manifestada su admiración y su cariño por la joven rubia, se estaba ganando su corazón y ahora el entendía que era demasiado tarde, ¡se estaba enamorando! Y solo lamentaba el hecho de que ella no le correspondiera.

S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D&SD&S&D&S&D&S&D&S&D

Bueno chicas, acá tienen esta actualización, sé que he tenido un poco abandonado este fic, así que no me queda más que agradecerles por su infinita paciencia mil gracias por sus comentarios y sus palabras de apoyo, se que odian a Seiya pero en verdad el también tiene sus propias razones aunque en realidad ahora ve que el error puede salirle muy caro, quiero agradecerles a todos los que leen y a los que me dejan saber que les pareció.

**Patty ramirez de Chiba, LITA JAPON, Sandy serena, nahima-chan, sailorlago, usako tenoh, sheccidmoon, natsch, Isabel20, anyreth, Usagi13chiba, sailor lady, Neo Reyna Serenity, Dayanna.**

He estado muy ausente no solo en mis fics sino en los otros debido a que comenzaron las clases y es de retomar nuevamente las riendas, además tengo en mente algunos proyectos que si se dan se los hare saber más adelante, pero no se preocupen ni desesperen saben que siempre estaré al pendiente de mis fics y de ustedes, que son mi gran familia un besote las quiero.


	9. SEPARACION

**NOTA: No me adjudico nada, les recuerdo que Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y sus personajes solo le dan vida a esta historia nacida de mi inspiración.**

**/ * * * * /**

**En el capitulo anterior.**

-Darien- lanzándose a sus brazos bañada en llanto- es que si algo le pasa a Rini..Yo..

-¡ni lo digas!- dijo el rodeándola por la espalda, e inclinándola en su pecho para consolarla, Serena cerró los ojos sintiéndose reconfortada por tenerlo a su lado, durante ese instante solo pudo sentir tranquilidad y seguridad, así que cerró los ojos para ahogar su llanto.

Darien solamente se dedico a abrazarla, y consolarla, en ese acto el manifestada su admiración y su cariño por la joven rubia, se estaba ganando su corazón y ahora él entendía que era demasiado tarde, ¡se estaba enamorando! Y solo lamentaba el hecho de que ella no le correspondiera.

**Capitulo Actual**

**SEPARACION**

Serena caminaba de un lado a otro mordiendo sus uñas, las cuales estaba torturadas desde hacía algunos minutos, Darién en silencio y parado junto a la puerta del doctor, la miraba, Lita, Mina y Rei observaban a ambos e intentaban animar a Serena.

-¡tranquila Sere! ¡Todo saldrá bien!- decía Mina poniéndose a su lado

-¡es que ya tardo demasiado!-volteo agitada

-seguramente está haciéndole exámenes de rutina- justifico Rei- ¡no te exaltes!

-es que ¡si algo le sucede!-

-¡no le pasara nada!- dijo Darien quien y estaba de frente a ella y la tomaba con fuerza por los hombros, las chicas se vieron entre si.

-¡iré por algo de café!- dijo la ojiverde- ¿quieren?

-¡te acompaño dijo Rei mientras la rubia permanecía en su sitio y mirando curiosamente a la pareja, Darien acariciaba suavemente el hombro de Serena y ella miraba al suelo desesperanzada.

-¡Mina! ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya legaron Amy y Taiki?- menciono la pelinegra.

-¡eh….ah! ¡Si claro!- se fueron dejándolos solos. Pero Mina aun estaba sumida en el más profundo silencio.

-¡Mina! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?- pregunto Rei

-¡ni te imaginas lo que acabo de descubrir!- dijo

-¡ahí está Amy!- señalo Lita interrumpiéndolas-¡vayan por el café!-apresurándose a llegar con el joven matrimonio.

-¡gracias Darien!, se que debo tranquilizarme pero no puedo ¡me preocupa mucho que algo malo pase ¿tu conoces al doctor? ¿Qué tan bueno es? ¿Confías en él?- pregunto de pronto viéndolo a los ojos, el llevo una mano a su fleco despeinado y lo acomodo hablándole suavemente.

-¡te aseguro que todo estará bien Sere!- al ver sus ojos ella se llenaba de tranquilidad, Darien la reconfortaba y la llenaba de paz, no entendía el por que al estar junto a el sentía como si nada malo le pasaría, que estaba a salvo.

-¡es que soy una inútil!-lloro desesperada- ¿Por qué todo me sale mal?- dijo con amargura soltando en llanto- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?.- En su intento por protegerla Darien la jalo hacia su cuerpo y la apretó con fuerza, una vez mas no pudo reprimir el deseo de estrecharla con fuerza, como si la necesidad de protegerla de cualquier daño fuera más fuerte que el, desde que la había conocido sentía ese impulso por velar por ella, por cuidarla y evitar que algo la lastimara, su corazón latió con fuerza al sentir la calidez de su esbelto cuerpo.

-¡tranquila! ¿Yo estoy contigo! ¡Te aseguro que estaré siempre que me necesites!.- no podía explicarse lo que él sentía eso en su interior, cada que la estrechaba entre sus brazos. Serena se apego mas a su cuerpo sintiendo la dureza de su bien formado cuerpo, cerro los ojos para permitirse abrazar por esa emoción que sentía.

-¡suéltala!- se escucho una voz que tomo bruscamente su brazo separándolos en el acto.

-¡Seiya!- exclamo Serena al verlo ahí.

-¡lo lamento Sere!- dijo afligida Amy- el estaba en casa cuando nos dieron la noticia y… insistió en venir.-preocupada

-¡claro que si!- dijo el joven de larga coleta parándose frente a Darien.-¡después de todo Rini es MI HIJA!- mirándolo con altanería, Darien no dijo nada ni respondió a la provocación del joven.

-¡Seiya cálmate! ¡No vengas a armar un escándalo estamos en un hospital!- protesto la rubia ante la mirada de sus amigas y del propio Darien quien solo contenía el deseo de lanzarse encima de aquel hombre.

Las chicas apenas podían controlarse pero decidieron hacer caso omiso y Lita le dio un café a la rubia. Para distraerla y calmar las cosas, pero Seiya Kou no estaba dispuesto a eso.

-¿Dónde estabas cuando sucedió esto eh?- la enfrento-¡seguramente andabas con tu amante por ahí y no cuidaste de nuestra hija!- Serena lo miro con evidente furia.

-¡para tu información estaba justamente a su lado!- le dijo irritada y alejándose, pero él la detuvo del brazo.

-¡¿A dónde vas? ¡No he terminado!- cruzándola con la mirada, ella pudo notar en esos impactantes ojos azules la rabia, el odio y hasta los celos, los cuales le parecieron de lo más absurdos, tan solo unos meses atrás se habría reído y hasta emocionado con esa reacción, pero no ahora, no cuando ella ya lo había sacado de su vida y ahora intentaba también arrancarlo de su corazón.

-¡por favor!- suplico ella

-¡no hemos terminado!- repitió apretándole las muñecas.

-¡pues ella contigo ya!- dijo Darien sujetando su brazo haciendo presión con sus fuertes manos y lanzándole un mirada que si asesinara, el joven pelinegro habida desaparecido.-¡déjala en paz!

-¡tu no eres nadie para meterte en nuestros asuntos!- soltando a la chica para luego empujar con sus manos al alto joven impactándolas contra su pecho, Darien dio un paso atrás y utilizo todo su autocontrol para no armar un escándalo e írsele encima en ese momento.

-¡si vuelves a faltarle al respeto la defenderé y me meteré cuantas veces sea necesario!- repitió abriendo sus brazos con los suyos para quitárselo de encima, -¡ya te lo dije! ¡Serena no está sola!-Seiya apretó con fuerza su puño y lo miro con rabia.- además ¡estamos en un hospital! ¡es tu hija! Asi que deberías comportarte.

-¡metete en sus asuntos!-jalando su brazo

-¡ya basta Seiya!- llego Taiki para tomarlo de la muñeca antes de que continuara hablando mientras que Serena solamente llevaba una mano a su cabeza evidentemente consternada y aturdida, Rei intentaba distraerla y Amy también, mas la rubia no perdia detalle de lo sucedido. Darien decidió mantenerse alejado de ella para evitar más problemas, asi que se sentó en el ultima asiento de la banca sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

En eso la puerta se abrió y el guapo y joven médico salió, sorprendiendo a Rei quien volteo a ver a Mina quien no sabía dónde meter la cara de la vergüenza, el joven rubio, las miro y sonrió discretamente provocando que Mina mirara a Rei quien apenas pudo contenerse la risa.

-¡Serena!- llamo

-¿Qué paso doctor? ¿Cómo esta ella?-corrió

-¡dígame que tiene mi hija!- exigió Seiya. – Darién decidió mirar hacia el suelo para oír el diagnostico, en verdad le lastimaba la manera en que ese tal Seiya trataba a Serena, el doctor los miro uno a otro para luego ver a su amigo cabizbajo y al fin dijo.

-¡el peligro ya paso! ¡Pueden pasar a ver a la niña! ¡Solo uno a la vez!- sentencio-¡le hice algunas pruebas, sus reflejos están muy bien, parece ser que solamente nos ha dado un susto. Le di algo para aliviar el dolor.

-¡gracias a dios!- dijo Amy.

-¡que buena noticia!- le siguió sus esposo mientras las chicas al fin se sentaban aliviadas.

-¡pasa primero tu!- le dijo Seiya mirándola. Ella ni si quiera le dio un gracias y entro a la habitación, en el exterior la atmosfera se sentía tensa, para nadie pasaban desapercibidas las miradas que se lanzaban ambos pelinegros.

"_¡maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No creas que te dejare el camino libre con Serena! ¡Solo firmare ese contrato y ella y yo volveremos a ser tan felices como antes!"-_ decía mirándolo con desaprobación, Darien solo se limito a ignorarlo.

Serena salió instantes después con una sonrisa en el rostro y Seiya entro a la habitación.

-¡papi!- grito la niña abriendo sus brazos-¡viniste!-sentándose

-¡claro que si mi amor! ¡Eres mi consentida!- decía besándole la mejilla y abrazándola- ¡me asuste mucho!- mirándola con ternura, la verdad es que quería tanto a su pequeña. Le acaricio el rostro y en ella pudo ver a su propia mujer o al menos la que aun lo era legalmente.

-¡gracias papi! ¡Te quello!- dijo abrazándose de el

-¡prométeme que vas a tener cuidado! ¡Mama dijo que fue un accidente y que ella estaba a tu lado! ¿Es verdad?

-¡si!- dijo la niña-¡me resbale con la pelota!- dijo

-¡debes tener cuidado mi vida!- besándola y abrazándola-no me gustaría que nada malo te sucediera ¡eres mi tesoro! ¿lo sabes verdad?

-¡chi!- dijo ella aferrándose a los brazos de ese joven-mami también me dijo eso.

-¿y ella y ese joven?-se atrevió a preguntar.

-¡Darien?- pregunto mientras se le iluminaba le rostro lo cual lo incomodo aun mas.

-¡si! …Darien- pronuncio forzadamente-¿son buenos amigos?- indago curioso

-¡si! ¡Son amigos! ¡Darien es muy bueno!

-¿mas que yo?- pregunto con cierto recelo

-¡noo! ¡Papi! ¡Tu eres mas bueno!- dijo sonriendo, ignorando las intenciones de su padre.-

-¡ah bueno!, porque me enojaría mucho que tu o mama lo quieran mas que a mí- dijo astutamente.

El doctor llego. Mientras entraban las chicas quienes abrazaron a la niña.

-¡creo que pueden llevarse a la niña! ¡Todo está en perfecto orden y no veo razón alguna por la que pasen el resto de la noche aquí.- dijo.

-muchas gracias Doctor- dijo Serena

-no es nada- a su lado Darien se acerco para darle una palmada en la espalda.

-¡gracias Andrew!- menciono Darien-

-¡vamos Darien! ¡No fue nada!- mejor a ver cuando me visitas ¿no? ¡Tiene tiempo que no nos vemos!- mirando una vez más a cierta rubia quien nerviosa jugaba con sus manos.-¡además veo que tu circulo social se ha ampliado! – Dándole un golpe suave, el peliinegro sonrio al descubrir sus intenciones-¡nos vemos! ¡Ordenare todo para que se la lleven!- dijo sonriendo. Andrew salió y Mina detrás del.

-¿eres medico?-pregunto temerosa. El chico al reconocer su voz solo pudo sonreír satisfecho, se detuvo y se giro para verla

-¡mucho gusto! ¡Soy Andrew Furuhata! –ella avergonzada bajo la mirada.

-¡gracias por ayudar a Rini! y…!.- tomando sus dedos- ¡lamento mucho el incidente de hace días!- él le sonrió guiñándole un ojo

-¡no te preocupes! ¡Además! Fue divertido ¡no todos los días tengo la suerte de chocar con una chica tan guapa como tu!- confeso, Mina abrió sus dos ojos al oírlo-¡espero que nos veamos pronto!- le dijo profundizando su mirada.-¡después de todo creo que soy guapo, sexy y….! ¿Qué otro me dijiste?...- bromeando-¡ah si! ¡Un exitoso medico!- Mina sintió como sus mejillas se pusieron rojas pos su comentario.-

-este… ¡yo!

-¡me has gustado mucho Mina!- revelo acercándose peligrosamente a la rubia.-¡creerás que estoy loco pero desde ese día no he dejado de pensar en ti así que, espero verte nuevamente!- dándole una tarjeta con su número. Mina sintió como las piernas le temblaban y es que a decir verdad a ella también le había encantado el rubio.

-¡ok Andrew! ¡Te llamare! – Dijo recuperando su acostumbrada confianza-¡mas pronto de lo que crees!- dijo risueña y en se embeleso con su sonrisa, fueron interrumpidos cuando Rei se apareció por ahí.

-¡disculpen!- tomando el celular para atender una llamada.

-¡esperare ansioso la llamada!- dijo el ojiverde retirándose mientras Mina sentía su corazón latir desbocado.

Instantes después Rini en brazos de su padre salía de la habitación, Darien creyó prudente retirarse.

-Serena, ¡debo irme! ¡Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien!- mientras caminaba a su lado.-¡te hablo después!

-¡muchas gracias por todo Darien!- dijo ella mirándolo para que el se enamorara aun mas de su cálida mirada, desde cerca Seiya no perdía detalle de la conversación.-

-despídeme de las chicas y de Rini, no quiero importunarte mas esta noche- sonrió

-¡está bien! ¡Yo les digo! ¡Cuídate!

-¡nos vemos!- dijo el desapareciendo misteriosamente.

-¡nos vamos Serena! –dijo Lita adelantándose

-¡Rini es hora de irnos! Despídete de papa.

-pero mami…

-¡amor es tarde! ¡Mañana tenemos que trabajar así que vamos a dormir, ya vendrá tu papa a visitarte cuando el lo desee. –decía pero aun ignorando a Seiya quien intentaba hablar con ella.

-¡Sere!-

-¡chicas! ¿Llevarían a la niña por favor?- solicito

-¡ven Rini!- dijo Rei tomándola en brazos después de darle su beso a su padre.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto directamente ella cuando al fin lo tuvo a solas.

-¡Serena!- intento tomar su mano pero ella lanzando una mirada despectiva la arrebato-quiero hablar contigo ¡hace días quiero que me des un tiempo a solas para explicarte…!

-¡no hay nada que hablar!- dijo ella-¡lo que quieras decir díselo a mi abogado!- termino-¡y por cierto ¡no hagas las cosas mas difíciles! ¡acéptalo ahora o enfrenta las consecuencias!

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡yo no quiero quitarle a Rini a su padre, pero si tu no cooperas las cosas serán así! ¡Por favor Seiya!- esta vez ella lo miro a los ojos suplicándole.-¡no hagas las cosas mas difíciles! ¡Terminemos bien! ¡Tratemos de llevar las cosas en paz! ¡Hazlo por Rini!- Seiya miro los ojos de su hasta ese momento esposa, era tan tierna y dulce que se preguntaba ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido para cometer tal error?.

-Pero Serena ¡dame una oportunidad! ¡Te lo suplico!- mirándola a los ojos y soltando unas lagrimas, Serena al verlo sintió compasión, por lo que decidió fijar la vista en otro punto.

-¡ahórrate tus palabras!

-¡Serena! ¡Escúchame!-imploro una vez más-¡solo déjame explicarte! Kaolineth no significa nada para mi ¡nada! ¡te lo juro!- decía mientras Serena controlaba el impulso por abofetearlo ahí mismo.-¡ella me ofreció un contrario! ¡Grabare un disco! ¡Me presento unos amigos! Pero cuando menos me di cuenta ella ya me chantajeo con la idea de que tenía que hacer todo lo que ella dijera!

-¡ay Seiya! ¡lo que me dices es lo mas infantil que he escuchado!- reprocho ella comenzando a caminar dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

-¡es que Serena! ¡Solo déjame firmar ese contrato! ¡Podremos vivir como siempre lo hemos soñado!- insistió-¡te comprare una casa!-caminando junto a ella a la misma velocidad, ella no volteaba a verla- ¡un carro! ¡Tendremos tiempo para pasear y darle a Rini el hermanito que tanto querías!- tomándola del brazo, la rubia se giro para mirarlo con desprecio, Seiya al sentir el golpe de su mirada se intimido soltándola lentamente y con pesar.

-¡nos vemos en la primera reunión de aveniencia!- levantando su ceja-¡por favor no faltes! Y hagamos las cosas pacíficamente! ¡Por Rini! ¡hazlo por ella y por el amor que alguna vez dijiste tenerme!-concluyo, el joven comprendió que no tenía otro camino, debía hacer lo que decía, y no importara lo que dijera, Serena jamás volvería con el ¡no lo haría! ¡ y ahora saberlo le dolía como no imaginaba!.

Vio a su esposa abordar el auto de Lita y como las chicas lo miraban con cierto recelo.

-¡Serena!...¡bombón! ¡Perdóname! ¡fui un completo estúpido!-decía con lagrimas en los ojos y es que en su interior sentía desgarrársele el alma al saber y sentir que la había perdido, que había alejado de su lado a la mujer mas buena, tierna, inteligente y bella del mundo y que además lo amaba. _"¡maldita la hora en que conoci a Kaoli_"· pensó con desesperación tallando su rostro para disipar las lagrimas y tomar un taxi. _"¿Qué debo hacer? Serena no me quiere a su lado. ¡No me perdonara jamás! Ahora…¡no quiero perder a Rini también! ¿Será que no me queda de otra que aceptar el divorcio?"_

Llego a su casa donde su mujer lo esperaba.

-¡vaya! ¡Al fin llegas!- comento sarcástica, pero al ver sus semblante le pregunto.-¿paso algo?

-¡no! ¡Nada!- mintió

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? ¿Por qué no me cuentas? ¡Seiya sabes que yo puedo ayudarte!

-¡no es nada!- dijo levantando un poco la voz

-pero, ¿Por qué me hablas así? ¿Qué te hice?-lloriqueo-

-perdón- cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente-¡solo estoy nervioso por la entrevista y el contrato que firmaremos mañana.-

-¡al fin tu sueño se hará realidad! ¡Veras que te llevare a la cima!- dijo la pelirroja posando sus dedos sobre sus hombros para darle un suave masaje, Seiya cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la relajante sensación. Había caído, estaba en sus manos, y la culpa de toda su situación la tenía el mismo, por no haberse conformado con esa buena mujer, por exigirle más, por no creer en ella. Ahora tenía que soportar su desprecio, su resentimiento y su rencor, ¡era su castigo! Después de todo el la había tratado muy mal.

-¿en que piensas?- dijo ella acercándose melosamente para rozar sus labios. El recordó aquel día en que cayó en sus redes.

-INICIO DEL FLASBACK-

-¡tengo listo al productor! Quiere firmar un contrato contigo- le dijo una bella chica

-¿de verdad?- pregunto mas que emocionado

-claro que si, ¡ven a mi casa esta noche para que ajustemos los últimos detalles y armar un precontrato

-¡ahí estaré!-

Ese dia, como de costumbre, había tenido una fuerte discusión con Serena, salió de casa frustrado por su fraude como esposo y llego al domicilio de Kaolineth. Al abrirse la puerta la descubrió en un minivestido rojo y de profundo escote que era demasiado insinuante.

-¡que bueno que llegas!- dijo ella contoneándose con sensualidad y cruzando las piernas, Seiya inevitablemente recorrió las curvas de su bien formado cuerpo y trago saliva para luego desviar la mirada a otro lugar.

-¡eh! ¿y el productor…donde esta?- comento nervioso tallando con sus manos su cuello, en verdad estaba nervioso, nunca había estado a solas con otra mujer en una habitación y mucho menos con una mujer como ella quien moviendo sus piernas y sonriendo juguetona le ofreció una copa pasando sus labios por el borde de esta, Seiya entendió la indirecta e intento rechazarla pero sus gemelas lo tenían embelesados.

-creo que….yo…- dando un paso atrás-¡debería irme!- titubeo

-¿en serio?- dijo ella acercándose mas a el hasta quedar pegado a la pared sin poder moverse-pues no parece que quieras eso- le dijo posando un dedo sobre su pecho para luego subirlo suavemente hasta su barbilla-¡me gustas Seiya! ¡eres…terriblemente atractivo!- entrecerró los ojos y el sintió el golpe de su cálido aliento perturbándolo.

-es que…yo…- permaneció admirando sus ojos y sus apetecibles labios, al sentir como ella pego su cuerpo con el de el comprobó que había caído estaba al borde de la excitación y sin contenerse más la tomo violentamente por la cintura y la beso desenfrenadamente, ella acaricio su cuerpo y desabotono salvajemente su camisa para luego tocarlo, Seiya perdió aun más el control y se dejo llevar por el momento, sintiéndose horriblemente arrepentido después, mas ya era tarde, se había vuelto adicto a esa pasión que lo cegaba y lo obligaba a volver siempre por mas.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

-¡en nada!. – la beso y disimulo sonriéndole, para luego verla por el transparente camisón de encaje el cual mostraba parte de su cuerpo. ¡la verdad era que se había dejado llevar por la pasión, por la entrega y la sensualidad de aquella mujer! Ella despertaba en el sensaciones que jamás había experimentado ni imagino vivir con su esposa, la manera en que lo besaba, en que lo llevaba al climax y a la locura no tenían limites, se había vuelto adicto a sus encantos, y al final, cuando todo eso desaparecía, volvía a sentirse nuevamente solo, la recorrió lentamente de pies a cabeza. Seiya se perdió entre sus pechos y la chica aprovechando la situación tomo sus manos.

-¿asi que estas de buen humor hoy?- colocando sus manos en sus duros y redondos glúteos.-¡tómame! ¡soy tuya!

/ * * * /

Lita Quino llegaba a Blackmoon Grell, solo al poner un pie en el sitio se podía percibir la elegancia el buen gusto y la armonía del lugar, fascinada recorrió con sus grandes ojos el lugar decorado con el más exquisito gusto, los meseros parecían danzar a un mismo ritmo, el olor llego hasta sus sentidos y entrecerró los ojos, no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa y ajusto su blanco traje y abotono su saco del mismo coló para luego acomodar el cuello de su blusa verde.

-¿tiene alguna reservación?

-¡oh, no!- respondió rápidamente- ¡tengo una cita con….!

-¡déjamela a mi Justin!- dijo el alto hombre de larga cabellera rojiza quien solo de verla no le había apartado la vista haciéndola sentir aun más nerviosa.- ¡Lita! ¡Bienvenida! Pasa por aquí por favor- dijo posando delicadamente una mano sobre su espalada, la castaña no podía quitar sus ojos de esas orbes azules que la hipnotizaban pero finalmente tomo el control de sus emociones y miro hacia el frente.

-¡el lugar es aun mejor de lo que me habían contado!- se dijo

-¡me alegro que te guste!- respondió abriendo la puerta.- ¡hablaras con el gerente! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy seguro que todo saldrá muy bien!- le dijo sonriéndole para darle confianza y después cerró la puerta.

-¡buenas tardes!- dijo un señor de edad madura- soy el gerente de este lugar, seguramente usted debe ser la chef Lita Kino, ¡el señor Blackmoon hablo muy bien de usted! ¡Me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas! Por favor tome asiento.- le dijo señalando la silla y ambos comenzaron a platicar.

A través del ventanal de su lujosa oficina, el platinado tomaba un habano y lo encendía cerrando sus ojos para luego aflojarse un poco el nudo de su corbata luego lanzo una mirada a las diminutas luces del a ciudad, relajo sus músculos y un recuerdo llego a su mente.

Una espectacular morena de cabellera tan negra como el ébano y labios rojos los cuales lo invitaban a pecar fue lo primero que recordó, después ese par de ojos amatistas de largas y pobladas pestañas y delineadas cejas, su nariz respingada le daba el toque final, el color de su piel era más bronceado que como lo recordaba así como las curvas de su cuerpo, las cuales se habían acentuado mas con el tiempo, su diminuto cintura y sus caderas lo habían dejado sin habla cuando la había visto hacia días atrás.

-¡Reí! ¡Reí Hino!- pensó sonriendo- parece mentira que te haya encontrado una vez más.- suspiro al recordar a su primer amor-¿me pregunto si aun serias capaz de rechazarme?- imaginando sus piernas desnudas en ese minishort con el que la descubrió y el diminuto top que entallaba sus senos. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y cerró los ojos.- ¿pero en que estoy pensando? ¡Alguien como Reí debe tener a miles de chicos a sus pies!- se dijo un poco desanimado.

Por su parte Reí se encontraba justamente frente a la entrada de aquel imponente edificio.

-¡vamos Reí!¡solo hazlo!- se decía animándose pero sintiéndose incomoda, miraba a todos lados como si fuera el blanco de las miradas, sutilmente acomodo sus negros cabellos detrás de su oreja y por el reflejo del cristal arreglos su falda negra y su blusa negra. _"¡te ves bien! ¿Qué puedes perder? ¡Además Mal ha estado enamorado de ti todo el tiempo! ¿Por qué no habría de ceder ahora?"_ se dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente su bolso de mano.

-¡ayy! ¡Creo que debí aceptar la ayuda de Mina! ¡Esto es peor de lo que pensé! ¡Creí que sería más fácil!- se dijo arrepintiéndose y levantando la mirada hacia donde se encontrara el piso de Malachite.- ¡Malachite!- noto que el cielo estaba oscuro y entonces se pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaba parada en ese lugar que no se había percatado de que era de noche.- ¡será mejor que me vaya!- dijo emprendiendo el camino de vuelta a casa.

-¿Rei?- escucho la voz que la hizo temblar, y giro sobre sus pies.

-¡hola Mal!- respondió tratando de sonar lo mas tranquila posible, el chico la miro sonriente.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto tontamente

-ehhh…yo ¡pues!- no sabiendo que decir- ¡solamente se me ocurrió pasar! Pero creí que a lo mejor ya era tarde y no te encontraría.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto acercándose más a ella-¿tienes algún problema?-

-no, no ¡no es eso Mal!- tuvo que apartar la mirada de esos ojos grises profundos que la estaban matando.

-vamos- dijo mas que feliz por verla-¡te invito a cenar! ¿Quieres?

-claro- respondió animada.

El se atrevió a tomar su brazo y conducirla hasta su flamante automóvil.

/ * * * /

Los días pasaron la relación con Darien se había hecho más estrecha, convirtiéndose en un amigo incondicional y su principal confidente, el estaba encantado con eso y se llevaba de maravilla con Rini, aun así el proceso era largo y finalmente la primera firma se daría esa mañana.

-¡Sere! ¿estas bien?- pregunto Amy al verla correr- te dije que no era necesario que vinieras ¡tomate el dia!- expreso

-Amy ¡necesito tener la mente ocupada en algo!- respondió automáticamente sin despegar la vista del monitor.

-bueno como quieras amiga- sentándose- ¿quieres que te acompañe o algo asi?- indago

-¿me harias ese favor?

-claro que si Sere. ¡para eso estamos!

-ay, -suspiro aliviada- no sabes como te lo agradezco.

Cuatro horas despeus ambas llegaban al juzgado donde Malachite ya las esperaba.

-¡Serena! ¡has llegado muy puntual!- dijo el saludándolas-señora Kou tomen asiento por favor

-¿aun no ha llegado?- pregunto Serena nerviosa mirado para todos lados

-no, ¡aun no!- dijo el-¿desean algo de tomar?

-no –respondió la rubia-¡gracias Malachite!

Esperaron por espacio de diez minutos, en los cuales a Serena se le hacia eterna la espera, Amy prefirió no preguntarle nada, era evidente el estado catastrófico de su amiga.

-¡Serena! ¡ha llegado!- musito al fin la peliazul –creo que será mejor dejarte- levantándose para darle a su amiga un abrazo-¡todo saldrá bien! ¡suerte!- besando su mejilla, que Serena correspondió por mera inercia pues sus ojos estaban puestos sobre aquel atractivo joven de gafas oscuras, algo en ella se removió en su interior, el cosquilleo la hizo tener la sensación de devolver lo poco estomago había probado ese día. Le parecía mentira que solo unas firmas lo separarían de aquel sujeto.

-¡buenas tardes!- dijo quitándose los lentes y mirando a Serena. Ella pudo notar las ojeras bajo sus azules ojos, se veía pálido y descuidado, instintivamente llevo sus manos a su rostro, se veía reflejada ya que ella también había perdido peso y se sentía demacrada, las noches en vela y llanto le estaban cobrando factura.

-¡buenas tardes señor Kuo! – dijo Malachite- por favor siéntense- les dijo a el y su abogado, Seiya respiro y trato de regalar una sonrisa a Serena quien se sintió un poco aliviada.

-bueno- tomando los papeles y extendiéndolos a ambos.-¡estas son los papeles del divorcio!- juntando sus manos-¿algo más que quieran a agregar?- pregunto. Serena busco la mirada de Seiya y su abogado.

-¡nada!- dijo Seiya resignado y con cierto pesar-¡estoy de acuerdo en todo lo que ella ha dicho!- mirándola, Serena tuvo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, quizá pena, incertidumbre, tristeza por oírlo y también alivio y agradecimiento.

-¡Seiya!-

-¡Lo hagamos de la mejor forma posible!- mirándola con seriedad pero con dolor. -¡ella no se merece que estemos así!- sonrió amargamente dándole la pluma-¡las damas primero!.

Serena sintió como las manos le temblaban al tomarlo, le parecía mentira todo lo que escuchaba y aunque era sumamente duro y dolorosa, sabia que el dolor pronto pasaría. Tomo el lapicero y busco su nombre para luego firmar. Acto seguido Seiya Kou hizo lo mismo. Serena no podía creerlo, en poco tiempo, todo eso habría terminado y ese ciclo en su vida se cerraría definitivamente.

-¡bien señores! ¡los llamare pronto pare finiquitar esto- dijo Malachite sonriendo—Señor Kou, señora Tsukino ¡pasen buenas tardes!-retirandose para dejarlos solos. Seiya se levanto con su abogado dispuesto a marcharse, el licenciado de el salió.

-¡Seiya!- lo llamo-quiero darte las gracias- dijo tomando su mano

-¡no lo agradezcas bombón! ¡Sabes que…haría cualquier cosa por ti! Entendí que fui un estúpido al hacerte lo que te hice, ¡jamás me lo perdonare!- mencionó tristemente

-¿Por qué tuvieron que ser las cosas asi?- no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¡porque soy un estúpido!- dijo el- ¡solo quiero que me prometas…que serás feliz! ¡que harás feliz a Rini! Aprenderé a verte como una amiga, una compañera y evitare torturarme más como mis cosas

-es que…-

-¡no digas nada! ¡es mejor así!- le sonrió acariciando su rostro-¡quiero llevarme de ti una sonrisa! ¡Mi dulce bombón!- susurro a su oído para luego besar tiernamente su mejilla. Serena permaneció inmóvil negándose a creer lo que estaba pasando. Un par de lagrimas abandonaron su mejilla y el las limpio sutilmente.-¡nos vemos luego bombón! ¡cuídate mucho!- apretando con fuerza sus manos las cuales temblaban al igual que todo su ser.

-¡tu también!- atino a decir antes de verlo cerrar la puerta. Permaneció unos minutos sola, pensando y recordando, sintiendo que se liberaba de un peso que la estaba atormentando.

Amy entro minutos después y Malachite.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto su amiga tomandola por los hombros.

-si Amy ¡gracias!

-¡bien Serena! ¡las cosas están resultando como las querías! ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? ¿necesitas algo?- pregunto atento el hombre

-gracias Mal, creo que has hecho bastante.

-¡esta bien! Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme- mirando a ambas-¡las dejo a solas!

-gracias- Amy acompaño a Serena para ir por Rini quien estaba al tanto de todo.

-¿entonces mi papito y tu ya se van a shepadar?- ingado la niña con sus ojitos trsites-

-¡si amor! Pero sabes, papa vendrá a verte pronto para que vayan a algún sitio que quieras- trato de animarla

-¡humju!- respondió la niña perdiendo su mirada en las calles.

La radio sonaba con la estación acostumbrada.

-¡esta tarde en Amor es…!- dijo la varonil voz que llamo la atención de Serena- quiero mandas un saludo y un abrazo muy especial a cierta persona- la rubia abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón palpiltar-¡bonita, todo estará bien! ¡Estoy contigo, recuérdalo!- dijo quedando en silencio por unos minutos.

-y bueno- rompió el silencio la chica- ¡Luciernaga Nocturna les presenta ahora la canción de Mecano, Me cuesta tanto olvidarte. –dijo, desde su asiento Serena sonrió agradecida al Caballero de la Rosa, quien poco a poco se estaba ganando su cariño y atención.

La firma definitiva se dio sin ningún contratiempo, Seiya había mostrado su caballerosidad y finalmente Serena y el estaban legalmente divorciados. Rini estaba triste pero ambos procuraban no desatenderla y demostrarle que a pesar de todo la amaban y ella era lo más importante, haciéndole sentir a la niña cierta seguridad.

Durante todo ese tiempo las chicas estuvieron al lado de la rubia mostrándole su apoyo incondicional, la animaban y mimaban para mostrarle cuanto la querían. Darien no dejaba de mostrar su apoyo y las invitaba a cenar, a ver películas o a ir al parque, cualquier cosa con tal de ver reír a Serena. Quien con el paso del tiempo comenzó a sanar sus heridas pensando que las cosas pasaban por algo y que ahora el resentimiento y rencor no cabían en su vida, porque ya todo ese trago amargo había quedado atrás.

Ahora Darién solo tenía un propósito en mente, y aunque sentía que su misión era casi imposible, decidió no darse por vencido y luchar. Después de todo, al final de la tormenta llega la calma, pensaba él con esperanza en su ser.

/ * * * * /

**Hola! ¿Cómo están queridas y queridos? Pues bien yo super feliz y emocionada de poder traerles esta actualización la cual estuvo lleno de sentimientos y emociones, espero les haya gustado y que en el próximo podamos ver ciertos avances. ¡al final Seiya recupero un poco de la cordura perdida y decidió hacer las cosas bien! Darien…¡ay es un amor! ¿no lo creen?. Ahora solo nos falta ver en que postura tiene Serena al amor ahora que terina una etapa tan dolorosa, sin duda será difícil entrar en su corazón ¿o ustedes que creen? ¿creen que Darien lo ha logrado ya?**

**Jejej mil besos, abrazos y gracias a todas chicas, las espero en mi próximo fic jeje a ver cual de todos me toma inspirada para continuarlo. Los quiero! Besos.**

**Con cariño**

**USAKO DE CHIBA**

**24 DE OCTUBRE DE 2010**


	10. Ilusion

**NOTA: Nada me pertenece, únicamente la historia basada en mi loca inspiración, los personajes son de Sailor Moon.**

**/**** S & D ****/**

**ILUSION**

La canción de Mecano sonaba por la radio, Hotaru miraba a Darien con una mezcla de ternura, amor y también tristeza, sentía que ese amor era prácticamente imposible, más ahora que notaba en él una nueva ilusión, la sonrisa había regresado a su rostro y además, supo reconocer el sentimiento que comenzaba a surgir en él: amor.

La pelinegra suspiro ahogadamente con un dolor agudo en el pecho, Darien se había convertido en su primer amor, se había formado falsas ilusiones, con la espera de que él se diera cuenta de la chica que había frente a él, cosa que nunca sucedió.

"_si tan solo, hubiera tenido el valor de confesarle lo que siento_" se decía melancólicamente. "_ahora es tarde para mi"_

Permaneció absorta en sus pensamientos, escuchando y dedicándole esa canción, Darien era tan apuesto, tan bello, tan increíblemente perfecto, estaba perpleja, recorriendo sus enormes ojos azules y sus delineadas pestañas, sus mandíbulas y pómulos varoniles y enmarcados, su boca… ¡irresistible! Y su voz tan varonil, gallarda, seductora. ¡En verdad estaba loca por el! Se sentía identificada con aquella parte de la canción.

_Me cuesta tanto olvidarte…._

En su auto Serena sonreía.

-¡Darien es un chico tan lindo!- se decía- se que él es el caballero de la rosa, la próxima vez que lo vea le preguntare- se dijo mientras tomaba el libramiento para llegar a su destino.

**En la Universidad de Tokio**.

Las chicas salían de su agotado día, con aire exagerado la rubia de media cola suspiraba.

-¡uff! ¡Ese examen de gramática estuvo fatal!

-Mina pero si te pasaste toda la noche estudiando

-pues si pero….-en eso, un elegante automóvil blanco se estacionaba junto a ellas, Rei y Mina se vieron una a la otra y la pelinegra esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa, Mina solo atino a darle un golpe en el codo.

-¡hola chicas!

-Mal, ¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto Rei innecesariamente, ante las muestras de inseguridad del platinado

-¿pasaba por acá y me preguntaba si quieren que las lleve a algún sitio?

-¡claro!- respondió Mina, abriendo la puerta, Rei solo pudo seguirla muerta de nervios por verlo a él, con esa camisa azul sus ojos resaltaban haciéndola ver más atractivo, ella no aparto la vista de el, mientras que la rubia de ojos azules no dejaba de platicar, de pronto dijo.

-¡detente!- el grito provoco que él se frenara de golpe

-¡por dios Mina! ¿Qué sucede?-reprendió Rei

-recordé que tengo una cita importante a la cual asistir, así que Malachite ¡por favor! ¿Podrías dejarme en esta esquina?- de igual manera abrió la puerta sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar.

-pero Mina

-¡que les vaya bien! ¡Adiós!- se despidió rápidamente, la pareja se miro a los ojos y sonrieron sintiéndose como dos niños.

-bueno- suspiro el-¿quieres comer algo? Conozco un sitio muy bueno por acá cerca.

-¡claro!- respondió ella sin evitar oprimir con fuerza el bolso de mano, sonrió nerviosa y el contagiado de este sentimiento solo atino a preguntar.-

-¿y cómo sigue Serena? ¿Se encuentra mejor?

-pues, no puedo negarte que en un principio parecía muy triste y desanimada, pero aparentaba lo contrario para evitar que Rini se diera cuenta de ello, aunque aparenta sonreír, sabemos que la está pasando mal.

-es una pena-

-si, aunque la cercanía y amistad de Darien le han ayudado a olvidarse de sus penas, el se esmera mucho en hacerla reír, nos invita a salir y es un gran amigo

-¿con que Darien?- comenzando a reírse-

-en verdad se nota que esta loquito por ella pero decidimos no mencionar nada al respecto, aun no es el momento

-el tiempo lo cura todo, ya lo veras. -estacionándose en un elegante restaurant. Cerró la puerta para después acudir en auxilio de la morena quien tomando su mano y riéndole al hombre, bajo, más debido a los nervios piso mal y salto a los fuertes brazos del platinado quien la estrecho entre sus brazos.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto

-si- levantando su rostro, para encontrarse frente a frente con él, sus codos estaban pegados a su pecho, por lo que noto lo duro que este estaba, un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, haciendo enloquecer al alto abogado quien perdiendo el control de sus emociones abrió los labios y busco los de ella, para tomarlos arrebatadoramente, sin contenerse mas, los aprisiono con firmeza para saborearlos lentamente, Rei no puso reaccionar, pero ahí estaba también, disfrutando y sintiéndose llena de emoción por el atrevimiento del chico, Malachite reacciono, pero era tarde, ya Rei enredaba sus dedos entre sus plateados cabellos, erizándolo por completo y rodeándolo del cuello, con los ojos bien cerrados correspondió a su beso. La falta de aire hizo a la pareja separarse. El abogado la veía sorprendido, ella solo le mostro sus aperadlos dientes.

-Rei…yo- titubeo

-¡sah! ¡No arruinemos el momento!- lo silencio ella, acercándose para rozar sus labios con sus besos y mirarlo coquetamente.

-es que, quiero dejarte en claro algo

-¡dime!

-¡te quiero Rei! Siempre te admire y te quise, y ahora al volverte a ver, ese sentimiento renació en mi, y me gustaría que tu…me dieras una oportunidad. –ella no podía sentirse más satisfecha y feliz.

-Mal- emocionada-¿quieres pedirme que…?

-¡intentémoslo!- miro con ojos suplicantes-¡te quiero y quiero demostrarte que puedo ser un buen tipo para ti!

-mmmm- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre su mejilla.- ¡lo pensare!- los ojos grisáceos del chico se ensombrecieron por un momento.- ¡está bien ya lo pensé!- risueña-¡hagámoslo!- atreviéndose esta vez a tomar su mano.

El no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, levanto los ojos al cielo y agradeció a dios por hacerlo feliz en ese momento.

**Cerca de ahí.**

Mina salía de una tienda y miraba fascinada su nueva adquisición, un reloj amarillo de enorme rueda que cubría prácticamente toda su muñeca.

-¡al menos el haberle hecho el favorcito a Rei de dejarla a solas con ese bombón me trajo una recompensa!- sonreía de oreja a oreja, para luego chocar contra alguien.- ¡disculpe!- inclinándose

-no te preocupes – respondió una voz galante- ¡no todos los días tengo el gusto de encontrarme con una chica tan agradable como tú!- la rubia levanto los ojos para encontrarse con un par de verdes olivo, que la dejaron impresionada-aunque a decir verdad, lo nuestro se ha vuelto costumbre. ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?- indago con humor.

-¡estas loco! ¡Brincos dieras!- un poco orgullosa aunque aun sintiendo su corazón desbocado por su cercanía- el que creo que me sigue ¡es otro!- arqueando su ceja y señalándolo.

-pues no, pero no puedo negar que me agrada encontrarte- tomándola del brazo para indicarle un asiento-¿quieres algo de tomar? Es mi hora de comida y no me agrada comer solo. -Mina lucho, en realidad hizo un esfuerzo enorme por rechazar la invitación pero ¡no podía! ¿Cómo? Si aquel espécimen era todo lo que ella había soñado, simpático, guapo, atractivo, rubio, y galante, sin olvidar la profesión, ya que su madre siempre le dijo "¡cásate con un doctor! Y frente a ella estaba el sueño de su infancia. Además tampoco podía dejar de notar que a ella le agradaba y demasiado.

-está bien- sentándose con aire de indignación. –lo aceptare como muestra de que te disculpo. Andrew soltó una carcajada

-pues…. ¡gracias!- le dijo guiñándole un ojo- eres muy gentil.

Serena llegaba a casa, bajo las bolsas de las compras que rápidamente realizo en un súper y abrió la puerta de su pequeña, Rini lo ayudo con dos bolsas pequeñas y luego caminaron hacia la casa.

-¡ya llegamos!- grito la rubia, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡que extraño! Rini, tus tías no están en casa.- quitándose las zapatillas para tomar las pantuflas, y colgando su saco para ponerse una playera encima. La inquieta pequeña encendió el televisor, y una imagen el lleno de alegría.

-¡mami! ¡Mami! ¡Mi papito está en la tele!- exclamaba Rini pegando sus manitas a la pantalla, Serena se asomo para ver a su reluciente ex, vestido de forma extravagante, colgando un arete en la oreja izquierda y ¿Por qué no decirlo? ¡Tan guapo como siempre! Una canción de fondo se escuchaba y se promocionaba su primer sencillo, el cual estaba logrando acomodarse en los primeros lugares-

-si hija, ¡es papa!- menciono algo nostálgica por ver la imagen, de alguna manera ella había formado parte de ese sueño y una de las metas era el llegar a ver juntos ese momento, mas ahora no era así. El se encontraba lejos y no sería ella quien compartiría con el esos momentos, inevitablemente se sintió herida, traicionada.

-¿Cuándo vendrá mi papito a verme?

-pronto mi amor- le dijo acariciando su cabecita para servir los platos de comida, que ya estaba hecho desde el día anterior.- ¡a comer Rini!- le dijo y el comercial terminaba, comieron en silencio, Serena se percato de que para su hija el haber visto a Seiya después de tantos meses también había removido sentimientos.- ¿A dónde quieres ir a pasear este sábado?- intento para hacerla olvidarse.

-¡al zoológico!- respondió emocionada, lo cual tranquilizo a su madre.

-¡está bien!, iremos al zoológico y después podremos ir a Mc Donals a comer unas hamburguesas ¿Qué te parece?

-¡genial!- Serena le daba un bocado, cuando ella lo trago pregunto -¿podemos invitar a Darien?- la rubia no esperaba tal proposición.

-¿a Darien?- un poco nerviosa-bueno mi amor, no sé si pueda.

-¡anda mami!- suplico

-bueno….lo pensare.- mirándola de reojo y dando por terminado el asunto aunque interiormente se sentía inquieta ante la posibilidad de que Darien, Rini y ella pasaran juntos el día, decidió entonces que con sus amigas seria mejor.

Al cabo de unos minutos llego Mina, con un rostro que irradiaba felicidad.

-¡ahhh! ¡El amor! …. ¡el amor!- Rini y Serena quienes lavaban los platos se quedaron viendo y comenzaron a reírse al ver la cara que traía la rubia.

-tía Mina...padeces loca-

-¡pequeña diablillo…!- mirándola amenazadoramente.- ¡en fin! ¿Qué puedes saber tú del amor, si nunca te han besado?-menciono con aire exagerado.

-¿Qué te pasa?- la curiosidad de Serena no dio para mas y mientras volvía a ponerse el saco y sus zapatillas la escuchaba.

-Andrew es… ¡maravilloso!-juntando sus manos con expresión soñadora-¡el hombre de mi vida!

-¿Andrew?, ¿no parece que era doctor Furutawa?

-no querida, -Alzando una ceja- Andrew y yo, ya somos amigos íntimos…solo un par de salidas mas y lo tendré comiendo de mi mano- sonrió triunfal

-pues me alegro- le contesto animada- en verdad debe ser un gran hombre para tolerar a alguien como tu

-¡Seré!- chillo

-¡me tengo que ir! En la noche continuamos con esta plática- tomando su bolsa

-¡tramposa!

-te encargo a mi niña

-¡está bien!-

Monto a su Jetta y condujo hasta la empresa donde trabajaba, llego con buen tiempo, y se dispuso a trabajar, a decir verdad, habían pasado un par de meses desde su divorcio y aunque al principio había sido difícil y doloroso, ahora se sentía más tranquila y sobre todo serena. El amor de su hija, la amistad de las chicas y la compañía de Darien… ¡si Darien!, la habían hecho sobreponerse y enfrentarse al mundo. Inesperadamente se encontró con la barbilla apoyada en sus dos manos pensando en los momentos en que ese chico le había hecho reír, ya fuera viendo unas películas, saliendo a comer un helado, llevando a Rini al parque o mandándole mensajes, siempre le hacía saber que pensaba en ella. Y eso a ella ….¡no le disgustaba!

-¡valla amiga! Que carita- la interrumpió Amy entrando de la mano con su esposo.

-Amy – sobresaltada- buenas tardes Taiki

-¡hola Serena!- atreviéndose a sentarse

-¿a que debo su visita?- Amy la miro con gesto cómplice pero debido a la presencia de su marido no menciono nada más.

-solamente queríamos saber cómo estabas.- la peliazul se sentó, después de ella su esposo, tomando gentilmente su mano y colocándola sobre su pierna, gesto que no paso desapercibido para Serena. No pudo evitar, sentir ciertos celos hacia su incondicional amiga ya que ella había encontrado la felicidad, Taiki Kou, era el esposo perfecto.

-¿Cómo esta mi sobrina? Hace tiempo que no la veo-menciono el castaño

-pues…creciendo cada vez más- respondió casi en automático-

-es una niña muy inteligente

-¡a veces me sorprende con tanto intelecto!-

-y mi hermano ¿ha ido a verla?- la pregunta de su cuñado resulto incomoda para ella, ya que en realidad no sabía que responder.

-pues, como ven, el ha estado muy ocupado con su disco- respondió- pero se ha mantenido en contacto y comunicación con Rini. Le habla por teléfono cada que puede.

-ah- respondió Taiki aunque no satisfecho con la respuesta.

Amy dándose cuenta de ello decidió cambiar de tema, por algo más relajado en cuestión de minutos el tema quedo en el olvido, al menos para ellas.

En la soledad de su departamento Darien se servía su acostumbrada taza de café y se sentaba en el sofá, a su mente solo podía venir la imagen de aquella mujer, la cual lo había hipnotizado por completo, con esos ojos, con esa mirada, con esa sonrisa, la cual parecía ocultar tantos sentimientos. Al menos ahora se conformaba con saberse amigo de ella, con estar a su lado y acompañarla, solo de ese modo y con verla sonreír se daba por bien servido.

El día sábado llego, desde muy temprano Serena se había levantado a preparar los sándwiches, las chicas ayudaban animadamente.

-Serena. Acá tienes la tarta de vainilla.- Decía Lita guardándola en la caja.

-gracias Lita, no debiste molestarte.

-no es molestia amiga- abrazándola- sabes que me gusta hacerlo-, bueno debo irme o llegare tarde al restauran, el día de hoy tendremos una cena bufet y tenemos mil cosas por hacer, será un largo día.

-que lastima que no puedas venir con nosotras- se lamento Serena.

-bueno Serena- interrumpió Mina rascándose la cabeza- la verdad es que tampoco nosotras iremos

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué?

-tenemos examen el lunes y Reí y yo tenemos mucho que estudiar- Mina le lanzo una mirada asesina a la pelinegra quien se apresuro a agregar.

-es cierto ¡ese examen es muy importante!

-bueno- resignada- pues si no hay más que hacer, tendremos que ir solas.-

El ruido de un auto lanzo dos pitidos, Serena levanto la vista y en el acto una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, la cual todas apreciaron.

-mami…Darien ya vino- decía la pequeña parándose de puntillas para alcanzar el picaporte de la puerta y abrirle. Reí se apresuro a hacerlo por ella-

-buenos días- saludo el de manera animada, Serena no pudo evitar recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, sveía completamente diferente, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, playera amarilla y una chamarra de mezclilla, lentes oscuros los cuales se quito de inmediato dejando admirar sus orbes azules.

-ay- se intento sacudir la ropa y arreglar el cabello pues llevaba el mandil puesto-¡que pena! Creí que llegarías más tarde, estamos preparando lo que llevaremos ¡siéntate por favor! ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-nada de eso- respondió caminando a la cocina-¡vamos a preparar lo que se llevara! ¡Te ayudo!- cargando a Rini entre sus brazos. La pelirrosa respondió con un abrazo completo y besando su mejilla, Serena permaneció observando ese tierno gesto y su corazón se lleno de gusto, Darien y Rini parecían haber congeniado a la perfección, y ella supuso que todo se debía a la falta de cariño paternal de su pequeña.

-¡vamos ayudar!- exclamo, Darien la coloco en la repisa y de su bolsillo saco una enorme paleta de chocolate.

-¡taran!- dijo mostrándosela, Mina, Reí y Lita, compartían la emoción de su amiga.- ¡este es para ti!-

-gracias- dijo.

-bueno chicas, ustedes dirán ¿en que les ayudo?- viendo que Mina revolvía en el sartén unas botanas.- a ver Mina ¡déjame a mí!- colocándose en su lugar y preparando todo perfectamente.- ¿tienes salsa inglesa?- pregunto de pronto y fue cuando se dio cuenta que todas lo miraban atentamente-¿Qué pasa?- alzando una ceja y asustado.

-¡nada! jajaja- se carcajeo Serena- es que no creíamos que supieras cocinar

-¡se hacer casi de todo! Es más, - guiñando un ojo- puedo hacerle la competencia a la gran Chef Lita.- La ajabarde le sonrió.

-¡ah sí! ¡Pues lo veremos! Pero otro día, ahora debo irme, adiós muchachos ¡diviértanse!- dijo despidiéndose.

Casi una hora después Darien terminaba de subir las cestas. Serena ya lista cargaba a la niña.

-que bien se ven- las halago el- ¡simplemente hermosas!- Rini se cohibía y Serena también aunque intento disimular.-sere la envidia de todos por llevar a dos chicas tan bonitas. ¿No es así chicas?- mirando a Mina y Reí

-claro- casi al mismo tiempo, respondieron.

-bueno…- suspiro Serena-¡vámonos!- el rápidamente se acerco para abrirle la puerta, después subió a Rini en la parte trasera y le acomodo el cinturón de seguridad.-

-si quieren alcanzarnos estaremos en el zoológico y después en el parque central comeremos Hamburguesas.

-¡claro!- dijo Reí- a ver si los alcanzamos

-¡diviértanse!- grito la rubia agitando las manos.

El automóvil de Darien circulo por la avenida, el silencio reinaba, y ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a romperlo.

"_¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?...es como si mi estomago diera vueltas y me costara trabajo respirar… ¡dios mío Serena! ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?...Darien es tan lindo, tan bello, respetuoso, bue amigo, se lleva bien con Rini… y además, es tan guapo, ¡no me había fijado pero es bien parecido!... ¡Serena basta! Darien es solo un buen amigo ¿no confunda las cosas!"_

Repetía en su mente, y Darien mantenía una lucha parecida.

"_no pensé que esta salida me pondría tan nervioso, pero acá estamos, Serena Rini y yo, completamente solos… ahora es cuando debo actuar, si quiero conquistar el corazón de Serena"_

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?- le pregunto repentinamente el sacándola de sus pensamientos-

-eh, ahí está bien-respondió apresuradamente, realmente ni siquiera iba escuchando lo que se transmitía por lo que Darien comenzó a reír.

-no sabía que disfrutaras de el horario evangélico.- buscando algunos discos y poniéndolo., se sintió un poco apenada pero el de inmediato puso música relajándola, era algo que apreciaba en el.

-Darien…

-dime

-¿tu eres el caballero de la rosa?- mirándolo fijamente y con cierta emoción

-si- sonriendo algo apenado-¡te diste cuenta!

-bueno, desde aquella vez que Rini tuvo el accidente lo sabia pero no había podido preguntártelo, entonces ¿es verdad?- con emoción

-si- encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- golpeando su brazo

-¡porque no lo preguntaste!- sobándose, como si le hubiera dolido, ella volteo la cara cruzando los brazos.- ¡llegamos señoritas!

-¡siii!- grito Rini con emoción.

Comenzaron el recorrido viendo los animales, Darien se tomaba el tiempo para enseñarle a la niña cada especie y además le explicaba donde vivía y de que se alimentaba, ella parecía feliz con el hecho de estar entre sus brazos, tanto que cuando Serena quiso tomarla para que Darien descansara fue rechazada.

-¡mira! Ahí están los pingüinos- señalándolos.- de cerca Serena permanecía observándolos, y no podía evitar que una amplia sonrisa apareciera en su bello rostro. Darien era tan paciente, para todos los demás parecían una ejemplar pareja de matrimonio, se veían como una familia, ella cayó en la cuenta cuando al ir por los helados la chica le respondió.-

-su esposo y su hija la llaman-

-ah.- nerviosa- ¡no!, el no es…

-¡Mami!- llegaba corriendo su hija sin darle tiempo de explicaciones.- Darien dice que hay un show…de delfines ¡vamos! – jalándole de la blusa.

-está bien- Cuando llegaron la niña iba de la mano de su madre, y saltaba de alegría, como hacía tiempo que su mama no la veía.

-está muy contenta- dijo Darien.

-si- le dijo- muy feliz… ¡gracias!- dándole su helado

-¿Por qué?

-hacia tiempo que yo no lograba sacarla de su tristeza- la niña caminaba delante de ellos saboreando su helado.-creo que lo has logrado ¿Cómo le haces?

-creo que he descubierto que… ¡me encantan los niños!- respondió- y que me encantaría formar una familia.

-ah- respondió ella mirando a otro lado.- ¿entonces tienes alguna novia?- no supo porque razón lo hizo, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya había lanzado la pregunta.

-no- se sentaban para que el espectáculo diera inicio, en medio de ellos Rini.

-entonces por qué dices eso, tener una familia es en realidad algo muy…- sus ojos se nublaron por un instante-bueno, no quiero hablar de eso ahora y tampoco pretendo amargarte con mis locuras.-

-mami, mira- señalaba la niña aplaudiendo-¡saltan!- imitándolos!- Darien sonreía con ellas y Serena se limito a no mencionar mas sobre el asunto.

Por la mente de él pelinegro cruzaba una sola idea, ¿Cómo lograr que una mujer como ella se fije en él?

Serena permanecía absorta en sus pensamientos y muy confundida, de un tiempo para acá se daba cuenta de que Darien se había vuelto tan fundamental en su vida, tanto que cuando no lo veía o recibía noticias de él lo extrañaba, no podía dejar de verlo, le gustaba su forma de hablar, de sonreír, y en su interior tenía una sensación extraña cada que lo veía, era como si el corazón galopara a toda prisa.

Después del espectáculo decidieron sentarse al picnic que habían preparado.

-¡se ve todo delicioso!- dijo Serena-¿Qué se te antoja Rini?

-quiero pastel- señalando la tarta de vainilla de Lita

-no amor, ¡eso es para el postre!- reprendió con seriedad Serena, Darien esbozo una sonrisa de admiración, le gustaba verla adoptar ese gesto de autoridad.

-entonces no quiero- haciendo una rabieta

-Rini…- repitió ella- mira, hay sandwiches, pollo, milanesa y hasta verduras.-

-¡no quiero! ¡Quiero postre!- insistió, Serena estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, Darien lo supo porque los orificios de su nariz se le hincharon, así que en silencio le guiño un ojo.

-¿no quieres nada de esto?- llevándose a la boca algunas verduras con un poco de pollo-¡porque realmente esta delicioso! ¡lo prepare yo mismo!.

-¿de verdad?- volteando a verlo

-¡claro! y no es por nada pero me quedo riquísimo- dijo y acerco una cuchara a los labios de la rubia, quien sorprendida, solamente abrió la boca sin poder apartar los ojos de el.

-mmmm- dijo cuando reacciono - ¡buenisimo Darien! ¡Tienes que darme la receta!

-a ver Darien- colocándose frente a él-¡dame en la boca a mi también!- mirando con recelo a su madre. -mmmm ¡Darien cocina muy rico

-¿te gusto?

-si

-entonces cocinare para ti cuando me lo pidas.

Serena le agradeció a el con una sonrisa, y entre platicas, risas y gritos terminaron el desayuno, entonces Rini se quedo dormida y ellos debajo del árbol decidieron esperar a que ella despertara. Hablaban de cosas superficiales pero cada uno tenía en su interior un sentimiento extraño, agradable pero extraño.

-Serena…

-¿si?-

-hace rato …-comenzó tomando una florecita para jugar con su tallo- cuando te mencione que me gustaría formar una familia, en verdad estaba pensando en alguien.

-ah- respondió encogiendo los hombros y poniéndose nerviosa..-pues, me da gusto por ti… ¿no me hagas caso, en realidad no quise hacerte cambiar de opinión, ¡no todos tenemos la misma suerte en el amor!¿ Estoy segura de que tu tienes a alguien excelente a tu lado!- cuando menciono aquello, no pudo evitar sentir cierta tristeza- ¡mira a mi amiga Amy y Taiki, duraron cinco años de novios y llevan cuatro de matrimonio y son absolutamente felices!

-Serena…

-además, creo que cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de tener a un esposo como tu a su lado- menciono sin pensar

-Sere- insistió el, aunque feliz por oírla decir aquello

-así que creo que serás muy feliz, ¡ojala que tengas muchos hijos y que tu sueño se haga realidad! ¡Debe ser una mujer increíble!

-Serena- tomando su mano para evitar que continuara hablando.-¡efectivamente hay una mujer!- mirándola con firmeza.

-ah….- en esos momento tuvo el impulso de llorar o por lo menos darle unas cachetadas, y no sabía por qué razón había tenido ese ataque de histeria.-¡pues….me alegro!- dijo entre dientes.

-Serena…¡esa mujer eres tu!- confeso, sintiendo un alivio en su interior, pues era algo que había guardado desde hacia algunos meses. Apretó su mano -¡Serena! Creo que eres una mujer increíble, valiosa, trabajadora, inteligente y además excelente madre, en verdad ¡te admiro Serena!

Ella sentía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía terriblemente tonta, pero se dio cuenta de que ahora había un nuevo sentimiento ¡alegría! Le alegraba tanto escuchar sus palabras.

-pero Darien, yo…- quiso decir

-Serena….hace tiempo que yo, ¡estoy enamorado de ti!- eso le corto la respiración-pensaras que estoy loco pero yo me he preguntado…¿Qué sientes por mi Sere? ¿habrá en tu corazón algún lugar pequeño para mí?

-¿Por qué, me dices esto ahora?-

-pensé que tenía que darte algo de tiempo antes de decirte esto, en verdad trate de ser paciente, pero ¡no puedo más Serena! ¡tenía que decirte lo que siento! …

-yo….bueno yo….- no sabía que decir- en realidad no esperaba esto

-lo se

-Darien, creo que eres un hombre maravilloso- inicio- como te dije antes, cualquier chica estaría feliz de ser tu pareja.

-pero a mí me interesa solo una,

-es que yo…. Yo no, ¡no puedo!- comenzó, a Darien se le rompió el corazón-ahora Rini me necesita, estamos solas en esto,

-¡no estás sola!- atreviéndose nuevamente a tomar su mano- ¡me tienes a mi Serena! ¡a las chicas!

-pero es que yo….

-yo se lo que piensas- un poco desanimado y mirando al cielo, se llevaba la flor a sus labios-¡no me imagino lo duro que debe ser para ti cargar todo este sufrimiento!, con el trabajo, con Rini, con las deudas.- Serena permaneció inmóvil escuchándolo, Rini continuaba profundamente dormida- se que tal vez, ahora tu corazón no esté sanado, que tengas miedo de amar….- suspiro- se que has llorado por las noches y que por las mañanas finges sonreír y estar bien.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- sintiéndose avergonzada y como un calor cubría sus mejillas.

-los verdaderos amigos ven el dolor en tus ojos, mientras los demás se dejan engañar por tu sonrisa…- respondió con franqueza y viéndola con ternura, su mirada la traspaso haciéndola estremecer.

-es que yo….

-solo te estoy diciendo que…¡estaré aquí! Mientras me permitas estar a tu lado, para mi es suficiente- se sentía terrible, no podía hacerle eso.- mi única intención es ayudarte, a ti y a Rini….así que si quieres que te espere, entonces ¡te espero! te daré tiempo, ¡el que quieras! Pero no me alejes de tu lado, por que no podría soportarlo.

-Darien es que no es justo- dijo. -Como bien dices, en estos momentos mi única prioridad es Rini.

-te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mi, mi prioridad ahora es hacerte feliz y evitar que cada noche vuelvas a llorar- pasando una mano por su mejilla.-¡tu sonrisa es lo que más me gusta de ti!

-Darien…

-solo dime que….lo pensaras, ¡dame esa esperanza!

-¡no puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo prometerte algo que no se si pasara!...¡es muy rápido! ¿Qué dirán las chicas? ¿Qué dirá Rini? ¿Quieres cargar conmigo y con ella? Darien podrías tener a la chica que quisieras….no cargues con nosotras- el le respondió con una sonrisa, acariciando la frente de la pequeña.

-¡para mí no son una carga!, y si, ¡si quiero tenerlas a mi lado! ¡Te quiero, y a Rini también! Esta pequeñita – mirándola con cariño. –me ha robado el corazón.

-es que…. ¡aun es muy pronto!

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas?

-no puedo decírtelo

-¿prometes pensarlo entonces?- ella no respondía-¡no tengas miedo Sere! Jamás me atrevería a hacerte daño alguno ¡lo juro!- se sintió conmovida por tan bellos sentimientos que se sentía inmerecida de tanto cariño. Pero pese a ello, no lograba dejar de sentir algo agradable al oírlo hablar así.

-lo pensare- respondió. No paso desapercibida para ella, el brillo en los azules ojos de el, ni la forma en que su franca sonrisa cubrió todo su rostro.

**En un centro comercial.**

Una bella jovencita, cargaba con las enormes bolsas y cajas que eran el resultado de sus adictivas compras, era el blanco de las miradas masculinas que la seguían con indiscreción, sin darse cuenta de ello, acomodo sus negros cabellos, llevándolas hacia atrás mientras detenía en una tienda de artículos para caballeros, se detuvo y a su mente solo pudo venir la imagen del chico que le robaba el corazón.

-¡Darien!- sintiendo un regocijo en el corazón.- ¡seguramente le quedaran muy bien!

Pero inmediatamente después contuvo el impulso de comprarlo, al recordar a su incondicional amigo, el cual últimamente la había abandonado y había dejado de frecuentar debido a cierta chica "_rubia, de ojos hermosos y sonrisa angelical_" según él le había descrito. Hotaru Tomoe cabizbaja, tomo sus bolsas y emprendió el camino de vuelta, sentándose solitaria en una cafetería.

-¿Qué desea tomar?- la voz del chico llamo su atención por lo que alzo la vista para que se encontrara con él, en el acto sus ojos se desorbitaron.- ¿pasa algo?- indago el joven de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellera oscura, el parecido con Darien era increíble, solo que el brillo en sus ojos era aun mas jovial, su sonrisa alegre y el tono de su cabello de un tono azulado.

-eh…- incorporándose para leer el menú- ¡tráigame un café expreso!- inevitablemente volvió a buscarlo y él le sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

-¡un momento por favor!- retirándose, la chica lo siguió con la mirada "_no puede ser, ¡son realmente parecidos!"_ La muchacha no pudo apartar su vista de la de él en toda la tarde, el joven mesero, se dio cuenta de ello y sonreía para sus adentros, no todos los días una bella jovencita se fijaba en el, la manera en que lo miraba era tan directa que hasta se sentía cohibido, aunque ignoraba que ella lo miraba con tanta intensidad debido al parecido con Darien, degusto su café y unas galletas y finalmente decidió partir. Ella no lo noto, pero el joven también la siguió hasta verla desaparecer, fue entonces que encontró algo en la mesa.

-señorita….¡su cartera!- llamo, pero ella ya no la escuchaba, un cliente solicito su atención y entonces el guardo la cartera en su bolsa y decidió dejarlo para otra ocasión.

El paseo había terminado, cerca de las ocho de la noche, la camioneta de Darien se estacionaba frente a la casa de Serena. Los tres se carcajeaban alegremente, de pronto Serena emitió un.

-¡oh, oh!- poniendo los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Darien

-¡papi, papi!- grito la niña bajándose del auto, Serena hizo lo mismo, Darien vio a la chiquilla correr hasta prenderse en los pies de su padre, frente a ellos, Seiya Kou los esperaba, y por la cara de pocos amigos, no le había agradado en nada observarlos llegar juntos.

-¡Seiya!- dijo ella, Darien comenzó a bajar las cosas del auto y se acerco a saludar, basto un –

-buenas noches- y se metió a la casa sin esperar respuesta- ante la mirada amenazante del joven cantante.

-¡al fin se dignan a venir!- dijo- llevo más de tres horas esperándolos, ¡te he marcado al celular!- Darien aun entraba a la casa por lo que no había podido evitar oírlo, le molestaba que le hablara en ese tomo, como si aun le perteneciera.

-cambie mi numero- respondió ella cruzando los brazos.

-¡te estañe papi!-Rini llamo su atención y entonces el la levanto para abrazarla y besarla.

-yo también te extrañe mi amor…¿Cómo te has portado?

-bien- Serena quiso alejarse de ahí, pero comprendía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar la situación, Darien finalmente entro a la casa dejándolos a solas.

-¿y donde andabas muñeca?- besándola

-¡fuimos al zoológico y al parque! Darien me subió a los caballitos- se sintió doblemente celoso de aquel hombre, celoso de saberlo cerca de Serena y ahora de que compartiera con su hija momentos que le pertenecían. Solo pudo propinar una mirada de reproche a su exmujer quien lo ignoro.

-¿quieres pasar?-

-no gracias, no quiero incomodar a tu novio- dijo pesadamente

-Darien es tan respetuoso, y lo suficientemente inteligente, que entiende perfectamente la situación- Seiya se enojo más aun- así que no te preocupes- sin desengañarlo.

-así que has encontrado un reemplazo rápido-

-eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, respondió altanera- y estamos frente a Rini, ¿no quieres hablar de esto o si?

-es verdad- respondió cabizbajo y comprendiendo que ya nada podía hacer-vengo a pasar un par de días con Rini…así que…¡me gustaría llevármela!- no sabía como responder.-

-¿A dónde piensas llevarla?

-no te preocupes Sere- sacando una tarjeta-sería incapaz de lastimar a Rini si es lo que piensas, se que no estaría en mejores manos que en las tuyas, ¡eres una gran mujer!- le dijo, Serena sintió aberración ante sus palabras, ¿Por qué decía todo eso en esos momentos? Cuando ya nada valía la pena.-estaremos en esta dirección, si quieres puedes hablarnos o ir para allá.

-pero tu mujer…-

-no te preocupes, ella entiende y no se meterá con Rini…- abrazando a su hija.-¿quieres ir con papa a su casa?- la niña volteo a ver a su madre con ojitos suplicantes y al borde del llanto y con todo el dolor de su corazón ella accedió.-

-está bien- mirando a Seiya- será un par de días ¡por favor cuídala bien! Si quieres llamarme se pone enfermo o algo márcame al número de siempre

-pensé que lo habías cambiado

-Seiya, tenemos que estar en contacto por Rini, asi que ese número será solo para eso, solo que no lo lleve conmigo hoy – algo irritada. -vamos amor, hay que hacer maletas ¿quieres pasar o esperaras aca?

-las espero

-Rini, quédate con papa- dándosela- ¡te ha extrañado mucho y ha preguntado por ti, así que iré sola, espérenme!

Cuando ella entro, Darien y las chicas la miraban, mas ella solo respondió.

-se la llevara dos días con el- sin decir más subió las escaleras, y aunque a ellas no les agradaba la idea, comprendían que tenían un convenio y era su derecho como padre.

Al cabo de unos instantes ella volvía con dos pequeñas maletas con todo lo necesario,

-se levanta a las siete, toma algo ligero y desayuna a las diez de la mañana, su comida es a las dos y cena algo ligero, por favor, no abuses de los refrescos embotellados ni comidas en la calle, ¡abrígala bien por las noches y cuéntale un cuento o cántale una canción!- no puede dormir sin su osito de peluche…- decía – ah, y tampoco abuses de la televisión, únicamente puede ver dos horas al día…y no olvides..

-tranquila Sere, cualquier duda te llamare ¡note agobies! Se lo que le gusta…

-pensé que también lo habías olvidado- irónicamente, para luego besar a su nena y dar la bendición.-¡pórtate bien nena! Y obedece a papa, no hagas travesuras

-no mami- le dio un beso y subió al carro.

-Seiya por el amor de dios ¡cuídala muy bien! ¡no le quites la mirada de encima!

-tranquila…- repitió el mirándola- ¡estara bien! Lo prometo- intentando tomar su rostro, mas ella rápidamente se alejo.

-me hablas cuando este dormida.-

-claro- un poco decepcionado- adiós.

Serena los vio partir y con el corazón en la mano entro a su casa.

-¿todo bien?- pregunto Darien quien llegaba a su lado para darle su brazo, ella no aguanto más y se aferro a el llorando.

-¡Sere!- dijo Mina-¡tranquila!

-es que es la primera vez que me separo de ella, ¿y si le pasa algo? ¿y si Seiya no la cuida bien? ¿y si la mujer esa la maltrata?

-shhhh-silencio el tomando su rostro con las dos manos-¡es su papa Sere!- dijo con cierto pesar- estoy seguro de que la cuidara y no dejara que nada le pase.- Serena volteo a verlo durante unos segundos permanecieron viéndose uno a otro, el le sonrió para tranquilizarla y rápidamente limpio sus lagrimas.

-Seiya quiere a Rini con todo su ser- repitió Lita- así que no creo que pase nada- seamos optimistas

-además sabes bien que esta es la primera de muchas

-es verdad, no se porque me pongo así. ¡Soy una tonta!- respirando con tranquilidad.

-bueno Serena, ahora que estas mejor, te dejo, ya es tarde y creo que necesitan descansar- aunque no quería hacerlo, comprendía que a lo mejor ella quería estar sola.

-¡gracias por todo Darien!- le respondió

-de nada ¡trata de descansar!- acariciando sus cabellos-¡hasta luego chicas!

-adiós Darien.- dijeron, Rei lo acompaño a la puerta.

-me iré a descansar- dijo ella

-está bien, cualquier cosa sabes que estamos abajo- indico Mina

-si- con desgano subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y encendió la tele, aunque en verdad no veía nada, su mente estaba en esos o momentos preocupada por su niña, como no pudo dormir, se dio una ducha, se puso su bata y cuando tomo el teléfono este sonaba.

-Soy Seiya…. ¡todo está bien! Rini ceno cereal y ahora mismo está durmiendo en mis brazos- se alivio mucho al escucharlo

-que bueno….¡gracias por llamar!-

-se que estarías preocupada, pero confía en mi- repitió- ¡no le haría daño!

-gracias…bueno pues

-Serena, yo …..

-también dormiré estoy cansada- interrumpió-¡buenas noches!- y colgó. Sabía que el trataría de insistir, lo sabía por la forma en que la trataba y le hablaba y eso era un ciclo en su vida que ya había cerrado, por el momento no quería saber nada.

El celular solo y un mensaje de texto apareció, al ver de quien se trataba esbozo una sonrisa y abrió el mensaje.

_MENSAJE:¡buenas noches bonita! ¡Descansa!...¡no te preocupes! No te olvides de sonreír….espero que puedas pensar en lo que te dije…. Porque todo lo que te dije fue cierto, ¡déjame demostrarte que no todos somos iguales! Que puedo ser la excepción….no hagas nada ¡solo déjate amar! ….Darien_

Su emoción no pudo ser ocultada, llevo el objeto a su corazón y cerró los ojos ilusionada, sonreía como tonta y le respondió.

_MENSAJE: ¡No entiendo que ves en mi!... pero tus palabras me han hecho sentir mejor, gracias por estar a mi lado en los momentos difíciles, ¡prometo pensarlo!, buenas noches Caballero de la Rosa….¡sueña bonito! Serena._

Le dio enviar, y luego emitió un largo suspiro, mientras recordaba su sonrisa, el timbre de su voz y sus palabras, no podía comprender porque se sentía tan feliz, era como si de pronto, Darien se hubiera metido en su vida, y ahora no quería alejarse de el, le agradaba, debía admitirlo, le gustaba y más le había gustado el haberlo oído decir todas esas cosas de ella, se sentía soñada, realizada.

Cerró sus ojos sintiendo en su interior una nueva ilusión, decidió que tal vez podía darle una oportunidad, después de todo, ¡se había comportado de maravilla! ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a creer en el amor de nueva cuenta?

Dentro de ella una nueva ilusión estaba naciendo, un nuevo sentimiento y aunque no se atrevía a aceptarlo estaba ahí, dentro de ella, creciendo cada día, cada segundo, latiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

**/ *****S & D **** /**

**Bueno….¿como ven el asunto? Al parecer dentro de poco tendremos muchas sorpresas….¿lograra Darien conquistar a Serena? O lo que es más importante ¿permitirá ella que esta nueva ilusión entre en su vida? Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo, espérenlo.**

**No puedo dejar de sentirme agradecida por los rewievs, las alertas, los favoritos, es una gran motivación para mi, por lo que solo puedo decirles GRACIAS.**

**9 de Enero de 2011**

**Su miga Usako de Chiba…**


	11. Oportunidad

**Lo se he tardado demasiado y la espera es desesperante pero ya la mayoría sabe que me encuentro en una etapa de estudiante de posgrado y eso me hace casi imposible tener tiempo para mis actualizaciones así que por su paciencia y comprensión gracias.**

**NOTA: La historia es de mi inspiración y los personajes de Sailor Moon le dan vida, solamente.**

**Agradezco a mi hermosa tía Kelly por la ayuda para una parte de este fic, gracias tía preciosa, me ayudaste mil! Te adoro! besos**

**/ **** S & D ****/**

**OPORTUNIDAD**

**Paso un tiempo.**

Hotaru llegaba a su departamento, después de darle vueltas al asunto y escuchar día y noche hablar sobre Serena había decidido arrancarse a Darien del corazón, había decidido terminar con eso, dejar atrás a Darien y permitirse ser feliz. Sacaba las llaves de su bolso y cuando levanto la vista se encontró con aquel chico de mirada penetrante, ojos grandes y sonrisa cautivante, sonrió nerviosa al sentir un golpeteo en su pecho.

-¿tu? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno antes que nada quería pedirte una disculpa por tomarme el atrevimiento de venir hasta tu casa- dijo ,ahora vestía con ropa informal, llevaba unos lentes sobre su azulada cabellera y playera deportiva con jeans azules se veía sencillamente guapísimo, Hotaru lo recorrió fugazmente con la mirada.

-¿Cómo supiste donde vivo? ¿Me estas siguiendo?- pregunto cuando al fin pudo reaccionar

-¿Qué?... ¡no, no! Sé que se malinterpreta pero de verdad no es así,- sacando de su bolsillo la cartera que ella había extraviado-resulta que te olvidaste de esta cartera- Hotaru sonrió aliviada y esta vez se permitió relajarse y dibujar una sonrisa que al chico le encanto, permaneció embobado mirándolo a los ojos mientras que ella sin poder reaccionar sintió un vuelco en su corazón, nerviosa intento tomar la cartera mas el no la soltaba.

-oye…- interrumpió ella un tanto divertida por su reacción la cual le agrado

-lo siento- se dijo rascándose los cabellos

-bueno y ya que has venido hasta acá… ¿quieres pasar a tomar un café?- pregunto sin saber porque.

-¿de verdad?- pregunto incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando

-claro, vivo sola ¡no te preocupes!- abriendo la puerta, Zafiro entro y recorrió con la mirada el pequeño departamento, el cual estaba muy bien detallado.

-¡lindo departamento!- dijo- ¡oh! Pero que tonto soy… ¡me has invitado a tu casa y ni siquiera me he presentado- comento nervioso-¡Soy Zafiro Ka!- ampliando su sonrisa, Hotaru tomo su mano la cual era delicada y suave le sonrió.

-bueno pues…yo soy Hotaru Tomoe ¿ya debes saberlo no?- ambos rieron, por un momento ella se perdió en lo azul profundo y oscuro de sus ojos, Zafiro aprecio lo blanco de su piel y lo expresivo de sus ojos que antes lucían tristes y opacos.

Platicaron amenamente sobre ellos, Hotaru supo que el estudiaba mercadotecnia y trabajaba para sostenerse pues provenía de una familia numerosa, ella vivía sola pues sus padres se encontraban en otra ciudad. Al parecer había dado comienzo una bonita amistad, aunque a la chica no dejaba de inquietarle el que él se pareciera muchísimo a Darien.

**Matrimonio Kou.**

Taiki Kou había permanecido pensativo en esos últimos días, Amy su devota esposa, lo conocía a la perfección y sabía muy bien a qué se debía ello, su nombre era Seiya.

-Amy- comenzó a decir el hombre, cerrando el libro y quitándose las gafas, la bella peliazul busco su mirada interesada y dejo de acariciar su vientre el cual llegaba a los nueve meses.

-¿dime?

-crees que ¿estaría bien que hablara con mi hermano?- la chica suspiro antes de responder

-pues pienso que él debería tener la iniciativa, han pasado muchos meses y él ni siquiera ha venido a ver a Rini pero….

-¿pero?- insistió en busca de la respuesta que quería oír

-creo que tu eres su hermano mayor, y nadie mejor que tu para hacerlo entrar en razón- concluyo

-tienes razón intentare localizarlo- dijo sacando su celular para marcar el numero en realidad se encontraba ansioso pues llevaba días dándole vueltas al asunto que no quiso esperar más.

-¿quieres algo?- pregunto ella comprendiendo que quizá necesitaría algo de privacidad.- ¡voy por un vaso de leche!

-¡no Amy! Muchas gracias – le respondió atento- ella salió de la habitación y el espero unos segundo hasta que finalmente una voz femenina le respondió.

-jajajajaja- el identifico el timbre agudo y escandaloso-¡Hola!

-¿¡hola!-

-¿Quién habla?- se escucho, el suspiro

-Kaolineth..soy Taiki ¿está Seiya contigo?

-ah ¡hola Taiki!- saludo – Seiya está ocupado en este momento ¿sabes?, con eso de que ahora es famoso apenas tiene tiempo para tener vida personal-

-si- mencionó – justamente por eso quería hablar con él -¿puedes decirle que se comunique conmigo en cuanto pueda?

-claro ¡yo le digo! ¡No te preocupes!- colgó rápidamente dejando al castaño muy pensativo.

Al poco tiempo llego sus esposa quien se acomodo entre las sabanas y el la abrazo, entonces recordó que muy pronto serian padres y eso lo lleno de felicidad y lo hizo olvidarse por un momento de su preocupación.

Por otro lado Serena terminaba de contarle el cuento a Rini quien se había quedado plácidamente dormida entre sus piernas, llena de amor ella la cobijo y dejo encendida la pequeña lámpara cerca a su cama para después salir de su habitación, al hacerlo sintió un viento helado proveniente de la ventana que venía del pasillo. Se acerco para cerrarla cuando en eso nota que un elegante automóvil se estaciona, lo reconoció al instante y sonrió.

**Mientras que afuera.**

-Mal me la pase increíble, muchas gracias por llevarme a cenar ¡todo estuvo delicioso!- decía la chica de ojos oscuros aun incrédula por tener a semejante hombre a su lado, quien solamente se reclino en el asiento y la miraba en silencio sin dejar de recorrer su rostro, llevo una mano a su mejilla y con sus dedos la rozo suavemente, la morena se estremeció con el contacto

-¡sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti!- ella jugueteo nerviosa con sus cabellos.-

-bueno, tengo irme- mirando hacia la casa- las chicas duermen y no quiero levantarlas- quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Rei- dijo el tomándola de la mano

-¿Qué pasa?- ella noto esos nervios que eran evidentes en él y se sintió halagada.

-me gustaría que…vinieras a conocer a mis padres.- Rei se asombro ante lo que escuchaba.

-¿a…tus padres?- tragando saliva

-sí, les he hablado de ti, llevamos saliendo unos meses y…me pareció que era momento de platicarles- comento -¿te molesta?- pregunto al ver su reacción

-no- aclaro-¡no es eso!

-¿entonces, vendrás?- ella aun no sabía que responder, la pregunta la había tomado totalmente por sorpresa

-es que no sé qué decirte- sintiéndose como verdadera tonta- no pensé que tu…- hablaba y movía las manos rápidamente, Malachite comenzó a reírse.

-Rei..Amor ¡no te pongas nerviosa! Ya verás como todo sale muy bien.-tomando sus manos para tranquilizarla.

-¿estás seguro?- aun temerosa

-¡te lo prometo!- sello con un beso para después bajarse del auto y abrir la puerta, Rei camino en silencio, cabizbaja y pensativa mientras se abrazaba, entonces él la tomo de los brazos y la estrecho en sus brazos.- ¿tienes frio?

-ahora ya no- respondió, por algunos breves instantes permanecieron en esa posición hasta que después se separo de él, le dio un cálido beso y se introdujo a la casa, Malachite suspiro al verla desaparecer tras la puerta y decidió marcharse.

**En otro lugar.**

Darien terminaba se servirse una taza de café, suspiro mientras salía al balcón desde el cual tenía una excelente vista, las luces de la cuidad, los sonidos nocturnos lo hicieron relajarse. A su mente vino el rostro de Serena.

"_Serena… ¿Qué puedo hacer para lograr que te fijes en mi?"_ sorbía su taza de café, cerrando los ojos para continuar pensando en aquella mujer a la que ya le había entregado el corazón. _" nada me gustaría mas que me aceptaras y que formáramos una familia, con Rini..Pero me pregunto ¿Qué diría Rini de todo esto?..¡lo que quiero es imposible!"_ negó con la cabeza sumamente decepcionado.

**Al día siguiente.**

El día había transcurrido con total normalidad, Serena ya circulaba por las calles para ir hacia la guardería de Rini, mientras eso pasaba escuchaba la voz de el Caballero de la Rosa, quien hablaba amenamente.

-Luciérnaga Nocturna, tiene mucha razón, el día de hoy está perfecto, a pesar del viento otoñal que comienza a refrescarnos estamos seguros de que usted disfrutara tanto como nosotros.

-claro – interfirió la chica- es un día perfecto para ir a practicar algún deporte, salir al parque o invitar a esa persona amada a dar una vuelta por ahí.

- el día de hoy tenemos el clima a 19 grados esperemos que en el transcurso de la tarde refresque más aun-la voz de el la derretía por completo, cuando lo escuchaba hablar casi podía imaginárselo con sus ojos grandes y azules, con sus gestos que la conmovían.

-bueno Caballero de la rosa ¿y ahora que nos presentaras?- Hotaru Tomoe a pesar de querer evitar por todos los medios no verlo demasiado, le resultaba imposible, lo tenía frente a ella, viendo sus grandes ojos, sus pobladas pestañas, su sonrisa encantadora y su sutil aroma perturbarla, de pronto se sintió completamente destrozada cuando lo escucho decir.

-bueno, esta canción la prepare muy especialmente para una mujer que sabe bien lo que significa para mi… ¡Bonita! esto es para ti.- dijo ignorando por completo el sentir de la chica frente a él.

Serena se emoción como una niña al oírlo decir eso, sabía perfectamente que era para ella aquella canción, así que sin saber cómo ni porque subió el volumen de la radio. La melodía comenzó a sonar con la voz suave del cantante.

Esta vez no puedo continuar

Sin tenerte junto a mi

Cada vez que te pienso

Siento ganas de que estés aquí

Todavía no puedo olvidar

El momento en que te vi

Sin saber que pensar

Quería acercarme

Y sin poderte hablar

Serena sonrió sintiéndose como tonta y no podía explicar porque su corazón se agitaba

Te sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar

Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto

Y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando

Como saber cómo entender lo que sentí cuando te vi

Supe que no eras para mí

Pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo

Yeah ! todavía no puedo olvidar

"_Darien….eres tan lindo conmigo, no entiendo ¿Cómo es que te enamoras te de mi?"_

El momento en que te vi

Cada vez que te pienso

Siento ganas de que estés aquí

Nada me costaba intentar

Te tenia frente a mi

Si esto no pudo ser

Fue por destino

Y sin poderte hablar

Hotaru disimulo muy bien, aunque los del equipo quienes sospechaban de esa admiración de la jovencita solamente intercambiaron miradas ¿Cómo es que Darien no se había dado cuenta de que Hotaru lo amaba en silencio? Al parecer ahora el pelinegro estaba enamorado de alguien más, se sintieron mal pues ellos bien pudieron haber intervenido, después de todo le tenían aprecio a ambos.

Te sentí y hasta hoy no he podido escapar

Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto

Y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando

Como saber cómo entender lo que sentí cuando te vi

Supe que no eras para mí

Pero basto un segundo para entrar en tu mundo

Sin quererte amar me perdí

-Espero que te haya gustado y no olvides que te siempre pienso en ti-término, Serena quería gritar, se encontraba emocionada y de repente sintió un gran miedo.

"_¡no! ¡No es posible que este sintiendo esto! ¡No puedo! ¡No debo! Yo solamente debo pensar en Rini ¡solo en ella!"_

Se dijo presa del temor, temor por enamorarse de nuevo, temor de volver a ser herida y lastimada, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, Darien ya se comenzaba a ganar un lugar en su corazón.

**En un sencillo lugar.**

Un hombre solitario cerraba el periódico y veía el reloj por tercera vez.

"_¡no puede ser posible! Son más de las dos de la tarde ¿es que acaso nunca podrá ser formal en algo?"_ se preguntaba irritado, en eso a la entrada diviso a su cita. Se cruzaron las miradas y el que llegaba se acerco con paso firme hacia él. Iba vestido elegantemente con ropa de exclusiva marca, unos aretes adornaban su oreja izquierda y su rostro estaba más reluciente que nunca.

-Taiki ¡me da gusto que me hallas hablado!- saludo tomando asiento y sirviéndose de lo que el bebía. No habían hecho falta los abrazos ni las palabras de afecto.

-veo que es necesario que yo lo haga, porque tu ni siquiera te comunicas- reprendió duramente

-¡Vamos Taiki! No me llamaste para darme lecciones ni sermones ¿o sí?

-¡claro que sí!- se apresuro a decir-¿Cómo es posible que no hallas tenido el tiempo ni la delicadeza de venir a visitar a tu hija- Seiya dejo de parpadear y su mirada se puso en blanco-¿tienes idea de todo lo que esa niña ha sufrido por ti? ¿De cuánto te ha extrañado? Siempre que le hablo no hace otra cosa más que preguntarme y hablar de ti, Serena y yo le tenemos que inventar mil pretextos.

-sabes bien que he estado fuera de la ciudad- dijo irritado

-¡si lo sé! Pero ¿no puedes tomar el avión un fin de semana y venir a visitarla?

-le he enviado regalos- se justifico

-¿y crees que eso es suficiente?- continuaba el mayor- Rini te necesita a ti, ¡a su padre!

-la verdad no lo creo- se dijo- digo, ahora Serena tiene a alguien a su lado

-¡sea como sea! ¡Él nunca podrá ocupar tu lugar!, ¡tú eres su padre! Y si no quieres perderla será necesario que te pongas las pilas

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo temeroso y esta vez viéndolo a los ojos

-quiero decir que ¡no esperes a que ella crezca para que te des cuenta de que la necesitas! Cuando eso suceda será demasiado tarde. ¿Acaso quieres ver el desprecio en sus ojos?

-¡no! ¡Eso no!- dijo reaccionando al fin.-¿Taiki tú crees que…?

- Serena nunca te ha prohibido ver a Rini, no te pide más que estés cerca de ella. -Las palabras lograban hacer mella n el pelinegro- lo único que ella desea es que Rini tenga a su padre cerca ¿es lo que acordaron o no?

-lo sé, lo sé- dijo desesperado- solo que la carga de trabajo ha estado muy pesada, tu sabes que esto es difícil-

-¡lo sé y te entiendo! Pero cuando es en Tokio deberías aprovechar a verla

-¡si! No creas que lo he olvidado, es más ahora mismo iré a visitarla y la traeré conmigo unos días.- respondió reflexivo.

-me alegra oír eso- poniéndose de pie- pues bien como no hay otro asunto que tratar- estrechándole la mano como despedida- espero que estés bien. – lo vio a los ojos mientras apretaba su mano y después de dejar pagada la cuenta se alejo de ahí.

Seiya no intento detenerlo, sabía de antemano que hacía tiempo los lazos entre ellos se habían roto, casi desde el momento aquel en que él hubiese traicionado a Serena.

Seiya había ido por Rini, dejando desolada a su madre quien no opuso resistencia a permitirle llevársela unos días.

-¿papi donde habías estado?- pregunto la niña mientras el manejaba el automóvil

-amor, perdóname, la verdad es que he tenido mucho trabajo y no había podido venir a verte

-no te preocupes papito- respondió la niña feliz rodeándolo con sus bracitos y besándolo en el rostro, lo que tranquiliza a Seiya.

-quiero que siempre tengas en mente que ¡te amo! Y que siempre pienso en ti! ¿y tu?

- yo también te amo papi- con su rostro inocente y los ojitos brillosos continuo besándolo

-¿solo me amaras a mi?- intento el inseguro de ese amor, pues con las palabras de Taiki comprendía que había cometido más errores de los que él pensaba.

-claro, solo que hay un chico- dijo sonrosada, Seiya freno de pronto asustando a su hija

-¿un hombre?- la pequeña llevo sus manitas al rostro que se iluminaba

- sí, el es muy lindo y atengo conmigo, me lleva al cine y al parque y me ha ensañado a patinar, ¡es muy guapo! Cuando sea grande me casare con el- comento Seiya no sabía cómo reaccionar y no quería dar de gritos para no asustarla

-¿y qué dice tu madre de todo esto? ¿Quién es él?

-shhh- dijo ella poniendo un dedito sobre su boca- no le digas nada, ella no lo sabe, ¡es Darien!- dijo con mirada picara, el cantante mantuvo la mirada perdida por largo tiempo, no supo cuanto, a su mente solo pudieron llegar las imágenes descritas pro la niña segundos antes, Darien no solo estaba interesado en Serena sino que ahora había logrado ganarse la admiración de su hija, sintió rabia y coraje, solo que esta vez comprendió que no podría hacer nada.

-papito ¿eshtas bien?- la inocente pregunta de su hija lo hizo reaccionar

-s-si, si mi vida- tomando el volante nuevamente, mejor dime ¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?- cambiando drásticamente el tema d la conversación.

**En el BlackMoon Grell. **

Una castaña terminaba de limpiar la cocina, acomodaba los trastes en su sitio y las carnes en la nevera y de vez en cuando limpiaba con una toalla blanca el sudor de su frente, había tenido un día agitado.

-¡Chef! ¡Felicidades! – dijo una chica bajita de cabellos morochos y llenita.

-muchas gracias Magy, debes aprender muy bien para que seas mejor que yo- decía ella sin caer en la cuenta de que cierto hombre de ojos azules la miraba intensa y profundamente, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el resto de sus compañeros.

- no digas eso Lita ¡eres la mejor!- la chica solo se ruborizo quitándose el gorro blanco para que sus desordenados cabellos cubrieran su frente- Neflyte la recorría de pies a cabeza, le había encantado aquella hermosa chica desde la primera vez.

-¡además! Creo que no soy la única que piensa eso- susurro Magy acercándose a ella y señalando con la mirada hacia donde el venia, Lita sintió el calor subírsele a las mejillas dejo caer la jarra con agua y sintiéndose terrible se disculpo.

-¡lo siento!- tomando rápidamente un trapo, el cual también el alto hombre había tomado, logrando así rozar sus manos con las de ella. Al sentir el contacto la ojiverde sintió una descarga atravesarla por completo, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un rojo carmín que a Neflyte le pareció maravilloso, en el acto ella retiro la mano.- ¡perdón!

-no te molestes- dijo el limpiando y levantando la jarra

-Bueno Lita ¡nos vemos otro día!- dijeron las mujeres cerca de ahí, alejándose. Ella se sintió aun más nerviosa por sentirse sola con aquel atractivo hombre.

-¿has terminado?

-ehh, si- apartando la mirada de el

-me preguntaba si ¿me permitirías ir a dejarte a tu casa? Tengo libre un par de horas y quizá tu…

-¿a mi casa?- apenas contuvo la emoción- es que traigo mi auto

-¿en serio? ¡Que lastima!- decepcionado, Lita pensó que parecía un buen chico asi que venciendo un poco sus temores se apresuro a responder.

-pero ¿sabes? Hay una peletería muy cerca de acá y se me antoja mucho una refrescante paleta ¿quieres?- intento Neflyte levanto la vista sorprendido de la actitud de la chica valiente y no lo pensó mas.

-¡pues vamos!.- ilusionado y viendo sus bellos ojos verdes volviendo a intimidarla, salieron juntos y subieron al automóvil de la castaña.

_Rato después ella volvía a casa._

-hola chicas ¿Cómo están?- saludaba Lita con una sonrisa enorme, pero que se desdibujo al ver os rostros de sus amigas.

-pues Seiya vino y se ha llevado a Rini, creo que pasaran toda la semana juntos- respondió Serena un poco seria, intentando ocultar el enorme pesar que sentía.

-Sere- musito la castaña-

-¡no! Y no te imaginas el cinismo de ese- refuto Mina agitando las manos-llego como si nada, como si fuera el padre mas responsable de todos, solo llego y Rini se soltó llorando a sus brazos se aferro a el, y no lo dejo.

-¡eso es bueno!-. Dijo Serena llamando la atención de sus amigas.- Rini necesita de su padre y el que ella lo quiera me llena de tranquilidad, además Seiya siempre se ha portado bien con Rini

-cuando le conviene- reafirmo Rei

-bueno- interfirió Lita al ver los ánimos de su amiga Serena.- pues yo…tengo que contarles algo, hoy ¡Salí con un chico!

-¿con un chico?- pregunto Mina

-si- asintió ella, Serena también se mostraba interesada pues pregunto

-¿Quién es?

- trabaja con el dueño del restaurant, es alto, guapo, de grandes ojos azules y cabellera caoba-

-¡qué emoción!- grito Rei.

-pues la verdad es que yo también, les tengo una sorpresa- dijo Mina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.-

-¿y eso tiene que ver con cierto doctor apuesto de ojos verdes y cabellera rubia como el sol?- menciono Rei arqueando una ceja, las chicas vieron con entusiasmo a su rubia amiga la cual mantenía la sonrisa en su angelical rostro.

-pues…-

-¡dinos!- insistió Lita incapaz de esperar por más tiempo tanto misterio. Serena se inclino hacia el sofá dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de la castaña- ¡Serena!

-lo siento- se disculpo.- pero dinos Mina ¿Qué pasa con el amigo de Darien?

-¡Andrew es…In-cre-i-ble!- exclamo admirada, las tres féminas se vieron una a la otra, incapaz de poder evitar las risas ante el rostro de su amiga.

-¿quiere decir que tu y Andrew?

-chicas..- dijo poniéndose de pie y cerrando los ojos- a partir de hoy soy la novia del doctor Andrew Furutawa-los gritos no se dejaron esperar,

-que buena noticia- dijo Serena – me alegro mucho por ti Mina

- bueno chicas, creo que esto hay que celebrarlo aprovechando que Rini se ha ido con Seiya podríamos aprovechar para salir las cuatro juntas ¿Qué les parece?-sugirió Lita

-me parece buena idea- secundo Rei ya poniéndose de pie

-¿Serena?- inquirió Mina al ver que la rubia no se había movido

-¿eh..? Ah, si…si claro chicas, ¡Es una excelente idea! ¡Vallamos!, es mas podríamos invitar a Amy también

-claro que si, le hablare- dijo Mina- aunque por su estado seria mejor ir a un lugar menos escandaloso ¿no lo creen?

-tengo el lugar perfecto- respondió Rei- confíen en mi.

**Rato después.**

Las mujeres se dispusieron a arreglarse Serena descubrió que se encontraba emocionada, en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que no salía a distraerse con sus amigas y le agradaba la sensación de por fin tener un tiempo para ella.

Al cabo de un rato estaban listas. Tuvieron una noche divertida bailaron, bebieron y recordaron viejos tiempos, en algún momento Serena se sintió completamente feliz porque sus amigas estaban haciendo realidad sus sueños, pero a la vez, se sintió terriblemente mal por no poder compartir con alguien los suyos.

-¿en qué piensas?- interrumpió la peliazul, Serena intento sonreírle

-me da mucho gusto ver como todas ustedes están haciendo sus sueños realidad,

-¿Por qué lo dices?- se atrevió a entrometerse Rei quien veía a Mina y Lita cantar.

-pues-comenzó- Lita es una gran cocinera y además el amor llama a su puerta, Mina ha conocido a un hombre maravilloso, se podría decir que como ella lo ha soñado desde niña- todas miraban a la rubia- y me alegro mucho por ella, Mina es tan soñadora y romántica

-Sere- intento interrumpir Rei al ver como su rostro iba denotando cierta infelicidad.

-¡mírate a ti Rei! ¿Quién diría que Mal y tu comenzarían una relación? ¡El te adora! Y tu Amy, Taiki y tu esperan a su bebe, el cual han estado buscando por mucho tiempo- en eso Mina y Lita llegaban y escuchaban

-pero tú no te quedas atrás amiga, que bien que traes completamente loco a Darien ¿eh? ¡Ese hombre haría lo que tú le pidieras!- la rubia paso del blanco al rojo en cuestión de segundos

-Mina- tomando de un sorbo su margarita

-es cierto- continuo Lita- Darien no solo te adora a ti sino que también es súper lindo con nosotras y con Rini, le cumple todos sus caprichos

- y eso sin olvidar que es súper guapo, y atento con ustedes- Serena evadía las miradas de sus amigas

-¡anda Serena! ¡Dinos!- se lanzo a decir Mina-¿acaso no te agrada ni un poquito?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ay ¡Serena!- chillo Lita-¡no te hagas!

-¿Qué no ves que se muere por ti? ¿o te provoca nada?

-bueno es que...- comenzó llenando de curiosidad a sus amigas quinees se veían unas a otras completamente emocionadas

-¿pero qué?- dijo Rei

-es que, no se no creo que sea aun tiempo-

-¿Qué cosa?

- Darien es muy lindo, es cierto, es muy guapo pero…yo, no creo poder corresponderle

-¿Por qué?- esta vez fue Amy quien entro a la dinámica

-pues porque ¡no! Yo tengo a Rini, y por ahora solo debo pensar en ella ¿ustedes creen que ella aceptara que yo salga con otro hombre?

-Pero Sere- interfirió Lita

-además ¿Por qué se fijaría él en alguien como yo habiendo tantas chicas solteras y sin compromisos por ahí?

- a Darien no parece interesarle y mira que en la Universidad hay más de una tras sus huesos-

-Mina- reprendió Rei- Serena dinos la verdad ¿no estás poniendo como pretexto a Rini para evitar lo que sientes verdad?

-¿a qué te refieres Rei?- sintiéndose descubierta

-¿sientes algo por Darien?- aclaro la pelinegra, todas miraban a Serena quien jugueteo con sus manos y movió los ojos de un lado a otro

-la verdad es que…Darien es un buen partido, el chico que cualquiera desearía tener

-¿sientes algo por él?- insistió Mina

-creo que…lo extraño, pienso en él y lo necesito- esta vez busco sus miradas-¿creen que eso es malo?- ellas sonrieron

-¡claro que no Serena!- la animo Amy- ¡es completamente normal, tu eres una mujer y el un hombre que se gustan y tienen sentimientos mutuos!

-Es que, la verdad tengo miedo- confeso al fin

-¿de qué?-

-tengo miedo de volver a confiar en alguien y salir lastimada, que vuelvan a herirme y de paso lastimar más aun a Rini

-¿crees que Darien sería capaz de cometer algo así?- le pregunto Lita

-bueno, no se

-llevan tiempo conociéndose, si aun no estas completamente segura tomate tu tiempo, pero Serena déjanos decirte algo- aclaro Amy- si tu llegas a sentir algo por Darien y el por ti, ¡no dejes pasar la oportunidad! Quizá esta vez el amor está llamando a tu puerta ¡no se la cierres!

-¿y como sabré cuando será el momento?

-lo sabrás Serena- respondió Rei.- cuando no seas capaz de ocultarlo más tiempo, cuando tengas la necesidad se sentirte amada y de tenerlo como pareja, ¡simplemente lo dirás!

-mientras tanto no fuerces las cosas- dijo Mina- Darien ha demostrado ser caballeroso y respetarte

-solo no lo pienses tanto que al final, el se haya aburrido y decida continuar su camino.

Serena permaneció pensando en cada una de las palabras y consejos de sus amigas, les agradeció en el alma y se prometió pensar las cosas con claridad.

**Siete meses después.**

Amy había dado a luz a un hermoso bebe, de grandes ojos azules y cabellera miel, lo nombraron Takeshi, que significaba hombre fuerte. Las chicas continuaron con su vida la cual les había llevado a cambios agradables, sin embargo para Serena todo continuaba de lo más normal, pues aun no lograba abrir su corazón.

Un chico convertido en un manojo de nervios esperaba con impaciencia a que el ascensor se abriera, sabía lo que le esperaba al final del pasillo, sonrió cual niño al imaginar la imagen de la hermosa ojiverde que le había robado el pensamiento y que no podía dejar de pensar. El suave sonido le hizo saber que había llegado a su destino, el cuarto piso, respiro con todas sus fuerzas intentando contener y tranquilizar un poco sus nervios y se acerco, la vio ahí, colocando algunos papeles y terminando una llamada, ella levanto la mirada y le ofreció su cálida sonrisa, la cual ilumino su rostro entero.

-hola

-hola Kelvin –con una sonrisa-¿Cómo has estado?

-ehh…pues bien- nervioso- quiero decir ¡muy bien!- relajándose

-bueno y… ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- entusiasmada al ver el enorme ramo de flores que llevaba en mano

-pues Darién me pidió traerle esto a la contadora Tsukino

-ay- dijo ella levantándose en el acto-¡Darien es un amor! ¡Las gladiolas están bellísimas!

-¿te gustan las flores?- pregunto de pronto

-claro ¿a qué mujer no le gustarían?- regalándole esa sonrisa que le detuvo la respiración ella se acerco para tomar el presente en sus manos y el absorbió todo lo que pudo de su exquisita fragancia, a cítricos.-Kelvin… ¿estás bien?- lo interrumpió

-ehh sii

-que gracioso eres- respondió esta enrojeciéndolo por completo lo cual no pudo evitar que ella notara, el se ponía nervioso cada que la veía y eso a ella le parecía muy tierno.

-lo lamento es que yo…yo..

-no te preocupes- intentando aliviar un poco su desesperación- yo le paso a Serena el recado muchas gracias

-Molly es que yo..

-¿dime?- levantando sus grandes ojos verdes

-me preguntaba si tal vez tu... si quisieras…- debió ser por su incontrolable tartamudeo o su movimiento de manos, pero la pelirroja presintió lo que pasaría a continuación y no pudo evitar sentir cierta sensación de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, pues también se sintió nerviosa- bueno me…me gustaría saber si tu…me acompañarías a un concierto de Opera_..." que pretexto más tonto"-_ pensó para sus adentros Kelvin casi previendo la respuesta-

-¡Opera! ¡Claro! Será un gusto para mí, hace tiempo que no he salido y será bueno- respondió automáticamente

Sin pensarlo más el quedo de pasar por ella el próximo sábado a las 7 de la noche. Molly entraba a la oficina de su amiga y jefa.

Serena recibió con gran entusiasmo el presente de Darien, apenas y hacia caso de los comentarios de su secretaria y amiga, los detalles de Darien hacia ella eran frecuentes y eso la hacía sentir bien, se encontraba en una encrucijada entre lo que su corazón decía y lo que la razón le ordenaba, _"¿Qué podría salir mal junto a un hombre como él?"_ Decían todos, _"es caballeroso, detallista, tierno, amoroso, y cariñoso con Rini"" ¡es un buen partido" _decían sus amigas. La tarjeta tenía una invitación para salir el domingo la cual ella no rechazo.

Esa tarde mientras Rini compartía su día con Seiya, Darien decidió sacar a Serena a pasear para reanimarla un poco.

Por su parte Darien se preguntaba aun ¿Cómo poder confesarle Serena su admiración?, le parecía que su corazón estaba muy herido y lastimado para que ella aceptara una relación con otra persona, pero la verdad es que, él se estaba consumiendo por la desesperación de tener al menos una esperanza, de repente la amistad, la confianza y las tardes de compañía entre ambos no le eran suficientes. Mientras caminaban vio de reojo a la ojiazul que parecía ausente y nerviosa o ¿acaso era su imaginación?

-¿en qué piensas?- decía Serena quien caminaba junto a él, habían decidido dar una caminata ese día, mas ella estaba ajena a lo que estaba por suceder.

-¿Darien?- la voz femenina llamo la atención de Serena quien discretamente volteo a ver a una hermosa chica de cabellera negra, quien corría a los brazos de él pelinegro y lo abrazaba efusivamente.

-¡Hotaru! Que gusto encontrarte por acá- dijo el Serena noto como presto toda su atención a la chica. Incomoda volteo a ver a otro lado pues su sola presencia la había irritado sin saber bien porque, aprecio su cuerpo proporcionado, el dulce rostro, sus expresivos ojos violáceos y sus largas y quebradas pestañas.

-¿no me la presentas?.- dijo la chica al percatare de la presencia de la rubia y ocultando como siempre su dolor. Serena ajena a sus sentimientos intento ofrecer una sonrisa

-ella es Serena….-pronuncio con voz ronca y mirándola con deleite. Entonces la rubia la recordó

* * * INICIO FLASHBACK * * *

¡Serena….!- dudo- ¡Tsukino!- dio su apellido de soltera, -¡mucho gusto!

-¡créeme!- le dijo-¡el placer es todo mío!- nuevamente sus miradas se cruzaron, y aun no se soltaban las manos cuando de pronto alguien dijo.

-¡Darién! ¡Ya estoy acá! Lamento haberte hecho esperar – menciono una cálida voz que se le hizo conocida a Serena, mas por los nervios ambos se soltaron abruptamente, y la rubia volteo a ver a la graciosa muchacha que aparecía frente a sus ojos, debía tener al menos unos 22 años, de hermosos rostro, y llamativos y grandes ojos, que la miraban fijamente y silueta perfecta. Seguramente debía ser su novia. Esta opción no le agrado del todo y la sonrisa en su rostro desapareció.

-¡bueno! Mucho gusto Darién, me retiro ¡que se la pasen bien, hasta luego- se despidió mientras casi corría de ahí, dejando a la pareja atrás.

* * * FIN DEL FLASHBACK * * *

-ah ¿así que tu eres Serena?- mirándola de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo aunque sin desprecio en la vista no pude evitar sentirse celosa y hasta cierto punto inferior a aquella rubia de ojos azules. _"es más hermosa de lo imaginaba"-_encantada de conocerte

-¿a que no te imaginas quien es ella?- pregunto Darien pasando una manos sobre los hombros de la pelinegra, provocando en la rubia un malestar general, el cual tuvo que ocultar cruzando sus brazos.

-no, no me imagino- sonó tan cínica que hasta ella misma se asusto por lo que cambio el tono- bueno, no lo sé ¿Quién es?- interesada

-ella es Luciérnaga Nocturna- Serena entonces sonrió un poco aliviada- trabajamos juntos

-encanta de conocerte soy Hotaru Tomoe- ahora ella reacciono sonriéndole cálidamente-

-el gusto es mío, ¡eres tan linda! No te imaginaba así, no me pierdo su programa por nada del mundo- un poco emocionada y sintiéndose como verdadera tonta.

-Darien y yo somos grandes amigos- sin dejar de ver a Serena- bueno será mejor dejarlos solos tengo mil pendientes por hacer- queriendo huir de ahí pues en verdad se sentía tan mal, un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y apenas podía creer como es que había soportado verlos juntos.

-está bien preciosa- dijo Darien sacudiéndole la cabeza, lo cual revelo en l pelinegra los sentimientos ocultos y que Serena percibió en el acto, Hotaru lo vio a los ojos, ella se sonrojo y una sonrisa cubrió su rostro que Serena no pudo pasar por alto esto, veía a los ojo s a Darien y parecía que para Hotaru Serena se había esfumado, apretó un poco los dientes- cuídate nos vemos mañana ¿quieres que pase por ti?-

-claro, te espero- decía sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, a Serena esto le pareció demasiado sospechoso esa chica no podía ocultar que estaba encantada con Darien y para su sorpresa eso no la hizo sentir nada bien.

-saliendo de la Universidad te recojo

-está bien, adiós Serena mucho gusto

-igualmente- musito, Hotaru se alejo agitando las manos y ellos continuaron caminando ahora Serena había quedado callada y con la mirada perdida

-¿sucede algo?- indago Darien

-no, no es nada- fingiendo una sonrisa

-¿estás segura?- un poco preocupado por su actitud

-sí.- Respondió secamente- será mejor irnos Seiya ya debió de haber regresado con Rini

-pero dijimos que iríamos al cine

-pues si pero lo he pensado mejor.- Darien solo arqueo una ceja pero como miro que la rubia ya se adelantaba con pasos apresurados no le quedo de otra, no entendía a que se debía su cambio de actitud.

Hotaru por su parte caminaba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada clavada en el piso, no podía creer que el intentar sacar a Darien de su vida fuera tan doloroso y difícil.

-¡Hotaru!- ella levanto la vista al escuchar su nombre para encontrarse cara a cara con Zafiro.

-¿Zafiro? – mirándolo lo cual le devolvió la sonrisa en un instante, el chico se sintió feliz por saber que al menos podía ser capaz de arrancar una sonrisa y mirada tierna de ella.

-¿Qué haces tan sola?-

-bueno pues, pensaba en ir por unas películas

-¿no me digas que una chica tan linda como tu se pasa el domingo sola y encerrada en casa? ¡Eso no puedo creerlo!- Hotaru se sonrojo ante su comentario.

-bueno es que yo…

-¡nada de eso!- interfirió el -¡en vez de ir a casa! ¡Te invito al cine! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-pero Zafiro es que…

-¿tienes algo que hacer?- pregunto desalentado, ella negó con la cabeza-entonces ¡vámonos! A ella no le quedo de otra más que seguirlo.

Zafiro la miro de reojo, y sintiendo una calidez en su pecho, reconoció de inmediato que esa péquela pelinegra despertaba en el cierto interés que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte, sonrió esperanzado, al menos Hotaru estaba libre y aunque sabía que algo la ponía triste y la hacía sufrir, se prometió protegerla y no permitir que ella sufriera mas, le gustaba esa chica y estaba decidido a conquistarla.

Darien por su lado intentaba de encontrar el porqué Serena se había disgustado de pronto.

-Serena

-¿hum?

-¿estás bien?

-si

-Es que, no entiendo

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué estas molesta?

-no estoy molesta

-bueno- dijo el armándose de valor y parándose frente a ella para retenerla- si no estás molesta entonces mírame a los ojos y dímelo- la rubia se cruzo de brazos-Serena- insistió el, ajeno a lo que ella estaba experimentando, pues era víctima de una sensación que la ponían nerviosa, entonces el tomo sus brazos y al contacto con ellos provoco en la rubia que sus nervios se dispararan aun mas.

-Darien- levantando la mirada para perderse en sus bellos ojos- hay algo que quiero contarte- comenzó pues no podía aguantar por más tiempo lo que comenzaba a sentir y se vio en la necesidad de ser sincera con él, apenas podía controlarse cuando lo veía a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal?- expreso con preocupación ganándose una mirada de ternura por parte de la rubia quien riéndose respondió.

-no, no es eso ¡no me hagas caso!- dijo -¡estoy loca! Seguramente todo este asunto de Seiya con Rini me tiene un poco estresada

-¿estás segura?- pregunto el entrecerrando los ojos, lo cual ella no pudo sostener e inclino la mirada, por lo que atreviéndose más aun el tomo su barbilla y la levanto.

-¡segura!- mirando hacia abajo-

-por un momento pensé que te había molestado la presencia de Hotaru- ella se sintió descubierta y sus ojos pudieron expresarlo, Darien analizándola sonrió ante ese hecho

-¿es cierto?

-no- continúo evadiéndolo

-¿estás segura? ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame y dime que no estabas molesta!- ella no lo resistió más tiempo

-¡sí! ¡Es cierto! No me gusto para nada la manera en la que ella te miro, no sé porque pero me desagrado, ¡no me gusto!- sin querer decir más Darien comprendió todo _"¿estás celosa?"_ pero entendió que no podía decirle eso.- pensaras que estoy loca pero Darien es que yo…de alguna forma…- titubeo. -Me he acostumbrado a que solo tengas ojos para mí, no sé muy bien lo que me pasa, ¡somos amigos! Pero…

-¿pero qué Serena?- insistió sintiéndose dichoso

-¡olvídalo!- dijo ella inclinando el rostro nuevamente al saber que por poco y confesaba lo que sentía, debía estar loca.

-veme a los ojos Serena- ella lucho contra lo que sentía pues temía que al verse en ellos perdiera el control Darien era un hombre maravilloso, sumamente atractivo y amable con ella, y sabia también que ahora se ponía nerviosa cada que se encontraban a solas, y había a comenzado a necesitarlo y extrañarlo más de la cuenta.-¡por favor, mírame!- ordeno el aunque con un tono dulce, ella entonces subió sus ojos para reflejarse en los de él, en ese instante pareció que el tiempo se detuvo, en el parque de cerezos, un suave viento soplo y las hojas revolotearon sobre ellos, quienes solamente podían mantener la vista uno en el otro, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para ellos y que nadie más se encontraba a su alrededor, incluso fueron incapaces de observar a los niños que pasaron junto a ellos manejando bicicletas y que casi pasaban por encima de ellos, Serena presa del miedo temblaba al sentir la cercanía y mirada fuerte de Darien quien no podía dejar de mirarla.

-Darien- entreabrió los labios en un suave susurro despertando a él de su ensoñación.

-me gusta mas así, me gusta cuando me miras así- respondió el, aún la distancia entre ellos era un mundo, o al menos era lo que sentían, pues los treinta centímetros parecían tan lejanos, únicamente estaban unidos por el brazo de el apoyado en sus hombros y su mano tomando su suave barbilla. Ella le sonrió- ¡eres hermosa cuando sonríes! – la rubia no sabía que decir, incluso quería alejarse de él, correr por el pasillo de cerezos hasta perderse, solo quería alejarse, alejarse para reprimir los sentimientos que ese hombre despertaba en ella. Pero sus pies no obedecieron a lo que su cerebro le ordenaban, solamente el latir de su corazón la hicieron ceder ante sus deseos. Darien ahora temblaba también, la tenía tan cercana, ya no la sentía inalcanzable, sabía que si el daba un paso hacía ella, ella no retrocedería, lo podía ver en sus ojos y en la manera en como la miraba, le sonreía y se estremecía, pero, no quería cometer un error, temía echar a perder todo lo que con paciencia y esmero estaba intentando lograr, pero, ahí, justamente entre sus manos estaba ella, tan inocente, tan entregada, sin parpadear por miedo a que se tratara de una ilusión.

-Serena… ¿puedo…?- no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta, paso saliva para disipar el nudo en su garganta y cerró los ojos al decirlo, Serena estaba ansiosa y a la vez incrédula de lo que estaba sintiendo, con sorpresa él vio que ella no se alejó, ni cambió su actitud, parecía que estaba a su disposición, a la espera de lo que pudiera suceder.

Él dio el primer paso, suavemente acerco su cuerpo hacia el de ella ,quien al ver lo que venía intento inclinar la cabeza aunque sin suficiente fuerza, apenas bajo el rostro unos cuantos centímetros y cerro sus ojos para después abrirlos, instintivamente entreabrió sus labios. Al comprender que ella también lo deseaba, Darien desatado por un impulso se apresuro a subir su otra mano para tomar su rostro con las dos manos, sin contenerse más busco sus labios para segundos después cerrar los ojos, primero fue un roce, la sensación suave y el hormigueo en sus labios acelero su corazón, entonces apretó suavemente sus labios, permitiéndose saborearlos dulcemente sin parecer demasiado ansioso, Serena abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa pero luego contagiada y embriagada por su sabor los cerró también, aunque ahora Darien se separaba bruscamente de ella.

-¡Perdón! ¡Serena perdóname- sin atreverse a verla a los ojos, la rubia inmóvil, no parecía escucharlo, por su mente solo paso una sola cosa, y era que el sentimiento que estaba intentando contener ahora había despertado de forma arrebatadora, era como si el beso la hubiera desatado por completo, Darien al fin la vio a los ojos esperando su reacción y ella inclinándose sobre sus puntas se abalanzo sobre él, para esta vez ser ella quien lo tomara del rostro con sus dos manos, se apropio de sus labios y cerró los ojos disfrutándolo, ahora era él quien sorprendido abría los ojos, para posteriormente cerrarlos y tomar sus mejillas con ternura y besarla también, al principio, los movimientos fueron suaves se dejaron llevar por la ternura y el temor de la primera vez, Serena sentía temblar con su caricia y Darien se sentía inseguro de lo que hacía, más el sentir las manos de ella aferrarse a su cara, lo animaron a continuar, esta vez atreviéndose a introducir su lengua para acariciarla suavemente, el beso subió un poco mas de intensidad. Perdieron la noción del tiempo, algunos curiosos miraban a la pareja, quien poco a poco comenzó a separase por la necesidad de respirar, el hombre descubrió con asombro y orgullo el tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-Serena- bajando su mano para tomarla por el hombro, mas la chica no respondió y solamente miraba hacia su pecho-¿Sere?- continúo, ahora preocupada por su postura rígida.

-perdón Darien ¡soy una tonta!- se dijo al descubrir lo que había hecho

-¿pero porque? ¿Qué sucede?- mirándola extrañado al descubrir las lágrimas cubrir su rostro

-es que, no debiste, no debí…- tartamudeo- pensaras que soy una mujer fácil, no debimos besarnos- intento tomando su barbilla.

-besarse es algo muy natural entre dos personas que sienten afecto mutuo—respondió el tomándola suavemente para levantar y perderse en sus ojos celestes, que mostraban su preocupación. Darien limpio tiernamente sus lagrimas con sus dedos.

-¡lo sé! Pero eso no me hace olvidar que una vez entregue mi corazón y me lo rompieron- su voz se le quebró

-yo no soy él, ¡jamás te romperé el corazón! y a estas alturas deberías saberlo- respondió- te quiero Serena ¡te quiero!- se sintió feliz de escucharlo-¿y tu…que sientes por mi?- aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta pues la había sentido estremecerse entre sus brazos.

-yo...no, ¡no se! No sé bien lo que siento, me agrada estar contigo, pasar los días enteros, me haces reír y pensar en ti.

-¿me quieres?-siendo más arriesgado, esta vez no la iba a dejar ir

-¡siento algo muy fuerte por ti!- se limito a responder, sintiendo aun que era demasiado pronto- y es algo que me hace sentir bien- dijo, al momento que también se aferraba a su cuerpo y lo rodeaba de la cintura. El pelinegro de ojos azules la rodeo cual niña estrechándola con fuerza como si en cualquier momento se la pudieran arrebatar, acaricio sus cabellos para susurrarle.

-confía en mi, solo quiero que me dejes demostrarte que te quiero y que nunca te haría ningún daño. ¡No te voy a fallar! ¡Te lo prometo!

-pero es que esto está mal, todo esto es muy reciente, ¡no creo ser capaz de comenzar una relación! ¿Y Rini? ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?

-no pensara nada, estaremos juntos en esto, no te dejare sola, lo enfrentaremos-decía con convicción

-pero… es que, aun no es tiempo- continuaba aun entre sus brazos

-¡solo déjate amar bonita! ¡Yo cuidare de ti y de tu corazón!- Serena ya no se resistió, simplemente dejo que la calidez que la embargaba, la abrazara y la reconfortara, hacía tiempo que no se sentía así, protegida, segura, querida, y los brazos de Darien la hacían sentirse de esa manera, sintiendo que su corazón se desbordaba de felicidad alzo el rostro, se miro en las orbes azules del hombre quien esperaba impaciente su respuesta, y ella le sonrió, para después decirle.

-tengo tanto miedo de amarte, de que algún día todo vuelva a oscurecerse

-¡no sucederá!

-no solo te estoy dando mi vida, sino también la de Rini, así que por favor ¡cuida de mi corazón!- los ojos de Darien se iluminaron al escucharla

-¡cuidare de ti, por el resto de tus días! ¡Cuidare tu corazón! ¡No las dejare solas ni las lastimare!

-Darien…

-¿Qué?- rodeándola con fuerza para no permitir que se alejara de el

-¡gracias!

-¿Por qué?

-por devolverme la sonrisa que hacía tiempo no tenia.- Él beso su frente conmovido y aun sintiéndose en un sueño por escucharla decir eso, cerro sus ojos suspirando para acunarla en su pecho, su paciencia, esmero y dedicación estaban dando frutos, y no podía menos que sentirse feliz y dichoso por haber conseguido el cariño de la rubia, quien desde el primer momento le había robado el corazón.

******** S & D ********

**Bueno amigas..ahora he vuelto jejej se que tarde pero ya conocen mis razones y este capi solo es para recordarles que aunque sea lenta pero mis historias continuaran, no tengo más como agradecer sus palabras de apoyo, y animo y su enorme paciencia, saben que acepto sugerencias y espero pronto encontrarnos nuevamente, para las seguidoras de Guardián de tu corazón, ya comencé a escribir el nuevo capi así que esperen pronto la actualización, les mando muchos besos.**

**Un beso y enrome agradecimiento para mis fieles lectoras y a las nuevas bienvenidas.**

**Natsch, isabel20, Usagui13Chiba,Angel Negro29,Ariizaii, M. Chiba, Sailor Lady, Aryam Shields Masen, mjesus, Sandy-serena, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Nahima-chan y Anyreth.**

**Por cierto les recomiendo el fic PRUEBAS de Anyreth, es mi hija y pueden encontrarlo en su perfil.**

**Con cariño su amiga**

**Usako de Chiba**

**10 de Abril de 2011.**


	12. Felicidad

**SAYO MINA!.CREANME QUE ME SIENTO TERRIBLEMENTE MAL CON USTEDESPOR HACERLAS ESPERAR TANTO…JEJE, ANDABA PASANDO POR MOMENTOS DIFICILES QUE MUCHAS SABEN PERO PUES YA ESTOY NUEVAMENTE FORTALECIDA Y MUY CONTENTA DE TRAERLES LA CONTINUACION DE ESTE BELLO Y TIERNO FIC. Y QUIERO AGRADECER TIERNAMENTE A **_**MAYRA**_** NUESTRA ESCRITORA FAVORITA DE LEMONS! POR EL APORTE Y LA GRAN AYUDA QUE ME BRINDO PARA ALGUNOS ETALLES DE ESTE CAPITULO Y EN PARTICULAR DE LA PARTE ENTRE RINI, SERENA Y DARIEN… SIN MÁS DISFRUTENLO.**

**NOTA: SAILOR MOON Y LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, Y SOLO ME APOYO DE ELLOS PARA DAR VIDA A ESTA HISTORIA.**

*******S&D*******

**FELICIDAD**

La chica se conducía con verdadero pánico hacia la mansión que se erigía frente a sus ojos, sentía las manos heladas y las piernas temblarles, escucho a su acompañante cerrar la puerta del auto y alcanzarla por detrás para abrazarla tiernamente y susurrarle al oído.

-¡tranquila amor! ¡Todo estará bien!

-Mal, ¿y si no aprueban lo nuestro? ¿Si creen que soy demasiado insignificante para ti? ¡Ni siquiera he terminado una carrera! Y tú…-titubeo nerviosa-tu eres exitoso.- el chico que la tenia abrazada la alejo un poco para apreciar su belleza de pies a cabeza, su vestido azul de corte imperio, caía con verdadera elegancia sobre su esbelta figura, realzando el blanco de su piel y el negro azabache de su cabellera, la cual recogía en un elegante moño alto.

-¡Mírate! ¡Eres hermosa! Y mis padres respetaran y verán con buenos ojos a la mujer a la que yo ame-toco su mejilla suavemente- no temas, en el caso que ellos se opusieran a lo nuestro ¡yo ya no puedo dejar de amarte Rei!- dijo con seguridad tomándola nuevamente entre sus brazos y mirándola profundamente con sus ojos celestes para luego besar tiernamente sus labios.

**En el parque Ueno.**

Darien se encontraba que no cabía de felicidad, entre sus brazos se encontraba aquella linda rubia que le hubiese robado el corazón, desde el primer momento, Serena parecía cómoda entre sus brazos, y el rodeándola por los hombros se negaba a hacer un movimiento por miedo a romper con el encanto, cerraba los ojos y lograba percibir su aroma suave, un suave viento los abrazó, haciendo del momento realmente mágico.

Serena por su lado sentía su corazón latir desbocado, y no quería abrir sus ojos, era tan reconfortante y tan cómodo sentirlo tan cerca, poder escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón que latían al mismo ritmo frenético que el de ella, el aroma varonil de Darien que a pesar del poco tiempo reconocería a kilómetros de distancia Menta y Madera, hacia que le provocara un cosquilleo en el estomago. De algo estaba completamente segura y eso era que se sentía completamente feliz, feliz, como hacía tiempo no lo era.

-¡Darien!- susurro suavemente levantando su mirada en busca de la suya, muy a su pesar, el varón tuvo que soltar un poco y apoyar sus manos en sus hombros par poder mirarla, lo que vio le pareció conmovedor, un color rosa carmín cubría sus mejillas, y sus celestes ojos brillaban de forma misteriosa, sin poder contenerse el la tomo del rostro suavemente y beso sus mejillas su frente, sus ojos y luego sus labios, ante el desconcierto de la rubia.-¿Qué..Que haces? -Pregunto nerviosa y entre risas

-¡Adorarte!- respondió con esa penetrante mirada y una sonrisa que ella comenzaba a descubrir que le agradaba, sonrió apenada-¿quieres que nos vallamos?- pregunto el

-no quisiera- le dijo cruzando sus manos por debajo de su cintura.-pero creo que es hora, Rini llegara en cualquier momento.

-¿quieres que llevemos algo para la cena?- sugirió

-¡no, no Darien!- no es necesario. Caminaron por el largo parque hasta llegar al auto, Darien noto que Serena iba sumida en el silencio el resto del camino, decidió darle un espacio, después de todo comprendía que no era fácil para ella.

"_tranquila Sere. ¡Yo cuidare de ti y de Rini! ¡Prometo hacerlas feliz! ¡Daré todo de mi parte!"_

Mientras que por la mente de Serena.

"_¿estaré haciendo bien? ¿No será algo malo el que yo me permita tener estos sentimientos? …pero ¡las chicas dicen…todos dicen… que tengo derecho a ser feliz ¿acaso no tengo derecho a eso?...entonces ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?...¿cómo le voy a decir a Rini?"_

-¡llegamos!- dijo Darien sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella advirtió que el camino a casa había sido demasiado rápido, ella se giro y le regalo una sonrisa pero el noto su angustia a pesar de ello, por lo que tomo su mano y le dijo.

-¡todo estará bien! ¡Yo estoy contigo! Encontráremos la forma de decírselo- le aseguro- si quieres podemos dejar un tiempo para que se acostumbre a mi presencia

-¿mas?- pregunto irónica y sonriente evidentemente sus palabras lo habían aliviado- si no hace más que hablar de ti- el sonrió halagado.-¡Darien acá! ¡Darien allá! ¡Darien esto y lo otro….!- un poco celosa, por lo que él solo sonrió besando su mano.

-¡vamos adentro entonces!- el abrió para luego caminar hacia la puerta de ella y ayudarla a bajar, tomo tiernamente su mano y cruzó su mirada con la de ella haciéndola sentirse nerviosa, caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando escucharon el automóvil detenerse, ambos se giraron, era Seiya quien volvía con la niña y al verlos juntos no le agrado en nada. Rini abrió la puerta de el lujoso convertible de su padre y corrió emocionada al ver a Darien y se lanzo a sus brazos, ante el coraje de su padre.

-¡Darien! ¡Viniste!- aferrándose a sus piernas

-¡hola preciosa! –Inclinándose para saludarla-¿Cómo estás? ¿Te has divertido?- pregunto

-¡sí! Papa me ha llevado al parque de diversiones.

-¡gracias por traerla!- dijo ella a modo de despido, mas Seiya se atrevió a tomarla por la muñeca con cierto aire de autoridad y decirle –

-¡espera Serena! ¡Tenemos que hablar!- Darien apenas pudo ocultar lo que le provoco el ver que él le hablaba de esa manera, mas nada podía hacer, tenía a Rini junto a él y Serena volteo a verlo por lo que intento esbozar una sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres?- arrebatándole el brazo

-¡a solas!-enfatizó mirando al extraño quien levantándose tomo de la mano a Rini y la condujo a la puerta, sin agregar mas.

-¡vamos a platicar con las tías!- sugirió el. Tragándose su coraje, pues no quería provocarle más problemas a Serena, pero comprendió que no soportaría su actitud por mucho tiempo.

Seiya y Serena quedaron solos. Ella se cruzo de brazos y prefirió voltear la vista a otro punto.

-¿y bien dime?

-quiero me que expliques de una buena vez ¿Qué te traes con ese?- La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa y lo único que pudo hacer es lanzar una carcajada burlona, lo cual encendió mas los celos de el pelinegro.

-¡jajajaja! Perdón, pero ¡eso! Es algo que no te importa- le dejo claro- y si no tienes nada mejor que decir ¡adiós!- dándose vuelta

-¡no! ¡Espera!-deteniéndola

-¿y ahora qué?

-bueno es que- pensando en que decir- lo que quiero decir es que, ¡me preocupa que Rini pase mucho tiempo con él! ¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces? ¿Cómo sabes que es una buena persona? ¿Y si le hace algo?

-¡Darien quiere mucho Rini y no le haría daño, ni a ella ni a mí! –Dijo decidida-¡Así que ahórrate tus preocupaciones, porque estamos más seguros con él, que con un hombre que las deja por un par de faldas- respondió agresiva y sin dejar argumentos al cantante

-bueno si pero…- titubeo sin encontrar respuesta

-¡pero nada!- lo detuvo-¡Darien es un buen hombre, es cariñoso y bueno, y no te permito que le insinúes a Rini ¡cosas que no son!

-¿lo quieres verdad? -El brillo en sus ojos denoto sus celos, lo cual a Serena le parecían de lo más ridículos

-¡te vas a enterar de todos modos así que de una vez entiéndelo! Darien es un hombre que se ha sabido ganar mi aprecio y mi admiración, y me hace sentir muy bien, me agrada su compañía y… ¡he estado pensando en darle una oportunidad así que espero que no interfieras en mi felicidad porque yo también tengo derecho a rehacer mi vida! ¿No lo crees?- el quedo mudo por sus palabras, estaba claro que nunca pensó que ella pudiera encontrar o atreverse a posar los ojos en otra persona. Estaba segurísimo de que su esposa sería la última mujer sobre la tierra en andar con otra persona, sin duda ese Darien debía haber sido alguien muy importante para ella, pues él había sido el único y primer hombre en su vida y creyó que siempre seria así.

-pero..Pero ¡tú no puedes hacer eso! ¿Y Rini?

-no te preocupes por ello, Rini aprecia mucho a Darien, como ya te habrás dado cuenta y creo que no habrá ningún problema

-pero …¡yo soy su padre!- levanto la voz exaltado y muerto de celos

-¡cálmate! ¡Escucharan tus gritos!- intento calmar- nadie ha dicho que dejaras de serlo, y sabes bien que no me opongo a que la visites y la quieras, tu serás su padre, siempre y cuando así lo quieras, Darien sería incapaz de intentar ocupar tu lugar.

-entonces… ¿ya lo has decidido?- pregunto acerándose a ella para tomar sus manos.

-¡Seiya! No entiendo a donde quieres llegar, ¡tú y yo ya no somos nada! Únicamente sostenemos una relación por el bien de nuestra hija, así que no vengas a hacerme estas escenas ¡por favor!- dijo dándose media vuelta para luego girar a verlo y agregar- ¡ah! Y por favor, espero que no interfieras en mi felicidad-dijo bajando el rostro para ocultar su pesar- si alguna vez me quisiste en verdad ¡demuéstramelo dejándome ser feliz! ¿O es que no tengo el mismo derecho que tú?- el permaneció pensando sus palabras mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

Seiya Kou llevo una mano a sus cabellos cerrando el puño y tragándose el coraje, entendía que no podía hacer nada, después de todo, el se había buscado su desprecio, ella lo amaba, había dado todo por él, y él le había pagado mal, quizá tenía razón, lo menos que podía hacer era alejarse de su vida y permitirle ser feliz, después de todo, Darien parecía un buen hombre.

Serena volvió a casa y Darien decidió despedirse por el momento.

**En casa de la familia Takeido.**

Rei se encontraba sonriente, y mas relajada, ahora disfrutaba de una bella melodía llamada "She is" que ejecutaba Malachite en el piano, con dedicatoria para Rei, a su lado se encontraban sus padres y los dos hermanos del abogado, Ziocite y Jedite. Todos sonreían y había hecho sentir a gusto a la morena, la cual se sentía en un cuento. Al terminar la melodía, todos aplaudieron y el se acerco a su novia para besar tiernamente su mejilla.

-estamos my contentos de conocerte- dijo la madre de Malachite colocando su mano sobre sus hombros, haciéndola sentir bien, la mirada de la mujer era cálida y serena.-¡Mal halaba maravillas sobre ti y lo maravillosa que eres! Pero se ha quedado corto.

-gracias- contesto ella apenada- también me agrada conocerlos

-sobre todo porque has logrado hacer que mi hermano sonría- dijo la menor, Ziocite, colgándose de su hombro- siempre ha sido muy solitario y aburrido, ¡ahora podremos salir los 4 juntos!- dijo animadamente

-¡eres muy astuta hermanita!- dijo Jedite- lo que quieres es andar de fiesta en fiesta y sabes que sin nosotros no puedes hacerlo- comenzaron a reírse hasta que el patriarca de la familia hablo.

-¡pues bienvenida a la familia hija!¡nos da gusto ver que mi hijo ha encontrado a una linda mujer y sobre todo ver que son felices, espero que sea así por mucho tiempo y eres bienvenida cuando quieras.-

-pues…gracias- dijo ella bastante apenada mientras el se levantaba del piano y la abrazaba por la espalda

-¡te lo dije! ¡Te adoran!- dijo él guiñándole un ojo.- ¿Quién no?

-¡te amo!- le respondió ella abrazándolo acariciando sus manos que estaban sobre si cintura, mientras que la familia le contaba las anécdotas de Malachite.

-¡no lo vas a creer Rei! Pero mi hermano no siempre fue así de guapo como lo ves ahora, también los guapos tienen sus secretos ¿a que no sabias esto verdad?-tomando un álbum de fotos.

-¡ay no Ziocite!- dijo Malachite, intentando quitarle la fotografía para dársela a Rei-

-¡si te ama no le importara!- se defendió, Rei sonrió con ternura la ver la imagen, los lentes de gruesa mica y armazones negros ocultaban la belleza de sus ojos, y el cuerpo que ahora se erguía imponente y mostrando un físico impresionantemente trabajado, también se ocultaba bajo el cuerpo rellenito de el joven, ella volteo a verlo y le sonrió, aunque luego se sintió un poco mal con ella misma.

-¡si, si lo sabia!-respondió- de hecho, el y yo estudiamos juntos y en ese entonces yo…

-¡yo era muy tímido y ella y yo jamás hablamos! Ni siquiera sabía que me conocía- se apresuro a responder el platinado, ahorrándole a Rei la vergüenza.

Ella le agradeció el gesto y la velada continua el resto de la noche.

******S & D ******

**Siete meses después**

Los días pasaron y después de la amarga visita y posterior reacción de Seiya, todo parecía mejorar, Serena había permanecido radiante de felicidad y eso no podía ocultarse, Mina y las chicas tenían sus sospechas e incluso la misma Rini parecía darse cuenta de la forma en que Darien y su mama se veían, pues él se desvivía en atenciones hacia su mama. Chocolates, flores, rosas salidas a cenar y paseos a diversos lugares con ella y las chicas Serena había dejado de llorar y eso a la pequeña pelirosa le encantaba.

-les digo que si chicas, Serena y Darien se traen algo- decía la rubia terminando de secarse el cabello, era un domingo y Serena, Darien y Rini habían decidido salir a dar un paseo.- ¡tenemos que averiguarlo! Las salidas son más constantes, ¡las rosas de todos los viernes! ¿No les parece sospechoso?

-¡Ay Mina! ¡Deja de meterte en sus cosas!- reprendió la morena- si ella no quiere decirnos nada, sus razones tendrá

-¡pero es que no es justo!- haciendo un tremendo puchero, la castaña y Rei solo intercambiaron miradas

-¡bueno! Yo me voy, seguramente Neflite ya me espera- comento Lita, Mina cambio su expresión y picándole las costillas la empujo hacia la puerta, ayudándole con las llaves de su auto y su bolsa.

-¡apresúrate! O el galán pensara que no estás interesado en el- la chica sintió que el calor cubría sus mejillas.

-pero…pero…-tartamudeo

-¡pero nada! ¡Suerte!- despidiéndola

-Mina, ¡no cambias!- dijo Rei colgándose los aretes ante la mirada atónita de Mina

-¿Qué…vas a salir?

-¡claro! ¿Qué no ves?- contesto la morena luciendo una minifalda negra y un top ajustado a su bello cuerpo

-pero, no dijiste que Mal…

-¡ay si! Lo olvide, sus padres cancelaron el compromiso y hace una hora me llamo.

-o sea que cancele mi cita con mi amado Andrew, el famoso y solicito doctor ¡para nada!- estallo furiosa, exagerando sus gestos.

-¡perdón!- dijo Rei alejándose de ella al ver su rostro enfurecido- no sabía que lo habías hecho

-se supone que los domingos son nuestros, para ver películas y hacer la rutina de belleza, hasta tengo la crema de aguacate para el cabello y los pepinos listos.

-¡Mina!- intento calmarla Rei- lo siento nena, creo que debemos hablar seriamente y cambiar ese día, como ves, ahora todas tenemos galanes que atender, lo siento ¿Por qué no tratas de localizar A Andrew o mejor aun ¿Por qué no vas a visitarlo?- con mirada picara pues conocía a su amiga, la dejo sola para después terminar de arreglarse el cabello justo cuando sonaba el claxon de su novio- me tengo que ir….¡nos vemos!

Mina se quedo sola tragándose su enojo, el cual no le duro mucho.

-pues si piensan que me la hermosa Mina Ahino se la pasara encerrada y triste ¡se equivocan!-alzando la voz- ahora mismo le daré una sorpresa a mi amado. Y para eso necesito…- buscando entre su ropa- algo muy sensual y romántico ¡jajajaja! La noche es larga… ¡Mina…sorpréndelo!- sacando una a una las piezas de su armario para salir al encuentro de Andrew.

**Con Lita y Neflite.**

El hombre conducía tranquilamente por el libramiento, llevaba música romántica lo cual hacia sentir a la castaña soñada. El era atento y caballeroso, y la hacia reír constantemente, a lo largo de ese tiempo habían logrado consolidar su amistad pero ella, comenzaba a sentir algo más.

-el señor Blackmoon está muy contenta contigo ¿sabías eso?

-no- respondió inquieta y volteando a ver a otro lado al ver que el la había sorprendido mirándolo en silencio, Neflite solamente sonrío coquetamente y ella sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, a pesar de la noche casi pudo apreciar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas cada que él la miraba y le hablaba así, la verdad es que esa noche, tenía preparada una sorpresa muy especial que cambiaria la vida de Lita Kino.

**Con Seiya Kou.**

El cantante apenas había logrado evadir a la prensa y eso debido a las habilidades de su chofer y sus guardaespaldas, la vida había dado muchos giros y llegaba a casa, bajo lentamente cargando su maletín, el viaje en avión le había revuelto un poco el estomago por lo que decidió recostarse sobre su amplia cama, su mujer no se encontraba. De repente miro a su alrededor, ¡no podía quejarse! ¡Tenía más de lo que podía soñar!. Ahora él se encontraba en la fama, era ampliamente conocido en su país y su fama se estaba extendiendo por toda Asia, de pronto se vio rodeado de dinero, mujeres, lujos, viajes y todo lo que siempre había soñado. Pero…

"_si tan solo pudiera compartir todo esto contigo ¡mi dulce bombón! ¡Contigo y con nuestra pequeña princesa…¿Por qué no dije si cuando me pediste darle un hermanito a Rini? Posiblemente ahora no estaríamos separados… ahora mismo podríamos estar compartiendo mis sueños juntos, esos que tu alimentaste con cariño y paciencia día a día, podría comprarte ropa, zapatos, darte las vacaciones que siempre soñaste!...Serena…¡bombón! ¿De verdad has dejado de amarme?"_

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kaolineth entraba depositando cajas y bolsas sobre la cama. Seiya sabía lo que era y suspiro nostálgico al imaginar que la que llegaba de compras y derrochaba su dinero era Serena, quien realmente lo merecía.

-¡ah!- grito sorprendida al verlo-¡no sabía que estabas acá! –Saludo acostándose sobre él para besarlo en la boca.-¿Cómo te fue?-

-bien- respondió secamente- ¡estoy cansado!- dijo dándose la vuelta, pero la pelirroja introdujo la mano sobre su abdomen para acariciarlo

-¡en serio! Porque yo me la pase extrañándote –ronroneándole y mordiendo su oído-¡te necesito mucho!- el solamente cerró los ojos.

-de verdad Kaoli ¡ahora no!- la mujer se levanto ofendida

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Te vas de casa una semana y no quieres ni besarme! ¿¡Tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado!

-de verdad Kaoli ¡déjame descansar!-suplico

-¡está bien! ¡Mejor me iré a dormir a otro lado!- dijo molesta-¡ah! Taiki y su esposa han mandado la invitación al bautizo de su hijo- aventándole el sobre en la cara-¡es el próximo mes! No tienes fechado ese fin de semana así que espero que tengas la delicadeza de comunicarme si vamos a ir para no hacer planes…por si se te ha olvidado ¡aun soy tu manager! Y te guste o no ¡necesito saber en donde estas! ¡Buenas noches!-grito furiosa aventándole la almohada para desahogar su furia.

El tomo delicadamente las delgadas manos blancas de la joven ojiverde quien se veía más hermosa que nunca, sin el uniforme y el delantal y con el discreto maquillaje su belleza resaltaba aun más.

-Lita… se que llevamos tiempo conociéndonos y sé también que junto a ti me la paso maravillosamente, eres una mujer muy bella-. Ella se sonrojo- agradezco que me permitas estar a tu lado y ser amigos pero ahora no me basta con tu amistad a mi me gustaría que – profundizando su mirada

-¿Qué yo qué?- pregunto apresuradamente para luego arrepentirse más el atractivo hombre fue firme y claro

- Lita ¿quieres ser mi novia?- la castaña llevo sus manos al rostro de la emoción y sin pensarlo más busco sus labios gruesos y siendo delicada, los acaricio con los suyos, provocando en el que su corazón latiera mas aceleradamente aun.- ¿eso quiere decir?

-¡quiere decir que si!- dijo besándolo nuevamente para esta vez ser él quien tomara el control y la besara profundamente, con todo lo que su admiración por ella le podían permitir.

**En un restaurant.**

La música de la orquesta tocaban una linda pieza, la pequeña de coletas rosas miraba entusiasmada y se sentía soñada con el arreglo de flores que Darien le había obsequiado y el conejo de peluche envuelto en papel celofán y un bello moño rosa lo adornaba, por su parte su madre estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y apenas podía poner atención a lo que sucedía. No sabía cómo reaccionaría Rini cuando le dijeran toda la verdad. Pero habían decidido que siete meses era mucho tiempo.

-Serena- la voz suave de Darien la devolvieron a la realidad.

-¿Qué pasa?- intentando sonreírle, así que el rozo suavemente su mano contra la de ella para tranquilizarla

-¡todo estará bien! ¡Déjamelo a mí-guiñándole un ojo lo cual la hizo vibrar aun mas.-la pequeña advirtió ese gesto y celosa comento.

-¿verdad que las flores están muy bonitas mami?

-eh… ¡si mi vida! ¡Son muy bellas!

-Darien es un hombre muy lindo… ¡cuando sea grande me casare con él!-comento my segura dejando a Serena perpleja y más nerviosa y a Darien sin que decir.

-bueno- dijo Darien viendo a la rubia-¡no creo que sea el mejor partido para ti, cuando tu tengas mi edad, yo seré un anciano! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Mi pelo blanco y mis piel arrugada!- sonrío bromeando lo cual no le provoco ninguna gracia a la chiquilla

-¡no me importa! ¡Tú y yo seremos novios y te casaras conmigo!- aseguro, Serena llevo una mano a su sien sumamente nerviosa y sintió que el aire le faltaba, se daba cuenta de que las cosas no serian tan fáciles como ellos la habían planeado.

-bueno mi amor, creo que Darien tiene razón, pero mejor dime ¿Qué quieres de postre? ¡El lugar es muy bonito! ¿No lo crees?-intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¡lo que sea! –Respondió rápidamente volviendo sus marrones ojos hacia el apuesto hombre frente a ella que vestía un impecable traje negro, su madre igual de elegante con un vestido celeste largo y ella con un bello vestido rosa de esponjado y zapatillas negras, se sentía como una princesa y de pronto se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy cómoda y feliz con ellos dos juntos y al ver a Darien sonreírle y ver de esa forma a su madre, una idea cruzo por su mente pero la desecho en el acto- y si, es muy bonito este lugar –volteando a ver a Darien-¡gracias Darien! ¡El lugar es bonito y las flores también! ¿Por qué no le regalaste flores a mi mama esta vez?-comento a propósito para hacer sentir mal a Serena.

-bueno- respondió el risueño- a tu mami le mando rosas cada viernes, así que esta vez pretendo consentirte a ti- señalo, la pequeña frunció las cejas al escucharlo

-¿cada viernes?- ella ya sabía que las rosas que estaban cada fin de semana en su casa eran de Darien y claro que sabia y sospechaba porque estaba ahí, pero como niña caprichosa, se negaba, no quería permitir que su mami se fijara en otro hombre y mucho menos en un hombre como Darien que era tan atento y guapo, pensaba la pequeña a su corta edad.

-aja- afirmo él, sin sospechar lo que por su mentecita pasaba pero siendo lo mas amble y tierno con ella para ganarse su confianza e ir midiendo el terreno

-¿cada viernes? ¿Y porque le regalas flores? ¡Si ella no es tu novia!- ambos voltearon a verse, en los ojos de la rubia se notaba la suplica hacia él para que desistiera de aquella loca idea, pero el suspiro audiblemente mientras tomaba las pequeñas manos de la niña.

-Rini sabes que siempre serás una princesita –la niña asintió-

-Mi papa dice que soy su princesa-dijo orgullosa de si misma

-Y también siempre serás la mía –le dijo con una sonrisa, volteo a ver a la rubia que con la mirada le decía que no era el momento –pequeña-volvió a suspirar, efectivamente estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que se había imaginado-tu mama y yo-con una de sus manos tomo la de la rubia y ella sintió como las oprimía con fuerza y lo noto nervioso.

-Son muy amigos lo se –dijo ella –mami quiero un banana Split-hablo tratando de desviar la conversación-y quiero irme a casa ya tía Mina y Tía Rey iban a hacerse tratamientos de bellezas y tu debes hacértelos también porque te están saliendo ojeras ¿verdad Darien?- Serena resoplo intentando tranquilizar a su corazón

-No pequeña, me parece que tu mama no tiene ojeras ni necesita ese tratamiento que tú dices –sonrió a la mujer que yacía a su lado y busco su mirada-Rini-

-Quiero Mi helado-gruño la niña haciendo un puchero e interrumpiendo nuevamente el momento, el pelinegro llamo al mesero que rápidamente trajo el pedido a la mesa

-Rini-la llamo Darien nuevamente, pensando que hacer.

-¿quieres?- dijo la niña mirándolo con sus grandes ojos marrones-

-No pequeña, trato de decirte algo-dijo el moreno volviendo a tomar la mano de Serena cosa que no le agrado a la pequeña quien lo manifestó frunciendo el ceño.

-Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo bajándose de la silla

-¿Irnos?-inquirió su madre

–Si creo que es lo mejor-respondió apresurada sin voltear a ver a Darien.

-No-dijo el aun con su mano sujeta-Rini, tu mama y yo…

-¡Quiero Irme! –grito la pequeña haciendo que varios comensales se giraran a verla

-¿No quieres comer tu helado?-dijo el pelinegro-además iríamos a ver la película que tanto te gusta esa que esta en 3D ya compre las entradas-dijo tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión

-Esta bien-dijo al pequeña tomando nuevamente la cuchara –

-Rini tu mama y yo-volvió a empezar el pelinegro-llevamos meses conociéndonos y

-El helado esta delicioso-dijo al pequeña lamiendo su cuchara-seguro que no quieren-ambos adultos negaron

-Rini-suspiro Darien cansado y a punto de perder la paciencia-lo que trato de decir es que yo quiero yo…-se corrigió-tu mama y yo estamos saliendo y

-¡No quiero!-grito la niña bajándose de la silla y corriendo hasta la entrada del local, Serena corrió tras ella mientras Darién pagaba la cuenta rápidamente necesitaba ir tras ella

Serena llego hasta la entrada del lujoso restaurante mirando hacia todos los lados hasta que el sollozo de su hija la hizo ver donde se encontraba.

-Rini-susurro tocando su carita

-No quiero mami-dijo aferrándose a su cuello-no quiero que Darién sea mi papa-se sorbió la nariz

-Tu padre seguirá siendo Seiya pequeña-dijo el pelinegro agachándose a su altura –Yo te quiero mucho a ti y a tu mama, solo quiero hacerlas feliz acompañarlas, déjame hacerlo pequeña déjame cuidarlas.

La pequeña se separo del cuello de su madre mirando los orbes azules del pelinegro a su lado

-¡quiero irme a casa! –dijo observando la carretera

-Rini-dijo Serena

-¡Por favor mami! –suplico-llévame a casa

-claro pequeña –dijo Darién mientras intentaba tomarla del brazo , al ver que la niña no se tenso la alzo en brazos para llevarla al auto, ante el malestar de su madre quien se sentía terriblemente culpable-¡déjame a solas con ella!-susurro a la rubia y esta asintió adelantándose unos pasos hacia el parqueadero-pequeña princesa, ¡necesito que me des una oportunidad de ser un gran amigo para ti!-susurro aunque la pequeña tuviese la cara escondida entre su cuello y hombro-necesito que me dejes cuidarlas y hacerlas feliz , tu mami se lo merece y yo las quiero tanto-Rini lo apretó más a su cuerpo-¿o prefieres que me vaya y no vuelvas a verme?-la pequeña negó-¿entonces me darás esa oportunidad pequeña?-susurro, la pequeña levanto su cabeza y lo miro nuevamente a los ojos asintiendo mientras se secaba las lagrimas con sus manitas-Gracias princesa-dijo el dándole un beso- prometo que cuidare de ambas.

Cuando llegaron al auto dejo a la pequeña en su sillita trasera, Serena ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto, entro al coche dando una sonrisa sincera a su novia

-¿Aun quieres ir a ver esa película princesa?-la niña negó

-Quiero ir a casa, ¿pero podemos ir la próxima semana?-pregunto

-Por supuesto pequeña-dijo el pelinegro mientras encendía el coche para ir a la casa de la rubia

El camino a casa fue muy silencioso, ambos metidos en sus propios pensamientos que al llegar notaron que la niña estaba dormida –Ha aceptado darme una oportunidad-susurro a la rubia

-¿De verdad?-dijo ella emocionada y el asintió soltando su cinturón de seguridad para darle un tierno y delicado beso en los labios a su novia

-¡Gracias dios mío!-dijo al rubia al separarse de los labios del moreno, -ahora debo decirle a las chicas

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-dijo el y ella negó

-Creo que puedo hacerlo sola-le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Segura?-inquirió subiendo una de sus cejas

-¡completamente! –dijo ella el volvió a unir sus labios en un casto beso, luego de eso ayudo a la rubia con la niña hasta la puerta de la casa, le dio un ultimo beso y camino a su coche mientras las veía entrar al hogar

Serena se sorprendió al ver la casa completamente desolada dándole a entender que las chicas no estaban subió a la habitación de su pequeña para dejarla recostada aun no eran las 8 de la noche y sabia que Rini despertaría para merendar, se dio una pequeña ducha mientras recordaba lo vivido horas atrás afortunadamente Rini había aceptado darle esa oportunidad a Darién

Tal como lo había predicho la rubia, una hora más tarde su pequeña se levanto le dio de comer luego un ligero baño y la volvió a recostar en su cama había sido un día agotador así que la pequeña se durmió rápidamente, se tumbo al lado de su hija y apago las luces para dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños

La mañana siguiente había sido un caos completo entre llevar a Rini a la escuela y terminar de arreglarse, no pudo contarle a las chicas pero se las arreglo para enviar un mensaje de texto a la hora del almuerzo

_Las quiero a las tres en la casa a las 7 en punto debo contarles algo…con Amor Sere_

Contarles a las chicas había sido fácil entre galletas y leche las tres contaron como habían pasado sus domingos, y finalmente Serena con una gran sonrisa se paro frente a ellas y dijo.

-¡Chicas! ¡Darien y yo estamos saliendo!

-¡¿quuuueee?-escupió su taza de leche Rei, mirando a Rini quien ahora se sentí más tranquila-pero ¿Cómo fue?

-pues… ¡simplemente paso!-

-¡Felicidades!- dijo la castaña abrazándola mientras todas se reunían a su alrededor

-Darien es un gran chico, ¡estoy segura de que serán felices!- secundo Mina- ahora si..¡Me encargare de que las zorras que andan detrás de él en la Universidad se alejen de el- sentencio

-¿Cómo que andan tras él?- pregunto Rini-¡Darien es solo nuestro!- cruzando los brazos y arqueando las cejas mientras que a Serena se le afligía el corazón de felicidad.

-bueno chicas. Debo irme o Taiki querrá matarme- se disculpo Amy- pronto le toca su leche y debo amamantarlo

-¡ve con cuidado!

Serena dio los detalles mas importantes e la relación, como el que lo había enamorado y así pasaron el resto de la velada.

Los días habían seguido su curso pasando rápidamente. Era el día del bautizo de el pequeño Shaoran, y el primer día en que oficialmente Serena y Darien aparecían como pareja, Rini no podía evitar sentirse celosa, pero en el fondo le daba gusto ver que su mama había vuelto a sonreír había dejado de llorar, sabía bien que Darien había logrado eso, pues la forma en que veía a su mama le hacían entender lo que él sentía, después de todo pensaba que él era un buen hombre y aunque hacia berrinches a su madre, comenzaba a aceptar la relación.

-¡hemos llegado!-anunció Darien bajándose de su auto para correr a abrirle a Serena para luego besar su mano tiernamente.-¿te dije que te ves hermosa?

-¡al menos tres veces!- respondió ella sonrosada

-¿y yo?- imito Rini interponiéndose entre su madre y Darien-no me has dicho como me veo

-¡te ves hermosa nena!- ella sonrió satisfecha no sin antes voltear a ver a su madre y tomar la mano de Darien, Serena solo pudo sonreír ante su gesto infantil y Darien la tomo de los hombros para caminar por el jardín, al llegar, ya Lita se encontraba sentada junto a Mina y Andrew, quienes hicieron señas para indicarles sus asientos.

La ceremonia de bautizo había sido perfecta y ahora degustaban los platillos que se habían preparado especialmente para los invitados, Serena, Rini y Darien ya habían bailado y habían pasado la tarde muy contentos y felices los tres, algunos curiosos miraban hacia ellos al descubrir que tras su divorcio la rubia finalmente había comenzado a rehacer su vida, cuando se cansaron decidieron sentarse, pronto partirían a casa pero esperaban hacer compañía a sus amigos, los invitados comenzaron a irse quedando unos cuantos y las chicas y sus acompañante continuaban bailando.

Se encontraban los tres disfrutando de su compañía, Rini se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de Darien quien le contaba algunos chistes, y la pequeña pelirosa se reía entre sus brazos, en su interior Serena no dejaba de admirarlos en silencio y pensar en que realmente era muy afortunada por haber encontrado a Darien en su vida, quien había resultado ser encantador y sobre todo manifestaba lo bien que se llevaba con su pequeña y lo mucho que la quería pues los presentes y detalles con ella y con su hija eran frecuentes, apenas podía creer que su corazón se encontrara ahora tan tranquilo y lleno de esperanza e ilusión, le parecía iluso saber que hacía apenas unos meses atrás, su corazón estaba sufriendo y herido.

-¡no es cierto!-

-¡claro que si!- decía él con su varonil voz a los oídos de la chiquilla

-¡estas mintiendo!

-¡te lo aseguro!- tomando a Serena de la mano-¡amo a tu mami más que a nada en el mundo y te prometo que no lo voy a hacer llorar!

-¿me lo juras?

-¡te lo juro!- contesto al momento que besaba la frente de Serena tiernamente y la reposaba sobre su hombro-¡ahora princesas! ¿Quieren ir a bailar?

Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que cierto pelinegro de larga cabellera había despertado el ruido a su alrededor y cuando menos lo esperaban este ya se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡valla, valla! ¡Qué cuadro tan mas conmovedor!, al parecer has logrado olvidarme muy pronto ¿no es así?- con cierto recelo, el olía a alcohol peor no estaba ebrio sino muy consiente y había estado observándolos desde hacía rato. Serena se separo bruscamente de Darien, quien bajo a la niña y sintió su cuerpo tensarse, odiaba la manera en que él se dirigía hacia ella y esta vez no iba a permitirlo más, le iba a poner un alto, aunque recordó que se encontraban en un lugar y Amy y Taiki los veían angustiados por lo que el mayor de los Kou llego al rescate.

-Seiya, Kaolineht ¡vamos a bailar!- mas el cantante mantenía los puños cerrados y el rostro tenso mirando a Darien y a su ex esposa feliz junto a él.

-¡en verdad que resultaste muy rápida! ¿O es que ya tenías oportunidad de salir con él? Según se trabajan a pocos metros de distancia…-

-¿de qué hablas Seiya?- se levanto Serena un poco alterada, le estaba faltando al respeto enfrente de todos y frente a su hija y eso no iba a permitirlo, Darien también se levanto y la coloco tras el para mostrarle al varon que no estaba sola, posiblemente eso lo haría desistir pero el estaba comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-¡no te hagas!-señalo

-¡papi!- lo miro Rini con recelo, ocultándose tras los pantalones de Darien lo cual lo termino de irritar aun mas.

-Seiya por favor ¡este no es lugar! ¡Y fíjate bien lo que estás diciendo!- dijo Taiki oprimiéndole la mano

-¿es que no se dan cuenta? ¡Es más que evidente que Serena y Darien se han estado revol….!- abruptamente sintió que alguien lo tomaba de el cuello del traje y lo pegaba hacia él, quedando a milímetros del rostro, la rudeza de sus facciones sus cejas fruncidas y los ojos zafiro clavándole la mirada lo intimidaron un poco. Pero aun pudo reaccionar y solamente lo aventó soltándolo, como si de basura se tratara. Todo paso tan rápido que afortunadamente para ellos pasaron desapercibidos por los pocos invitados que quedaban.

-¡Darien!- dijo Serena

-¡cuida muy bien lo que vas a decir! ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes…! Serena es una mujer ¡en toda la extensión de la palabra! ¡Siempre te ha respetado!...Y si tú no supiste respetarla ¡no es mi problema! ¡Ahora te pido de favor que no la vuelvas a tratar así o te las veras conmigo! No voy a tolerar que vuelvas a hablarle de esa forma.

Seiya intento defenderse pero Taiki lo reprendió seriamente.

-¡es suficiente Seiya!

-¡tenemos una plática pendiente! ¡Te buscare Kou! –amenazó Darien con seriedad ¡Tenlo por seguro!- algo en el timbre de su voz, asusto un poco a las chicas quienes comenzaban llegar al advertir a Seiya y Darien enfrentándose.

-creo que será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo la pelirroja muerta de coraje al sentirse observada y además humillada por su pareja

-¡no! ¡Si nos vamos comenzaran a murmurar!- dijo herido en su orgullo, dándose la vuelta no sin antes propinar una mirada retadora a Darien y Serena. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, Serena rápidamente busco su bolso y su abrigo y tomo a Rini en brazos.

-¡lamento mucho este incidente!- dijo Darien apenado-¡de verdad me apena tanto es solo que…!- se le podían notar los músculos tensos del rostro y apenas podía controlar el temblor en sus manos y dientes-

-no te preocupes- dijo Amy- te entendemos perfectamente, no es la primera vez que Seiya te provoca y estuvo bien que le pusieras un alto, además ya no es quien para hablarle a Serena de esa forma.-

-Amy ¡lo lamento!- se disculpo la rubia- creo que será mejor que nos vallamos

-¡no Serena! ¡De ninguna manera!- dijo ella-¡no te preocupes!

-lo que menos queremos es amargarles el día, ¡hoy es un día muy especial para todos ustedes! – intento disfrazar-¡además! Ya es tarde y Darien tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a la Universidad ¿no es así?

-¡si! Taiki, Amy…gracias y de verdad discúlpenme- dijo el alto hombre tomando del hombro y ayudándole con la niña en brazos quien estaba muy seria y callada.

-¡Esta bien!- dijo el castaño, muchas gracias por asistir

-¡es un placer!- se despidieron

Los tres subieron al auto, iban sumidos en el más profundo silencio, Rini miraba por el espejo a Darien, quien no había querido darle la cara, se sentía profundamente avergonzado y no podía creer como es que había perdido la cordura de esa forma, si el siempre había sido muy cuidadoso, para terminar, Serena tampoco le había dirigido la palabra, así que no sabía a quién dirigirse primero, pero comprendió que no era el lugar para hablar o discutir puesto que tenían a Rini junto a ellos.

-¡Rini!- mirándola por primera vez por el retrovisor, Serena volteo a verlo curiosa.- ¡discúlpame! ¡Me siento muy mal por lo que hice y…te aseguro que no volverá a pasar!- la niña guardo silencio, mas Serena se tranquilizo y sonrió en su interior.- es solo que… ¡perdí la cabeza! Actué como un tonto y me arrepiento de ello ¡quiero que me disculpes por haberme portado así con tu padre!- dijo esto ultimo con un poco de dificultad-¡no quiero que estés enojada o molesta conmigo! ¡Te prometo que buscare a Kou y hablaremos de esto como buenas personas! ¿Te parece?- nuevamente un silencio se dejo escuchar y Serena busco su mano colocándola sobre la suya para luego ofrecerle una sonrisa diciéndole que todo estaría bien, pero el cerro los ojos y llevo las manos a sus cabellos mostrando su preocupación, entonces la vocecilla de Rini en su oído lo sorprendió.

-¿le pedirás disculpas?- pregunto inocentemente

-¡si!- respondo buscando sus pequeños ojos marrones

-¿y me compraras un helado?-ambos voltearon a verse sorprendidos

-¡claro! ¡Si quieres!

-entonces ¡te perdono!- rodeándolo con sus bracitos y devolviéndole el alma al cuerpo, el sonido de un claxon los hizo volver a la realidad y después del susto comenzaron a reírse.

-¡Darien!- grito Serena golpeándolo en el brazo

-¡perdón!

-¡creo que esta vez el helado será doble- respondió la rubia.

Al llegar a casa, ya Rini dormía y la llevaron a su habitación, aun era temprano por lo que Darien y Serena aprovecharon para discutir sobre lo que había sucedido, el se sentía muy mal y se lo hizo saber. Llegaron a un acuerdo y el prometió que buscaría la forma de hablar civilizadamente con Seiya, después de todo tenían que aprender a convivir si quería permanecer con la mujer de su vida y Rini a su lado.

-entonces ¿me perdonas?-

-¡Esta bien!- dijo ella rodeándolo por la cabeza al ver su cara de sufrimiento y angustia-¡me has conmovido y has hecho que Rini se relaje así que no puedo estar molesta contigo, además ¡me defendiste! ¡Y eso te lo agradezco!-

Darien se encontraba de pie recargado sobre la isleta de la cocina y Serena frente a el, lo abrazaba con ternura.

-¡lo haría mil veces mi cielo! ¡Eres la mujer que amo!- abrazándola fuerte y tomándola por la cintura y pegando su frente a la de ella-¡y no voy a permitir que el te vuelva a hablar de esa forma!-ella se sonrojo sintiéndose halagada y abrió sus labios para buscar los de Darien quien se apresuro a tomarlos.- ¡te amo!-susurro besándola para luego separarla-¡te amo tanto!-

-¡Darien!- dijo antes de perderse en la calidez y suavidad de sus labios, los cuales comenzaron a acariciarla suavemente provocándole un hormigueo en el estomago, ella cerraba sus ojos y se entrego a el en ese beso transmitiéndolo todo lo que su corazón aun no se atrevía a decir-"_te amo Darien"_ pensaba para sus adentros sin atreverse a decirlo por temor a salir herida y sin pensarlo comenzó a besarlo con verdadera desesperación, el apuesto hombre abrió sus ojos sorprendido al sentirla a ella y a su beso y la manera en que ella sumergió sus dedos entre su negra cabellera, lo hicieron perder el poco control que ejercía sobre su cuerpo, pues se encontraba verdaderamente emocionado, tenía mucho tiempo que no había estado con una mujer y hacia meses que Serena y el salían, pero no habían dado ni hablado de pasar al siguiente nivel. Aun temeroso y temblando se atrevió a introducir lentamente su lengua en su pequeña boca la cual se entreabrió dejando escapar un gemido.

-ah ¡Darien!- susurro Serena cerrando los ojos, el tono de su voz encendió mas aun a Darien quien, aun se encontraba resistiéndose a lo que sentía, pero Serena oprimió con fuerza sus labios succionándolos con frenesí, sintió su respiración agitada y sentía también su cuerpo pegado al suyo, Serena se deleitaba sintiendo la dureza de su cuerpo, la verdad es que se encontraba totalmente excitada y no podía detenerlo, hacía tiempo que había tenido la necesidad de sentirse amada, deseada por un hombre, pues con Seiya la pasión había dejado de existir hacia mucho y ahora todo lo que sentía con Darien era nuevo para ella, sentía con deleite como las fuertes y gruesas manos del varón, tallaban su esbelto talle, luchando contra la delgada tela de su vestido.

"_Darien ¡Debes parar ahora mismo!"_ se decía, pero de inmediato cerraba los ojos para ignorar a su conciencia, mas cuando sintió como ella introducía su lengua en su boca explorándola, subió una mano detrás de su cabeza para profundizar más el beso y ella se le pego, mas pudo sentir sus pechos duros, pegados a sus pectorales los cuales a Serena, le parecieron sorprendentemente excitantes. Serena no dejaba de respirar agitadamente, y cuando se separaron por la falta de oxigeno, ella aun con los ojos cerrados, lo oprimió con tanta fuerza contra su cuerpo como si lo necesitara desesperadamente.

-¡Darien!- dijo con voz apenas audible, en lo que el varón, besaba el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, descendiendo lentamente por su cuello vanagloriándose con la suavidad de su piel, su blancura y el aroma que lo estaban invitando a pecar. Ella lo tomo de la cabeza aprisionándolo contra su pecho en una necesidad imperante de saciar su deseo, ¡deseaba Darien! ¡Cuánto lo deseaba! Había admirando en completo silencio el formado y ejercitado cuerpo de el, sus brazos fuertes su abdomen marcado y trabajado y sus pechos duros como piedra, y se había asustado a si misma cuando se descubrió aquella mañana en la alberca imaginándoselo y recorriéndolo lentamente, pero ahora los besos entre ellos ya no bastaban con ese rápido y fugaz encuentro, ni con abrazarse bajo la luz de la luna y caminar tomados de la mano, ella era una mujer y se sentía amada y lo que era mejor ¡amaba a Darien! ¡Se había enamorado de él! Y quería pertenecerle ¡no le importaba si nuevamente salía lastimada por tan solo pasar ese instante con el.-¡Darien….sigue!- dijo mientras él había llegado hasta el nacimiento de sus senos, los cuales se apreciaban en el discreto escote de su vestido el cual, debido a las caricias y al momento, habían dejado al descubierto sus hombros que el beso delicadamente. El la besaba, resistiéndose a saborearla, pero fue hasta que escucho sus palabras que el reacciono, de pronto el abrió los ojos y noto que solo hacia falta que el dejara caer el vestido para tenerla entre sus brazos desnuda ¡como tanto lo deseaba!

-¡Sere!- dijo separándose lentamente y pegándola contra su cuerpo tomándola por la espalda y la cabeza, y subiendo la manga de su vestido, la vio a los ojos y su rostro estaba enrojecido de éxtasis y la oprimió fuerte para que su respiración y sus deseos se normalizaran y su respiración se tranquilizara, Serena no podía reaccionar, se pregunto qué pasaba, pero al sentir el corazón acelerado de Darien, su cuerpo caliente vibrar y la manera en como la estrujaba y respiraba se dio cuenta de todo, ¡el estaba intentando resistirse a lo que sentía! Lo cual por un momento la hicieron sentirse rechazada.-

-¿Qué sucede Darien? ¿Acaso no…me deseas?-sintiéndose insegura, después de todo, había sido engañada y se sentía poco atractiva para cualquier hombre. Su inseguridad había sido herida y con Darien halagándola todo el tiempo creyó haberlo superado pero ahora….

-¡sucede que te amo!- la respuesta la desconcertó un poco y entonces el la separo para tomar su rostro y mirarla tiernamente-¡y porque te amo! Quiero hacer de este momento algo especial y sobre todo ¡Quiero que estés completamente segura de dar este paso –ella lo miro inexpresiva

-¿algo especial?- arqueando una ceja y normalizando, ahora se sentía un poco avergonzada y sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse ¿Cómo es que había perdido el control de esa manera? ¿Qué iba a pensar el de ella?

-¡Sere! ¡Quiero que sepas algo! ¡Te deseo!¡Eres completamente hermosa y capaz de hacerme despertar deseos infrenables!- mirándola de pies a cabeza-¡acariciando sus brazos-¡no tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo y de lo que desearía tenerte en mi cama y hacerte el amor!-al oírlo hablar tan directa y fuertemente sintió una humedad en su centro que no pudo evitar, y se sintió nuevamente avergonzada-¡eres hermosa!¡una mujer muy hermosa pero…!

-¿pero qué?

-¿estás segura de que….?-sonrió un poco infantil se sentía tonto, como si fuera su primera experiencia con una mujer-¿segura de dar ese paso? ¡Es decir! ¿No te arrepentirás? Yo lo único que quiero es que este momento sea especial, para ti, y para mi ¡que lo recordemos! No quisiera que pensaras que me aproveche de ti y luego te arrepientas, yo necesito saber si realmente estás segura de que hagamos esto- ella permaneció pensativa y en silencio ¡no lograba pensar con claridad! -¿estas…segura?

Darien era un hombre tan sensato y respetuoso que no le sorprendió mucho el que no se hubiese aprovechado de ella en ese momento, se sintió una mujer terrible al recordar que se encontraban en su casa y que Rini estaba durmiendo en la habitación de arriba , no pudo responder debido a lo conmocionada que se encontraba por la actitud de Darien, quien no dejaba de sorprenderlo, ahora estaba más segura que nunca que lo amaba, era el hombre indicado y quería entregarse a el y en un futuro vivir a su lado, pero no pudo decirlo….Darien comprendiéndolo, bajo la mirada y arreglándose un poco el cuello de la camisa, tomo su saco y camino hacia la salida.

-¡entiendo!- cabizbajo-¡perdóname! ¡Por favor perdóname! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Te prometo que no volverá a pasar!

-¡Darien!- intento, mas él no quería permanecer mas ahí, se sentía tan ruin y miserable por haber cedido a sus bajos instintos y besarla y desearla de esa forma, ni siquiera le dio un beso de despedida y cerró la puerta secamente tras de si.-¡…espera yo si….si!... Es que yo te amo Darien, ¡de verdad te amo!- musito Serena, mas advirtió que el ya no se encontraba presente. Se sentó para tranquilizarse y trato de contener las lágrimas, -si tan solo no se hubiese sentido tan insegura y tan tonta como para decirle que lo amaba.

*******S&D*******

**Gracias por la espera, no tengo palabras….ahora tengo mucho que hacer para ponerme al corriente con Guardián y Aléjate de mi…gracias por su apoyo, sus palabras y sobe todo su amistad y cariño las amo! Niñas por comprenderme y estar ahí…las que m me han dado sus palabrasde animo en este periodo difícil para mí! Gracias chicas. las amo y las adoro, besos y abrazos de oso.**

**Por cierto acepto sugerencias para el momento especial de Dairen para Sere jeje…**

**The Angileu**..bienvenida**, Sailor Lady, **hermanita bella te amo! Gracias por leer y a ver para cuando los tuyos no? Hehe**, isabel20 **gracias tu siempre tan puntual y fiel**, varonessa **te agradezco por seguirme** , Angel negro 20 **me da gusto ver que te emocionas y te gusta** , Tanita love, **un honor tenerte por aca… saludos**!, lerinne **jeje la frase que mencionas también me encanto es que es todo un tierno y bello, gracias amiga eres una fiel lectora y te gradezco por eso,** arizaii **un millon de gracias por tus comentarios** , nahima-chan **esperemos que algo bueno pase con Hotaru, **Anyreth, **hija preciosa! Gracias por tus comentarios tu como siempre tan inteligente jeje espero que continuas tu fic! Y gracias por tu palabras y tu apoyo **, M. Chiba **oye y tu para cuando eh? Gracias por seguirme, **Usagi13Chiba…**este fic se que te encanta y espero ya tengas y hallas encontrado a un Mamoru tan tierno como el de esta historia..saludos amiga**, yexxica17…**tocaya, yo me llamo jessica jeje bienvenida y espero que te des una vuelta por full house y mis otros fics!** Gracias por su valioso tiempo.**

**A todas GOMENZAI por la tardanza jeje ahora ya comienzo a escribir para Alejate y además algo se me ha ocurrido en estos días de ocio …jeje una nueva historia pero esta vez la escribiré toda, para no sentirme presionada así que no la publicare hasta darle fin a estas tres historias pendientes…gracias por su amor, su cariño y todo! Las amo!**

**Con cariño**

**Usako de Chiba**

**12 De Septiembre de 2011**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Sailor Moon, le pertenecen a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi y estos únicamente le dan vida a la historia la cual es fuente de mi inspiración.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**CAPITULO 13.- DESESPERANZA**

Darien se había ido, y mientras la rubia recobraba un poco la cordura, se daba cuenta de lo tonta que había sido al comportarse de aquella manera con aquel hombre, que durante todo ese tiempo, no había hecho mas que demostrarle su admiración, su cariño su amor y su respeto.

"_soy una tonta Darien debe pensar que yo no valgo la pena"_ se decía a si misma y sumamente pensativa decidió tomar el celular y marco los números que ya sabia de memoria, sin embargo al terminar de hacerlo decidió desistir de aquella idea

"_¿Qué podía decirle?, es muy tarde y quizá no quiera hablar conmigo, mejor le llamo mañana!"_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las chicas quienes en ese momento, hacían acto de presencia.

-¿no te has dormido?-pregunto Rei

-no, es que estaba pensando- dijo levantándose e intentando aparentar normal.

-¿y Darien ya se fue?-pregunto Mina quitándose las plataformas para luego mover los dedos de sus pies y recostarse en el sofá.

-¿estas bien Serena?-la castaña se le acerco, mirándola fijamente –te noto preocupada ¿acaso pasa algo?

-no es para menos- se adelanto Rei- con la escenita que le hizo Seiya.

-¡Uyyy! –Chillo Mina levantándose de pronto y poniendo cara de loca- ¡¿pero que se cree ese tipo?!

-afortunadamente Darien lo puso en su lugar

-pues si Lita, pero me siento muy mal con Amy y Taiki

-no te preocupes, ellos entendieron la situación y hasta el mismo Taiki dijo que Seiya se merecía eso y mas, Darien hizo bien en enfrentársele, de otro modo el nunca va a entender que ya no tiene ningún derecho de hablarte así y ahora hay quien te proteja y te cuide.

-¿de verdad dijo eso Mina?

-¡claro!- respondió la aludida- no te preocupes por esa situación-Serena suspiro un poco más aliviada

-bueno chicas, si me disculpan yo me iré a dormir, mañana tengo un día pesado –menciono la castaña.

-yo también- dijo Rei

-¡que descansen chicas! Se despidió también Serena, y subió a la alcoba de Rini, haciendo un espacio se introdujo en la cama para recostarse a su lado, se sentía sola y necesitaba del calor de su pequeña, para sentirse mejor. La cabeza le daba vueltas pensando sobre como actuar ahora, _"¿Qué iba a decirle a Darien? ¿Era el momento de dar el siguiente paso?"_

Se mantuvo inquieta el resto de la noche. Constantemente se recostaba en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, para que al instante después, se sentara sobre la mesita ratona, bajara las escaleras o simplemente se asomara al balcón a intentar respirar el aire fresco y frio de la noche, la verdad es que hacia todo ello para evitar seguir recordando el incomodo momento en el que se hubiese dado aquel malentendido con Darien.

"_¿Por qué me pasa esto? Si Darien no ha hecho mas que cuidarme, cuidar de mi y de Rini, nunca me ha faltado al respeto y además él…él siempre me ha dado un lugar como mujer, entonces….¿porque me resulta tan difícil dar este paso?"_

Pensaba con angustia, mientras nuevamente deslizaba el ventanal para recostarse en la cama y así realizar un nuevo intento para conciliar el sueño.

**Al siguiente día, en el departamento de Darien.**

La noche anterior, había sido un poco pesada para el, ya no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que había tenido un sentimiento parecido, pero la preocupación , la nostalgia y la desesperación, no habían permitido que conciliara el sueño, hasta ya bien entrada la madrugada, pero como de costumbre se había levantado temprano y se daba un baño con agua fría para comenzar el día, mientras permanecía en la regadera cerraba los ojos dejando que el agua lo golpeara fríamente para dejar de pensar en Serena, ms no lo había conseguido.

"_¡Actué mal! ¡Es que debí de contenerme! ¿Qué va a pensar ella? Debe pensar que soy un cobarde, que lo único que quiere, es pasar la noche con ella y no es así ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué hare cuando la mire nuevamente a la cara?"_

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Había sido un día pesado para la hermosa castaña que dirigía un banquete muy especial para el señor Backmoon, dueño del restaurant en la que ella era la cheff principal, afortunadamente y para su tranquilidad, los presentes y los invitados habían quedado encantados con el servicio, la mesa había felicitado al dueño por su exquisito gusto y a la cheff, por la sazón en los platillos y todo esto había llegado a oídos de los compañeros de Lita.

-¿además dijeron que felicitaban a la cheff!- le decía su compañera

-ahh muchas gracias Yuri- decía ella apenada

-esto merece una celebración-menciono el joven que con una gran sonrisa se acercaba a ella.

-Neflite- susurro ella bajito conteniendo el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos y más aun después de ver lo que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-¡toma! Son para ti- ofreció extendiéndole el delicado ramo de rosas.

-¡Nef!...- respondió sumamente apenada acercándose con pasos cortos y el rostro cubierto de un bello tono carmín.

-te lo mereces… ¡además creo que te tengo buenas noticias!- respondió con esa sonrisa abriendo sus brazos para obsequiarle el presente y rozando intencionadamente sus dedos con los de la chica quien levanto la vista sonrosada.

-¿de que se trata?

- el señor Blackmoon me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar contigo, te espera en su oficina supongo que quiere decirte algo bueno- dijo haciéndola salir de aquella elegante cocina, ante la mirada curiosa de los demás. Llevándola hasta la oficina del señor Diamante, dueño de aquella cadena de restaurantes en Tokio y en el extranjero.

-buenas tardes señor Diamante- dijo la chica introduciendo en la elegante sala.

-¡adelante Lita!...siéntate….- Neflite se retiro para dejarlos a solas.- antes que nada déjame felicitarte ¡de verdad que ha sido una decisión acertada el tenerte con nosotros! Y esta noche como muchas otras has demostrado tu aplomo y tu buen gusto.

-¡muchas gracias señor! Respondió apenada y orgullosa.-

-bueno seré breve Lita….yo se que como cheff y como persona tienes grandes aspiraciones y metas por cumplir, y sabes también que yo tengo mucha relación con personas influyentes,

La chica no entendía nada, pero prestaba mucha atención,

-pues bien, me han ofrecido abrir una nueva franquicia en Milan. – la chica se quede mirando todavía sin entender- lo que sucede es que yo tengo muchos compromisos en Tokio, China y Seul, y de ninguna manera puedo alejarme de acá, por lo que yo me preguntaba si ¿alguna vez has pensado en la posibilidad de abrir un negocio propio?

-señor yo….yo- titubeaba conteniendo la emoción y sin saber que responder-

-mira te he observado, eres muy competente y profesional y estoy seguro de que lograras echar andar el negocio rápidamente, yo no quisiera dejar pasar la oportunidad que me ofrecen, pero creo que ya he hecho suficiente, estoy grande, mis hijos se han casado y para mi no es tan importante entrar a otro país, pero si tu estas interesada, podría ofrecerte un plan de financiamiento y estarías inaugurando en el momento en que lo desees.

Todo aquello lo había dicho demasiado rápido, que ella no le había dado tiempo de reaccionar.-

-bien ¿Qué me dices?-

-ehh…yo…yo…señor es que – se disculpó –perdón, la verdad es que no me esperaba esto, así tan de pronto y claro que me gustaría me halaga y agradezco su confianza y oferta…

-mira, tomate unos días para pensarlo, para programarte, se que es una decisión complicada porque implica el irte a vivir a otro lado, así que cuando tengas una respuesta házmelo saber.

Ella se levanto de inmediato y salió de aquel lugar sin saber bien si todo aquello era un sueño o una realidad, frente a ella tenia la oportunidad que siempre había soñado, vivía sola pues no tenia a nadie junto a ella su familia había desaparecido cuando ella era muy pequeña, sin embargo.

-¡Neflite!...- fue lo único en que pudo pensar.

**Siete días después. **

Era un sábado por la noche, había pasado exactamente una semana sin que Darien y Serena hablaran, el había decidido darle un espacio a la rubia, y se mantuvo a distancia, eso si, sin dejar de mandarle mensajes corteses, su ramo de rosas de cada viernes y dedicarle una que otra canción o enviarle frases indirectas en su programa "Amor es…" el cual Serena no se perdía por nada del mundo. Serena por su lado pensaba y pensaba en la manera de salir de aquella situación, por lo que no había estado muy atenta a lo que su pequeña miraba, se encontraban ellas solas, pues las chicas habían salido con sus parejas.

-¡Mami..Mami! ¡Es mi papi!. -Grito Rini de pronto haciéndola volver a la realidad. En efecto se transmitían los AMVS y en la terna como mejor compositor y cantante se encontraba su ex. Serena se emociono por un momento al verlo en la televisión, pues ese había sido el sueño de Seiya desde su infancia, sueño que se postergo un poco tras su repentino embarazo, la boda, y la necesidad de buscar un empleo para mantener a su familia. No pudo evitar sentirse feliz por el, y por el momento que estaba viviendo, mas su emoción duro poco cuando noto quien aplaudía a su lado y lo besaba frente a las cámaras al anunciarlo como ganador, el cantante se puso de pie, saludo al publico y a las cámaras y subió al pódium. Tomo el trofeo en sus manos y aclarando la garganta dejo de sonreír y habló.

-no tengo palabras para agradecer a todos y todas mis fans….pues gracias a ellos hoy ¡recibo este merito! ¡GRACIAS!- un silencio se formo y Sere parecía entender como se sentía pues se encontraba mas serio de lo habitual, algo poco común en Seiya.- quisiera agradecer también a mis colaboradores… mis socios, mi manager, y productores por creer en mi… a mi hermano Taiki por su ejemplo y sus regaños- sonrió un poco- y sobre todo… quiero agradecer.- un nudo se le formo en la garganta.- …dedico este premio para esas personas importantes en mi vida ¡para mi hija Rini! Y para Serena, por haber sido mi principal motivación para salir adelante, mi inspiración para escribir, y por haber creído en mí y en este sueño. ¡GRACIAS! Sin tu apoyo y tu motivación ¡no lo habría conseguido!- enfatizo mirando a las cámaras dedicando ese gracias a la que comprendía seria la mujer de su vida y que jamás podría volver a recuperar- Serena se llevo una mano al corazón un poco sorprendida, pero agradecida por el gesto, pensó que se olvidaría de ella en ese instante, pero le agradaba saber que al menos la tomaba en cuenta.

-¡¿oíste mami?!- preguntó Rini con inocencia

-si mi amor ¡tu papi ha ganado un premio! Ahora será mucho más famoso que antes.

-¿eso quiere decir que…volverá a irse lejos?-pregunto con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos.

-bueno nena…- se acerco a ella para acariciar su rostro y verla a los ojos.- papa tiene un trabajo muy difícil, y tiene que estar lejos viajando y conociendo gente, pero el siempre piensa en ti ¿no oíste lo que dijo? Ese premio es para ti…- le respondió animada

-¡pero porque anda con esa mujer tan fea?- el comentario casi le arranca una risa a la rubia pero disimulando solamente le dijo

-bueno, ella ahora es feliz y hace feliz a papa…mejor dime ¿no quieres hablarle a tu papi para felicitarlo- dijo sacando su celular

-¡siii!- dijo ella saltando al sofá y esperando por el aparato.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

A la pelirroja no le había gustado mucho el gesto noble de su hombre, pero no tuvo más que disimular y sonreír frente a las cámaras apoderándose de los labios de Seiya para besarlos y dejar claro que ahora la dueña de él, era ella.

El celular de Seiya comenzó a vibrar, y viendo de quien se trataba decidió alejarse para poder hablar.

-¡¿Serena?!-

-Rini quiere hablar contigo…te la pasare- respondió rápidamente para luego agregar.-¡por cierto muchas felicidades! Y gracias- se limito a responder. Un poco desilusionado él atendió la llamada de su hija.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**En el departamento de Darien.**

El acababa de escuchar y ver en la televisión lo que había sucedido, y pensó que era un mal momento para llamar a Serena, así que dejo las llaves de su moto nuevamente en su sitio y pensó que lo mejor seria dejar pasar unos días mas, ya la buscaría para invitarla a comer a algún lugar y hablar a solas, no podía soportar la idea de permanecer alejado de ella, pues aunque el le escribía a diario y ella respondía sus mensajes, no podía estar sin verla un momento mas., por momentos sentía la necesidad imperosa de tomar su chaqueta negra, subirse a su motocicleta y llegar a la casa de Serena, pero también sabia que debía tener paciencia, no quería parecer un impertinente, y que ella se sintiera presionada por el, pensaba que lo mas sensato seria dejar que ella fuera quien tomara la iniciativa. Por lo que nuevamente se dedico a trabajar tarde esa noche para revisar los trabajos de sus estudiantes y ya mañana seria otro día.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**Con Seiya y Kaolineth.**

En realidad se encontraba muy satisfecho y emocionado por lo que significaba para el, el premio como mejor compositor, interprete y cantante que acababa de recibir, básicamente había soñado con ese momento toda su vida, aun en el camerino, y con el premio en la mano sintió una nostalgia y un vacio que lo mantenían pensativo, se preguntaba el porque a pesar de haber luchado por conseguir su mas grande sueño, justo ahora que lo había conseguido, no lograba sentirse completo, se sentía feliz, era cierto, pero había algo que le impedía disfrutar de esa felicidad, y en el acto recordó porque.

********INICIO FLASHBACK********

-¡Serena! ¡Esto es demasiado! ¡No!-decía conmocionado al borde de las lágrimas- no era necesario- decía mientras admiraba y comenzaba a tocar suavemente el piano que su esposa le hubiese regalado.

-¡mi amor! ¡No me digas eso! - decía ella un poco sonrojada, -durante todos estos años, tu has trabajado duro para mi, para nuestra Rini y para darnos lo mejor, pero no se me ha olvidado cual es tu sueño, y no quiero que sigas postergándolo- su esposo dejo de tocar, se puso de pie y la abrazo fuertemente exclamando gritos de jubilo.-pero dime ¿te gusto la sorpresa?

-¿Qué si me gusto?... ¡por dios Serena! Es mas de lo que hubiese deseado...¿Como lo conseguiste?

-bueno- respondió satisfecha con los besos que se había ganado.- solo conseguí un ascenso y junte los aumentos, además de que solicite un préstamo, y pues pensé en regalártelo, ¡se que siempre has querido uno! Ahora podrás escribir y componer esas canciones que siempre soñaste- le respondió entusiasta colgándose de su cuello para luego regalarle un emotivo y romántico beso.

Eran tan felices, pero para él la música seguía siendo el principal motor en su vida y seria la que lo llevaría a alejarse de todos esos instantes de felicidad con su familia.

_**********FIN DEL FLASHBACK*********_

"_Sere…¡Bombón! Tu siempre creíste en mi, me ayudaste a lograr este sueño y yo…. ¡yo te pague de la manera mas vil que se puede hacer!"_ pensaba el guapo cantante con coraje, siendo consciente de como un grupo de jovencitas lo miraban con deleite, a lo que el tuvo que fingir sonreírles y cerrarles un ojo para intentar alejarse de allí cuando en eso su mujer le habla.

-Seiya…¿Dónde estabas? La producción y todos quieren festejar por este merecido reconocimiento. – dijo Kaoli tomándose de su brazo.

-Kaoli…la verdad es que yo no…- intento zafarse pero la verdad es que el momento lo ameritaba y se veía muy mal dejándolos así nada mas, cerca de ahí sus colaboradores lo esperaban y los volteaban a ver discretamente.

-¡vamos Seiya! –y luego agrego en voz baja- Por una sola vez deja de pensar en estupideces y de arruinar este día con tus momentos nostálgicos, ¡ahora tu mujer soy yo! ¡Esto es lo que querías! ¿No es así?- la pregunta lo dejo pensativo, ahora que lo veía de esa manera, hubiese preferido mil veces continuar sin conocer la fama y a todas esas personas, pero tener el amor y compañía de su esposa e hija.

-¿Qué sucede Kaolineht?- se acerco William, un alto y fornido tipo, bien parecido de ojos azules profundos mirando intensamente a la pelirroja quien le sonrió descaradamente, ante el desinterés de Seiya quien no se había percatado de eso.

-¡vamos Will! Solo le preguntaba a Seiya ¿A dónde le gustaría ir? ¿No es así amor?- le susurro melosamente, acercándosele mas, provocando al rubio frente a él.

-si William, creo que es un buen momento para festejar ¡iremos a donde ustedes digan! –respondió finalmente.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**En casa de los Kou.**

Amy terminaba de arreglar las maletas del pequeño Shaoran, que día a día crecía lleno de amor y cariño por sus padres y los amigos de ellos. Taiki por su parte cuidaba de su hijo con la mayor dedicación y amor que un padre podría tener, le hacia juegos y lo hacia reír, Amy se acerco y los sorprendió entre risas, lo cual le arranco una sonrisa y sintió una dicha y una felicidad infinitas, que no pudo sentirse menos agradecida con el cielo, por todo lo que le había regalado.

-bien, esta todo listo- dijo interrumpiéndolos, Taiki volteo a verla para correr hacia ella y robarle un beso ante la miradita de su pequeño.

-¡estas hermosa mi amor!- le dijo volviendo a besarla para después darle al bebe- ¡igualito a su madre! …deja subo la carriola mi vida, sube al auto- el tomo las cosas pesadas y comenzó a subirlas a la camioneta, habían planeado una salida de unos días por la India, era un viaje de negocios, y aprovechaba para llevarse a su familia y disfrutar de unos días de relax.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

El viernes finalmente había llegado y Mina caminaba apresuradamente por la escuela, dirigiéndose a la salida, ya que se había quedado a avanzar en unos guiones de entrevista que debía realizar para una practica que le habían solicitado, su amiga Rei hacia un buen rato que ya se había ido pues tenia el pendiente de apoyar a Serena con Rini esa tarde porque ella tenia asuntos que atender ante la ausencia de su jefa.

Mirando su reloj y apretando el paso llego a la salida, algunos estudiantes voltearon a verla y murmuraron en voz baja atraídos por la belleza de esa mujer, que aunque era algunos años mayor que ellos, eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que era, incluso en la universidad muchas otras estudiantes se sentían un poco celosas de su belleza y su carácter suelto y sociable siendo muy popular entre maestros y alumnos.

De pronto ella se detiene al escuchar a unas jovencitas.

-¡pero que guapo!

-¿Quién es?- musito otra, ella levanto la vista discretamente para encontrarse frente a frente con el hombre mas sexy que ella había visto y rodeado de algunas universitarias que se habían atrevido a acorralarle, obligándolo a recargarse sobre la portezuela de su BMW.

-¿entonces eres un doctor?- pregunto una mas atrevida que prácticamente se lo estaba comiendo con los ojos y le coqueteaba descaradamente, atreviéndose a posar un dedo sobre su suéter que rodeaba su cuello, para deslizarlo por su pecho, el atractivo joven sonrió nervioso y tomo la mano de la chica suavemente para quitársela de encima y sobreponiéndose se quito las gafas, para dejar apreciar su hermosos ojos, y agregó.

-si, y bueno la verdad es que estoy esperando a mi novia…

-¡no importa!- inquirió la chica, ante la desilusión de las demás quienes solo observaban curiosas la escena- si gustas yo pudo darte un paseo por la universidad o por la ciudad, se que las personas como tu no tienen mucho tiempo para divertirse…- Mina sintió que todo se le removió de pronto y cerrando los puños y frunciendo el ceño comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

-¡hola mi amor! –rijo remolonamente con voz dulce y sexy lanzándole una mirada asesina a la castaña quien casi lo comía con los ojos, para después tomar a el rubio de las mangas de su suéter, atraerlo hacia ella y robarle un beso que dejo sin aliento a los presentes y al propio Andrew. Luego se separo, arqueo una ceja y dibujo una sonrisa triunfal al advertir el gesto de la jovencita y dijo- disculpa querida, pero mi novio no necesita la compañía de nadie para divertirse, para eso me tiene a mí.- dejándole muy en claro con la mirada que no intentara volver a hacer lo mismo nuevamente.-¿nos vamos cariño?

-¡si!- respondió el ojiverde rápidamente, apresurándose a abrirle la puerta para después dirigirse a la suya, ya las niñas se habían alejado un poco al descubrir quien era la dueña de aquel semejante bombón. ¡Nos vemos! – dijo el un poco nervioso aun por la situación y sin atreverse voltear a ver a nadie, ni agregar nada mas se alejaron de ahí.

Unos minutos después el joven doctor iba muy divertido y sumido en sus pensamientos por lo que acababa de acontecer, de reojo veía el rostro de su chica quien apenas podía ocultar lo molesta que se encontraba, resoplaba por la nariz y mantenía los brazos cruzados, el sonrió por dentro, y admiro sus largas y estilizadas piernas en esa minifalda gris con mayones y botines.

-¿a donde quieres ir?- intento sin saber cual seria la reacción de su novia quien aun con los brazos cruzados volteo a verlo y arqueando una ceja respondió.

-A dónde tú quieras.- volteándole nuevamente la cara. El se contenía las ganas de reír.

-¡vamos nena! Esa no es una respuesta- le dijo, buscando su rostro nuevamente.

-pues, ya te dije a donde tu quieras- le dijo en cierto tono que el sabia que algo pasaba.

-a ver…mejor dime ¿Qué tienes?- aprovechando que se habían detenido en un semáforo, para hablarle suavemente, apoyar una mano en su rodilla y llamar su atención, pero la rubia respondió indiferente

-¡nada!- el, entrecerró los ojos y pregunto

-¿nada?... ¿estas segura?- a lo que Mina con la cara altiva le confirmo

-¡si!- esta respuesta no le agrado nada al chico, pero no podía evitar lo divertido que estaba al ver la reacción de su chica y lo hermosa que se miraba cuando estaba seria.

-mmm – murmuro el, avanzando en el auto.-¡no te creo! Pero en fin…creo que tengo el lugar perfecto para pasar el fin de semana ¿trajiste suficiente ropa?- ella lo miro seria sin saber si responder.- bueno no importa, ya pasaremos a comprar después de comer. Siguió sin obtener respuesta de su acompañante, así llegaron al restaurant.

Ellos bajaron sin pronunciar ni intercambiar palabra alguna, y ordenaron, comiendo en el mas absoluto silencio, la verdad es que Andrew, era un hombre que no estaba acostumbrado a pasar por ese tipo de situación y no sabia como afrontarla, Mina por su parte se veía mas que molesta, por lo que el insistió.

-cariño ¿estas segura que no te sucede nada?

-¡no!- dijo por toda respuesta.

-bueno, disculpa que sea tan insistente pero la verdad es que conseguí con mucho esfuerzo intercambiar la guardia de este fin de semana para estar contigo y quisiera que lo disfrutáramos.- Mina volteo a verlo, sintiéndose un poco culpable por arruinar el momento pero sin saber como dar su brazo a torcer, pues no estaba acostumbrada a ser quien cediera.

**Por las calles de la ciudad.**

Serena conducía, sin ser completamente consciente de la manera en que se dirigía por las calles, por su mente únicamente pasaba una sola cosa y era la situación que no había logrado resolver con Darien, mentalmente se armaba de valor para ese día acudir en su búsqueda y llegar hacia el, pero la verdad es que no se atrevía, y aunque era conocedora de que era ella quien tenia que dar el primer paso, todavía no sabia como acercársele y mirarlo a los ojos después del momento vergonzoso que habían experimentando. De pronto los comerciales terminaron y ella sonrió al escuchar la voz de su "Caballero de la Rosa", además el tema del que se estaba hablando era de su interés.

-su programa favorito Amor es…continua en este debate sobre el tema de la infidelidad, y para ello nuestros radioescuchas nos han enviado sus preguntas mas frecuentes…escucha bien Luciernaga, nos escribe una tal Esme – al leer el nombre el chico hace una breve pausa Serena espera impaciente.

-¿Caballero?... –entre risas- termina de leer, esta semana nuestro querido hombre de la rosa, ha estado muy ausente- dijo la chica- se nota que esa chica te esta quitando el sueño, jajaja- dijo en tono de broma

-perdón, si es que estaba leyendo su nota, la cual dice- Buenas tardes…yo soy una persona que engañe y le hice daño a una persona que confiaba en mi, -pausa, Darien tuvo un presentimiento, Serena no podía verlo, pero Hotaru a quien tenia enfrente si y ella lo conocía muy bien, sabia que algo sucedía con su amigo lo pudo ver por el semblante en sus ojos- cometí el error de tener una aventura, sin embargo fueron años y años de compañía mutua, tuvimos una relación de 8 años, en las que para el, su prioridad siempre fue su trabajo y su vida profesional…mi pregunta es ¿acaso no merezco otra oportunidad?- Darien permaneció pensativo, Serena en su auto esperaba pues algo en el timbre de la voz, le hacia notar que algo pasaba, fue Hotaru quien reacciono rápidamente.

-le demos la palabra a nuestro invitado, el cantante Josh…¿Qué opinas?

-bueno…la verdad es que, es una situación difícil, ya que se trata de toda una vida de relación, y claro esta que la mujer, puede llegar a sentirse relegada o desplazada si no somos capaces de demostrarle nuestro afecto… pero eso no justifica de ninguna manera una infidelidad y un engaño. No puedo decir si mereces otra oportunidad, eso depende de tu pareja y de que grado de madurez y nivel de relación tengan como para superar un problema así, hay muchas parejas que lo han hecho.

-¡pues yo pienso!- dijo Hotaru…que de ninguna manera merece otra oportunidad- dijo enérgica- si ella cometió un error fue porque no tuvo la capacidad de decirle a su chico lo que realmente pasaba, en vez de engañarlo, lo mas lógico era hablar con el de como se sentía, probablemente hubieran llegado a entenderse mucho mejor, ella que sabe acerca de como hizo sentir a ese chico, ¿Qué sabe de los días tristes y las noches desesperadas? De las veces que lloro, de lo mucho que sufrió cuando se entero de su engaño, de la depresión en que cayó por el amor de esa mujer, por el desengaño y el sufrimiento ¡no te mereces otra oportunidad!-

En el auto Serena se extraño del comentario y Darien intervino rápidamente.

-¡pues yo me reservo mi comentario! Yo no perdonaría una infidelidad ¡lo he dicho siempre! y lo único que puedo decir es que el tiempo lo cura todo así que… escucharemos un tema musical, para al regresar continuar comentando sobre este controvertido tema de la infidelidad. – la rubia llegaba a su destino y bajo del auto, antes de entrar a su edificio pensó que podría ir a Vía Lactea a encontrarse con Darien, pero en eso Molly llegaba y la llamo.-

-¿ya estas de vuelta? ¡Tengo todo listo solo voy a comer rápido y regreso!-

"Darin esta transmitiendo, no podre hablar con el" pensó

-esta bien- dijo ella viendo su reloj- me adelantare a ver el informe, no te preocupes. Tengo un poco de tiempo así que veré en que puedo avanzar porque me gustaría salir temprano.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Malachite había llegado temprano a casa de Rei sorprendiéndola mientras ella hacia su habitual rutina de ejercicios y cuidaba de Rini, su novio, se sonrojo al descubrirla nuevamente en ese atuendo tan sexy que revelaba su escultural y torneado cuerpo. Rei por su parte no podía evitar sentirse halagada ante la mirada que despertaba en aquel monumento de hombre, se metió al baño rápidamente mientras que Rini le platicaba sobre un cuento nuevo que su papa le había regalado. Cuando ella salió, a el se le ocurrió la idea de llevarlas a dar una vuelta.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la pizzería? ¿Quisieras jugar Rini?- dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y acariciando su rostro tiernamente lo cual conmovió a su chica.

"_no cabe duda de que sigue siendo el chico tierno y sensible al que incansablemente le rompí el corazón"_ pensaba

-¡siii!- respondió Rini abrazándolo-¡si tioo vamos!

-bueno pues…. Déjame llamar a Serena para avisarle- dijo mientras realizaba la llamada.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

Serena había llegado a la radiodifusora, un poco nerviosa porque nunca se había atrevido a ir a buscarlo.

"_¡espero que aún este!"_ pensó ella caminando por los largos pasillos donde le habían indicado que se encontraría el locutor, al llegar a la habitación correspondiente, se detuvo en la puerta para armarse de valor y tomar aire, cuando de pronto lo vio de espaldas.

-¡Da-Darien!- susurro, mas se sorprendió muchísimo al ver de cerca al jovencito que tenia un parecido tremendo con Darien, pero era mas joven, mas delgado y menos alto que su chico, al verle los ojos oscuros se disculpo- ehhh..Perdón, creo que… ¡lo confundí!- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-¡no te preocupes!- respondió el riéndose y expendiéndole la mano amablemente-ya me ha pasado antes, ¡soy Zafiro!

-soy Serena ¡mucho gusto! Le respondió amablemente, en eso la puerta se abre y frente a ellos la pelinegra mira a ambos chicos quienes de inmediato sueltan su mano.

-¿Zafiro?- mirándolo para en el acto sonreír y abrazarlo efusivamente lo cual sonroja y hace sentir feliz al chico-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Me tenias muy abandonada! No fuiste capaz de llamarme en toda la semana que estuviste allá ¡que malo eres!- dijo golpeándole el brazo, -¿es para mi? –pregunto al advertir el cerdito de peluche que el cargaba en su brazo izquierdo-

-¡ehh sii!- le dijo el otorgándoselo para ganarse un abrazo y un efusivo beso en la mejilla

-¡gracias! Esta hermosooo- feliz, Serena inclino el rostro sintiéndose un poco incomoda con el momento. –ah, perdón Serena ¿venias a buscar a Darien?

-¡si!- respondió ella

-¡ah! El ya se fue, tendrá cerca de una hora- respondió

-¿en serio? Valla- dijo apenada- creo que debí avisarle que vendría

-¿y porque no vas a buscarlo a su casa?- pregunto inocentemente, aun sintiéndose celosa de ella, pero comprendiendo que era la mujer que hacia feliz al hombre que ella adoraba.

-¿a su casa?- pregunto

-¡claro! ¡El debe estar allá!

-creo que tienes razón, bueno, me iré- despidiéndose de ambos- gracias, nos vemos luego.- la rubia salió rápidamente, y Zafiro y Hotaru comenzaron a caminar.

-¿así que me extrañaste?- pregunto el ilusionando, ganándose una sonrisa picara de la jovencita

-¡no dije eso! – un poco cohibida por su penetrante mirada- solamente es que en toda la semana no recibí una llamada o mensaje tuyo-

-¡bueno! Lo que pasa es que estuvimos día y noche en cursos de capacitación y eso…- se disculpo-

-mmm- refunfuño ella- solo te perdono si me invitas al cine el próximo fin

.¡Hecho!- respondió el mas que animado.

Minutos después Serena llegaba al departamento de Darien. Un poco temerosa aun dudó si subir a su habitación o no, no sabia bien que tenia que hacer _"¡Vamos Serena! ¡Hazlo! Darien es un buen chico… ¡no se atrevería a jugar contigo!"_ pensaba.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Darien, el timbre sonaba, y el de inmediato acudió a la puerta _"debe ser ella, solo ella puede venir hasta acá"_ muy contento y abotonándose la camisa, pues estaba semidesnudo con unos jeans deslavados, mas cuando abrió la puerta dejo de hacerlo y retrocedió sorprendiéndose en el acto.

-¿T-tu…? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?- pregunto sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, la chica, se abalanzo a sus brazos colgándose de el.

-¡Oh Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!- decía aferrándose a el, lo que evidentemente provoco su molestia, quien tomaba sus brazos para soltarse y alejarse de ella.

-¡suéltame! ¡Déjame! –Mirándola con recelo-te pregunte ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No eres bienvenida! Así que por favor ¡vete! – le señalo indicando la puerta.

-¡Darien! Por favor….escúchame- hablo ella suplicante, mas Darien solo pudo darle la espalda recargando sus brazos sobre el respaldo de una silla, intentando luchar contra los sentimientos que de pronto se le había venido encima.

-¡Esmeralda! ¡No tengo nada que escuchar! ¡Ya lo que paso pasó! ¡Vete de acá! ¡No quiero verte!

-¡NO!- grito ella, decidida, y acercándose a el aferrándose a su espalda, para luego ser retirada por el mismo Darien-¡quiero que me escuches! ¡Necesito explicarte! Yo no sabia porque me habías dejado en el altar….¡fue muy doloroso para mi! Darien yo… ¡solo fue una vez! ¡no significo nada para mi! Quiero explicarte como fueron las cosas

-¿y vienes hasta ahora para eso?-pregunto irónico, esta vez propinándole una mirada de desprecio.-¡no importa ya! ¡Todo lo que pasó…Todo el daño! ¡Ya pasó!- le respondió fríamente ahora estoy mucho mejor ¡ya todo aquello se termino! ¡No te quiero ver! Por favor sal de mi casa ¡ya no te amo!

-¡no te creo!- reto ella, volteándolo de golpe

-¡déjame!- dijo el negándose a mirarla y volteando el rostro, a lo que ella lo toma de los hombros, y del rostro para obligarlo a verla.

-¡no pudiste dejar de quererme! ¡Anda! Mírame a los ojos y dímelo- el no respondió- soy el amor de tu vida, la única mujer en tu vida, a la que has amado desde nuestra adolescencia…

-¡no pierdas tu tiempo!

-¡anda dímelo! ¡Mírame a los ojos! –abalanzándose sobre el -¡dímelo! Dime que dejaste quererme y de amarme.

-¡no tiene caso ya! No sigas haciéndote esto, Esmeralda yo ya te perdo….- mas no pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica se le pego al cuerpo y tomándolo del rostro se lanzo buscando desesperadamente sus labios, Darien no tupo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando menos se lo esperaba ya la tenia sobre el, abrió los ojos sorprendido y fue así como percibió la sombra que había aparecido en el umbral de su puerta, al reconocerla abrió sus ojos, tomo a la chica de las muñecas y las soltó apresurándose a gritar

-¡Serena!- tomando su camisa y tratando de abotonársela. Mas la rubia de inmediato dio media vuelta y caminando apresuradamente salió de aquel lugar-¡Serena espera! – lo escucho, mas ella no se detuvo, llevo una mano a sus oídos y continuo corriendo apresuradamente, de inmediato sintió las gruesas lagrimas, resbalar por su rostro, Esmeralda sin embargo lo había tomado intempestivamente del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas? ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto deteniéndolo para que no siguiera

-¿no te das cuenta? ¡Ella es la mujer de mi vida!- le grito sumamente molesto-¡ahora déjame!- corriendo tras ella, y esperando poder alcanzarla, tuvo que tomar las escaleras lo mas rápido que pudo y cuando salió, la divisó cerrando la portezuela de su auto.-

-¡Sere! ¡Mi amor! ¡No es lo que imaginas! ¡por favor escucha!- más ella ya había encendido y aceleraba alejándose a toda prisa de aquel lugar.-¡maldición!- dijo dándose cuenta de que se encontraba descalzo, no había bajado las llaves de su auto, no traía el celular en la mano y por si fuera poco tenia un problema mas en su habitación, con lo que tendría que lidiar.

"_¡Tengo que ir a buscarla!"_ pensaba mientras subía rápidamente.

-en el automóvil unas cuadras mas adelante, la rubia sostenía el volante cubriendo su rostro y llorando desconsoladamente.

"_¿Por qué, porque? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué a mí? Pensé que...Pensé que me querías...Darien… ¡no puedo creerlo! Fui una tonta...¡una completa estúpida!"_

Cuando Darien abordo su auto y comenzó a buscarla fue en vano, no pudo localizarla, y al ir a su casa, la única que había salido a atenderlo era Rei, quien le dijo que Serena había llamado comunicando que llegaría tarde, no queriendo ser inoportuno ni asustarlas, lo que hizo fue pedirles de favor que le llamaran en cuanto ella llegara y se retiro, ofuscado, confuso y terriblemente angustiado, tuvo que volver a casa.

Esa noche, ambos hacían lo posible por conciliar el sueño, sin embargo, Serena, sin dar mayor explicación, llego a casa, subió a su hija a la recamara y fingió dormir, pero la verdad era que estaba bañada en llanto, por el dolor que estaba sintiendo, su corazón se sentía herido, lastimado, destrozado.

"_¿Por qué Darien? ¡Nunca lo creí de ti…de ti no Darien!"_ negando a aceptar lo que sus ojos habían visto.

Por su lado, Darien había recibido la llamada de Rei diciéndole que Serena ya había llegado, el pensaba ir a buscarla al siguiente día.

"_Sere…mi amor… ¡escúchame por favor! ¡Escúchame! Déjame explicarte todo, espero que me escuches princesa"_

Enviándole el último mensaje de texto de la noche en el cual le suplicaba atenderlo.

**Mientras en cierta cabaña a dos horas de la ciudad**.

-¡vamos princesa!—decía el rubio besando los hombros de la rubia quien aun mantenía su postura-¿dime que fue lo que te molesto? ¡No hice nada malo! ¿O si?- ella al fin confesó

-¿¡te parece poco que te presentes así con esa playerita pegada al cuerpo?!- comenzó irritada poniéndose de pie y señalándole con el dedo en los pectorales -¿con esa cabellera alborotada, esas gafas oscuras y con ese aire tan juvenil? ¿Qué pretendes, llamar la atención de todas esas pubertas?.- enojada

-¡ahhh! ¿Así que es eso?- respondió conteniendo una vez mas la risa-¡amor...!- susurro a su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja para hablarle con una voz que derretiría a cualquiera. -¡te amo! ¡Me encantas!- besándole el cuello mientras la chica se paralizaba con cada beso y susurro-¡eres la mujer mas sexy que he conocido! ¡Eres hermosa! ¿Crees que me fijaría en una muchachita insignificante, teniendo a semejante diosa a mi lado?- esta vez ella le devolvió la mirada complacida y le sonrió, mientras el hábilmente la atrajo por la cintura para acariciar e introducir su mano, por la camiseta, para tocar su piel a lo que ella respondió con un...

-¡Andrew! ¡Te amo!

-¡te amo mas yo a ti pequeña!- buscando desesperadamente sus labios, para después , llevarla suavemente hasta el sofá en el cual la deposito para después recostarse sobre ella, sin dejar de morder apasionadamente sus labios.

Ese fin de semana, Serena logro zafarse de Darien, ya que Malachite, había invitado a todas a pasar los días junto a su familia en una casa de campo. Por lo que el pelinegro estuvo muy impaciente intentando comunicarse con ella, y acudiendo a buscarla, sin poder conseguirlo, lo único que le quedaba era esperar al lunes siguiente.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

**Lunes por la mañana, en Moon Power.**

La reunión había terminado y Taiki se había adelantado con unos colegas dejando al mando a Amy, quien apresurada recogía sus cosas.

-¡Amy! Hace días quiero preguntarte sobre algo

-¡dime Serena!

-¿Qué sucedió con el ascenso que te solicite?- a la peliazul la tomo desprevenida al pregunta

-¿te refieres a la subgerencia?

-¡si!- respondió ella

-bueno Sere pues… yo creí que ya no estabas interesada…-frunciendo las cejas para intentar comprender a su amiga.

-bueno lo que sucede es que necesito los ingresos, como vez estoy sola, Rini esta creciendo y necesito asegurar su futuro- intento

-pero ¿Y Seiya? ¡No me digas que no te ha dado lo de la pensión?- alarmada

-no, no es eso- respondió rápidamente- Seiya si ha cumplido con su parte, a veces se atrasa un poco pero siempre cumple, pero ese dinero yo no lo he tocado, lo tengo todo guardado en una cuenta para cuando Rini lo requiera-

-entonces ¿Por qué quieres irte?- dijo sin pensar

-¿irme?- pregunto al sentirse descubierta

-Serena, sabes bien que para conseguir ese puesto tienes que irte a otro lado, cuando me lo solicitaste entendí que pretendías alejarte de Seiya y de todo lo que te recordaba a el, pero ahora… ¿Acaso pasa algo?

-no, no es eso, ¡de verdad! Solo lo hago porque quiero ese puesto ¡siempre me intereso! ¿Recuerdas?

-bueno-respondió Amy no muy animada- si es así, déjame decirte que si ¡hay un puesto! Pero tendrás que irte a Nagoya, la verdad el licenciado que nos apoyaba ahí, renuncio hace unos días, y ahora que me lo recuerdas creo que tú eres la indicada.-

-¿¡en serio?!

-¡claro!...-en tono preocupado- Pero Serena ¿estas segura de que sabes lo que significa todo esto? ¡Tendrás que irte! ¿Qué harás con Rini? ¿Quién te la cuidara?

-ya me las ingeniare- respondió- tendremos que adaptarnos a un nuevo estilo de vida.- respondió, tomando unos papeles y alejándose para evitar mas cuestiones.- bueno Amy te agradezco ¿Cuándo tengo que irme?

-bueno pues… podría darte una semana para que arregles tus cosas y busques donde quedar, si necesitas mas tiempo ¡solo dímelo!

-no, no es necesario- gracias- ¡una semana me parece perfecta!-

-bueno- dijo Amy un poco sorprendida por la premura- entonces tomate esta semana libre…para qué puedas buscar casa, guardería para Rini y quien te ayude con ella.

-ahhh ¡genial! ¡Nuevamente gracias Amy! Me servirá de mucho ¡te lo agradezco!-

-¡Serena! ¿Estas segura de que esta todo bien?- intento acercándose a ella para hacerla reaccionar, le parecía muy sospechosa su actitud.-

-¡Señora Kou!- dijo Molly entrando- la llamada que estaba esperando de los franceses, esta en línea.- ella perturbada vio a su amiga, en sus ojos se notaba cierta tristeza y quiso ayudarla.-¡tenemos una platica pendiente Serena!- tomando el teléfono, momento que la rubia aprovecho para desaparecer de ahí.

*** * * * * S & D * * * * ***

_Bueno les dejo la continuación y se que estarán mas que impacientes por conocer que pasara…pero para eso tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo… como vemos el regreso de Esmeralda fue de lo mas inoportuno….así que, sin agregar mas detalles, las espero en el capitulo 14,_

_¡PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO GRACIAS A LAS QUE ME DEJAN SU REWIEV NO PERMITIENDOOME DEJARLAS SIN CONOCER LO QUE SIGUE DE LA HISTORIA LAS QUIERO!_

_**Ivotzuki, Belle Madenmosille , Alezzita 91, Sailor Lady, vico, marceila, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, The Angielu, analag, Tanita Love, Angel negro 29, Anyreth, Nahima chan, Ayram Shields Masen, Maria Mademoiselle Chiba, Usagi13 Chiba, Isabel 20, Varonessa, cristhydechiba, Carmenn.**_

_*-* GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE COMENTAR, PARA MI SIGNIFICA MUCHISIMO *-*_

_Un abrazo a todas y todo mi cariño._

_Con cariño_

**Usako de Chiba**

_13 de noviembre de 2012_


End file.
